GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS
by GAIYA
Summary: Ese mismo dia jure vengarlo, destruyendo al maldito demonio que causo la muerte de mi amado y la vida de mi hija no nacida. Esta es la historia que nadie nunca oyo, y que yo les cuento... Vengan conmigo.
1. PROLOGO

_Hooooolaa de nuevo, sino es mucha molestia... les invito a disfrutar de esta aventura. No digo nueva porque fue mi primera historia, la he dejado tal y como la escribi, con errores y todo jijiji. Esta historia fue publicada en INUNIVERSO hace cuatro años, y en SESSHOUMARUXKAGOME, comunidades de msngroups. Espero les guste y los entretenga._

_BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO JEJEJEJEJE.  
_

**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**PROLOGO**_

**Hola soy kagome higurashi, todos saben mi historia y de cómo viaje quinientos años en el pasado. Lo que ninguno de ustedes saben es lo que paso un año después de que la perla fue reunida. Y yo, estoy aquí cinco años después, sola, para contarles la historia que nunca nadie supo. _Hasta_**_** Ahora**_

_**Narra kagome**_

**Al año de haber unido la perla, naraku nos tendió una trampa, en la que al final todos nos matamos, y solo quedo naraku. Si, fue un plan macabro, sangriento, horrendo. **

**Al final solo quedábamos Inuyasha y yo, fue cuando naraku Pidió el deseo a la perla y se convirtió en un demonio completo, además de poderoso, naraku rompió fácilmente a colmillo de acero y le destrozo el corazón a inuyasha, si, inuyasha murió. En cuanto a mi me sostuvo en alto y estaba estrangulándome, se dio el gusto de verme sufrir a los ojos después de eso atravesó mi corazón dándome muerte.**

**Una hora después, mas o menos sesshomaru llego al lugar de la batalla y solo encontró mi cuerpo o mejor dicho mi cadáver. El se acerco y me revivió. Me pregunto que paso, yo le dije que si solo me revivió por eso, entonces mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que los cuerpos de mis amigos no estaban. Naraku los había absorbido, pero a mi no pudo absorberme ¿Por qué?… no lo se. **

**Ya que no podía hacer nada le conté lo que sucedió, al terminar con mi historia se dispuso a marcharse, pero de repente naraku apareció y lo ataco, sesshomaru peleo con todas sus fuerza, pero no podía contra el, yo le ayude con una de mis flechas, en un momento naraku casi mata a sesshomaru pero el uso a colmillo sagrado para defenderse, al hacerlo naraku destruyo el colmillo, y aproveche y lo ataque y el se fue. **

**Sesshomaru se retiro, y como yo ya no tenia nada que hacer, lo seguí en silencio y el no se opuso, supongo que el haberlo ayudado si contó para el. **

**Decidió ir donde toutosai para que reparara a colmillo sagrado pero naraku lo había asesinado. Mientras nosotros esperábamos a Sesshomaru naraku nos ataco, yaken y lin murieron y yo salí gravemente herida, una horrenda y gran cicatriz en mi estomago. **

**Trate de volver a mi tiempo para curarme tal herida y de tal gravedad pero algo había sucedido en algún momento, y no pude regresar... perdí a mi familia, a mis amigos... ya no me quedaba nada. **

**Quede atrapada en el pasado, con una herida de muerte pensé... "Voy a morir de nuevo y esta vez para siempre"**

**Pero Sesshomaru no pensó igual… algo en el también había cambiado, intento salvarme... y lo logro. **

**Me dio un poco de su sangre, me cuido y curo con esmero, experimente cambios en mi físico, a mi pelo le salieron unas hebras plateadas, con mucho esfuerzo aprendí algunas habilidades como ser mas rápida, fuerte, ágil pero no soy demonio, eso solo fue gracias a una reacción entre los poderes demoniacos de Sesshomaru y los poderes sagrados que yo poseía. Aun seguía siendo humana.**

**Después de eso sesshomaru siempre estuvo a mi lado, me entreno, según el no quería a un humano débil a su lado y yo poco a poco me enamore de él, hasta pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma. **

**A los cinco años de estar juntos quede embarazada. Naraku nos seguía atacando, y sesshomaru seguía protegiéndonos, una lucha constante, una lucha sin descanso solo para nosotros dos. **

**Antes de la ultima pelea de mi Sesshomaru, este salio gravemente herido, y al día siguiente naraku lo ataco de nuevo, la persona que de verdad debí amar... murió en mis brazos**

"_**RECUERDOS"**_

_**Ku, ku, ku. Por fin todos han sido eliminados solo faltas tú y tu hijo mi querida Kagome**__**-grito Naraku**_

_**En el suelo, a tres metros de distancia, una joven miko embarazada, abrazaba el cuerpo de su amado, que estaba a punto de morir. **_

_**Sesshomaru, no me dejes por favor**__**- Kagome suplicaba, desesperada, con un mar de lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas-**__** Sessho... Onegai**_

_**Kagome... Huye... Protégete... nuestro hijo**__**-dijo el demonio que estaba recostado en las piernas de su amada kagome, con un gran hoyo en el corazón**_

_**No me dejes sesshomaru, por favor, no me dejes sola, que pasara con tu hijo, el no a nacido, como lo protegeré... sola**__**-susurro Kagome con dolor, desesperación y en un gemido ahogado**_

_**Se... que... nunca te lo dije... pero... Kagome... onegai**__** -dijo Sesshomaru-**__** no... Mueras **_

_**Se...Sessho-maru**__**-susurro Kagome, unas lágrimas salieron mientras su mano descansaba ensangrentada en la mejilla pálida de su demonio-**__** te amo sesshomaru**_

_**Escapa... **__**-Sesshomaru observo el rostro ensangrentado de su Miko, elevo su garra y acaricio su mejilla, miro a sus ojos y vio el dolor reflejado, veía su negación a dejarlo ir... y sonrió... la sonrisa mas hermosa y sincera que Kagome pudiera jamás en su vida volver a ver-**__** Adiós... Mi Kagome**_

_**Y el gran demonio Inu-Youkai, el gran Sesshomaru murió dejando a una hermosa sacerdotisa indefensa y embarazada frente a un maldito, y horrendo demonio**_

_**¡Noooooooooo!**__**-grito Kagome desde lo mas profundo de su alma, temblaba, convulsionaba… el dolor era terrible...**_

_**La joven estaba destrozada, arrodillada con el cuerpo inerte de su demonio en sus brazos, no sabia que hacer, incluso las lagrimas habían dejado de salir y entonces... el Shock...**_

_**La realidad la golpeo... Su gran poder se despertó, Si, aunque muy tarde para salvar a su amado, pero aun así, tampoco su poder era suficiente para destruir a Naraku, que se había convertido en un demonio completo y muy poderoso al utilizar la perla de shikon.**_

_**Kagome puso el cuerpo sin vida de sesshomaru en el suelo y se levanto, tomo su arco y una flecha, se concentro**_

_**Kukuku... que piensas hacer, sabes que no tienes el poder para derrotarme**__**-Naraku**_

_**Al menos lo intentare**__**-susurro Kagome**_

_**Kagome cargo la flecha de energía... toda la energía que contenía su cuerpo, todo el poder de su alma fue puesto en esa flecha, y se la lanzo a naraku. **_

_**Este muy confiado recibió la flecha de frente, sin saber que kagome se había vuelto más poderosa. Y le hizo una gran herida de muerte a naraku**_

_**¡Pero!... ¿Que sucede?, Aaaaarrrhggg maldita me las pagaras**__**- grito desconcertado Naraku para luego lanzar un ataque a kagome y esta caer malherida al suelo**_

_**Naraku se fue en una nube de veneno, y desapareció.**_

_**Kagome se arrastro de regreso al lado del cuerpo de su amado Sesshomaru, el cual yacía frió tendido en el suelo. Se arrodillo y abrazo su cuerpo**_

_**Porque... no es justo, sesshomaru, vuelve**__**-dijo la miko mientras acariciaba el angelical rostro de su demonio y le daba un beso en los labios-**__**vuelve amor... hayaku... ne Sessho... onegai...**__**-las lagrimas entonces se deslizaron nuevamente... lloro... y mientras lo hacia el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía lentamente. **_

"**FIN DEL RECUERDO"**

**Y yo el día después de la batalla perdí al bebe que llevaba en mi vientre, mi niña, murió... sin conocer a su padre... sin vivir una vida. **

**Ese mismo día jure vengarlo, destruyendo al maldito demonio que causo la muerte a mi amado y a mi hija no nacida.**

**Esta es la historia que nadie nunca oyó, y que yo les cuento, vengan conmigo.**

**Ahora yo, Kagome, voy a viajar al pasado para poder cambiar el futuro, para ver a mi amado una vez más, para tal vez... darle un futuro a mi hija... **

………**..**_**LO QUE NUNCA IMAGINE FUE CUANTO SE ALTERARIA EL TIEMPO Y EL FUTURO DE TODOS.**_

_**continuara...  
**_


	2. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 1

**¡KON BA UA TOMODASHIS!**

**Lamento el retrazo, nada propio de mi persona como ustedes saben, pero, estudio arquitectura y mi tiempo, como mi alma fueron vendido a esa carrera, jujujuju. **

**Acontinuacion les dejo el cap uno y si kami-sama LO PERMITE! postere tan pronto como puede. **

**En espera de que el cap siguiente las mantegan en supense, y de todo corazon disfruten la historia. **

**Tratare de ser lo mas especifica posible, clara, resaltar los cambios de tiempo y todo eso, cualquier cosa no duden en preguntar, la historia es vieja, cuatro años o mas, no esta corregida, tiene todos los errores que una novata puede cometer, es mi primer historia mi bebe y quiero tenerla asi para recordar mis inicios... uhhh que cursi sono eso.**

**Bueno... ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**

_**(Sesshomaru y Kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**Este capitulo sucede 5 AÑOS DESPUES, 500 años atrás en "EL SENGOKU"**_

_**(después de que Naraku reunió la perla, cinco años habian pasado de que el pozo el pozo se sello solo, y continuamos en el dia que Sesshomaru murio y continuamos con que solo quedaba Kagome y Kaede)**_

**_Continuacion capitulo anterior..._**

_**Kagome abrazo el cuerpo de su amado y le dijo a la anciana kaede, que buscara unos hombres para incinerar el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Ningún otro demonio debía tocarlo.**_

_**Así fue como le dieron sepultura al Gran Demonio taiyoukai Sesshomaru. Kagome sello la tumba donde reposaban sus cenizas con un pergamino especial para que ningún demonio se acercara y se comiera o robaran sus restos, después de lo que pasó con Kikyo no se arriesgaría a que Sesshomaru fuera usado de la misma manera.**_

_**Después de eso regresaron a la aldea.**_

**_/_**

_**Al día siguiente**_

_**Lo siento mucho kagome, pero tú bebe…esta… **__**-le dijo Kaede a Kagome, para cerrar los ojos unos segundos-nació muerta...**___

_**De los ojos de la joven que se encontraba acostada entre sabanas de sangre, salieron lágrimas de dolor.**_

_**Mi bebe... lo único que me quedaba... no puede ser**__**- Kagome se elevo sus manos, se tapo la cara y comenzó a llorar-**__**NO, NO, NO, mi niña**__**-susurro adolorida.**_

_**Lloro por días enteros, lloro por su amado, lloro por su hija, muertos ambos, lloro por la mala jugada que le hizo el destino, ahora se encontraba totalmente sola. **_

_**Cuando por fin dejo de llorar el alma de la Miko había muerto y en sus ojos se podía observar la oscuridad... un vacio tan grande que ya no podía ser llenado... ahora solo quedaba un cuerpo vacio... ya no había salvación para la joven conocida como Kagome.**_

_**/**_

_**Una semana después, en la choza de kaede**_

_**Kagome esta segura, no creo que debas hacerlo, el tiempo es muy delicado, además no te haz recuperado de la pérdida de tu hija... **__**-dijo Kaede-y no es seguro que el pozo se abra a ti nuevamente**_

_**Kaede observo con temor a los ojos de Kagome, ni un sentimiento, ya no había lagrimas... ya no había dolor... solo una mascara pálida y fría de lo que una vez fue un rostro cálido. **_

_**Lo se kaede, pero o lo hago o todos moriremos cuando naraku termine de recuperarse**__**- dijo Kagome con tal deje de vida, con tal frialdad y odio en su voz, que Kaede se llevo su manos al pecho en forma de rezo.**_

_**La energía de Kagome ya no era la misma, había perdido esa calidez que todos sentían a su lado, era fría, destructiva, te quitaba la respiración y apretaba tu corazón hasta torturarte el alma.**_

_**Pero y como harás para que el señor sesshomaru se una al grupo de inuyasha, que en paz descanse**__**-dijo Kaede sabiendo que ya no podía detener eso que estaba delante de ella. **_

_**Observo como la mascara que ahora era el rostro de Kagome se torcida en una sonrisa carente de emoción... ni siquiera Naraku rivalizaba con esta.**_

_**Yo no podre... pero tal vez mi yo del pasado si**__**-dijo Kagome arreglando su arco y unas cuantas flechas**_

_**La anciana estaba muy preocupada por ella, los días siguientes de la batalla perdió al bebe que estaba esperando del señor sesshomaru, paso varios días sumida en la tristeza absoluta, hasta hace dos días... Cuando mando a reconstruir el pozo de nuevo.**_

_**Pero tú en el pasado, creías estar enamorada de Inuyasha**__**-dijo Kaede ahora mas preocupada.**_

_**Pero ya vez, termine enamorándome de su hermano**__**-dijo Kagome.**_

_**Ka... kagome**__**-susurro la anciana Kaede tocando la mano de la joven miko que reposaba sobre su arco.**_

_**Además, mi bebe murió por ese maldito, no puedo quedarme, con los brazos cruzados mientras veo como naraku destruye el mundo**__**-dijo Kagome apretando los puños... de nuevo la energía de la joven salió expulsada causándole escalofrió a la anciana**_

_**Tengo una idea... tal vez funcione **__**-dijo Kagome mirando a Kaede de manera seria-**__** si sesshomaru, hubiera estado en la primera batalla, tal vez hubiéramos derrotado a Naraku**_

_**Es posible, pero de lograr pasar... ¿Como despertaras el interés de tu difunto demonio?, y que el se presente en la batalla, recuerda que el día que te revivió, naraku lo ataco destruyendo a colmillo sagrado, después se enamoraron. ¿Como harás que eso pase, antes de la batalla? **__**-cuestiono Kaede, sabia que no podía hacerla entrar en razón, lo que tenia delante de ella ya había perdido su alma por la oscuridad. Pero al menos debía asegurarse de que ella estuviera segura de lo que iba hacer.**_

_**¡Sin importar lo que pasará, incluso con este horrible futuro que estoy viviendo, Sesshomaru y yo estaremos juntos, nos enamoraremos, entonces, no importa en que momento suceda!**__**-grito Kagome ya fuera de si**_

_**¡Kami-sama... kagome!**__** -susurro Kaede- **__**estas jugando con el destino, que le dirás a tu otra kagome**_

_**¡El destino ya hizo lo que debía hacer, Kaede!**__**-grito en voz alta, con rencor, odio, dolor-**__** ahora yo cambiare mi destino. En cuanto a mi, les diré la verdad... **_

_**Kagome... reconsidera... onegai**__**-rogo Kaede y Kagome la miro de forma despectiva**_

_**¡NO!**__**... -grito kagome- Mi querida Kaede... sabes que he perdido mi alma**__** -dijo Kagome y sonrió- **__**ya no soy nadie... no hay salvación para mi.**_

_**Kagome se preparo, solo esperaba que su plan funcione o todo el mundo y su futura hija no estarán la próxima vez.**_

**_/_**

_**Dos días después, en la cabaña de Kaede.**_

_**Kagome, aquí esta**__**-dijo Kaede pasándole una pequeña botella- **__**Sabes que al señor sesshomaru no le hace efecto ningún veneno o poción, pero, esta poción es especial ya que contiene un poco de su sangre. Con esta esencia solo causaras alucinaciones, debes aprovechar el momento para hacerlo entrar en duda respecto a ti, el tiene que acercarse.**__** -dijo cuidadosamente Kaede, tratando de que Kagome entendiera el limite de sus recursos con tan poderoso youkai-**__** Si es verdad que la primera vez que se besaron el cambio, debes besarlo, debes atraerlo a ti, sin importar los métodos. También recuerda que no deben verte la marca del cuello, ni la de tu pecho. Porque entonces inuyasha sospechara. Puedes decirle quien eres y parte de todo, menos lo de Sesshomaru y tu, no sabemos lo que esto pueda causar. **_

_**Bien kaede, pero falta la poción de tapar mi esencia o el no se acercara a la kagome del pasado, sino a mi, debido a su confusión**__**-dijo Kagome mirando la botella**_

_**Esta es, esta poción cubrirá tu olor de sangre mezclada, así el no pondrá atención a ti sino a la otra kagome, solo una pregunta mas **__**-dijo después de entregarle otra botella y luego cuestiono Kaede-**__**¿Kagome, crees que tu otra, caiga en la cuenta de sus sentimientos?**_

_**No lo se, solo espero ser tan sensible como para confundirme lo suficiente y mirar a otro lado que no se a los ojos de Inuyasha**__** -dijo la Miko con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió y miro a Kaede-**__** pero para eso estaré yo ahí, si es posible me convenceré a mi misma. -**__**- susurro Kagome-**__** Pero solo lo haré si es necesario y mi Sesshomaru no reconoce su amor por mí.**_

_**Espero puedas cambiar el destino de todos kagome. Ven déjame cubrirte el cuello con esta venda**__**- murmuro Kaede.**_

_**Kaede... Es seguro que yo no vuelva... pero... pero si logro cambiar el destino, y se me concede una segunda oportunidad entonces mi hija nacerá en un lugar seguro con su padre y estará bien...**__**-dijo la joven perdida en sus pensamientos, luego se quedo callada para después agregar-...**__**...De lo contrario el mundo se hundirá en la oscuridad y si esta en mis manos lo llevare a la destrucción.**_

_**Mi niña-**__**-dijo Kaede triste y la vio partir... sola.**_

_**Kagome se encamino donde estaba el pozo, pues naraku lo había destruido. Hacia una semana que Kagome lo mando a reconstruir, no sabia porque, pero lo sentía en la sangre, no en el alma, porque ya no tenia, pero sabia que esta vez podría pasar.**_

_**Habían pasado cinco años, en ese tiempo atrás en el mismo Sengoku, ella aun tenía alma y podría cambiar el terrible destino de todos.**_

_**Kagome se dirigía al pozo cuando naraku apareció y la ataco ella se defendió pero el demonio la hirió en un brazo. La joven miko corrió hacia el pozo.**_

_**Mientras corría, Kagome renuncio a todo en ese momento y el pozo tembló, renuncio a lo que era y el pozo volvió a temblar, su vida y de nuevo el pozo tembló, a su cuerpo y los residuos de lo que ella una vez fue y en su pecho algo palpito y esta vez el pozo se mantuvo temblando en armonía con su pecho... y luego se lanzo al pozo con la esperanza en su corazón de estar haciendo lo correcto... al final aun conservaba su corazón.**_

_**Y como aceptando todo lo que le daba la Miko vacía... el pozo temblando empezó a brillar de manera intensa y la absorbió, de inmediato un enorme campo de energía rodeo el pozo bloqueándole el camino a Naraku que fue rechazado por una enorme fuerza que no le permitio tocar el pozo.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	3. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 2

_**¡DISFRUTEN!**_

_**Continua capitulo anterior... **_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**Época antigua, Sengoku, cinco años atrás.**_

_**Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaba frente al pozo esperando a kagome, la cual fue a su época por más comida y medicinas.**_

_**Grrr, esa kagome ya se esta tardando**__**-gruño Inuyasha desesperado**_

_**Calma inuyasha, además ella te pidió que la acompañaras pero tú no fuiste por estar peleando**__**- comento Sango sonriente**_

_**Es cierto inuyasha, ahora debes tener paciencia**__**- apoyo Miroku muy serio pero divertido**_

_**En eso la tierra empezó a temblar, desde el pozo una energía escalofriante y oscura era expelida, este brillo de manera intensa, después todo dejo de moverse y luego salió kagome, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla. **_

_**Era una Kagome muy diferente, tenia una ropa de sacerdotisa pero la de ella no era roja sino: un haori blanco como el de Kikyo y las hakamas(pantalones) negros, su pelo era largo hasta la cintura, rizos ondulados en las puntas, con largos mechones plateados en toda su cabellera negra resaltaban en diferentes partes de su cabeza y su tradicional corte de cabello en la frente (la pollina no la tenia) eran mas largos hasta la barbilla y estaban en forma de rulos, dándole una aspecto juvenil pero al mismo tiempo un aspecto muy maduro, lucia mas mujer, además de que estaba herida en un brazo porque sangraba. **_

_**Kagome, eres tu, ¿que te paso?**__** - dijo preocupado Inuyasha**_

_**Amiga, ¿pero que paso?**__** -susurro Sango**_

_**Señorita Kagome, esta herida**__** - murmuro Miroku por lo que estaba sintiendo**_

_**No... no se acerquen**__** -dijo la kagome(F), que miraba con desconfianza a los que antes eran sus amigos, se sostuvo el hombro que sangraba, y a paso lento se alejo del pozo**_

_**¿Pero que sucede kagome y porque vistes así, porque estas sangrando?**__** - dijo confusa Sango, al verla unos pasos lejos de ellos y mirándolos de manera hostil.**_

_**Todos miraban a kagome extrañado por su aspecto, de repente, del pozo salio la tradicional mochila amarilla, seguido de una kagome muy diferente a la primera que salio**_

_**¡Kagome!**__** -gritaron todos mirando a las dos mikos**_

_**Hola muchachos me estaban esperando, gracias.**__** -dijo al escucharlos y sin mirar a donde ellos miraban, luego se gira y los ve asustados-**__** Oigan que les pasa parece que vieron un fantasma, porque me miran así.**__** -cuestiono Kagome(pasado)**_

_**Todos señalaron a su espalda, kagome miro a su espalda y **_

_**¡KAMI!... **__**-gimió sombrada Kagome (pasado)-**__** Pero si soy yo**_

_**Tranquila no te asuste,**__** -Kagome (futuro) mas confiada al verse a si misma-**__** soy tu, pero del futuro, necesito tu ayuda**__**- en eso la kagome del futuro cayo al suelo de rodillas, la sangre se deslizo por su manos y todos se asustaron, kagome del pasado al verla tan débil y pálida salió de su asombro y se acerco sosteniéndola de la cintura**_

_**Pero como es posible, hay dos kagome**__**-susurro Sango acercándose tambien**_

_**Si, pero aunque las dos son kagomes, son muy diferente por sino te has dado cuenta**__**- dijo Miroku al lado de Inuyasha que miraba asombrado a las dos jovenes**_

_**Es cierto, la primera kagome que salio del pozo tiene mechones plateados en su pelo y la segunda kagome lo tiene totalmente negro y cortos en comparación**__**-Shippo asombrado**_

_**Es cierto, es por que yo soy del futuro, soy tu kagome, pero con cinco años más, es decir... tengo veinte años**__**-dijo la joven Kagome (F)**_

_**¿20 años?... ¿Cómo es posible?**__**-cuestiono Kagome (P) -**__** Pero que te sucedió... estas herida**_

_**Escucha, están en peligro debo advertirles de naraku**__**- Kagome (F) respiro profundo arrugo el ceño cuando una punzada de dolor atravesó su antebrazo-**__** he perdido mucha sangre por la herida**_

_**Señorita kagome, debemos curarla rápido**__**-dijo Miroku preocupado e intrigado con lo que estaba pasando**_

_**¡Si, claro!**__**-dijo sorprendida Kagome (P) ayudando a su futuro a ponerse de pie**_

_**Todos miraban a las dos kagomes muy sorprendidos**_

_**Pero, ¿porque estas aquí?**__** - cuestiono Inuyasha, algo no le gustaba de todo esto**_

_**Es una larga historia, ya les dije... Están en peligro y vine advertirles**__** -dijo de manera seria Kagome (F) y sus piernas le fallaron, pero Kagome(P) la mantuvo firme**_

_**Vamos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede**__**-interrumpió Kagome (P) mirando a Inuyasha pidiéndole que se calme**_

_**Si**__** - la apoyo Sango y miro a Inuyasha- **__**ayuda a kagome(P)**_

_**Inuyasha levanto a la kagome herida y regresaron a la aldea. Todos fueron caminando. Minutos después llegaron. Kaede al ver a dos kagome se sorprendió mucho**_

_**Pero que paso...**__**- dijo Kaede asombrada-**__**¿hay dos Kagome?**_

_**Tranquila anciana kaede, ella soy yo del futuro, vino a ayudar, debemos curarla, **__**-apaciguo la Kagome (P) para dedicarse a lo mas importante-**__** pasemos adentro, y después escucharemos su historia**_

_**Kaede, kagome (P) y sango entraron a la cabaña, seguido de inuyasha con la kagome (F) herida, la puso sobre el futon y salió a fuera dejándolas solas. Luego Kagome(P) y Kaede fueron a buscar medicinas y paños.**_

_**Sango desvistió a kagome del futuro, y se sorprendió al ver una marca en su pecho izquierdo era una gran S. La exterminadora gimió y Kagome (F) abrió los ojos, le agarro la mano la apretó de manera ruda la muñeca y le dijo **_

_**Ella no debe saber lo que eso significa, no todavía**__**-dijo Kagome (F) con una voz amenazante**_

_**Sango la miraba, asustada y muy extrañada ya que ella si sabía lo que significaba esa marca.**_

_**La exterminadora estaba preocupada por lo que acababa de ver y aprovecho y se acerco a kagome del futuro**_

_**Porque estas marcada, se lo que significa**__**-le cuestiono Sango soltándose de su agarre, la Kagome (F) la miro y le sonrió**_

_**Si, se que sabes lo que significa**__**-le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos-**__**No es necesario que sepas el porque y sabes que ella no debe saberlo, todavía no**__**-le dijo Kagome (F) como dando por terminada las preguntas.**_

_**Sango ignoro el tono despectivo y amenazante de la joven Miko.**_

_**Esa marca es de un demonio perro y solo quedan dos, por la marca significa**__**- dijo claramente Sango**_

_**Kagome (F) observo unos segundos los ojos de la que fue una vez como su hermana.**_

_**Si sango, es el. Y en mi futuro el…es...esta muerto me salvo y murió por eso**__**-dijo la joven miko y un brillo amenazante relució en sus ojos achocolatados**_

_**Lo siento**__**- se disculpó Sango**_

_**No es tu culpa... ni fue tu tiempo**__** - dijo Kagome (F), y sango desvió la mirada, luego volvió a mirarla y no pudo ver ni un solo amago de cualquier tipo de sentimiento o reacción en el rostro de la adulta miko. **_

_**Pero ¿que paso con Inuyasha?**__** - dijo Sango confusa**_

_**El creyó en kikyo, y todos morimos de la forma más espantosa e inimaginable**__**- dijo Kagome (F)**_

_**Entonces, solo quedaron sesshomaru y tú, eso es lo que quieres decir**__**- concluyo Sango**_

_**Corrijo, solo quedaba El, rin y yaken**__**-mirando al techo Kagome(F)-**__** después... Si, solo nosotros dos**_

_**Kaede y kagome(P) entraron de nuevo a la cabaña, y cuando sango se iba a levantar, kagome(F) le apretó la mano**_

_**Todavía no**__**-le susurro bajito Kagome(F) **_

_**Sango asintió y procedieron a curarla. Dos horas después la joven miko ya estaba lista para hablar con ellos y del terrible futuro que los esperaba.**_

_**Todos se acomodaron dentro de la cabaña y tomaron te, mientras la kagome del futuro les contaba lo que ya saben.**_

_**Cuando termino todos estaban asombrados, claro que ella omitió la parte de la identidad del padre de su hijo. **_

_**De Sesshomaru, les dijo el porque su pelo había cambiado, pero no le dijo mas que lo suficiente**_

_**Sesshomaru murió, al día siguiente perdí a mi hija y yo decidí viajar al pasado, pues naraku esta por destruir todo. Talvez ya lo haya hecho.**__** - concluyo Kagome(F) mirando su taza de té.**_

_**Los chicos habían perdido el habla, no podían articular palabras**_

_**Entonces, ¿perderemos la pelea contra naraku?**__**- susurro Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos**_

_**En mi futuro si, pero vine para impedir que eso pase, no dejare que naraku gane**__**- dijo de manera cruda la Kagome (F), Shippo temblo al sentir la energía de la miko y corrió a los brazos de la kagome (P)**_

_**He**__**cambiado mucho, estuve embarazada y perdí a mi hija eso debió ser terrible no puedo imaginármelo**__**- Kagome (P) con una mano en su pecho**_

_**No, no hasta que lo experimentaste **__**- susurro Kagome (F) con acidez**_

_**Entonces en tu futuro moriré, no puede ser**__**- comento Inuyasha**_

_**Calma inuyasha, ella nos aviso así que creo que el futuro ya cambio, no creen**__**- lo calmo Kagome (P) de manera calmada.**_

_**Humm, había olvidado lo positiva que era **__**- comento la Kagome (F) de manera cínica**_

_**Feh…**__**- dijo Inuyasha asombrado pero sin dar señal**_

_**Lo que te molesta es que no podrás salvar a tu Kikyo, ¿verdad Inuyasha?**__**-dijo una Kagome del futuro muy seria, mirando a los ojos del hanyou.**_

_**Si la Kagome del pasado causaba un sentimiento cálido, de la Kagome del futuro un frio y una energía abrazante y paralizante era expelida, y se adentraba al corazón de los presentes.**_

_**Todos, principalmente Kagome del pasado se miro a si misma**_

_**Kikyo **__**-y Kagome (P) puso cara triste**_

_**¿Que insinúas?**__**-interrumpió el joven hanyou **_

_**La verdad de tu corazón Inuyasha**__** - dijo la Miko del futuro de forma despectiva-**__** tu amada Kikyo siempre ayudo a naraku, al final ella supo que la traiciono, intento reparar su error, pero fue muy tarde ya que envió a hakudoshi y se mataron entre ambos**__**-dijo la Miko con una sonrisa triunfante antes el asombro del hanyou.**_

_**El rosto maléfico de la Miko Kagome del futuro era observado por todos que contenían la respiración.**_

_**Kikyo no pudo haber echo eso**__**-dijo la joven del pasado y la del futuro la miro para luego apretar los puños sobre sus piernas.- **_

_**Mi forma anterior si deja mucho de desear mirándome ahora... en verdad tenia mucha paciencia**__**-dijo la miko del futuro**_

_**Es mentira, kikyo no trabajaría con naraku**__**-le reclamo Inuyasha y Kagome (F) lo miro a los ojos muy enojada**_

_**Si... eso crees... Pues... **__**-murmuro mirándolo, luego su semblante cambio por completo, se puso de pie delante de Inuyasha -**__**¡Lamento decepcionarte, inuyasha!**__**-le grito-**__**¡pero no te preocupes, hasta el final seguiste creyendo en kikyo, y yo hasta el final seguí creyendo que abrirías los ojos, pero me equivoque!**__**-le volvió a gritar a la cara y todos observaban, asombrados la discusión, principalmente sango- **__**¡y por eso naraku se dio el gusto de sostenerme en alto y ahorcarme, ver en mis ojos el sufrimiento de haberte perdido y luego atravesarme el corazón con unos de sus tentáculos!**__**-dijo a voz de grito- **__**Destrozo mi corazón con sus tentaculos Inuyasha**__**- su energía oscura se desbordaba en toda la cabaña (en eso Kagome del futuro sintió una energía conocida, era kikyo y inuyasha no tardaría en olfatear su olor a cadáver)**_

_**¡Kagome!**__**-dijo suave y asombrado inuyasha por los reclamos**_

_**¡SI INUYASHA!**__**-grito muy enfadada al rostro del hanyou-**__** ¡ME DEJASTE SOLA, NO ME PROTEGISTE!**__**-le reclamo muy dolida y en voz alta-**__** ¡Y naraku se dio el lujo de hacerme sufrí hasta mi ultimo aliento!**__** -y luego lo miro con odio y le grito-**__** ¡ME MATO INUYASHA... AL FINAL DE TODO ESTO SOLO QUEDARA MI CADAVER!**__** -termino gritando kagome (F) que al mismo tiempo golpeaba con un dedo el pecho de inuyasha bloqueando su olfato. **_

"_**Esta vez Kikyo se quedaría esperando por su inuyasha" pensó la joven, luego salió de la cabaña.**_

_**Todos sumidos en el silencio, a una sango y kagome del pasado asombrada por todo lo que había oído, y una sango que comprendió por todo lo que paso su amiga y el porque se enamoro de sesshomaru.**_

_**Kagome (F) se fue de la aldea, tenia que encontrarlo, debía verlo, deseaba verlo, deseaba abrazarlo, deseaba besarlo**_

_**¡SESSHOMARU! **__**-susurro Kagome (F) tocando su pecho mientras corría perdiéndose en el bosque.**_

_**Continuara...**_


	4. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 3

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**Kagome (F) siguió el instinto, la sangre de sesshomaru que habitaba dentro de ella. Camino por un día, su brazo sanaba rápidamente habilidad que agradecía, Y había bloqueado el olfato de inuyasha al tocarle el pecho así no iría con kikyo. **_

"_**No me seguirán, pero ahora comprendo que Yo, en el pasado, era todavía muy ingenua, y que tal vez aun no estoy preparada... la verdad es que no creo que volver al pasado haya valido la pena" pensó muy seria y preocupada con lo que podría suceder "Si no veo esperanza... me asegurare de que todo termine... Pronto" **_

_**Al anochecer del segundo día, estaba en un bosque cerca de la cascada en la que "su sesshomaru" solía tomar su baño, había luna llena, "Lo sentía, él estaba cerca y de seguro se habrá percatado de mi olor, cosa que le extrañara sin duda alguna, pero no vendrá... Lo conocía muy bien" una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la Miko del futuro.**_

_**Kagome (F) siguió acercándose, ella supo que se habría acercado lo suficiente como para que la poción empezara a hacer efecto. Kagome (F) saco el frasco de la poción y la soltó en el aire, solo lo afectaría a él.**_

_**No muy lejos de allí sesshomaru había detectado un aroma,**_

"_**Esa esencia... era la mujer que acompañaba a su hermano... esta sola... Pero a él eso no le importaba" pensó el joven youkai**_

_**Minutos después Sesshomaru camino hasta la cascada que estaba cerca y procedió a desnudarse para tomar un baño, entro al hermoso lago y se recostó en la base de una piedra dentro del lago y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado, estaba entre el sueño y la realidad cosa que se encontró extraña ya que él nunca dormía.**_

_**Kagome (F) se dio cuenta que el estaba sedado por la poción. Ella lo vio y su corazón palpito fuerte, primera sensación que percibía desde que las dos razones de ella vivir desaparecieron de su vida. **_

_**Se acerco, deseaba estar cerca de él, lo necesitaba. Ella llego a su lado lo miro y luego no pudo aguantar mas, entro con todo y ropa, se arrodillo a su lado dentro del lago, y después lo abrazo, se acurruco en su pecho, respiro su olor, su esencia, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser.**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-susurro Kagome (F), lentamente elevo sus pequeñas manos y enmarco su rostro, dijo un conjuro y el bello demonio empezó a soñar, en sus sueños veía imágenes del futuro en forma de alucinaciones, como si estuviera soñando un simple sueño común.**_

_**(nota: la imagen que kagome (F) le estaba mostrando de ella, era la de la joven con el pelo negro, kagome(P)). **_

_**Kagome(F) le estaba mostrando trozos de momentos juntos, la primera vez que la hizo suya, momentos a solas, lo feliz que él estaba, por ultimo le dijo que le pertenecía y le dijo su nombre.**_

_**El tiempo había pasado y la poción estaba perdiendo efecto, ella se dio cuenta y se separo de él no sin antes besarlo con mucho amor y ternura. Luego se separo de él, salio del lago y tomo la poción que disfrazo su olor natural, se giro una vez más para verlo... dio un paso atrás... cerro los ojos y dándole la espalda regreso a la aldea.**_

_**/**_

_**(Mientras en la mente de Sesshy, lo que él estaba viendo)**_

_**Sesshomaru estaba viendo una serie de imágenes muy confusas en la que se encontraba la humana que acompañaba a su hermano y mas fue su asombro al ver el rostro que él tenia con ella, no lo entendía, si él la había intentado matar ya varias veces. De repente escucho la voz de ella llamándolo, al oír su voz de mujer abrió los ojos y la vio, estaba recostada en su pecho, pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, pero era la mujer que estaba con su hermano, no, debo de estar soñando, pero era un sueño que parecia tan real. Trato de despertar pero al parecer era algo mas poderoso que él.**_

_**La imagen de Kagome(P) se despego y lo miro. Así que acerco su rostro al de él.**_

_**Sesshomaru veía que la mujer se estaba acercando, al mismo tiempo sentía su aroma a rosas y jazmín, su calor, sesshomaru movió sus brazos (nota mi sesshy tiene los dos brazos) y la detuvo agarrándola por los brazos, ella lo miro y siguió acercándose, él la presiono y le clavo sus garras en los antebrazos, ella gimo por el dolor pero aun así siguió avanzando, el saco sus garras y presiono la carne, al sentir el olor de su sangre se detuvo, ella le sonrió y lo beso.**_

_**La imagen de Kagome (P) tomo sus labios en un beso suave, él no le devolvió el beso, pero ella se zafo de sus garras y le echo los brazos al cuello y lo acaricio.**_

_**(Recuerden que eso es manipulación de la kagome (F) para hacerlo entrar en duda respecto a la kagome del pasado)**_

_**Sesshomaru sabia que estaba soñando, no quería seguir, no entendía porque soñaba con esa mujer, "¡NO! Ella es una insignificante Humana." Pensó, pero no despertó.**_

_**Ella lo besaba con dulzura aunque él no le devolviera el beso, pero todo cambio cuando ella lo abrazo y lo acaricio en la parte de atrás de su cuello, eso le gusto. **_

_**Instintivamente no supo porque o como, fue como si él, de alguna manera inconsciente, deseara tocarla. Comenzó a deslizar sus garras por su cintura hasta estrecharla fuertemente contra él y algo dentro del él se movió, sintió deseo, tenia tiempo que no sentía esa sensación "Ese no era él... que le estaba sucediendo". Empezó a besarla pero sus ganas aumentaron. La deseaba. Descubrió sorprendido. "Como es posible", pensaba mientras la besaba.**_

_**Sesshomaru no entendía, pero era como si lo estuvieran controlando, "Pero siento que es un control que puedo deshacer, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero" nunca había tenido semejante sueño y no solo eso, no podía despertarse, quería pero no podía. **_

_**(La descripción de la Kagome del sueño, es una mezcla entre la Kagome del pasado y la del futuro, antes de adquirir su ultima imagen, la de Kagome(F)) **_

_**La imagen de kagome(P) se separo de él, y él, la vio desnudarse, vio como primero se quitaba una venda que tenia en el cuello, en el cual pudo ver las marcas de una mordida de colmillos, conocía esa marca. Después se despojo de sus ropas (el uniforme) mostrando un hermoso y bien formado cuerpo. La luz de la luna se deslizaba por sus curvas, el podía verla completa y entonces la vio, "si era su marca", sobre su pecho un poco mas arriba en el lado izquierdo tenia una gran S. Ella le sonrió y volvió a sus brazos y lo beso de nuevo. ¿"Porque ella estaba marcada?, tenía su marca. ¿Por qué? ¿Que es este sueño?"**_

_**Y como si la joven hubiera oído sus pensamientos, se acerco a su oído y le susurro.**_

_**TE AMO SESSHOMARU, yo kagome, soy tu mujer**__**-le susurro Kagome del sueño en el oído.**_

_**Entonces un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ella comenzó acariciarlo, el reacciono, ella lo provoco hasta que él no pudo resistirlo... perdió el control sobre su cuerpo, la tomo del cuello y la beso ferozmente en los labios, después la apretó entre sus brazos y la tomo, la hizo suya.**_

_**El joven yokai estaba perdido en el sueño.**_

_**¡Se-sessho-maru!**__**-gimió ella-**__**te amo, te necesito**_

_**Sesshomaru la hacia suya, la poseía de manera salvaje, "¿Porque?... Sentía una gran necesidad hacia ella. ¿Que le quería decir ese sueño?, estaba confuso, y él, el gran sesshomaru no se confunde" pensó mientras la embestía y perdía el control lentamente, ella lo absorbía, trataba de alejarse pero no podía "No podía perder el control... él no..." pensó por ultima vez, pero al final ambos alcanzaron el clímax, el cuerpo Sesshomaru entrelazado con el de la Miko temblaba, apretaba posesivamente el pequeño cuerpo de la Kagome del sueño entre sus brazos y por mas que quiera soltarla su cuerpo no le respondía.**_

_**Sesshomaru después que la joven se quedo dormida sobre su pecho, se empezó a sentir muy cansado cosa que nunca le había pasado, cerró sus ojos, "este sueño ¿Por qué esa humana?" **_

_**Una hora después sesshomaru despertó, se sentía un poco mareado. Entonces recordó el sueño, él estaba desnudo dentro del lago. **_

_**Hummp...estupideces**__**-murmuro Sesshomaru**_

_**Entonces una brisa le soplo en el rostro, restregándole en el olfato el olor de kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru se tenso, y el deseo se despertó dentro de él, quiso ir pero lo ignoro salio del lago se puso su ropa, armadura y regreso donde había dejado a lin y a yaken. Aunque por dentro sentía una extraña sensación. Deseo, necesidad, ansiedad. "¿Por qué? Odiaba estar confuso, además es una… humana"**_

_**Luego de caminar un rato vio a lin a lo lejos junto a yaken**_

_**Sesshomaru-sama regreso señor yaken**__**- grito alegre Lin**_

_**/**_

_**En cuanto a kagome (F)**_

_**Solo tardo dos día en llegar a la aldea y antes de entrar se baño para que inuyasha no percibiera el olor de sesshomaru cuando le quitara el conjuro de bloqueo. Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que llego. Después de eso regreso al lado de sus antiguos compañeros.**_

_**En la aldea kagome se encontraba con sango a la orilla del rió**_

_**De verdad ¿sucederán tantas cosas malas?**__** - susurro Kagome (P)**_

_**¿No cofias en ti misma?**__** -Le cuestiono Sango con una sonrisa triste**_

_**Por supuesto que si, pero yo... no lo notaste... yo... yo perdí mi camino... esa que vez es... esa no soy yo**__**- le dijo segura Kagome (P) triste y desolada.**_

_**Sango asintió y la miro durante unos minutos, sabia que su amiga percibía mejor las cosas, y el que haya llegado a esa conclusión le confirmaba que su amiga era lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que se le avecinaba.**_

_**Es cierto que el futuro es muy negro pero no dejaremos que eso pase**__**- dijo Sango tratando de tranquilizarla y prepararla de la mejor manera posible.**_

_**Pero, oye sango ¿Quien seria el padre de la niña que estaba esperando?**__** - se auto cuestiono Kagome(P)**_

_**Creo que lo mejor es que tú misma te lo digas, espera a que te cuente**__**-le dijo Sango**_

_**Pero….**__**-insistió Kagome(P)**_

_**Prométeme que esperaras a que tu futuro te lo digo de acuerdo**__**-le hizo jurar Sango**_

_**Kagome (P) miro confusa a sango pero..."Lo hare, no se por que, pero voy esperar a que yo misma decida decírmelo"**_

_**Mientras con inuyasha y miroku**_

_**No puedo creer que moriré y no le diré adiós a mi sanguito, que manera más trágica de morir**__**- dijo en suspiro Miroku y con los ojos cerrados.**_

_**Feh...**__**- dijo Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados también, y Miroku abrió los suyos para observar a Inuyasha y se percato de que estaba nervioso.**_

_**No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, pero por como la Kagome del futuro te trato, debió ser muy duro**__**- dijo Miroku, muy serio**_

_**Si eso debe ser**__**- Inuyasha abrió los ojos y miro al frente pensativo.**_

_**Inuyasha, de verdad abandonaste a la señorita Kagome y eso pasó, el daño de lo que esta hecho... es irreversible **__**-le recalco el monje. Inuyasha lo miro pero no dijo nada.**_

"_**No sabia que pensar, kikyo lo traiciono con naraku, el abandono a kagome y la dejo morir de la peor manera" pensaba Inuyasha.**_

_**En eso kagome del futuro entra a la cabaña e inuyasha y ella se miraron, ella le sonrió y fue a sentarse.**_

_**Señorita como esta, estábamos muy preocupado por usted, tenia cuatro días fuera**__**- dijo Miroku mirándola muy preocupado, al verla tan pálida.**_

_**Lamento haberles preocupado, pero estaba cerca de aquí,**__**además no soy débil, se pelear muy bien, el joven sesshomaru me enseño... Ya, no necesito que nadie me proteja**__**- dijo Kagome(F) mirando a Inuyasha, el hanyou se sonrojo y aparto la mirada avergonzado.**_

_**Me sorprende, se nota que tiene un gran poder**__**- dijo Miroku.**_

_**Si, después de revivirme, el joven sesshomaru me entreno muy duro, dijo que no quería una humana débil a su lado**__**-dijo Kagome (F) sonriendo recordando ese momento en el futuro.**_

_**Hum….muy propio de el**__**-dijo el hanyou sin mirarla**_

_**Vaya y nos dirá quien es el padre del bebe que estaba esperando**__**-pregunto el metiche monje**_

_**Lo siento pero no puedo decirlo**__**-y Kagome (F) le sonrió**_

_**Kagome (F) empezó a sentirse cansada pues no había dormido bien casi por cinco días, se recostó de la pared poso su mano su pequeño vientre plano y cerro los ojos.**_

_**Inuyasha la observo embobado "Era muy hermosa a una edad madura", la veía agarrar su vientre como lo más preciado o como si ahí hubiera algo muy preciado y se lo fueran a quitar, y se pregunto:**_

"_**Quien seria el padre del bebe, no era él pues según su historia el murió y ella quedo embarazada cinco años después de su muerte y según ella tan solo tenia 7 meses de embarazo cuando lo perdió, ¿entonces?"**_

_**Minutos después kagome (P) entro junto con sango y vieron a la kagome del futuro recostada en la pared sosteniendo su estomago plano y durmiendo. **_

_**Kagome del pasado la miro con ternura, "Se veía que había pasado por muchos sufrimientos… ¿Es... ese mi destino?"**_

_**En eso la kagome del futuro susurra un nombre**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-susurro Kagome(F)**_

_**Todos miraron a la joven, tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro**_

_**Continuara...**_


	5. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 4

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**-Continua capitulo anterior-**_

_**Kagome del pasado se dio cuenta que el hermano de inuyasha y ella se habían hecho muy amigos, como para que ella susurrara su nombre durmiendo**_

_**Sango al darse cuenta dijo algo lógico para que nadie sospechara**_

_**Parece que no ha superado su muerte y más porque murió salvándola… creo que ella aun se siente responsable**__**- dijo Sango**_

_**Si al parecer todavía siente su pérdida, al parece la cuidaba mucho**__**- dijo Miroku no muy convencido**_

_**Quien diría que sesshomaru seria amigo de un humano, como para sacrificarse por el y mas por mi teniendo en cuenta las veces que ha intentado matarme **__**-murmuro sonriente Kagome(P)**_

_**Inuyasha no dijo nada solo mira a las dos kagomes, "Aunque eran las mismas eran muy diferentes, una pelo negro y otra con mechones plateados, una muy joven, la otra muy madura"**_

_**Kagome (P) se dio cuenta que inuyasha las estaba observando muy detenidamente y se pregunto "Si, las estaba comparando, ¿Eso cambiaria en algo su forma con Kikyo? y como ¿Quien seria el padre del hijo que había estaba esperando? porque estaba segura que no era de el".**_

_**He cambiado mucho inuyasha, no es cierto**__**- -pregunto Kagome (P) mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa, Inuyasha salió de sus pensamiento y miro a kagome(P)**_

_**Si, has cambiado mucho**__** -fue lo único que dijo el hanyou**_

_**Sango no quería que siguieran hablando, no por ahora, así que decidió despertar a la kagome(F) para acomodarla, y les pido a los muchachos que salieran, después de arreglar un futon en el suelo sango despertó a kagome(F), después la ayudo a recostarse y esta se durmió otra vez de inmediato.**_

_**Vaya parece que estoy muy cansada**__**- susurro Kagome(P)**_

_**Quédate con ella vuelvo enseguida**__**- dijo Sango y salió de la cabaña**_

_**Kagome (P) se miraba así misma, y su cambio era increíble, no tenia pollina pues esta creció hasta su barbilla, y los mechones plateados le daban un toque sublima casi fantasmal, su rostro mas estilizado... mas mujer adulta, boca mas llena y rosada, piel mas pálida y extremadamente limpia y brillante... tal vez por eso parecía casi un fantasma, su cuerpo era mas fibroso y atlético, un poco de cadera, senos mas grandes... diría que la sensualidad en persona. Noto la venda en su cuello y se la quito quería saber porque la llevaba, al terminar vio dos orificios en su cuello eran los que normalmente dejaban unos colmillos, pero que significaban, kagome(P) volvió a poner la venda como estaba y al terminar oyó a kagome(F) susurrar un **_

_**No mueras sesshomaru, por favor**__**-susurro Kagome(F) bajito, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cerrados-**__** Te amo.**_

_**Kagome del pasado abrió sus ojos en su propias orbitas quedándose paralizada con las manos extendidas, "Será posible que me haya enamorado de Sesshomaru" pensó llevando las manos a la boca para callar el gemido de sorpresa, "Pero inuyasha, entonces era posible que la bebe sea de ¡NO!... ó si, y las marcas de colmillos que significan". **_

_**Ella vio unas pequeñas lagrimas salir de la joven dormida, y ella también sintió ganas de llorar, Kagome del pasado temblando se levanto muy confusa, salió de la cabaña y fue corriendo donde estaba el pozo, se dejo caer sentada en el suelo recostándose en la base del pozo, respiraba entrecortadamente y su pecho se agitaba frenético, mas su confusión crecía, su corazón latía desbocado y ansioso. **_

"_**Calma Kagome, ya sabemos que pensar en la clase de intimidad que llegarías a compartir con el demonio que siempre intenta matarte es algo difícil de aceptar... **__**¡Kami-sama una hija con Sesshomaru!**__**" grito en su cabeza de manera perpleja y nerviosa, las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas aun en shock, necesitaba hablar con su yo del futuro y pedirle una explicación.**_

_**/**_

_**No muy lejos de ahí, un joven youkai sintió de nuevo el aroma a rosas y jazmín, el maldito olor lo estaba llamando, las imágenes en su cabeza calentaban su cuerpo, quería resistirse pero el deseo le gano y se acerco silenciosamente. **_

_**Entonces la vio sentada al lado de ese pozo, tenía los ojos cerrados, confusión en su rostro, lagrimas en sus mejillas y estaba temblando. "Que era lo que le atraía de ella, porque ese sueño en el cual ella tenia sus marcas". Salio de su escondite y se acerco a ella quedando parado frente a ella.**_

_**Kagome(P) al sentir una presencia abrió los ojos, elevo la mirada y hay estaba... El demonio que rondaba en sus pensamientos, lo miro.**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-dijo suavemente Kagome (P), su corazón que se había calmado segundos antes empezó a agitarse de nuevo, una imagen de ellos besándose apasionadamente le asalto de repente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado fuerte. Dejo caer una de sus manos al suelo pero no dejo de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. **_

_**El demonio la oyó decir su nombre, con la misma voz que en sus sueños, con esa suavidad, ternura y ansia, tenia sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, las mejillas de un tono rojo vivo, su corazón latía mas rápido que cuando el la miro escondido "Sera que ella también siento eso extraño que le estaba pasado"**_

_**Ambos se miraron preguntándose que pasaba, ella lo miraba confusa, ansiosa y él la miraba y olía su aroma, el mismo de su sueño y se pregunto si besaría del mismo modo.**_

_**Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se marcho, pues se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en muchas estupideces.**_

_**Kagome (P) lo vio irse, quiso detenerlo pero pensó "Para que, si no sabia que decirle, además no sabía que era exactamente lo que los unía, que había entre él y ella en el futuro, pero…" (Suspiro) se levanto y regreso a la aldea. Debía hablar seriamente con su futuro**_

_**/**_

_**Kagome del pasado llego a la aldea y fue directo a la cabaña, la kagome del futuro había despertado, ambas se miraron, y por extraño que fuera la kagome del futuro supo lo que le quería preguntar su pasado. La kagome(F) se levanto y tomo del brazo a la kagome del pasado**_

_**Vamos a fuera y hablemos**__**-dijo la mujer del futuro**_

_**Eh….si claro**__**-respondió confusa la niña del pasado**_

_**Sango, inuyasha, miroku y shippo miraron asombrados a las dos kagome juntas una al lado de la otra y la diferencia era tan grande como el poder que ambas emanaban. Las dos mujeres salieron afuera.**_

_**¿Inuyasha?**__** - dijo Miroku mirando el marco de la puerta vacio.**_

_**¿Qué?**__** - respondió Inuyasha y miro a monje.**_

_**Te haz dado cuenta del gran poder que emana la kagome del futuro, es impresionante**__**-murmuro Miroku serio, para luego girar su rostro y mirar directamente a los ojos de Inuyasha.**_

_**Yo, si me he dado cuenta, es increíble que kagome sea tan fuerte**__**- dijo Sango pensando en todo lo que sabia-**__** Pero también temo por la oscuridad que la rodea.**_

_**Si, yo también lo note, además tiene sangre de sesshomaru eso de seguro incrementa mas su energía, aunque desde que regreso ya no puedo sentir esa mezcla que tenia**__**-dijo Inuyasha extrañado, pues había notado que su olor había desaparecido nada mas entrar en la cabaña "No pude percatarme de su presencia... no supe ni siquiera en que instante entro a la aldea"**_

_**Eso significa que… ¿puede bloquear el olor de su sangre? Es increíble**__**-dijo asombrado Miroku**_

_**Sea lo que sea, no he podido percatarme de ella cuando regreso y eso es extraño... cuando llego, tenia un fuerte presencia que erizaba todo mis sentidos y los ponía en alerta... pero ahora... es como si hubiera desaparecido todo ese poder**__**-dijo Inuyasha olfateando su alrededor sin notar nada extraño, Miroku lo veía un poco desconcertado y sango miro hacia la puerta.**_

_**Ni los demonios, ni los sacerdotes mas poderosos pueden hacer eso, para ser sincero me gustaría ver a esta kagome en una pelea, seria interesante**__**-concluyo Miroku cerrando los ojos-**__**Creo que descubriremos muchas cosas en los próximos días.**_

_**Si, debe ser muy interesante, pero por sino lo has notado ella esta ocultando su verdadero poder**__**- dijo Sango pensativa-**__** Pero temo, que al usar su verdadero poder... y con la oscuridad que la rodea...**_

_**Si lo he notado**__**- apoyo Miroku- **__**podría ser catastrófico si llegara a perder el control.**_

_**Inuyasha, solo oía la conversación, "De verdad kagome había cambiado tanto... ¿Es mi culpa?... yo la deje experimentar un horrible muerte y como Miroku dijo eso paso y ese daño es irreversible"**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras en el bosque frente al árbol sagrado**_

_**Kagome del futuro se mira así misma, le había quedado claro que su persona en ese tiempo no estaba apta para aceptar las responsabilidades que ella quería dejar sobre sus hombros. **_

_**Por eso fue que llego a la conclusión de... de que debería eliminar a Naraku con sus propias manos ahora que era mas poderosa que el.**_

_**... Y Con lo que queda de mi alma aceptare las consecuencias de las vidas de antiguos compañeros...**_

_**Se que tienes muchas preguntas y no se si debería respondértelas, me entiendes**__** - susurro Kagome(F)**_

_**Si, lo se, pero dime…**__**- Kagome(P) no termino porque su otra termino la pregunta**_

_**¿Qué hay entre sesshomaru y yo?**__** -dijo Kagome(F) por su pasado**_

_**Eh…eh…si eso**__**-afirmo sonrojada Kagome(P), era extraño tener los mismo pensamientos**_

_**Ja, ja, ja**__** -se rió Kagome(F) por la cara que puso su pasado- **__**de verdad soy muy ingenua, ahora comprendo que he perdido algo en todos estos años de pelea, algo muy importante. . . bien te lo diré, pero recuerda que ya esto es posible que no pase ya que como viaje al pasado muchas cosa cambiaran para entonces.**_

_**Te entiendo**__**- dijo Kagome(P) y se sentaron en la base del árbol.**_


	6. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 5

_CONTINUA DESDE CAPITULO 4..._

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**Kagome del futuro miro el cielo y luego a su pasado y suspiro...**_

_**Escucha, ese día estábamos tratando de recuperar la perla, fue cuando Naraku nos dijo que Kikyo había estado de su lado, Inuyasha fue de inmediato donde ella a preguntarle si era cierto, esta solo le dijo que lo sentía, **__**- conto Kagome(F) mirando lejos, mientras las imágenes desfilaban por su cabeza- **__**en eso Hakudoshi apareció, había cambiado mucho y su poder era sumamente mayor al de Kikyo, fue cuando note que Naraku había usado la perla, luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero era imposible, los primeros en caer fueron Hakudoshi y Kikyo, después... Miroku y Kagura fueron absorbidos por el agujero de este, sango al ver que Miroku había desaparecido perdió las ganas de vivir y ella y su hermano... Se mataron. **__**- dijo Kagome (F). **_

_**Vio que su pasado abrió al boca para gritar pero se llevo las manos y el grito quedo atrapado en su garganta.**_

_**Creo... que estaba feliz de que su hermano descansara en paz y más con ella. Entonces Naraku tomo el fragmento y termino por usar la perla completa**__**- continuo Kagome (F) mirando a los ojos de su ingenuo pasado que la miraban aterrorizada- **__**para ese entonces solo quedábamos Inuyasha y yo, este luchaba con toda su energía y poder, pero nada dañaba al maldito de Naraku y entonces sucedió... de un solo golpe Naraku rompió colmillo de acero y después destrozo el corazón de Inuyasha, yo... yo no podía creer lo que veía, él estaba muerto y yo no pude hacer nada.**__**-Se quedo pensativa como recordando.**_

_**Kagome del pasado la miro a los ojos y sintió un gran vacio en su pecho. **_

_**En mi cabeza solo rondaba el temor, estaba aterrorizada, me cuestione ¿Cual era mi papel en todo esto si esto acabaría así?... Mi debilidad, el que todos desearan protegerme ¿Por qué lo hacían si sabían lo débil que yo era?... No tenia sentido... algo fallaba en este absurdo momento de mi vida**__**-susurro la Kagome del futuro, dándole voz a todo aquello que la había atormentado por años, que nunca le había contado a nadie y luego murió sin poder expresarlo. **_

_**Kagome del pasado al escucharla cerro los ojos un segundo "Así que era eso, aun no había descubierto cual era su papel en todo esto" pensó la joven Miko del pasado.**_

_**Entonces me toco a mí... Me tomo del cuello con sus asqueroso tentáculos y empezó a estrangularme, se burlo de mi porque al final Inuyasha seguía creyendo en su querida Kikyo, yo lloraba, me dolían sus**__**palabras porque de cierta forma eran ciertas... ya que jamás llegue al corazón de Inuyasha como yo quería, después me dijo que terminaría mi sufrimiento y destruiría eso que cargaba mi dolor, eso que generaba mi dolor... y atravesó mi corazón.**__** - concluyo Kagome (F)**_

_**Eso es horrible**__**-Kagome (P) bajo la cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba-**__**entonces Inuyasha al final... eligió a Kikyo y yo perdí mi corazón de manera física.**_

_**En mi futuro... Si **__**- asintió Kagome(F) mirando a su pasado, "No sabia porque, pero no quería hacerle daño a esa parte de ella misma que había perdido... significaría eso algo" pensó la Miko en ese momento- **__**después de eso, no se cuanto tiempo estuve muerta, cuando de repente desperté y lo vi a mi lado, Sesshomaru me revivió y me dijo que le contara que había pasado, le reclame que si solo me revivió por eso, pero no me contesto**__**-dijo la Miko de manera fría**_

_**Mire a mí alrededor y note que los cuerpos de Inuyasha, Kikyo, Hakudoshi, sango y Kohaku no estaban, solo significaba que ese cerdo los había adsorbido. Comprendí que por eso Sesshomaru me revivió... Solo quedaba yo, o mejor dicho mi cadáver **__**-dijo la Miko mientras relataba la cruel realidad de su resurrección-**__**entonces le conté lo que pasó, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para irse, fue cuando Naraku apareció y Sesshomaru empezó a pelear con él, Sesshy... **_

_**¿Sesshy?**__**-pregunto perpleja Kagome(P) y su futuro sonrió**_

_**Si, así le decía **__**-susurro Kagome(F) suspirando- **__**él lucho pero tampoco pudo hacerle daño, Naraku rompió a Tokiyin y a colmillo sagrado fácilmente, cuando Naraku iba a atacarlo tome mi arco y le lance una flecha, al parecer mi poder se había incrementado un poco, Naraku rápidamente se marcho, ayude a Sesshomaru. . . supongo que por eso no dijo nada cuando lo seguí al marcharse, no me quedo otra pues estaba sola**__**-siguió diciendo Kagome(F), su mirada se poso en el atardecer y sus ojos se afilaron como si estuviera viviéndolo en ese instante- **__**decidió ir donde Toutosai a reparar a colmillo sagrado pero Naraku lo había asesinado, Lin, Yaken y yo nos quedamos solos esperándolo, fue cuando Naraku apareció y nos ataco, yo luche con todas mis fuerzas pero no pude proteger a la pequeña Lin, la mato y también a Yaken, a mi me hirió de muerte en el estomago, aun herida intento absorberme pero tampoco pudo esta vez, pero cuando me iba a dar el golpe final ya que no podía hacerse con mi cuerpo... apareció Sesshomaru y este escapo**__**-conto Kagome(F) **_

_**Recordando como iba a morir de nuevo y tembló al recordar ese momento, el dolor, la presión, la tortura de que moriría otra vez pero lentamente.**_

_**Le pedí a Sesshomaru que me llevara al pozo, así podría regresar a mi tiempo y curarme, pero el pozo se había cerrado, al ver mi estado pensé que esta vez no había salvación... pero me equivoque.**__** -susurro cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la brisa acariciara su rostro.**_

_**Detuvo su relato y sonrió perdida en sus memorias, luego prosiguió**_

_**No se porque **__**-susurro la Miko del futuro pensativa-**__** él sabia que moriría, pero aun así él intento todo lo que pudo y lo logro, Sesshomaru me curo, no se porque lo hizo, pero... jejeje, supongo que él se había dado cuenta que mis poderes habían aumentado, fue cuando me dio su sangre y en cinco días me cure, durante un año estuve bajo varios cambios hasta lo que ves ahora... algunas hebras de mis cabellos se descoloraron gradualmente hasta tomar tonos plateados, al cabo de un año mi corte de cabello en la frente había desaparecido por el crecimiento **__**-susurro sonriendo mientras se acariciaba los largos mechones que cubrían los lados de su rostro.**_

_**Luego se puso seria y miro sus manos, las apretó en un puño y continúo.**_

_**Cuando pude hablar, lo primero que hice fue disculparme por ser tan débil, le pedí que por favor me perdonara por no haber protegido a lin, pero no dijo nada, yo estaba muy deprimida, pase días en ese estado y mas cuando me dijo lo de Toutosai... pensé que yo solo seria una carga para él como lo fui para mis amigos, él se dio cuenta, me escucho cuando se lo comente a Kaede, me tomo en sus brazos y nos alejamos de la aldea... Fue la primera vez que hablamos cara a cara de manera sincera, sin ocultar nada**__**-susurro Kagome(F) con añoranza y sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas- **__**Él... me dijo que no era mi culpa... y luego un beso que me quito el aliento... pensé que me había absorbido el alma, pero de lo que estoy segura es que ese beso se llevo el dolor que me agobiaba, sentí una paz que no pensé en volver a sentir.**_

_**Después de eso me entreno y la anciana kaede me enseño a usar mis poderes que cada día crecían más. También note que él nunca se separaba de mi, siempre estaba cerca, me cuidaba, fue así como poco a poco me gane su cariño, confianza, era muy dulce conmigo, atento, siempre sabia lo que sentía y de un momento a otro dejo de ser frió cuando estaba conmigo, auque los demás solo veían a un frió youkai, yo veía un hombre dulce, amable, atento, cariñoso y yo sola no pude resistirme.**__** -relato como si fuera lo mas importante de su antigua vida.**_

_**Durante cinco años fue la misma situación, peleas, enfrentamientos con Naraku y su frustración por no poder derrotarnos, el sabia que ambos juntos era una batalla eterna y de alguna manera yo tenia cierto control sobre la perla**__**-le revelo la Miko del futuro a su pasado-**__** al fin y al cabo esta estaba hecha de una mitad de bien y una mitad de mal y la perla por su naturaleza debía responder, responder a mi lado puro... hasta que un día todo cambio... Naraku volvió a atacarnos y caímos en un precipicio, sesshomaru me sostuvo y logramos caer en una cueva muy lejos de la superficie, con mis ropas limpie sus heridas y lo cuide pues no tenia nada con que curarlo por suerte en dos días se curo perfectamente, esa noche hacia mucho frió y él me acostó en su estola y me abrazo, era la primera vez que lo hacia sin intención de sostenerme o salvarme, solo por darme calor, nuestra intimidad había crecido con los años pero nunca nos dejamos llevar hasta ese punto...**__** -susurro kagome(F) pensando en ese noche mágica-**__** pero ese día no pudimos resistirnos... fue muy dulce, me entregue a ese magnifico demonio en cuerpo y alma... me hizo sentir perfecta, hermosa...fue la noche mas hermosa de mi vida. **__**-Kagome del pasado vio un pequeño brillo en los ojos de su futuro y sonrió**_

_**Se arriesgaba demasiado para protegerme de Naraku y este maldito lo sabia, creo que fue en ese entonces que Naraku descubrió que yo estaba embarazada del cachorro de Sesshomaru y con ello la forma de que yo perdiera el control y el control de la perla, nos ataco mas seguido en esos siete meses... entonces paso... ese ultimo día lo ataco dos veces seguido, mi Sesshy estaba ya muy cansado entre los ataques de Naraku y los ataques de los demonios que él enviaba continuamente... y ese día atravesándose en el camino de un ataque que Naraku había dirigido hacia mi y nuestro bebe, él murió por este ataque.**__** -concluyo Kagome del futuro-**__**Mi verdadero poder despertó ese día, pero también había logrado nacer la oscuridad en mi corazón… **_

…_**..Al perder a mi bebe... perdí mi alma y también el control de la perla.**_

_**Kagome del pasado estaba asombrada, nunca pensó que Sesshomaru seria así, su cara se puso como tomate de roja, Kagome del futuro estaba riéndose de ella y su cara, se lo dijo a esta, y ambas se rieron, tal vez después de todo el próximo futuro no seria tan horrendo, Un pequeño brillo relucía en la mirada de la Miko del futuro.**_

_**-ESTAS HERMOSAS JOVENES SE REIAN, PERO SIN ELLAS SABERLO EL FUTURO YA HABIA CAMBIANDO AHORA… SOLO SE ESPERABA SUS CONCECUENCIAS.-**_


	7. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 6

_CONTINUA DESDE CAP 5  
_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**Regresaron a la aldea y decidieron que ya que estaba todo bien, decidieron reanudar la búsqueda, kagome del futuro los acompañaría. Pues su decisión de eliminar a Naraku seguía en pie... ahora con más decisión.**_

_**Pasaron un día caminando sin novedades y la Kagome(F) recordaba con añoranza esos días pero con su Sesshy, la sombras del recuerdo se reflejaron en sus ojos. Todos iban en silencio.**_

_**Después a la mañana siguiente kagome del futuro percibió la presencia de la perla de shikon y eso que kagome del pasado no lo había percibido. Todos estaban impresionados.**_

_**Vamos, esta presencia es de Naraku**__**- Kagome(F) se levanto de donde estaba sentada.**_

_**Yo no percibo nada, esta segura**__**-pregunto el hanyou tratando de olfatear**_

_**Kagome(F) lo miro, se le había olvidado que le había bloqueado el olfato y al hanyou se le puso los pelos de punta al ver la mirada de kagome (F) **_

_**Inuyasha ¡ABAJO!**__** -grito Kagome(F)**_

_**Todos vieron como inuyasha se sembró en el suelo**_

_**Porque demonios lo hiciste**__**-dijo Inuyasha enfadado.**_

_**Tonto**__**-le dijo Kagome(F) a la cara.**_

_**Entonces se acerco a inuyasha muy sensualmente y pego su rostro al de él, todos miraban asombrados lo que hacia la kagome del futuro y mas el pervertido monje, mientras el pobre hanyou estaba rojo**_

_**Inu... yasha**__**-susurro Kagome(F) sensualmente pegada a su rostro de tal manera que sus respiraciones se encontraban-**__**eres muy ingenuo aun después de tener más de cincuenta años **_

_**Eh...eh**__**-rojo de vergüenza Inuyasha**_

_**Entonces la kagome del futuro toco su pecho, e inuyasha pudo percibir un ligero aroma a demonio**_

_**Inuyasha al darse cuenta de que su olfato estaba bloqueado se enfado, mas por no haberse percatado, que porque ella lo hizo. **_

_**Pero como diablos, bloqueaste mi olfato, desde cuando lo hiciste**__**-grito Inuyasha**_

_**Le bloqueaste el olfato a inuyasha, ¿pero en que momento?**__**-pregunto sorprendida Kagome(P)**_

_**Todos estaban perplejos, inuyasha había tenido su olfato bloqueado**_

_**El día que llegue me enoje mucho contigo, mi hiciste recordar cosas pasadas que me dolieron mucho, además**__**-sonrió perversamente y miro a Inuyasha a los ojos y se acerco a él-**__** sentí cerca de la aldea la presencia de kikyo, por eso golpee tu pecho con mi dedo y bloquee tu olfato así no sabrías que ella te estaba llamando, estaba cobrándome la que me hacías cuando era aun muy ingenua con mis poderes**__**-dijo muy seria la Miko del futuro y el hanyou abrió sus ojos sorprendido-**__** dime Inuyasha... ¿Te molesta?**__** -dijo Kagome(F) sus ojos brillaron fugazmente de un plateado amenazante tanto que los chicos pensaron que no lo habían visto y luego una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro… -**__** ne Inuyasha... dejaste plantada a tu kikyo por primera vez**__**- todos se asustaron, esa Kagome(F) esta fuera de los limites conocidos en su amable Kagome(P).**_

_**¿Cómo?**__**-pregunto Inuyasha-**__** ¿Kikyo estuvo en la aldea? **_

_**Si**__**Inuyasha... ¿estas molesto?**__**-dijo sonriendo Kagome(F), luego su sonrisa se borro y una de odio apareció-**__**no sabes cuan poderosa soy ahora y al contrario de la débil de Kikyo... yo si soy capaz de matarte si me lo propongo pues yo hace tiempo perdí mi alma y mi corazón... Ten presente que aquí, yo, no tengo nada que perder**__**-sus largos cabellos se alzaron invisibles y dejo liberar una onda de tremenda energía que le paro los pelos de punta a todos, y que a varios kilómetros de ahí un cadáver en vida la sintió y salio rápidamente para donde la sentía.**_

_**La Kagome del pasado no creía lo que estaba oyendo tan poderosa se había vuelto, tanto odio guardaba, ¿Que paso con la Kagome que dos días atrás le mostro su corazón? "Estoy segura que ella aun conserva su corazón, pude verlo en sus ojos, podría jurar que aun queda un poco de luz en su alma, pero esta tan dolida que no puede verla" pensó la Kagome(P), por otro lado Sango y Miroku no podían moverse**_

_**Vamos, el castillo de naraku esta cerca de aquí protegido por un campo de energía**__**- dijo Kagome(F) y empezó a caminar-**__** es por eso que no puedes sentir su presencia Inuyasha... a... otra cosa**__**- dijo Kagome(F) girándose de perfil y mirándolos a todos con unos ojos fríos-**__** Kikyo siempre ha sabido donde estaba el escondite de Naraku, aunque nunca sintió deseos de decírnoslo... **__**- dijo Kagome(F) mirando a Sango, Miroku y Shippo-**__**perdimos un tiempo valioso y vidas importantes**__**-Luego siguió caminando**_

_**Kikyo siempre lo supo**__**-susurro sorprendida Kagome(P)**_

_**Asi es**__**-dijo Kagome(F) se detuvo otra vez y después miro para otro lado y sonrío-**__**y vaya, vaya**__**-dijo sonriendo de una forma muy maléfica-**__** así que ella viene hacia acá**__**-se voltio y miro al hanyou-**__** inuyasha parece ser que tendrás la oportunidad de ver a tu querida kikyo, viene en camino**_

_**¡Que dices!**__**-el mismo Inuyasha no podía percatarse aun de su presencia. "¿Que sucede porque kagome se comporta así? ¿Él es el culpable?... pues calor tonto, quien mas sino" pensaba confuso el hanyou.**_

_**Los chicos la miraban, no podían creer y no querían saber de que era capaz esa kagome, todos salieron corriendo a donde se dirigía la kagome del futuro, ella era muy rápida y la energía que emanaba era tenebrosa, desgarradora y contradictoriamente cálida al mismo tiempo.**_

"_**Acabare contigo Naraku… sin importarme las consecuencias" pensaba la Kagome del futuro mientras corría hacia su presa con todos siguiéndole.**_

_**Inuyasha pensaba "En el cambio de kagome, sentí que si ella hubiera querido lo hubiera matado en ese instante, pero parece que él ya no lo importaba, ni su persona. También noto el cambio en Kagome(P) pues la llevaba en su espalda y la notaba tensa" reconocía que le dolía ver la ignorancia de kagome hacia el.**_

_**Kagome del futuro se detuvo (pues iba corriendo) y los chicos la alcanzaron**_

_**Vaya señorita es usted muy rápida, pero porque se detiene**__**-concedió Miroku**_

_**Hay esta**__**-dijo Kagome(F) ignorando el comentario de Miroku y señalando al frente **_

_**Estas segura, no hay nada y no percibo nada**__**-insistió Inuyasha olfateando el aire **_

_**Kagome(F) tomo su arco y lanzo una flecha con mucha energía y una luz brillo al chocar con el campo de energía, y de repente apareció el castillo de naraku, no muy lejos de ahí un youkai percibió el aroma del hanyou y se encamino a donde emanaba tanta energía, kagome(F) gracias a que poseía sangre de sesshy se dio cuenta que él se acercaba y él no debía verla.**_

_**Olfatea ahora Inuyasha**__**-dijo la Miko del futuro bajando su arco mientras sutilmente se colocaba detrás del hanyou, para que Naraku no se percatara de su presencia.**_

_**En eso naraku apareció tan prepotente como siempre, no se había percatado de la joven del futuro, además había apagado su poder para que no se fijara en ella, con Naraku se encontraban hakudoshi, kagura, kana y kohaku**_

_**Inuyasha que agradable sorpresa, nunca pensé que me encontrarías**__**-susurro Naraku**_

_**¡Maldito así que aquí te escondías, te destruiré!**__**-grito Inuyasha mientras alzaba a Tessaiga**_

_**No te muevas Inuyasha**__**- ordeno Kagome(F) y paralizo a inuyasha sin tocarlo**_

_**¡QUE! No puedo moverme**__**-maldijo el hanyou-**__**maldición Kagome suéltame**_

_**¿Kagome?**__**-miro a la Kagome(P), entonces por la energía Naraku se dio cuenta de la nueva invitada, la observo salir de detrás de Inuyasha pero no la reconoció**_

_**Naraku, no me reconoces pero tenemos asuntos pendientes**__**- dijo la joven, preparo una flecha y la lanzo, naraku puso su campo de energía **_

_**¡Eso no funciona, no hemos podido romper su campo de energ…!**__**-pero las palabras de la exterminadora quedaron suspendida en el aire al ver el campo de energía romperse**_

_**El campo de energía lo rompió, con una sola flecha**__**- recalco el monje asombrado**_

_**Kagome(F) dejo salir una exorbitante cantidad de energía purificadora que paralizo a todos, corrió rápidamente se acerco a naraku (recuerden que tiene sangre de sesshy y sus movimientos son mas rápidos pero sigue siendo humana) y lo tomo del cuello, todos miraba asombrados a la kagome del futuro y su aura estaba muy brillante y muy enojada.**_

_**¿De verdad esa era su amable amiga Kagome? se preguntaron...**_

_**El poder paralizante de Kagome era expelido fuertemente en un radio de unos ciento cincuenta pasos, en cualquier dirección que uno caminara.**_

_**Hola maldito**__** -susurro Kagome(F) mientras lo tenia tomado por el cuello y lentamente filtraba su energía purificadora por su piel- **__**ahora te haré pagar muy lento todo el sufrimiento que me causaste, te odio y no sabes cuanto**__** (el odio que salía de los ojos chocolate de kagome(F) era aterrador, Naraku trataba de liberarse en su confusión, mientras el pelo de la Miko empezó a flotar debido a la liberación de una gran cantidad de energía) **__**sufre maldito**__**-sus ojos se fueron aclarando hasta tornarse plateados, en la mano de Kagome(F) se empezó a notar la energía color rosa que era filtrada al cuerpo de Naraku y como el cuerpo de este se estaba carbonizando tomando un color negro en rostro y brazos, en eso hakudoshi logra soltarse ya que Kagome(F) se enfoco en torturar a Naraku y se descuido de los otros, y la ataca, esta suelta a naraku, ya había comprobado que no tenia corazón y no valía la pena gastar energía en un cuerpo vació, entonces se movió rápidamente esquivando el ataque y con el arco que tenia en la mano lo lleno de energía pura, giro de espalda elevando el brazo y girando la muñeca le voló la cabeza a hakudoshi, este si tenia su corazón-**__** En verdad eres insoportable Hakudoshi**__**-dijo la Miko del futuro mirándolo despectivamente... y pisando su pecho lo purifico dándole muerte así a Hakudoshi. **_

_**A Kagura ni siquiera la miro y a kana le lanzo una flecha, rompió su espejo y le atravesó el corazón con esa misma flecha y esta desapareció. **_

_**CONTINUA CAP 7  
**_


	8. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 7

_**¡Konbauaaaaa Tomodachis!**_

_**Lamento haberlos abandonado así, pero espero que no pase de nuevo, aquí les dejo lo que continua.**_

_**¡Disfrútenlo!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y Kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**Continua desde el capitulo 6**_

_**Naraku al ver el poder de esta mujer levemente tan parecida a Kagome en aspecto, pero sabiendo como era Kagome del pasado descarto cualquier otra idea que paso por su cabeza... escapo, dándole ordenes a kohaku que la matara. Kagura huyo rápidamente y kohaku ataco a kagome(F).**_

_**Por kami ¿En que me he convertido?**__**-gimió Kagome(P) mirando los cadáveres y restos de todos los sirvientes de naraku y viendo su aura sorprendente, pero al mismo tiempo terrorífica**_

_**Kagome(F) esta acabando con todos**__**-susurro el joven hanyou mirando lo que hacia kagome del futuro y después miro a kagome del pasado ¿eran la misma?**_

_**Sango miraba asustada como kohaku iba atacar a kagome(F), iba a atacar a su hermano cuando kagome le dijo que no lo hiciera**_

_**No lo hagas, déjalo**__**-dijo kagome(F) deteniendo a sango de detener a su hermano**_

_**¡Pero que dices!**__**-grito Sango asombrada, acaso ella le haría algo... "¡Oh! Claro que si… esa Kagome era capaz de hacer eso y mas..." Entonces sango se dio cuenta que tenia miedo... Miedo de esa mujer.**_

_**Cuando Kohaku se dispuso a lanzar su hacha a kagome(F) todos vieron asombrados como ella lo esquivaba, golpea su mano con su arco, se gira agachada y sube para tocar su pecho y paralizarlo.**_

_**Despierta Kohaku**__**-dijo la Kagome(F) y todos la escucharon asombrados, la kagome(F) rompió el hechizo de Naraku y Kohaku vio otra vez la noche en que el asesino a su familia-**__** fuiste muy débil a dejarte manipular por naraku, solo por no querer aceptar que fuiste utilizado, acepta la verdad kohaku y descansa en paz**__**-en eso kagome quita su mano del pecho y lo abraza purificando el fragmento que tenia en la espalda, había recuperado la memoria, pero también el dolor, la perdida, la culpa, el tormento de esas crueles imágenes en su memoria, es entonces que se separa de el lo mira a los ojos-**__**ve con tu hermana ya has sufrido bastante.**_

_**Kohaku corre donde su hermana y se abrazan**_

_**Hermana, perdóname, perdóname, lo siento tanto**__**-solloza Kohaku abrazando a su hermana llorando**_

_**No hay nada que perdonar... fuiste manipulado, no es tu culpa**__**-susurra Sango mientras abrazaba a su hermano muy feliz**_

_**Y siguieron así, hasta que kagome(F) hablo, ella misma sabia que algo no estaba bien, algo dentro de ella había cambiado en esos dos días "Consecuencias" pensó Kagome(F)**_

_**Perdónate a ti mismo kohaku y descansa en paz, sabes que es lo mejor**__**-dijo Kagome(F) mirándolo a los ojos**_

_**Si lo se**__**-dijo bajando el rostro Kohaku**_

_**No por favor, ahora que lo he recuperado no lo separes de mí**__**-rogo Sango mirando a la Kagome(F) que miraba a la exterminadora fríamente.**_

_**Sango, jamás haría eso, eras mi mas preciada amiga, tanto, o, mas una hermana**__**- mientras decía eso kagome(F) sintió esa presencia y miro a otro lado dijo- **__**así que llegaste**_

_**Todos miraron a donde esta miro y vieron a kikyo**_

_**¿En que te haz convertido kagome?**__**-dijo la Miko de barro seriamente, al reconocer a Kagome con mucho esfuerzo.**_

_**Miren quien viene a cuestionar... jejeje**__**-dijo Kagome(F) y camino hacia ella sonriente, se paro de frente y se miraron a los ojos y luego Kagome(F) se puso seria- **__**gracias a tus estupidas decisiones, ahora soy lo que soy, Tu, menos que nadie tienes el derecho a reclamarme.**_

_**Inuyasha miraba la escena sin poder moverse y kagome del pasado no salía de su asombro al ver el rencor en sus propios ojos brotar.**_

_**Se temía a si misma, mientras miroku, sango y shippo no salían de su asombro, se preguntaba que haría kagome del futuro frente a kikyo**_

_**¿Mis decisiones?**__**- cuestiono Kikyo y miro a la joven sin sentimiento alguno en el rostro**_

_**Tu hipocresía me sorprende... no, creo que no... hmm... al fin y al cabo esta muerta... que puedes tu sentir**__**-dijo Kagome(F) sonriendo maléficamente, su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa que hizo que Kikyo abriera sus ojos sorprendida, luego se acerco a la Miko de barro y le susurro en un tono que hizo que a todos se les helara la piel- **__**si... Tus decisiones**__**-entonces para sorpresa de todos la tomo del cuello con las manos, las puntas los dedos de Kagome(F) perforaron el barro del cuello de Kikyo (recuerden que ahora es mas fuerte) y su sonrisa se alargo en su delicado rostro -**__** Mmm, ahora... te mostrare nuestro futuro**__**-y dejo fluir su energía directo al alma que habitaba dentro del cuerpo de barro, Kikyo abrió los ojos en sus anchas al recibir las imágenes y no solo las imágenes, Kagome(F) le paso también el dolor, todo los sentimientos que ella sufrió ese día mortal, y dejo fluir el dolor cuando un corazón es destrozado por un tentáculo envenenado.**_

_**Todos se tensaron al ver como la kagome(F) sostenía a kikyo por el cuello, la elevaba unos centímetros del suelo y como la Miko de barro abría los ojos desbordados cuando kagome(F) le mostró lo que dijo le mostraría. El cuerpo de Kikyo temblaba y de su manos el arco cayo, quedando su dedos tensados por el impacto de las visiones, segundos después todos pudieron ver como en las manos de barro de Kikyo unas fisuras se abrían, el dolor al parecer era tan grande que el cuerpo de barro no podía resistirlo y estaba empezando a romperse.**_

_**¡NO LO HAGAS... DEJALA!**__**-grito nerviosa la joven Kagome(P) dejándose caer al suelo llena de pánico, temblaba como una hoja en un árbol durante un huracán azotándola.**_

_**Inuyasha miro kagome(P) que se encontraba a su lado**_

_**Kagome**__**-susurro Inuyasha aun inmóvil.**_

_**Kagome del futuro miro a su pasado, se llevaba la mano libre a la sien y se la masajea. **_

_**¡Demonios!...**__** -maldijo Kagome(F) mirando a su pasado y suspiro-**__** De verdad me asombro de la maldita paciencia que tenia cinco años atrás **__**- Kagome(F) le sonrió a Kikyo y dejo de mostrarle el futuro a la muerta viviente, pero no la soltó, ladeo la cabeza de lado sonriendo aun sosteniéndola por el cuello y con la Miko de barro unos centímetros del suelo- **__**Mmm... ¿Sabes Kikyo, Porque no te mato y te mando al otro mundo?**__**-le dijo a la muerta, y todos miraron atento pero muy nervioso-**__**pues... porque gracias a tus estupideces conocí el verdadero amor (suspira) y lamentablemente a ti es a la única a quien debo agradecértelo... entiendes**__**-Kagome(F) la soltó sin consideración en el suelo, Kikyo cayo sentada.**_

_**Mirando hacia arriba y sin poder moverse aun, Kikyo observo el rostro de esa Miko pero no pudo ver nada en ese rosto bello y perfecto, incluso mas que ella... solo un vacio, pero luego, si que vio como la Miko del futuro sonriéndole malévolamente con la sonrisa mas cínica, le hacia una reverencia y le decía-**__**gracias**_

_**Kikyo sentada, tomo su arco que estaba a su lado, se levanto dio la vuelta, y se fue caminando con pasos inseguros y temblorosos **_

_**Kagome (F) se acerco a inuyasha, lo toco y este empezó a moverse**_

_**Ya... puedo moverme**__**-dijo el hanyou, pero también no sabía que hacer.**_

_**Sabes Inuyasha**__**-dijo Kagome (F) mirando a los ojos del hanyou, le puso una mano en la mejilla, se la acaricio suavemente para luego acercarse y besarlo en los labios, dejando a un hanyou perplejo e inmóvil sin ningún hechizo- **__**puede que ya no sienta nada por ti, solo amistad, pero... y aunque no lo creas, aun tengo una gran debilidad por ti, y jamás dañaría a tu querida Kikyo.**_

_**Y esta se alejo caminando porque sentía a su amado sesshomaru llegar al lugar "Estoy experimentando las consecuencias de mi viaje, algo cambio en mi... ¿Qué pasara ahora?... al menos se que aun conservo mis poderes completos, pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?" pensaba la Miko del futuro mientras se acercaba a su pasado.**_

_**Inuyasha sin embargo apenas y respiraba, quien era esa mujer, donde estaba su Kagome.**_

_**Kagome, Sesshomaru se acerca **__**-le dijo en susurro Kagome(F) a su otra -**__**y no puede verme, debo esconderme**_

_**Si... si... claro**__**-Kagome(P) parpadeo pues todavía se sentía confundida- **__** sango**__**-dijo a la exterminadora- **__**préstale a kirara, unos minutos por favor**_

_**Kirara**__** -dijo Sango al sentir la energía que se acercaba, entendió perfectamente-**__** saca a Kagome(F) de aquí rápido**_

_**La gata se puso al lado de kagome (F) y esta se monto y se fueron del lugar.**_

_**Justo en ese instante sesshomaru apareció en una bola de luz, observo todo el lugar, y dirigió su mirada a kagome ya que la energía que sintió tan poderosa era la misma que emanaba del cuerpo de esa humana, aunque con menos intensidad.**_

_**Sango se dio cuenta que el esperaba una respuesta y se la dio**_

_**Naraku escapo al norte, nosotros lo seguiremos**__**-dijo Sango se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con Kohaku a su lado.**_

_**En cuanto a Sesshomaru, miro por última vez a Kagome(P), confuso por lo que sintió antes de llegar y lo que sentía ahora, la joven se dio cuenta ya que sus ojos se encontraron, y el youkai se marcho de nuevo.**_

_**Kagome(P) sintió la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la espalda cuando él la miro con esa mirada, que le estaba pasando, se pregunto la joven miko.**_

_**Los muchachos decidieron acampar no muy lejos de ahí, esperaron a que kagome(F) apareciera junto a kirara**_

_**Inuyasha estaba sentado al lado de kagome (P), esta estaba muy pensativa **_

_**Kagome ¿estas bien?**__** -cuestiono Inuyasha suavemente**_

_**No **__**-susurro Kagome(P)- **__**No estoy bien... es mucho saber en un día... lo siento Inuyasha.**_

_**La entiendo señorita, su poder es increíble**__**-comento Miroku preocupado-**__** elimino casi completo el equipo de Naraku usted sola**_

_**Pero deben reconocer, que aunque la kagome (F) dijo que lo odiaba**__**-dijo Sango- **__**su odio estaba controlado y su poder de purificación era lo único que estaba usando.**_

_**Si, es cierto **__**-convino Miroku- **__**No la entiendo.**_

_**En eso la kagome(F) llega con kirara, se baja y va a sentarse al lado de kagome(P)**_

_**Hola**__**-dijo Kagome(F)-**__**lamento mi comportamiento durante la pelea, pero cuando vi a naraku, recordé a mi hija y mi odio hacia él me domino y solo quería eliminarlo**_

_**Pudiste**__**- dijo Kagome(P) esta vez muy seria- **__** pero ¿por que no lo hiciste?**__**-pregunto la joven confundida**_

_**No te diste cuenta cierto, eso era el cuerpo sin corazón de Naraku**__**-revelo Kagome(F) tomando una fruta del suelo a su lado- **__**no importa si lo purificaba, volvería a tener otro cuerpo, pero, si le pude infringí mucho dolor.**_

_**De verdad dabas miedo**__**-dijo el pequeño Shippo sentado frente a la hoguera.**_

_**Si con eso logro evitar la forma tan desgraciada en la que ustedes pierden sus vidas... que así sea**__**-dijo de manera seria Kagome(F), luego se giro, miro a Shippo y para sorpresa de todos lo miro con dulzura y todos se asombraron al ver ese rostro que era muy diferente del de hace unas horas-**__**con su permiso**__**-dijo para mirar a shippo-**__**lamento haberte asustado**__**-shippo la miro a los ojos-**__**sabes, cuando naraku te mato me sentí muy sola y triste, eras tan joven para morir, un niño no debería morir de esa forma... no permitiré que te haga daño**__**-y se alejo del grupo.**_

_**Todos estaban cansados, horas después se dispusieron a descansar.**_

_**Por su lado, Inuyasha encima de un árbol pensaba lo que su comportamiento causo en kagome**_

_**Mientras al norte un demonio herido se refugia en el famoso monte de las ánimas.**_

_**Con kikyo, con su alma confundida, esta también decide seguir el rastro de naraku, al norte.**_

_**Y sesshomaru, acompañado por lin y yaken toman el mismo camino**_

_**Con nuestros amigos, ellos esa noche descansaron sin ninguna molestia... bueno, solo una estuvo despierta, y a su ojos esa noche, imágenes nunca ante vividas le sucedían una detrás de otra atormentando su mente... como si una vida que no hubiera vivido se le estuviera revelando...**_

_**Esas imágenes... **__**-susurro la Miko temblando de miedo, para su sorpresa en sus mejillas lagrimas desaparecidas volvieron a aparecer, y para su desgracia en su pecho sintió el palpitar de su alma... Perdida-**__**Mi alma... No... No puede ser... ha regresado... El futuro... Ha cambiado.**_

_**continua...  
**_


	9. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 8

_**¡Ojayoooooooooooo!**_

_**Para mi redención por tardar tanto y gracias a que blackspotmaggie dio el primer grito, aquí les dejo lo que sigue.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**Continua desde cap 7  
**_

_**El sol en todo su esplendor brillaba a la mañana siguiente, las chicas aprovecharon las aguas termales para tomar un baño. Mientras los chicos esperaban.**_

_**Es increíble el poder que tienes, kagome(F)**__** -dijo Sango**_

_**Si, Kaede me entreno bien**__**-dijo Kagome(F) con una sonrisa, la Miko del futuro se tapaba la marca de su pecho con su largo cabello.**_

_**Es bueno saber que la anciana kaede aun esta viva, ella siempre sabe que hacer**__**-Kagome(P)**_

_**De eso puedes estar segura**__**-apoyo sonriendo la Kagome(F)**_

_**Vamos debemos irnos**__**-concluyo Sango**_

_**Las chicas se levantan pues estaban sentadas, sango y kagome ven la cicatriz en su estomago**_

_**Vaya cicatriz verdaderamente hubieras muerto por una herida así**__**-exclamo Sango al verla**_

_**Si, es cierto**__**-afirmo Kagome(P)**_

_**Si, yo también pensé que moriría**__**-sonrió Kagome(F)**_

_**De repente algo paso la herida del estomago de kagome del futuro empezó a desaparecer**_

_**O... Oye que te sucede**__** -cuestiono preocupada Kagome(P)-**__**tú herida esta desapareciendo**_

_**Yo... **__**-susurro muy seria Kagome(F) recordando las imágenes de la noche anterior-**__**Consecuencia**__**-susurro mientras se toca su estomago.**_

_**¿Consecuencia?**__**-pregunta la exterminadora **_

_**El futuro cambio y yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias**__**-dijo Kagome(F) mientras pensaba "Será que…"**_

_**Vámonos o los muchachos vendrán a buscarnos**__**-Sango**_

_**Si**__**-dijeron Las Kagomes**_

_**El viaje al norte continuo, kagome(F) les informo a donde se dirigía naraku y fueron hacia allá.**_

_**Kagome del futuro sabia que el futuro había cambiando y que muchas cosas sucederían pero muy diferentes a su antiguo futuro y estaba preocupada por el rumbo que pudieran seguir las cosas.**_

_**Dos días después llegaron al monte de las ánimas y se encontraron con que el monte estaba destruido y que la presencia de la perla era terrible, kagome(F) se imagino lo peor y las imágenes de noches atrás asaltaron su mente.**_

_**Los muchachos se encontraban al pie del monte. **_

_**Será que cambio tanto el futuro**__**-susurro Kagome(F) "No pensé que pasaría, que significa esto, no me gusta esta sensación"**_

_**¿Estas bien? te noto preocupada**__**-le pregunto Kagome(P)**_

_**No lo se**__** -dijo Kagome(F) pensativa-**__**te juro que no se que pensar.**_

_**En eso kagome del pasado presiente la perla a su lado derecho y antes de que su pasado de la alarma a los demás, la toma del antebrazo y la presiona suavemente.**_

_**Espera no vayas**__**-detiene Kagome(F) a la del pasado-**__** debo decirte algo**__**-había presentido la presencia de naraku y kikyo juntos en esa dirección, "Pero sabia que el corazón de naraku estaba en la otra dirección y que kagura lo llevaba, también sabia que naraku iba a herir a kikyo de muerte y sesshomaru estaría ahí pero no la ayudaría, que debía hacer... "**_

_**Mira a su yo del pasado que la mira esperando una respuesta "Se que es el momento perfecto para acercar a sesshomaru a kagome, pero... si fallaba moriría... ¿tomaría ese riesgo?... No, no lo tomaría. Tenia la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro, y la única forma era destruyendo a Naraku, eso era todo" pensó la Miko del futuro. **_

"_**Si tenia que sacrificar su pasado y si con eso Sesshomaru y ella nunca llegan a estar juntos... entonces lo haría. Ya no había vuelta atrás."**_

_**¿Kagome (F) que sucede?**__** -cuestiona Sango**_

_**Dilo, siento la perla y esta infectada de energías malignas**__** -exige Kagome(P)**_

_**Debo hablar contigo ahora**__**- dijo Kagome(F)muy seria **_

_**Si claro**__**-contesto Kagome(P)**_

_**Las dos kagomes se alejan y la kagome del futuro pone un campo de energía para que inuyasha ni los otros sepan lo que le diría.**_

_**Escucha pues lo que te diga cambiara muy drásticamente el futuro y... es posible que yo desaparezca**__**-le revela Kagome(F)**_

_**¡Que! ¿Tan grave es?**__**- Dijo Kagome(P) con una mano en su pecho**_

_**No lo se**__**-le revelo un poco desconcertada la Kagome(F) ya que ni ella misma lo sabia-**__** solo se que muchas mas cosa debieron pasar en esta semana pero no sucedieron, y el estar contigo me recordó como yo era antes de mis desgracias, por lo que siento que debo decírtelo y es posible que de ahora en adelante el futuro sea incierto**__**-le dijo la Kagome(F) a su pasado, pero no le dijo que había recuperado su alma.**_

_**Te entiendo**__**-acepto Kagome(P)**_

_**Kagome (P) **__**-comenzó a decir Kagome(F)- **__**Kikyo será herida de muerte hoy**__**-le revelo-**__** nosotros creeremos que murió hasta unos días después **_

_**¡QUE!, ¿pero Inuyasha?**__** -grita Kagome(P)**_

_**El no podrá llegar a tiempo, en esa dirección**__**- dice Kagome(F) señalando su derecha-**__**esta kikyo y naraku peleando en estos momentos y en esa dirección**__** -señalando su izquierda-**__**se encuentra kagura y el corazón de naraku, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?**_

_**¿Qué quieres decir?**__**-pregunto Kagome(P) temiendo lo que por una extraña razón ya sabia**_

_**Si vas a la derecha donde naraku, es posible que salves a kikyo y tu mueras posiblemente**__**-le respondió Kagome(F)- **__** pero si al contrario vas a tu izquierda salvaras a miroku de su mano, a sango y a su hermano, podrás eliminar a naraku después de matar su corazón, y podrás obtener la perla pero kikyo morirá **__**-le revela la cruel realidad y le da a escoger ahora su propio destino- **__** eso si, te diré que el ver a inuyasha dolido te dolerá bastante ya que el estará tan triste que ni siquiera te mirara a la cara, yo lo viví y fue muy duro para mi verlo así**_

_**Ella murió en tu futuro después de esto no antes, **__**-dijo Kagome(P)- **__**¿Que me quieres decir?**_

_**Yo...**__**-la Kagome del futuro miro la del pasado sin estar segura de decir esto- **__** la encontré días después y la cure, fue muy doloroso para mí ver como la alegría volvía al rostro de inuyasha cuando dije que kikyo estaba viva**_

_**Entonces eso pasara, ¿Qué diferencia habría ahora?**__**-le pregunto Kagome(P)**_

_**El que yo este aquí es mucha diferencia**__**-le dijo Kagome(F)**_

_**Kagome del pasado la mira interrogante, el rostro de la kagome del futuro de no decía nada**_

_**Tú puedes ir y salvar a Kikyo**__**-le dice Kagome(F)**_

_**Pero ¿porque Inuyasha no va a salvarla?**__** -le cuestiona Kagome(P)**_

_**Sabes que se vuelve débil cuando esta frente a kikyo, seria una perdida de tiempo y naraku escaparía**__**-le dijo fastidiada Kagome(F)-**__**sin embargo si vas tu, y yo voy con inuyasha por el corazón, es posible que mas adelante matemos fácilmente a naraku**_

_**Te entiendo ¿pero como me separare de inuyasha?**__** -pregunto Kagome(P)**_

_**Entonces lo harás, no se si fue buena idea decírtelo**__**-dijo suspirando Kagome(F)**_

_**Sabes muy bien porque me lo dijiste**__**- le respondió sonriendo Kagome(P)**_

_**Kagome(F) la mira interrogante, claro que sabia, pero ella no tenia porque saberlo. Solo esperaba que su sacrificio valiera la pena.**_

_**No quieres ver cuando inuyasha nos ignore por la muerte de kikyo, por eso la curaste al encontrarla viva**__**-dijo Kagome(P)**_

_**La kagome del futuro sonrió al oír lo que su pasado dijo, a decir verdad ese no era el motivo por el que se lo había dicho, pero mejor que pensara eso.**_

_**Los muchachos miraban a las kagomes bajo el campo de energía **_

_**Que tanto se están diciendo esas dos**__**-murmuro Inuyasha**_

_**Creo que esta vez estaremos fuera de esto**__**-respondió Sango**_

_**Tienes razón sango**__**-dijo pensativo el monje, había sentido una energía maligna a su derecha pero desapareció, también se dio cuenta que la kagome del futuro también se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada y eso lo preocupaba pues a su izquierda estaba otra energía pero menos fuerte**_

_**Mientras en el campo de energía con las kagomes**_

_**Entonces salvaras a kikyo**__**-dijo Kagome(F)**_

_**Si, lo haré ¿pero que harás tu?**__** -respondió Kagome(P)**_

_**Yo te alejare de inuyasha y purificare el corazón de naraku mientras tu salvas a kikyo, solo ten cuidado el destino cambio y es posible que tu sea entonces la que muera en ese instante**__**-dijo Kagome(F) "Estoy casi segura de que pronto no existiremos" pensó la Miko del futuro recordando que en sus sueños... ella ya no existía.**_

_**Kagome(P) miro a un inuyasha confuso y le sonrió, luego se vio a si misma**_

_**Es posible que en el futuro ya no quiera a inuyasha pero ahora mis sentimientos así él son muy fuertes, no soportaría verlo sufrir**__**-dijo Kagome(P) apenada de su debilidad frente a su fuerte y decidido futuro.**_

_**Entonces eso es todo, es posible que no volvamos a vernos, sabes... creo que después de todo fue bueno volver a sentirse de forma tan calida de nuevo**__**-dijo seria Kagome(F), luego quito el campo de energía y empezó a caminar hacia Inuyasha.**_

"_**Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, todo el daño y el dolor que podré causar con esta decisión, pero confió en que saldrás con bien de todo lo que ahora se te presente, confió en ti Kagome... Al final... Amo demasiado la vida para destruirlo todo... Jajajaja aun siguió siendo débil" sonrió tristemente la Miko del futuro.**_

_**La Miko del futuro se detuvo al lado de Inuyasha y se giro a ver a su pasado, ambas kagomes se sonrieron, pues sabían que aunque eran la misma persona, algo muy diferente cambio en ambas, pero tenían algo en común la preocupación de ayudar a los demás aunque eso al final las perjudicara.**_

_**Miroku, inuyasha, sango, shippo y kohaku vieron a las dos kagomes sonreír y después regresar a su lado**_

_**Ash, porque tardaron tanto, ya me están impacientando**__**-protesto Inuyasha**_

_**Inuyasha ¡ABAJO!**__** -dijo Kagome(P)**_

_**Inuyasha se fue al suelo de cabeza y gruño**_

_**Escuchen**__**-dijo Kagome(F)- **__**como ya se dieron cuenta, por ese camino**__**-señalando su izquierda, se percato de que Miroku seguía mirando a la derecha, sus ojos brillaron, el monje miro a la izquierda y Kagome(F) sonrió-**__**se encuentra Kagura la cual lleva el corazón de naraku en forma de niño en sus brazos, si lo purificamos derrotar a naraku será muy fácil y no se regenerara.**_

_**Es cierto ya me percate, pero no lo había identificado**__**-confirmo Miroku aunque escuchaba con atención aun seguía preocupado por la otra presencia a su derecha, que en ese mismo instante dejo de sentir, pero no menciono nada, miro a la Miko del futuro pero esta no lo miro.**_

_**A que esperamos es el momento ideal**__**- dijo Sango preparándose.**_

_**Pienso que lo mejor es que mi pasado se quede, ya que es muy peligroso**__**- dijo Kagome (F) mirando a su pasado- **__**yo iré contigo Inuyasha, conmigo es mas que suficiente, purificare el corazón de naraku y será más fácil de matar luego**_

_**Si es peligroso lo mejor es que te quedes**__** -convino el hanyou mirando a Kagome(P) que asintió, Inuyasha entonces confiado dijo -**__** Bien vamos**_

_**Sango, Miroku vamos pues habrán muchos demonios con que pelear, naraku se aseguro de enviar los suficientes para que nosotros no lo podamos atrapar**__**-informo Kagome(F)**_

_**¡SI!**__** -dijeron Sango y Miroku, este ultimo vio como Kagome(P) miraba a la derecha "Así que la señorita Kagome(P) lo sintió también" pensó el monje.**_

_**Kohaku y shippo se quedan con kagome del pasado para cuidarla**_

_**En eso kagome siente la presencia de la perla aumentar y corre así ella, el niño y el zorrito la siguen, pero ella entra en un campo de energía que no pueden pasar.**_

_**Cuando Kagome(P) llega Naraku ya había herido a kikyo en el lado del hombro donde fue herida de muerte hace cincuenta años, el cuerpo de barro estaba envenenado.**_

_**Kagome (P) se da cuenta por el color morado que salía de la herida en el hombro, kagome(p) se da cuenta que naraku le va a dar el golpe de muerte a kikyo y kagome(P) corre y se interpone en el ataque.**_

_**Kagome (P), pero que...**__**-susurro Kikyo**_

_**¡Aaaarrggh!**__**-grita Kagome(P), el ataque de naraku la hiere en la espalda, la joven cae cerca del precipicio, al abrir los ojos ve a hacia abajo, se da cuenta que hay una saliente mas abajo.**_

_**¡Kagome (P)!**__**-le grita Kikyo**_

_**Perfecto la matare a las dos en este instante**__**- susurra Naraku y se dispone a atacar, sin percatarse de la diferencia de la joven **_

_**Kagome(P) ve que naraku atacara de nuevo y jala a kikyo por un brazo, cuando todo el terreno explota, Kagome(P) había tirado a Kikyo hasta la saliente mas abajo y ella fue la única que cayo al precipicio de veneno.**_

_**¡QUE!... Aaaah**__**- grita Kikyo al caer, y antes de perder el conocimiento ve como kagome(P) recibe el ataque de lleno ella sola y cae al precipicio donde hay un rió de veneno y a naraku escapando pues pensó que las había eliminado a ambas-**__**kagome ¿Por qué?**__**-dijo esto y perdió el conocimiento**_

_**Continuara….**_


	10. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 9

_**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Bien aquí les dejo lo que sigue, disfrútenlo que la carrera comienza ahora jajajaja, se puede decir que llegamos al meollo del asunto, ya que todo lo que hacemos es una acción, lo que recibimos es la reacción de lo hecho, la hermosa palabra consecuencia, brilla ante mis ojos jijiji.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y Kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**Continua desde el capitulo 8**_

_**Mientras en el otro extremo del monte inuyasha y kagome(F) logran quitarle el bebe a kagura, la cual fue herida de muerte pero escapa.**_

_**Kagome(F) toma al bebe coloca su mano sobre el pecho de este y lo purifica... el bebe desaparece entre luces.**_

_**Ya esta, naraku no podrá regenerarse**__**-dice Kagome(F) contenta de que una parte ya fuera cumplida, ahora... pero algo sucede, lo siente... poco a poco su cuerpo se paraliza y no puede hablar.**_

_**Sango y miroku vuelven al lado de inuyasha y kagome(F), que no ha dado muestra de estar paralizada.**_

_**Eran todos, volvamos con los demás**__**-dice Sango para girarse, sin percatarse que la Miko estaba temblando.**_

_**Si**__**-convino Miroku preocupado y deseando regresar con los demás.**_

_**Comienzan a caminar y es cuando la kagome(F) cae de rodillas**_

_**Aaaarrggh**__**-grita Kagome(F) de repente.**_

_**Los demás se voltean y la ven en el suelo arrodillada, temblando y respirando entrecortadamente.**_

_**¿Oye kagome que te sucede?**__** -pregunta Inuyasha mientras acude a su lado**_

_**Aaah**__**-Kagome(F) solo grita del dolor mientras trata de tocar su espalda por sobre su hombro.**_

_**Sango se da cuenta, va donde ella y le remueve la parte de arriba de la ropa de sacerdotisa que ella llevaba.**_

_**¡No puede ser!**__**- gime Sango, mirando asombrada la cicatriz que se estaba formando en la espalda de Kagome(F)**_

_**Aaahrrrgggg**__**-sigue gritando Kagome(F) arrodillada, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por el dolor, lagrimas y apretando las manos contra el suelo.**_

_**Es una cicatriz muy grande **__**- dijo Miroku asustado y nervioso- **__**y sigue... sigue creciendo**_

_**¿Una cicatriz? Pero ¿Cómo?... si ella no esta herida**__**-dijo Inuyasha**_

_**Yo... yo no, pero kagome(P) si**__**- revelo Kagome(F) cuando el dolor empieza a desaparecer y la gran cicatriz resplandece en su delicada espalda, eleva su mano derecha y la reduce a un puño mientras sus ojos reflejan odio- **__**Naraku... maldito... se atrevió a atacarme**_

_**¡QUE!... ¿Naraku?**__**-en eso Inuyasha piensa en kagome(P) sola con naraku y lo que posiblemente le haría-**__**¡Maldito!**_

_**Los tres se ponen en camino, Inuyasha carga a la Miko del futuro pues esta le dice que no puede moverse, pero algo sucede en el trayecto.**_

_**¿Señorita kagome(F) que le sucede?**__**-pregunta Miroku al ver que se estaba poniendo transparente**_

_**¿Kagome(F), que te pasa, estas desapareciendo?**__** -susurra Sango al ver su rostro pálido además de que podía ver atreves de el.**_

_**Inu—yasha**__**-susurro débil Kagome(F), y sonríe tristemente al ver su mano transparente**_

_**Tranquila estamos llegando**__**-le dice Inuyasha, en eso kagome levanta su mano frente a los ojos de inuyasha y este se da cuenta que esta desapareciendo pues también puede ver atreves de su mano- **__**¿que es eso?**_

_**Apre-surate... inu...yasha**__**-susurro Kagome(F)-**__** estoy muriendo**__**-y Kagome pierde el conocimiento**_

_**¡QUE!**__**-grita Inuyasha "Maldición kagome(P) no mueras espérame ya voy"**_

_**Los chicos llegan pero solo encuentran a kohaku, shippo y a una kikyo inconciente y herida, pero nada de kagome(P)**_

_**¡KAGOME (P)! **__**-Inuyasha posa a la kagome del futuro transparente en el suelo y al no ver a la otra kagome se desespera- **__**¡KAGOME(P)! maldición donde estas ¡KAGOME(P)!**_

_**¿Kohaku que sucedió?**__** -cuestiono Sango**_

_**Estábamos esperando su regreso cuando la señorita kagome(P) dijo que sintió la perla y corrió hasta este lugar**__** -narro Kohaku-**__** intentamos seguirla pero un campo de energía nos detuvo**_

_**¿Un campo de energía?**__**- dijo Miroku- **__**Naraku...**_

_**Si, buscamos la forma de entrar pero no pudimos, fue entonces cuando vimos a través del campo como Kagome(P) se interponía entre el ataque de naraku hacia la señorita kikyo que estaba herida, después naraku las ataco a las dos y kagome tiro a kikyo hasta una saliente en el precipicio, por lo que ella sola recibió el ataque cayendo al rió de veneno y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada**__**-dijo Shippo llorando—**__**la buscamos pero ni siquiera su cuerpo apareció y el veneno en el fondo es muy fuerte, kagome(P), kago-me(P) ella murió tratando de salvarla a ella**__**-señalando a kikyo**_

_**Inuyasha no podía creer que ella haya muerto, pero al mirar a la kagome del futuro sus esperanzas entraron en duda, pues esa kagome(F) estaba totalmente transparente**_

_**No puede ser kagome(P) ¿porque lo hiciste?**__** -dijo Sango**_

_**Ka-kagome, no**__**-susurra el joven hanyou se lanza al precipicio **_

_**El chico la llama pero nadie contesta, el corre toda la orilla del rió de veneno pero nada, hasta que algo rojo llama su atención, lo toma en sus manos y se da cuenta que es la corbata roja de kagome(P)**_

_**Kagome (P) ¿Por qué?**__**-e Inuyasha sigue gritando-**__**¡KAGOME!**__**-grita y sigue buscando**_

_**Al rato regresa con los demás**_

_**¿Encontraste su cuerpo?**__** -pregunta Miroku**_

_**Inuyasha les muestra la corbata pero no dice nada**_

_**Es su corbata, entonces es verdad**__**-susurra Sango rodándole unas lágrimas**_

_**Shippo estaba llorando, todos estaban tristes**_

_**La señorita Kagome(P) no esta muerta pues su futuro no ha desaparecido, debemos encontrarla**__**-dice razonablemente el monje**_

_**Hay que hacerlo rápido pues si ella desaparece, nuestra kagome habrá muerto**__**-dice Sango**_

_**Debemos hacerlo pronto ya que esta muy herida**__**-apresura Miroku**_

_**Inuyasha no podía encontrar el aroma de kagome(P) pues el veneno era muy fuerte ahí**_

_**No puede encontrar su rastro, el veneno es muy fuerte**__**-maldice Inuyasha**_

_**Vámonos**__**-dice Sango mirando a las dos mikos.**_

_**Los muchachos se alejan con los cuerpos de kagome(F) y kikyo lejos de todo el veneno, después inuyasha regresa para seguir el rió de veneno en busca de kagome(P)**_

"_**No Kagome(P) porque lo hiciste, será posible que por segunda vez te deje morir, no, no Kagome" Piensa Inuyasha (desesperado): **__**¡MALDICION!**__**-dijo en voz alta**_

_**Inuyasha al no encontrar su cuerpo regreso donde los muchacho, mira a kagome(F) estaba muy transparente, se sentía impotente al ver como su kagome estaba muriendo y el no estaba a su lado**_

_**Después vio a kikyo, también estaba herida y él no sabia que hacer. En eso kagome(F) despierta**_

_**(Pero antes) En la mente de Kagome (F)**_

_**¿Donde estoy? **__**-pregunta Kagome(F) mientras ve todo a su alrededor blanco- **__**Es cierto, mi yo del pasado esta herida y yo estoy desapareciendo Jajajaja, ¡DEMONIOS! Kagome lo hiciste, al menos se fuerte y perdóname por lo que me voy hacer a las dos**__**-en eso ella siente la presencia de kikyo a su lado- **__**es cierto ella esta herida debo despertar soy la única que sabe como hacerlo, debo reunir toda mi energía, solo espero que Kikyo se digne a terminar con Naraku, su poder de purificación será necesario para terminar con la perla de este tiempo.**_

_**-Fuera de la mente de Kagome (F)-**_

_**Kagome(F) se concentra y logra despertar. Enfoca la vista y ve que es de noche mira a su lado y ve a kikyo**_

_**Inu...yasha**__** - dice Kagome(F) y levanta su mano**_

_**Inuyasha al oírla hablar se puso contento eso quería decir que su kagome estaba mejorando, fue a su lado y le tomo la mano**_

_**Kagome(F) ¿estas bien?**__** -pregunta Inuyasha tomándola en brazos.**_

_**Inu...yasha, rápido ayúdame a levantarme**__**-ordena Kagome(F)**_

_**¡NO! debes descansar**__**-grita Inuyasha, la miraba muy preocupado**_

_**Inuyasha**__**-dijo débilmente Kagome(F) -**__**si Kikyo muere no me lo perdonare nunca, soy la única que puede curarla**__**-respiro fuertemente-**__**¡rápido inuyasha no podré resistir mucho tiempo!**__**-le grito agitada y con mucho dolor que provenía de su pasado.**_

_**Pero y tu**__**- dijo Inuyasha indeciso -**__**kagome(F)**_

_**¡POR FAVOR!**__**-grita Kagome(F) levantando la voz y respirando agitadamente**_

_**Kagome (F)**__**-susurro Sango**_

_**Señorita**__**-dijo preocupado Miroku**_

_**Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y la puso al lado de kikyo, del lado de la herida**_

_**Ayúdame a sentarme**__**-pidió Kagome(F)**_

_**Si**__**-dijo Inuyasha en susurro**_

_**La sentó y la mantuvo sentada y todos vieron como la kagome del futuro ponía su mano sobre la herida de kikyo y de la mano de kagome salía una luz rosada, el liquido morado que salía del cuerpo de barro de kikyo dejo de salir y la herida empezó a cerrarse, dos minutos después la herida aun se encontraba abierta y con veneno cuando kagome se derrumbo en brazos de inuyasha**_

_**Yo... lo... siento **__**- Kagome(F) respiraba con dificultad**_

_**Kagome que sucede**__**-susurro Inuyasha**_

_**Ya... no puedo... mas**__**- Kagome(F) cerró los ojos y empezó a desaparecer totalmente**_

_**No Kagome... espera... no te vayas**__**- dijo Inuyasha muy triste**_

_**Ya sabia... que... lo dirías, siempre... me... lo dices**__**-dijo Kagome(F) sonriendo con los ojos cerrados- **__** no eres... justo Inuyasha... sabes... **__**- la sonrisa de la Miko desapareció, dio un ultimo suspiro-**__**adiós inuyasha**_

_**¡No!... **__**Kagome... Espera**__**-grito Inuyasha desesperado**_

_**Ella abrió los ojos antes de desaparecer y le sonrió a todos y desapareció totalmente de los brazos de Inuyasha.**_

_**Horas después Inuyasha volvió donde kagome(P) desapareció y solo encontró a sesshomaru**_

_**¿Qué haces aquí?**__**-pregunto el hanyou**_

_**No es de tu incumbencia**__**-dijo Sesshomaru sin mirarlo y se giro para marcharse**_

_**¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?**__** - pregunto Inuyasha**_

_**Lo suficiente**__**- le dijo Sesshomaru- **__** para ver lo que tus indecisiones causan a los demás**_

_**¿Qué dices?**__**- Inuyasha se tenso al oírlo**_

_**La mujer que te acompañaba se sacrifico para salvar un cadáver de barro vació**__**-le restregó Sesshomaru al hanyou mientras se giraba al mirarlo- **__** ¿que se siente perder por segunda vez ante naraku?**__**-dijo el demonio**_

_**¡Maldito viste lo que paso y no hiciste nada para salvarla!**__** -le grito Inuyasha**_

_**Era tu responsabilidad**__**-le dijo Sesshomaru, se giro para marcharse pero se que mirándolo de perfil, con la voz un poco alta-**__**y lamentablemente Inuyasha no llegaste a tiempo para salvarla y ella murió por salvar ese cadáver, vive con la culpa**__**-y se marcho.**_

_**Yo...yo no llegue a tiempo, kagome perdóname**__**- susurro Inuyasha, cayó de rodillas y lloro por su kagome**_

_**Dos días después llegaron a la aldea de la anciana kaede, esta dijo que el agua era la mejor forma de contener el veneno por lo que al cuerpo de kikyo lo pusieron en una laguna cerca del rió principal de la aldea.**_

_**Inuyasha aun no hablaba, solo vigilaba el cuerpo inmóvil de kikyo en la laguna, miroku y sango lo entendían, sabían que él se sentía culpable porque ella se hubiera sacrificado de tal manera solo para verlo feliz al lado de kikyo.**_

_**Al tercer día miroku decide hablar con inuyasha**_

_**¿Inuyasha?**__**-dijo Miroku**_

_**Pero Inuyasha no contesto**_

_**No quiero incomodarte pero alguien debe darle la noticia a los familiares de la señorita kagome no crees**__**-le dijo Miroku**_

_**Inuyasha lo había pensado pero no podía hacerlo, todavía no.**_

_**Lo se pero… no puedo… todavía… no**__**-dijo Inuyasha sin quitar el rostro de la laguna**_

_**Entiendo, pero no te tardes**__**-dijo Miroku **_

_**Gracias**__**-dijo Inuyasha muy triste, mientras miraba el cuerpo de kikyo debajo del agua**_

_**Miroku se marcho dejando a un inuyasha que todavía se sentía culpable por la decisión de kagome para que él este con kikyo**_

_**Kagome**__**- susurro Inuyasha y una lagrima salio de sus ambarinos ojos.**_

_**Continuara….**_


	11. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 10

_**¡Ojayooooooooooooooo!**_

_**Yos aquí de nuevo trayéndoles esta alocada historia, hoy veremos mucho de nuestro adorado dios personal, el gran Sesshomaru, conocidos por nosotras como Sesshy-kun…(babeando), podrán ver desde otra perspectiva los capítulos ocho y nueve, ya que sesshy le da un toque personal a su pensamientos jejeje, su sarcasmo e ironía es algo que todas nosotras conocemos y es su punto perfecto y del cual todas estamos enamoradas. **_

_**Juro por mi vida que hice todo lo posible para que nuestro sesshy mantuviera su cordura... pero las tentaciones existen y cuando aparecen hay que tomar drásticas decisiones.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y Kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**Sesshomaru había seguido el rastro de esa extraña presencia poderosa y el rastro de Naraku hasta ese monte. **_

_**También se percato de Naraku, lo siguió y observo lo que pasaba hasta que llego esa mujer, la que acompañaba a su hermano **_

"_**Que por cierto ¿donde se encontraba el inútil?" y fue cuando esta humana se interpuso entre el cadáver y Naraku.**_

_**El veía como la humana se sacrificaba por el cadáver, no la entendía, esa sacerdotisa ya estaba muerta, que era lo que la motivaba a ser semejante cosa, él siguió mirando, en eso Naraku ataco a las dos mujeres pero la mujer viva jalo al sacerdotisa muerta y la lanzo al precipicio hasta una saliente y la humana recibió el segundo impacto ella sola, estaba muy herida mientras caía al rió de veneno y acido. Al final Naraku escapo rápidamente y no supo interpretar el motivo de su huida si las personas a las que más temía... ahora agonizaban. **_

_**Sin embargo, Él, no supo... porque, pero algo lo impulso a sostener a la humana justo antes de que cayera al rió de veneno y salir de inmediato de ese lugar. **_

_**Minutos después, estaban en una cueva muy lejos del monte y de la aldea de este, él la puso en el suelo de lado, pues tenia una gran herida en la espalda, la miraba mientras ella agonizaba, sus ojos estaban negros y de la herida salía una gran cantidad de veneno. **_

"_**Estoy seguro que ella morirá, lo que le molestaba era que él estaba ahí con ella, ¿Por qué?"**_

_**En la mente de Kagome**_

_**Vaya... al aparecer seré yo... la que al final muera**__** -suspira Kagome(P) y mira todo blanco a su alrededor mientras flotaba, sentía dolor, mucho pero eso ya no importaba pues pronto todo esto acabaría-**__**ahora debes estar con ella... no es cierto inuyasha**_

_**La joven se acurruco en forma fetal, su cuerpo convulsionaba, el frio y el dolor se sentía mas fuerte, cerro sus ojos y se abrazo a si misma, mientras su cuerpo sufría los efectos del veneno y la herida en su espalda. **_

_**Se preguntaba que hacia allí, ¿Duraría mucho su sufrimiento? es que no iría al cielo o al infierno o esas cosas, a que esperaba. **_

_**En eso escucha una voz**_

_**Kagome**__**-susurra una Voz**_

_**¿Quien eres?**__** -pregunta Kagome que ya no veía nada a su alrededor, pero aun así abrió sus ojos, negros, vacios y perdidos en la oscuridad de su interior.**_

_**Soy tú, la Kagome del futuro**__**-responde la Voz**_

_**¿Pero como es posible?**__** - cuestiona sorprendida Kagome, pero luego se da cuenta de su estado y suspira cerrando los ojos de nuevo dejándose envolver por el dolor- **__**jeje, ya no importa eso.**_

_**Acabo de desaparecer y todos los muchachos creen que estas muerta pero... no lo estas.**__** -dice Kagome(F)**_

_**¡No lo estoy!**__**-exclama Kagome(P) asombrada abriendo sus ojos de nuevo- **__** ¿pero como es posible?**___

_**Estas herida y el veneno te esta matando, tú puedes con el veneno kagome(P)**__** -le responde Kagome(F)- **__** Naraku esta vivo debes destruirlo y recuperar la perla, no debes dejarlo hacer lo que quiera... no debes morir.**_

_**Entonces... estoy agonizando**__**-acepto Kagome confusa y adolorida.**_

_**Digámoslo de esa manera**__**-le confirma Kagome(F)- **__** Sesshomaru te salvo antes de caer al acido del veneno y esta ahora contigo, Inuyasha….**__**-pero no termino de hablar**_

_**Esta con Kikyo, lo se**__**-termino Kagome(P) suspirando y cerrando sus ojos.**_

_**Lo siento mucho, ella esta muy herida trate de curarla pero mi energía se agoto,**__** -le revelo Kagome(F)- **__** lo siento parece ser que tendrás que curarla tu como debió de ser desde un principio, al parecer hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar en su pasado**__**-su voz se notaba triste y Kagome del pasado se dio cuenta.**_

_**Ambas sabíamos que algo como esto pasaría, ahora lo importante es terminar con Naraku y curar a Kikyo….**__**-dijo Kagome(P) su voz se escuchaba fria- **__**Entonces… Sesshomaru me salvo**_

_**Si, fue él y te esta acompañando**__**-contesto Kagome(F) en su voz se notaba el orgullo y la felicidad, Kagome del pasado se percato de esto, al parecer hablar de él era su mayor alegría aun cuando ya no existía ninguno de los dos... increíble... en verdad llegue amar a Sesshomaru.-**__** en cuanto a Naraku ahora es mas fácil de vencer, he purificado su corazón por lo que su esencia esta ligada a la perla, por eso aun vive**__** -le dijo Kagome(F) diciéndole como derrotar a Naraku -**__**¿que harás después de destruir a Naraku y recuperar la perla?**__** -le pregunto Kagome del futuro a su pasado**_

_**Sabes, esto me sirvió de mucho y si logro sobrevivir... **__**-contesto Kagome(P) en su voz había tristeza-**__** he decidido regresar a casa, ya no seguiré aquí**__**-le respondió segura Kagome(P)**_

_**Buena elección, será fantástico volver a casa**__**-dijo Kagome(F)**_

_**¿Pero y tu, Sesshomaru?**__** -cuestiono Kagome(P)**_

_**Soy tú y somos la misma persona, yo tuve mi vida, lamentablemente no fue como esperaba y esta vida en mi tiempo ya se termino, yo ya no existo por lo tanto tampoco mi futuro, lo que viví nada de eso existe**__**-contesto Kagome(F) con un vacio en su voz-**__** pero puedes estar segura que en esa vida que dejo de existir... Amamos y fuimos correspondida, no tuvimos que pelear por ese amor ya que nos perteneció desde un principio, Sesshomaru y Yo nos Amamos el uno al otro sin nadie de por medio, debes saber que podemos amar sin tener que compartir ese amor, amar por ti misma y ser amada sin que ese persona piense en nadie mas solo en ti. Esa es la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo mi inocente pasado, Kagome(P), ahora seré parte de tu futuro, es decir, de lo que hagas de ahora en adelante, será para las dos, todo saldrá bien no te preocupes**__**-dijo muy serena Kagome(F)**_

_**Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso tu sola, tratare de que tengamos un buen futuro**__**-dijo Kagome(P)**_

_**Ahora elimina el veneno de tu cuerpo y destruye a Naraku,**__** -dijo Kagome(F)- **__** y perdóname por haberte puesto en esta situación, nunca debí decirte lo de Kikyo... sabia que tratarías de salvarla… soy tu, recuerdas... así que de alguna manera no te deje decidir, te manipule descaradamente.**_

_**Descuida, supongo que ahora el futuro si cambio**__**-dijo Kagome(P)- **__** y no tengo porque perdonarte, se que lo hiciste para evitar mas muertes aunque yo tenga que sufrir por eso.**_

_**Veo que entendiste...**__** -le confió Kagome(F)-**__** gracias**_

_**Y la presencia desapareció y kagome(P) cerro los ojos y se concentro**_

_**Mientras fuera, en la cueva**_

_**Sesshomaru se da cuenta que la energía de la humana esta aumentando, la mira. Ella esta acostada de lado por la herida en la espalda.**_

_**Kagome(P) no ha despertado, pero empieza a moverse y poner sus manos en su pecho. Sus ropas están desgarradas por lo que su hombro izquierdo y parte de su pecho esta desnudo pero sin mostrar nada.**_

_**¿Que harás humana?**__** -dijo Sesshomaru a su lado**_

_**El sabia que ella estaba muriendo pero ella se resistía, la energía que emana de su cuerpo era sorprendente. **_

"_**Es la misma que sentí en el bosque la vez que se encontró con ella e Inuyasha. ¿Que tan poderosa es ella? ¿Porque soñó con ella? ¿Qué es esta fuerza que lo atrae hacia ella? ¿Por qué la cuidaba?" **_

_**Sesshomaru se levanto de su lado pues su poder de purificación lo estaba mareando y se alejo.**_

_**Horas después, él quiso irse y dejarla pero algo lo detuvo, fue esa voz, la del sueño, la reconocía, miro a donde se encontraba la mujer de su hermano y por un momento le pareció verla con otra imagen, pelo mas largo, mechones plateados y en su pecho su marca, cerro los ojos un momento y lo abrió de nuevo la imagen empezó a desaparecer y la anterior donde ella tenia el pelo totalmente negro regreso y la escucho susurrar.**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-dijo la joven en voz baja, el youkai abrió sus ojos dorados muy sorprendidos.**_

"_**Porque no llamaba a su hermano, porque decía su nombre, y porque ahora su imagen cambio ¿Qué significaba eso?" pensó el youkai.**_

_**El se fue de la cueva, debía pensar. Regreso a donde la miko fue herida, y se encontró con Inuyasha con el cual tuvo una seria discusión, pero en la cual no le dijo que la Miko estaba viva, al contrario le dijo que estaba muerta, no supo porque lo hizo y no le importaba el motivo. **_

_**Luego volvió a la cueva, algo lo estaba llamando, era su aura, lo hacia desear estar cerca de ella.**_

_**Al otro día Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que la miko había eliminado todo el veneno de su cuerpo, pues esa aura oscura que brotaba de su cuerpo había desaparecido.**_

"_**Es muy poderosa, se suponía que no amanecería con vida" pensó Sesshomaru**_

_**Pero había un pequeño detalle, su herida estaba abierta y había perdido mucha sangre, era posible que esa herida la matara... mejor dicho, era seguro que esa herida seria la causa de su muerte.**_

_**Sesshomaru se acerco y toco su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. En esos instantes Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miro con esa mirada dulce, estaba agonizando, respiraba con dificultad y estaba temblando.**_

_**Estaba acostada de lado, su ropa destrozada, Sesshomaru se quito su ahori blanco con rojo y la cubrió con el**_

_**Gra...cias**__**- susurro Kagome temblando de dolor y frió**_

_**Él la miro de nuevo y de los ojos de ella salieron unas lágrimas. Sesshomaru, se acerca a su lado y la ve a los ojos**_

_**¿Por que la salvaste, ella ya esta muerta?**__** -le pregunto el demonio.**_

_**Yo….si ella muere... **__**(Respira hondo)**__** inuyasha se pondría mu…muy…tris…te**__**-Le respondió Kagome respirando con dificulta, incluso tratar de hablar le costaba un esfuerzo**_

_**Estupideces**__**-dijo Sesshomaru y se pone de pie**_

_**¡No!**__**...no son estupideces…es…son**__** (respira pesado) **__**aaaa**__**-grito Kagome y se abraza al ahori de Sesshomaru fuertemente**_

_**Sesshomaru se levanto y salió de la cueva, respiraba entrecortado, nunca había discutido, le parecía extraño que hubiera alguien que le llevara la contraria, que lo sacara de sus casillas, pero aun así, estaba molesto… no entendía esa humana... esa en especial.**_

"_**Que me esta pasando, porque estoy con esa humana, morirá y su acto sacrificio estará completo, pero algo me impide que la deje morir, grrrrr, diablos esta opresión en el pecho es insoportable" **_

_**El demonio respira profundo el sentimiento hacia esa mujer se profundizaba lentamente, pero demasiado fuerte tanto que cae de rodillas debido a la opresión en su pecho, quiere irse y dejarla morir pero al mismo tiempo quiere quedarse a su lado.**_

_**En la mente de kagome**_

_**No puedo, duele mucho**__**-susurra Kagome**_

_**No te rindas... por favor**__**-le suplica Kagome(F)**_

_**Trato... pero mis energía se me esta acabando**__**-gime Kagome abrazándose fuertemente.**_

_**Aguanta un poco mas**__**-insistía Kagome(F)**_

_**Aaaahhhrrgg**__**-grita Kagome**_

_**Mientras fuera de la cueva**_

_**Sesshomaru se levanta y entra a la cueva pues escuchaba a Kagome gritar. Cuando llega a su lado y la ve, esta boca abajo esta gateando, quiere levantarse, él se da cuenta que la herida empieza a sangrar de nuevo, se agacha a su lado y la detiene**_

_**Apresuraras tu muerte si te mueves**__**-le dice Sesshomaru**_

_**De todos modos voy a morir**__**-dijo sonriendo la joven respirando profundamente**_

_**¿Adonde iras así?**__** -pregunto Sesshomaru**_

_**De…debo…des...truir…a nara…ku, des…pues mori…moriré si asi debe ser **__**-susurro entrecortadamente Kagome intentando ponerse de pie**_

_**Sesshomaru la ayuda a ponerse de pie, ella se apoya en su pecho y respira entrecortadamente, rápido, y su cuerpo temblaba horrores, su herida estaba sangrando, manchando las garras de Sesshomaru que la sostiene por la cintura y manos.**_

_**El siente la sangre correr por sus garras, él sabia que le dolía mucho pues lo sentía de una extraña forma, además sus lagrimas lo decían todo. Ella levanta el rostro y lo mira.**_

"_**Mi yo del futuro tenia razón, él no es el frió demonio que aparenta ser ¿Por qué no me enamore de él? Obvio tonta, cada vez que se veían el intentaba matarte". **_

_**Kagome deslizo sus manos por su cuello, y sin querer roza un punto sensible en la parte detras del cuello de Sesshomaru, esto hace que el demonio se le paren los pelos de punta, él la ve que se esta acercando pero no la detiene, él de alguna manera quería saber que tan cierto era ese sueño que tuvo con ella. **_

"_**Esto es por ti Kagome(F)", la joven se pone de puntitas y junta sus labios con los de Sesshomaru y el demonio al sentir su suavidad, calor, dulzura, esencia, la sujeta fuertemente por la cintura, pero esta vez el no se queda quieto como en el sueño, esta vez profundiza el beso quiere probar toda su sabor, era algo que deseaba intensamente, Kagome inexperta sin saber besar como dios manda, solo se adapto a su ritmo correspondiéndole perfectamente a la unión de sus labios en un beso que les robaba el alma a ambos, una unión perfecta.**_

_**El joven demonio comprobó que toda la realidad era igual o mejor a su sueño, lo que él quería saber era. **_

"_**¿Por qué ella, porque no una de su especie?"**_

_**El joven demonio se separo de sus labios, abrió los ojos y otra vez la imagen de ella cambiada apareció frente a sus ojos y estos se abrieron sorprendido, le vio el rostro, los ojos cerrados, los mechones de pelo plateado alrededor de su hermoso rostro, respiraba fuertemente por el esfuerzo hecho por el beso y por increíble que parezca aun con su tez pálida por la perdida de sangre, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. **_

_**El la observo detenidamente, cuando de repente ella dejo de respirar y los brazos alrededor de su cuello se aflojaron y se deslizaron hacia abajo, su cabeza se apoyo suavemente en su pecho, se había desmayado por la perdida de sangre, él la cargo y la puso en el suelo boca abajo, la imagen de ella empezó a cambiar suavemente y volvió a ser la mujer de pelo negro. **_

"_**¿Por qué la veía de esa forma y luego su imagen cambiaba?" se pregunto mentalmente el youkai.**_

_**El sentía el corazón de la mujer latir lentamente y tomo una decisión que años atrás jamás hubiera pensado, se dejaría llevar por un deseo, sentía que ella le pertenecía, lo sentía fuertemente. Aunque no lo reconociera así mismo.**_

_**El youkai le termino de romper la extraña ropa que la mujer llevaba ( la blusa de colegio obvio) y pudo ver la gran herida en su espalda, era impresionante, empezaba en el hombro y terminaba en el inicio de la cintura, y ella había sobrevivido dos días con ella y el veneno, era muy poderosa. **_

_**El demonio se arrodillo a su lado y se corto la muñeca con el filo de uno de sus colmillos de la boca, él sabia que necesitaba sangre pues había perdido mucha, su sangre de demonio era especial, dejo caer su sangre a lo largo de la gran herida en su espalda, la sangre como si estuviera viva empezó a filtrase por la herida penetrando en su cuerpo luego a su sistema para acabar en sus venas y luego unirse a su alma, si es que sobrevive a su sangre... y esta no la mata... entonces vivirá.**_

_**Dejo caer una gran cantidad de sangre, luego se lamió la muñeca y la herida en esta se cerró. Se levanto, tapo a la miko con su ahori y fue a sentarse un poco alejado de ella, se recostó en una pared ahora todo dependía de la mujer, cerro su ojos a esperar si vivía o moría. **_

_**Continuara….**_


	12. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 11

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, aqui les dejo lo que sigue, esperando que los disfruten, hoy veremos un poco de como seran las cosas de ahora en adelante, los cambios se notaran, las consecuencias de los sucesos seran palpables.**_

**_Me dicen que tal va... Besos y cuidenseme._**

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**Mientras en la aldea inuyasha se encontraba en la laguna observando a kikyo junto con sango y miroku, inuyasha intento meter la mano en el agua pero recibió una enorme descarga**_

_**La pureza del veneno es impresionante**__**-dijo Miroku**_

_**Me sorprende que aun este viva**__**-respondió Sango**_

_**Si, eso se debe a que la señorita kagome(F) la empezó a purificar eso a retardado el proceso del veneno**__**-repuso Miroku**_

_**Kagome ¿Por qué?**__**-susurro bajito Inuyasha**_

_**Inuyasha, la señorita hizo lo que creyó conveniente para ti, no malgaste su sacrificio**__**-dijo Miroku**_

_**¡NO DEBIO ARRIESGARSE!**__**-grito Inuyasha fuerte sorprendiendo a sango y a miroku**_

_**Tal vez no había tiempo para esperarte inuyasha no lo crees,**__** -dijo Sango fríamente- **__**además cada vez que kikyo aparecía tu te olvidabas que Kagome estaba a tu lado**__**-concluyo Sango- **__**Kagome se sintió empujada por tu felicidad y no por la suya**_

_**Pero….**__**-dijo Inuyasha sin terminar, pensando en lo cierto de las palabras de sango**_

_**La señorita Kagome(P) sabía que si algo le pasaba a kikyo tú estaría muy triste, de seguro fue por eso que intervino en la pelea y no te espero**__**-dijo Miroku**_

_**No…de**__**- dijo Inuyasha pero fue silenciado por sango**_

_**¡YA CALLATE! ¡SUFICIENTE!, es que no lo entiendes inuyasha**__**-dijo la exterminadora en voz alta**_

_**No... sango**__**-dijo el monje tomando su mano**_

_**Lo siento excelencia pero hay que hacerlo entender**__**-entonces Sango miro a inuyasha-**__**inuyasha, cada vez que kikyo aparece tu te olvidas de kagome y sales corriendo a encontrarte con ella, sin importarte los sentimiento de kagome, y kagome es todavía mas consecuente contigo porque te quiere y solo quería tu felicidad por eso nunca te reclamo el que la dejaras plantada por verte con el cadáver**_

_**¡Sango!**__**-dijo el monje**_

_**Perdóname Inuyasha, pero por mas que le debas no tienes ninguna responsabilidad con Kikyo**__**-dijo Sango-**__** si ella decidió sacrificarse por ti fue su decisión tu no la obligaste, además ella murió pensando que te había matado, entiendes eso, porque Kagome si lo entendía, por eso se sacrifico por ti y tu no tienes porque sentirte culpable, pues ella decidió morir para que Kikyo siguiera viviendo, fue su decisión**__**-termino de hablar sango y se levanto para marcharse, pero antes se volvió y le dijo- **__**Kikyo es una egoísta, **__**¡A NADIE QUE AMES O HAYAS AMADO SE LE DESEA LA MUERTE!... **__**Ahora respeta el deseo de Kagome**__**-y se marcho**_

_**¡Sango espera!**__**- grito el joven hanyou**_

_**Déjala inuyasha, todavía le duele haber perdido a kagome y mas por alguien muerto que volverá morir y para colmo te desea la muerte, a ti, al ser que una vez amo. La señorita kagome lo sabía, respeta su decisión, déjala ir y deja de sentirte culpable**__**-dijo seriamente el monje**_

_**Inuyasha se sentó en silencio, miro dentro del lago pensando en las palabras de sango y miroku y no dijo palabra alguna, miroku se levanto y se fue dejándolo con sus pensamientos**_

_**Al sexto día en la cueva**_

_**Sesshomaru observo como la mujer luchaba para adaptarse a su sangre, tenia los dos días anteriores luchando por su vida, la energía que estaba liberando era mareante, él había intentado acercarse pero no pudo debido a que un campo de energía lo rechazo fuertemente, la corrientes de energía vibraban en la cueva junto con su aura. **_

_**En la mente de kagome**_

_**¿Que es esto? Algo me esta invadiendo, ¡duele! Aaaa**__**-grito en su mente la chica**_

_**No luches déjalo entrar**__**-dijo Kagome(F)-**__** Si intentas purificarlo será mas doloroso y acabaras agotando toda tu energía**_

_**No puedo, tengo miedo**__**-grito la joven-**__**aaarg, no déjame, aaa**__**-gritaba en su interior**_

_**Vamos relájate, solo cálmate**__**-decía la voz de su futuro suavemente, y estaba lográndolo-**__**No te hará daño... déjalo entrar... o morirás**_

_**Kagome empezó a calmarse y dejar que la extraña fuerza invadiera su cuerpo para que se adaptara a ella, trataba de respirar, de repente dejo de tener miedo y la fuerza se volvió caliente y abraso todo su cuerpo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, pero algo paso, por un momento pareció asfixiarla con su poderosa presencia, la sentía apoderarse de su alma sometiéndola, pero ella no se dejaba, no le gustaba, no de esa manera fría y dominante... Prefería morir. **_

_**Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad de luchar contra esa presencia sintió que esta se calmo y esta vez la presencia la abraso suavemente y se unió a ella sin dominarla como adaptándose las dos en una sola, el dolor que antes sentía estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.**_

_**Relájate **__**-dijo Kagome(F) que no la había abandonado ni dejado sola en esos dolorosos momentos- **__**trata de unirte a la energía que ahora fluye en tu cuerpo, siente como te revive, como te devuelve tu poder, la fuerza**_

_**Si, lo siento**__** -Kagome respira y se empieza a calmar totalmente- **__**ahora es calida, mi fuerza esta regresando y el dolor casi ha desaparecido**_

_**Si**__** -dijo kagome(F)- **__**ahora duerme.**_

_**Estoy... muy cansada**__**-y Kagome se durmió, y esta vez la voz de la Kagome del futuro desapareció para siempre como si su esencia nunca hubiera existido.**_

_**En la cueva, sesshomaru se acerco a kagome**_

_**Ya al atardecer del mismo sexto día las energías y su aura se calmaron haciendo desaparecer el campo de energía por lo que Sesshomaru se pudo acercar a ella, toco su frente y no tenia fiebre, movió su haori y vio que en su espalda su herida había dejado de sangrar y se cerro dejando solo la marca de esta, una gran cicatriz desde su hombro hasta su cintura... una línea con imperfecciones en los bordes que la hacían ver fea, delgada y rosada. **_

_**Escucho como su respiración volvía a la normalidad al igual que su corazón, la tapo de nuevo**_

_**Eres muy poderosa, al parecer si vivirás**__**-dijo Sesshomaru y salió de la cueva**_

_**Fuera de la cueva**_

"_**Lucho contra mis energías de demonio y en tres días completo, como si fuera un youkai, se adapto a mi sangre, curo sus heridas y recupero sus fuerzas sin ser sometida por la oscuridad demoniaca de mi sangre, si se hubiera dejado someter hubiera muerto instantáneamente... pero al parecer mi energía logro sincronizarse con la de ella por lo que... vivirá. **_

"_**Su poder es impresionante, si no fuera humana fácilmente pasaría por un demonio de clase alta como yo". Pensó Sesshomaru mirando el cielo estrellado.**_

_**Horas después entro a la cueva de nuevo y se recostó en la pared cerca de ella.**_

_**Era de madrugada cuando kagome se despertó, en la oscuridad adapto sus ojos a la luz que destellaba de la fogata, tenia mucho frió, gracias a la hoguera vio la silueta de sesshomaru recostado en la pared cerca de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados, y su espalda ya no le dolía, se levanto suavemente y se acerco a el. **_

_**Sesshomaru al sentir movimientos abrió los ojos y la vio levantada y caminaba lentamente hacia él. **_

_**Kagome lo vio abrir sus ojos dorados y mirarla, ella no se inmuto sintió que podía seguir y lo hizo se arrodillo frente a él levanto la mano y acaricio su rostro y él la vio a los ojos. **_

_**El la vio acercarse sin temor y arrodillarse delante de el, acariciar su mejilla**_

_**Gracias**__**- dijo Kagome y le dio una calida sonrisa, después se recostó en su pecho, a su lado**_

_**Sesshomaru no se lo impidió. Así se quedaron hasta el amanecer**_

_**Amanecer del séptimo día en la aldea**_

_**Inuyasha no pensara visitar a la familia de kagome**__**-dijo Sango**_

_**Dale tiempo sango**__**-dijo el monje con los ojos cerrados**_

_**Ya ha tenido suficiente**__**-dijo Sango con los ojos rojos de llorar**_

_**No puedo creer que kagome se haya ido, no es justo**__**-dijo Shippo**_

_**Debemos respetar las decisiones de nuestros seres queridos**__**- susurro Miroku tomando al pequeño zorrito y poniéndolo en sus brazos**_

_**En la cueva al atardecer**_

_**Sesshomaru mira a la mujer acostada en su pecho y que ahora comparte su sangre.**_

"_**Se puede decir que me pertenece, según las leyes de los youkai ahora él era su dueño y protector, el lazo de sangre que ahora existía entre ellos era irrompible, quería reclamarla como suya, la deseaba y no lo negaba. Sabia que ella volvería con el estupido de su hermano, y eso lo molestaba de sobre manera" pero todo a su tiempo.**_

_**Se levanto y la dejo suavemente en el suelo y fue a la entrada de la cueva y miro el atardecer.**_

_**Kagome se despertó pues ya no sentía ese calor y suavidad que había sentido momentos antes, se sentó y miro su alrededor, su mirada se detuvo en la entrada de la cueva, en esta se encontraba el demonio que había salvado su vida, lo observo inmóvil contemplar el cielo muy serio, él era especial lo sabia.**_

_**Sesshomaru la sintió y volteo la vista hacia ella, la vio sentada con su haori y mirándolo detenidamente. Ambos se miraron, sin decir palabra**_

_**Empezó a caminar hacia ella y ella se puso de pie, con una mano contra su pecho.**_

_**El se detuvo frente a ella, kagome levanto su mirada hasta sus ojos pues ella le llegaba al pecho**_

_**Sesshomaru... yo**__**- empezó Kagome pero sus palabras no salieron **_

_**Sesshomaru la vio mirarlo a los ojos tan intensamente y cuando empezó hablar no quiso oír lo que diría, descendió a sus labios tomándolo suavemente, él la beso.**_

_**Kagome estaba sorprendida, pero al sentir la calidez, y la suavidad con la que tomo sus labios, se dejo llevar y no supo porque, solo sabia que se sentía bien, se puso de puntillas, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le devolvió el beso.**_

"_**Sus besos me gustan, es tan diferente, muy diferente al de inuyasha que fue gentil, en cambio el de sesshomaru era fuerte, suave, calido, posesivo al mismo tiempo, como si me estuviera diciendo que le pertenezco, todo mi cuerpo vibra, como si quisiera seguir y no detenerme". Pensaba Kagome.**_

_**Sesshomaru la sintió abandonarse en sus brazos, rendirse, sentía su calor y su deseo, le tomo de la cintura y el cuello, la acerco hacia él y profundizo el beso, le acaricio la espalda, los brazos, la cintura, el cuello, la abrazo fuertemente.**_

_**Ambos se detienen poco a poco besándose de a poco hasta que se separan y respiran profundo mirándose a los ojos**_

_**Yo... yo**__**-tartamudea Kagome mientras trata de respirar entrecortada por la intensidad y por haber aguantado tanto tiempo la respiración-**__**me siento, sesshomaru**__**-respirando casi con normalidad, acaricio su mejilla, pues no sabia que decirle.**_

_**Sesshomaru la escucha y luego la siente, levanta su barbilla la mira, la desea, pero no la tomaría, sabia que ella se entregaría a él, pero la dejaría irse y por ahora se separarían.**_

_**Kagome no lo entiende, pero no cuestionaría, confiaba en él lo sentía dentro**_

_**Sessho...maru**__**-susurro Kagome suavemente en sus labios y lo sintió alejarse**_

_**Puedes usar mi haori, vamonos**__**-dijo Sesshomaru sin mirarla**_

_**Si, gracias**__**-dijo Kagome y se arreglo el haori, pues tenia los zapatos y la falda-**__**cuanto tiempo he estado dormida**__**-le pregunto cuando termino de arreglarse y pararse a su lado**_

_**Siete días**__**-le dijo sin mirarla**_

_**¡Tanto tiempo! Debo volver a la aldea rápido**__**- dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta, pero es detenida porque sesshomaru la toma por un brazo, la jala y la sostiene fuertemente de la muñeca— **__**¡aaah sesshomaru!**__**-grita pues le duele que la apriete de esa forma**_

_**Tan ansiosa estas por regresar a lado de imbecil de mi hermano**__**- dijo Sesshomaru mirándola fríamente y apretando su muñeca**_

_**¡Que estas diciendo!, no es por eso**__**-le dijo Kagome mirándolo-**__**Aaarrrggh**__**-grita cuando le tuerce la muñeca**_

_**¡Mientes!**__**-le dice Sesshomaru muy serio-**__**casi mueres por el**__**-le aprieta la muñeca mas duro, hasta que la muñeca se torna morada, la rabia hace que le clave las garras y la mira con unos ojos fríos.**_

_**Te equi...vocas, es cierto que me sacrifique por él... pero lo que pasa en verdad es que**__**-dice Kagome y respira tranquilizándose pues la presión de sus garras en la carne de sus muñecas intensifica el dolor- **__**es…es Kikyo... esta viva, pero agoniza solo yo puedo salvarla... ahora me entiendes**__**-siente que le afloja un poco la muñeca- **__**no es por inuyasha, además él de seguro ya ni se acuerda de mi, pues tiene a su kikyo a su lado**__**-y baja la cabeza**_

_**Otra vez el cadáver**__**- dice Sesshomaru y le suelta la muñeca**_

_**¡Sesshomaru!**__**-le dice Kagome sujetandose la muñeca y piensa "¿Por qué se comporta así? Será que… no… eso es imposible"**_

_**Sesshomaru la toma de la cintura y forma la bola de energía que usa para volar y desplazarse, este se eleva, kagome lo abraza por la cintura, y hacen el viaje a la aldea en minutos muy silenciosos. **_

"_**Estoy celoso, yo el gran sesshomaru con ese sentimiento tan bajo, que le estaba haciendo esa mujer, además le pertenecía a él no a su estupido hermano" piensa el Inu.**_

_**Sesshomaru baja la mirada y la mira, ella estaba abrazándolo por la cintura con los ojos cerrados**_

"_**Será que Sesshomaru esta celoso, eso no es posible él es un ser frió, puede que la haya besado pero eso no quiere decir que este sienta algo por ella, pero el odio reflejado en su rostro me dio temor, esa mirada era muy diferente a la que tenía cuando nos besamos tan intensamente." Pensó por su lado la Miko.**_

_**Un viaje de dos días fue hecho en dos horas. **_

_**Tres horas después llegaron a la aldea, estaba anocheciendo, él se poso en el suelo pero no la soltó de su agarre a su cintura.**_

_**Kagome abrió los ojos cuando sintió que toco el suelo, también se dio cuenta que él no le soltó la cintura, ella se apoyo en su pecho y levanto el rostro para encontrase con sus ojos**_

_**Tienes mi sangre, ahora todo será diferente... te sentirás diferente**__**-fue lo único que le dijo Sesshomaru**_

_**¿Me diste tu sangre?**__**-pregunto Kagome asombrada pues no lo sabia y recordó que su futuro se lo advirtió, solo que paso de manera diferente a lo que sabia-**__** Pero si odias a los humanos, debió ser muy difícil para ti hacer eso**__**-dijo bajando la voz.**_

"_**No lo cuestionare, gracias a él estoy viva y le debo mucho, aunque no sucedió como su futuro le conto... ¿Tanto cambio el futuro?" razono rápidamente la joven.**_

_**No te preguntare por que lo hiciste pero**__**-se puso de puntitas y se acerco a su rostro, a sus labios lo beso suavemente- **__**gracias, Sesshomaru**_

_**Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para marcharse y ella lo vio irse sin más, ahora kagome sabía porque se sentía tan unida a él, de alguna forma ahora estaban unidos para siempre y eso al contrario de disgustarle, le gusto.**_

_**En un lugar cerca de ahí inuyasha, miroku, sango, kohaku y shippo estaban sentados cerca de la laguna en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de kikyo. Cuando de un momento a otro inuyasha y shippo sienten un aroma conocido**_

_**Ese olor no puede ser**__**-dijo Inuyasha(olfatea)**_

_**Es cierto ese aroma es de…de kagome**__**- Dijo Shippo y salen corriendo**_

_**¡Kagome! No puede ser, se…supone**__**- Sango no termino la frase**_

_**Vamos sango**__**- dijo Miroku y corren al lugar de donde proviene la presencia de kagome**_

_**Inuyasha llega primero y la ve parada frente al árbol sagrado**_

_**Kagome**__**- dijo Inuyasha su nombre, no puede articular más palabra**_

_**Kagome se da cuenta que inuyasha esta detrás de ella y se voltea cuando el pronuncia su nombre**_

_**Se ven a los ojos**_

_**Hola, Inuyasha**__**-dice Kagome en voz baja**_

_**En ese instante los demás llegan y se asombran al ver a kagome viva**_

_**Kagome estas, viva**__**-dijo Sango con lágrimas en los ojos y la abraza**_

_**Bienvenida señorita kagome, pensamos que la habíamos perdido para siempre**__**-dijo simplemente Miroku**_

_**Hola amigos, lamento haberlos preocupado**__**-dice Kagome y le muestra un gran sonrisa**_

_**¡KAGOME ESTAS VIVA QUE BUENO!**__**-grita el zorrito saltando a sus brazos**_

_**Shippo no llores estoy bien, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar ese mal rato**__**-dijo Kagome abrazándolo**_

_**Todos estaban muy contento, y mas inuyasha, ella estaba viva. Se acerca a kagome, la abraza**_

_**Que bueno que estés bien**__**-le dice Inuyasha al oído**_

_**Inuyasha**__**-dice Kagome y le devuelve el abrazo, y nota que ya no siente lo mismo que sentía antes cuando él la abrazaba, el sentimiento había cambiado-**__**gracias**__**-y se separa de él.**_

_**En ese momento inuyasha se percata de que la sangre de Kagome ha cambiado y se separa de ella**_

_**Kagome ¿que paso... tu sangre cambio?**__**-le pregunta Inuyasha, pues sabia de quien era la sangre que habitaba en el cuerpo de kagome**_

_**Ah si, lo que sucede es que sesshomaru me salvo, estuve apunto de morir por la herida, pero él la cerro con su sangre**__**-dijo Kagome calmadamente.**_

_**Sesshomaru te salvo**__**-dice Sango y se da cuenta que no hay ninguna marca en su cuello lo que significa que no paso nada, pero ¿Por qué? si eso es normal en lo youkais**_

_**¿Él te salvo? No puede ser, yo lo vi en el monte y me dijo que el no tenia porque salvarte, me dijo que estabas muerta**__**-repitió otra vez Inuyasha **_

_**¿Te dijo eso? que raro **__**-Dijo Kagome-**__**bueno pero ya no importa, estoy aquí y es suficiente**__**-dijo sin darle mas importancia y por dentro una sonrisa apareció. "Si, debe ser eso"**_

_**Increíble, se supone que el odia a los humanos y mas que cada vez que ustedes dos se ven él intenta matarla, no lo entiendo**__**-dijo asombrado el monje**_

_**Kagome ¿no paso nada mas entre sesshomaru y tu?**__**- pregunto el hanyou, con miedo de escuchar la respuesta de kagome aunque sabia que nada mas paso quería oírlo de sus labios.**_

_**Sango sabía a donde quería llegar el hanyou**_

_**A que te refieres inuyasha, sesshomaru me salvo y cuido, después me trajo hasta aquí y se marcho, ¿debió pasar algo mas?**__**-le pregunta confusa Kagome**_

_**Supongo que es por que tienes sus ropas**__**-intervino sango ya que le sorprendía que inuyasha no le hubiera dicho lo que significaba que un youkai le diera su sangre a una humana y más a una mujer**_

_**Oh eso, no es lo que piensan él me la cedió porque naraku cuando me ataco destrozo la blusa de mi uniforme**__** -dijo Kagome- **__**no pensaran lo que creo están pensando, o si, sesshomaru es un demonio muy decente jamás me falto el respeto**__**-pensando en el tremendo beso que se dieron en la cueva y que no recuerda cuanto duro, pero que si no hubieran tenido que respirar no sabia a donde hubieran llegado, pensándolo bien si paso algo mas, pero eso solo entre sesshomaru y ella.**_

_**Bien, no te enojes, solo estábamos preocupados por ti**__**-dijo la exterminadora, pensando si inuyasha le diría lo que eso significaba a kagome-**__**será mejor que regresemos a la aldea**_

_**No, antes debo hacer algo y luego volveré a mi época**__**-dijo Kagome a sus amigos**_

_**Pero si acabas de llegar, no puedes irte, ¿es por culpa de inuyasha?**__**-dice el zorrito-**__**aayay**__**-recibe un golpe de inuyasha**_

_**Cállate**__**- Dijo Inuyasha dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a shippo, pero esperando la respuesta de kagome con temor**_

_**No Shippo, no es por eso, lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansada y quiero tomarme un descanso**__**-le dijo Kagome sonriendo al zorrito**_

_**Aaaa, está bien entonces**__**-acepto Shippo**_

_**Ja, ja, ja, gracias shippo**__**- rio Kagome, después voltea y mira a inuyasha-**__**llévame donde esta kikyo**_

_**Cuatro pares de ojos la ven asombrados**_

_**¿Pero Kagome?**__**-dijo la exterminadora**_

_**Kagome ¿Cómo?**__**- comenzó a decir Inuyasha pero fue interrumpido por la miko**_

_**Se que esta aquí inuyasha, y se que esta agonizando debo terminar lo que empecé**__**-dijo la chica**_

_**Señorita, creo que ya se arriesgo bastante por la sacerdotisa**__**-dijo muy serio el monje.**_

_**No, no lo entienden, solo yo puedo purificar el veneno en su cuerpo, lo se ya que mi cuerpo estuvo infectado por el mismo veneno de naraku, si no lo hago pronto su cuerpo se destruirá... como me estaba sucediendo a mi**__**-mira a Inuyasha- **__**¿dejaras que muera, pudiendo salvarla de naraku esta vez?**_

_**Aunque quieras salvarla no podrás ya que nadie puede acercarse a ella**__**-dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla**_

_**Inuyasha mírame**__**- le dice Kagome, el joven levanta la vista y la ve a los ojos-**__**después de todo lo que he hecho por ti ¿aun no confías en mí?**_

_**¡No es eso!**__**-dice el hanyou en voz alta- **__**Te equivocas es que…que No...No… quiero perderte de nuevo y si…si confió, confió en ti kagome**__**-le confeso el hanyou**_

_**Gracias, entonces llévame con ella**__**-dijo Kagome sin mostrar ningún sentimiento o dolor en el rostro**_

_**Kagome**__**-susurra Inuyasha, pues no ve ninguna señal en sus ojos que le diga lo que ella siente en ese momento, entonces asiente con la cabeza**_

_**Todo se encaminan a la laguna en la que esta el cuerpo de kikyo. Minutos después llegan **_

_**El veneno esta muy concentrado, tenga cuidado**__**-dijo preocupado el monje**_

_**Kagome ve la laguna, esta totalmente negra y morada por el veneno, no hay señal de agua clara pues esta infectada totalmente, el cuerpo de kikyo esta en el centro de esta, un aura morada la adorna y de la herida en su hombro sigue saliendo líquido morado.**_

_**Kagome se acerca a la laguna y se dispone a entrar pero es detenida por unas garras**_

_**No entres, es peligroso**__**-le dice Inuyasha sosteniéndole la mano**_

_**Estaré bien Inuyasha**__**-y Kagome se suelta.**_

_**Kagome entra un pie en el agua y cuando la miko toca el agua esta se aclara de inmediato, el agua se purifica y se vuelve cristalina**_

_**Purifico la laguna, su poder es impresionante**__**-dijo asombrado el monje**_

_**Kagome**__**-susurra Sango**_

_**Inuyasha solo mira asombrado a kagome**_

_**Kagome entra al agua, se arrodilla al lado de kikyo, pone su mano en la herida y cierra los ojos, de la mano de kagome empieza a brotar energía de color rosa hacia la herida de kikyo en su hombro, en ese mismo instante a kagome le vienen imágenes del pasado de kikyo, el momento en que naraku les tendió la trampa y hizo que se odiaran.**_

_**En la visión**_

_**Esto es, lo que paso hace cincuenta años**__**-sigue observando Kagome y ve como naraku con la imagen de inuyasha ataca a kikyo**_

_**¿Por qué inuyasha? Te odio**__**- Kikyo se levanta y sale en busca de inuyasha**_

_**Luego ve como kikyo sella a inuyasha en el árbol y muere**_

_**Fin de la visión**_

_**Todos miran asombrados, hasta unos hermosos ojos ámbar que observan fríamente escondidos muy lejos de ahí la escena, pero a diferencia de los otros, una sonrisa de orgullo adornaba su rostro.**_

_**Dos minutos después la herida de kikyo se cierra y su aura morada desaparece. Kikyo abre los ojos y mira a kagome, ambas se miran kagome se levanta y sale de la laguna. Kikyo se levanta también y ve kagome.**_

_**Estas viva, ¿porque lo hiciste?**__**-le pregunta Kikyo pues aun sentía la calidez de su corazón y alma dentro de su frió cuerpo de barro**_

_**Kagome no dice nada, sale del agua se detiene frente a inuyasha**_

_**Ya esta bien**__**-dijo Kagome y le sonríe a Inuyasha -**__**volveré para destruir a naraku, se feliz inuyasha aunque sea en el infierno, pero se feliz**_

_**Kagome yo**__**-dice el hanyou, pero no termina de hablar**_

_**¡Kikyo y yo no somos la misma persona entiendolo Inuyasha!**__**-le aclara Kagome al hanyou definitivamente-**__**en este momento lo único que tenemos en común es una cicatriz, una herida en el mismo hombro, pero en diferentes cuerpos**__**-dice Kagome, se voltea donde kikyo y le dice- **__**en cuanto a tu pregunta Kikyo la respuesta... Es algo que haría por cualquier persona, nunca abandonaría a nadie que necesitara mi ayuda…tu eres solo una mas.**_

_**Kagome se quita el haori de sesshomaru y les muestra a todos su herida, al principio solo kikyo ve la herida en ese momento y habré los ojos como plato al verla y saber que ella sobrevivió a una herida más grande que la de ella hace cincuenta años.**_

_**Kagome se da la vuelta y todos ven la herida en su espalda, desde el hombro hasta la cintura, la herida atraviesa su espalda de punta a punta. Todos están asombrados por lo grotesca y fea que es la marca.**_

_**Ahora esa herida es lo único que tú y yo tenemos en común kikyo y no es para tanto**__**-dice Kagome**_

_**Y se vuelve a colocar el ahori, se marcha a su época, dejando perplejos a sus compañeros**_

_**Es cierto es el mismo lugar, la misma herida, el mismo brazo hasta su espalda y cintura, solo que la de kagome es más grande y mas horrible**__**- dice Sango nerviosa**_

_**Es cierto, pero sobrevivió**__**-responde Miroku**_

_**¿Creen que vuelva?**__**- pregunta Shippo**_

_**Ella lo prometió y siempre cumple sus promesas**__**- dice Sango, mira a Inuyasha- **__**¿porque no le dijiste lo de la sangre inuyasha?**_

_**Yo... yo no lo se**__**-dice Inuyasha. **_

"_**Pero si lo sabia, sabia porque no le dijo sobre la sangre, fue para sentir que todavía ella sentía algo por el" pensó el hanyou**_

_**Kikyo salió de la laguna y se fue sin decir siquiera gracias, esta vez... Inuyasha no le pidió que se quedara, pero tampoco fue detrás de ella... Y la Miko de barro se dio cuenta de eso.**_

**_CONTINUA..._**


	13. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 12

_**¡Kon ba ua! **_

_**Bien, es alentador saber que aun los mantengo en suspense jijiji, y quiero agradecer sus post, son los que le llenan el pecho a uno de euforia y le levanta el animo para continuar.**_

_**Acontinuacion les dejo lo que sigue, advierto que en este capitulo el tiempo empezara a pasar mas rapido, asi que no se me sorprendran, no soy una escritora que les da muchas vueltas sobre lo que quiero exponer, siempre voy direccto al asunto, la trama jejejeje.**_

_**Cualquier duda, no duden en cuestionar, esperando que disfutren lo que sigue les dejo con la continuacion.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**Kagome camina de regreso al pozo y se lanza regresando a su época al llegar su madre la recibe **_

_**Hija que pronto regresaste pensé que tardarías más**__**- dice la Madre de Kagome**_

_**Si, es cierto, lo que pasa es que la última pelea que tuvimos me dejo agotada y quiero descansar**__**-respondió la joven a su madre**_

_**Bien, sube y descansa**__**-dándole un beso en la cabeza y empujándola a su cuarto**_

_**/**_

_**No lo entiendo, ¿Porque Sesshomaru no le dijo a inuyasha que yo estaba viva?**__** -Pensó Kagome recostada en su cuarto- **__** y también ¿Porque se comporto así conmigo cuando quise apresurarme por regresar a la aldea? de verdad no lo entiendo**__**-y procedió a descansar**_

_**Durante tres días kagome durmió y descanso.**_

_**MIENTRAS EN LA EPOCA ANTIGUA**_

_**Ya pasaron tres días y no ha regresado estoy preocupada**__**-dijo la joven exterminadora mirando dentro del pozo**_

_**No desespere, recuerda que dijo que descansaría y por la herida que tenia no me sorprendería que tardara más tiempo**__**-le respondió el monje sentado recostado de un árbol cerca del pozo y con los ojos cerrados**_

_**Oigan chicos, inuyasha ha estado muy extraño en estos tres días, ni siquiera ha intentado ir donde kagome**__**-dijo preocupado el zorrito**_

_**Es cierto, creo que se debe a que kagome ahora tiene sangre de sesshomaru y eso es algo que todo demonio debe respetar, pero es mejor dejarlo tranquilo, le esta costando adaptarse a la perdida de Kagome.**__** -comenta Sango**_

_**Estoy de acuerdo contigo, estoy sorprendido con la leyes de los youkais, aunque por un lado es bueno saber que la señorita kagome dejara de sufrir por inuyasha, por cierto, Inuyasha no le ha dicho lo que significa que un demonio le brinde la sangre a un humano y mas a una mujer**__**-dijo el monje mientras le acariciaba el trasero a sango, y esta le golpeaba el rostro**_

_**Nunca cambiara**__**-dijo Shippo moviendo la cabeza negativamente-**__**por cierto sango ¿que significan las leyes youkais de la que hablas?**_

_**Eres muy pequeño para saberlo shippo**__**-dijo la joven Sango con una cara sonrojada y miro al monje- **__**es mejor que inuyasha no se lo diga, es mejor que se lo diga sesshomaru a kagome.**_

_**EN LA EPOCA MODERNA AL CUARTO DIA**_

_**La joven sale de la casa y empieza a caminar. Mientras piensa.**_

"_**Es increíble me siento muy bien y fuerte, no sabia que me recuperaría tan pronto, por otro lado me sorprende que sesshomaru me haya dado su sangre y no me matara cuando tuvo la oportunidad (suspira) de verdad no lo entiendo. Pero debo admitir que ¡besa de maravilla… por dios me hizo estremecer… y para colmo no dejo de pensar en eso!" pensó mientras se ponía colorada.**_

_**Cuatro horas después**_

_**Empieza a caminar de regreso a casa con todas sus compras, cuando pasando por una joyería algo le llama la atención**_

_**Una hora después más, la joven regreso a su casa. **_

_**Dos días después kagome regresa al sengoku y la reciben muy contentos**_

_**Que bueno que volviste, estaba muy preocupada **__**-dijo Sango abrazándola**_

_**Si, lo que pasa es que estaba muy cansada, pero ahora estoy como nueva**__**-dijo Kagome sonriendo**_

_**Que bueno que se sienta mejor**__**- dijo Miroku**_

_**Kagome volviste**__**-grita Shippo saltando y abrazando la joven**_

_**Bien, ayúdenme con todo lo que he traído, esta vez traje muchas cosas**__**-dice muy contenta Kagome**_

_**Juntos todos regresaron a la aldea. El nuevo plan era encontrar a naraku y eliminarlo. **_

_**Lamentablemente naraku no apareció, por lo que muchos monstruos salieron de su escondite y atacaban a las personas y aldeas, los chicos estaban preocupados pues esta desaparición era muy sospechosa. **_

_**MESES DESPUES**_

_**EN UNA ALDEA CUALQUIERA**_

_**Los muchachos se encuentran en una pelea con monstruos, una gran cantidad. Mientras luchaban, los chicos poco a poco se iban separando sin darse cuenta. A kagome se le estaban acabando las flechas y para colmo se encontraba muy lejos de inuyasha y los demás.**_

_**Tenía a tres monstruos rodeándola,**_

_**¡Dame ese fragmento!**__**-ruge el Monstruo**_

_**¡INUYASHA!**__** -grita Kagome ya casi sin flechas**_

_**Inuyasha oye el llamado de kagome y rápidamente sale en su ayuda pero esta muy lejos y varios demonios gigantes se interpusieron en su camino.**_

_**¡KAGOME! **__**-grita Inuyasha frustrado-**__** Demonios quítense de mi camino**_

_**Sango que también la oye sale en su ayuda pero eran muchos demonios**_

_**¡Kagome!**__** -grita Sango**_

_**Kagome había eliminado uno de los monstruos pero quedaban dos. Kagome intento escapar corriendo, uno de ellos lanzo una llamarada de fuego que la rodeó e impidió el paso, el otro monstruo era una serpiente y de un coletazo le hizo una herida en la pierna y la miko cayo al suelo.**_

_**Kagome inconcientemente en su mente grito un nombre: "**__**¡Sesshomaru!**__**"**_

_**No muy lejos de ahí sesshomaru escucho la voz de kagome en su cabeza, se volvió una bola de luz y salio donde ella rápidamente.**_

_**Con kagome el demonio que lanzaba fuego iba a lanzar otro ataque directamente sobre la joven. Kagome uso la última flecha que le quedaba y lo purifico, la serpiente rápidamente se lanzo sobre ella, kagome busco otra flecha pero no la encontró.**_

_**Hay no, mis flechas se acabaron**__**-gimió Kagome**_

_**¡Muere!**__**-grito la Serpiente**_

_**¡NO! ¡SESSHOMARU!**__**-grito Kagome mientras agitaba su arco**_

_**Inuyasha la oyó gritar y se paralizo, al escuchar que ya no lo llamaba a él.**_

_**¡KAGOME!**__** -susurro Inuyasha dolido**_

_**La serpiente golpeo a kagome, esta cayo de lado cerca de la orilla del anillo de fuego, la serpiente iba atacarla de nuevo, al verla acercarse arrastrándose saco de sus casillas a la joven miko, como era posible que no pudiera defenderse de algo tan insignificante... "¡Estoy Harta!" y Kagome agito su arco cortándole la cabeza y purificándola al mismo momento. Segundos después Kagome perdió el conocimiento, mientras el anillo de fuego se estaba cerrando amenazando la vida de kagome**_

_**Inuyasha salió de su desconcierto y corrió rápidamente hacia la joven Miko cuando a su lado paso una bola de luz que entro al círculo de fuego. Inuyasha rápidamente lo reconocido.**_

_**Después se oyó una explosión y el anillo de fuego desapareció.**_

_**Cuando el humo se disipo Inuyasha, sango, miroku y shippo observaron a un muy molesto sesshomaru al lado de una inconsciente kagome en el suelo a su lado.**_

_**¡kagome!**__** -susurro Sango**_

_**¡Señorita kagome!**__** -grito Miroku**_

_**Sesshomaru los mira y rápidamente aparece frente a inuyasha y lo golpea fuertemente en el rostro mandándolo al suelo un poco alejado. **_

_**Después vuelve al lado de kagome y la toma en sus brazos y sale volando de ahí.**_

_**A la orilla de un lago lejos de la aldea, sesshomaru recostó a kagome en el suelo, mientras él fue y se sentó en una roca**_

_**Minutos después kagome despertó, y vio a sesshomaru sentado en una roca.**_

_**Hola**__**- saluda Kagome con una sonrisa-**__**gracias por salvarme**_

_**Hmmp**__**-dijo Sesshomaru sin mirarla, luego se levanto y se dispuso a marcharse, pero se detuvo al oírla hablar**_

_**Por favor, al menos se mas agradable**__**-dijo kagome notando su comportamiento**_

_**Sesshomaru se voltio a verla con esa mirada fría pero comenzó a caminar de nuevo "¡Kami que hombre!(Suspira)"**_

_**Kagome se dio cuenta que se iba a marchar**_

_**¡Espera!**__** -le grito Kagome**_

_**El demonio se detuvo pero no la miro. Kagome se levanto y gimió por la herida que tenia en el tobillo, cojeando del pie se acerco a él y se detuvo en frente de él y busco dentro de la falda de su bolsillo, sacando una bolsita de pana azul.**_

_**Sesshomaru la vio pararse frente a él cojeando y sacar de sus ropas un bolsito azul**_

_**Se que no te importa lo que yo piense o quiera, pero te agradecería que conservaras esto**__** -dijo Kagome con su tradicional sonrisa**_

_**Kagome saco de la bolsita una hermosa cadena plateada, sesshomaru la observo sin inmutarse. La cadena era muy bonita y tenía una hermosa y extraña piedra en forma de lágrima, dependiendo de cómo le diera la luz se reflejaría un color que podía ser azul frió claro, o un rojo intenso. La miko se puso de puntillas, coloco la cadena abrochándola detrás de su cuello y luego la escondió dentro del haori.**_

_**Sesshomaru la observo, ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir palabras**_

_**Sabes esa piedra se parece mucho a ti, me di cuenta al instante de verla, pues te vi a ti**__** -le comento Kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru sigue mirándola y solo levanta elegantemente una ceja, como esperando que continué. Kagome se da cuenta y sonríe.**_

_**(Suspira)**__** Si, la mayoría del tiempo eres del color azul de la piedra, un ser frió que no tolera un error de nadie y en pocas veces, sin que nadie se de cuenta eres del color rojo, eres fuego. Y esa parte de ti nadie la ve y pocas veces sale a flote.**__** -le revela la joven**_

_**Sesshomaru se acerca a ella, acerca su rostro al suyo**_

_**De verdad soy fuego**__**-dice Sesshomaru muy seriamente y en voz baja y sensual "Por todos los cielos que le estaba haciendo esa humana" pensó**_

_**Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojo como tomate rápidamente, él estaba muy cerca oía su respiración lenta y segura, sentía su calor emanar de él**_

_**Sessho—maru**__** -dice Kagome casi perdiendo el aire, esta sofocada y sentía su rostro arder**_

_**Siiii**__**-dice Sesshomaru suavemente bajito **_

_**El demonio siguió acercándose y rozo sus labios con los de ella**_

_**¡Sessh…!**__**-gime Kagome pero no termina **_

_**Sesshomaru la escucho decir su nombre pero no la dejo terminar, iba a repetir lo que paso en la cueva hacia varios meses. Por desgracia la miko se le había metido debajo de la piel, no había dejado de pensar en ella, no importa donde estuviera podía escucharla llamarlo, a él.**_

_**Se besaron de la misma forma que en la cueva, kagome no se resistió, había pensado mucho en eso y también si se volvería a repetir, sesshomaru le gustaba no lo negaba, pero… ¿que sentía él por ella?, la joven le echo los brazos al cuello para estar mas cerca de él, quería saber como le afectaba.**_

_**Unos minutos después se separaron**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-dijo la joven Kagome sin aire en sus pulmones**_

_**¿Te encuentras bien? **__**-le pregunto Sesshomaru agarrándola de la cintura al verle fallarle las piernas.**_

_**Si, gracias**__**-le respondió Kagome aun entre los brazos de él**_

_**El joven demonio la levanto en sus brazos y voló hasta la aldea donde después de darle una aterradora y fría mirada a Inuyasha, la dejo parada en el suelo marchándose luego.**_

_**CONTINUA...  
**_


	14. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 13

_**¡Ojayoooooooo Tomodachis! **_

_**¡Que bueno que les gusto! estaba nerviosa, imaginense, yo novata cuando escribi esta historia, debo admitir que los momentos romanticos no son mi fuerte…. Guaaaaaaaa lo se porque doro las cosas sangrientas, ya se daran cuenta mas adelante, cuando me inpisro siempre ando matando personajes y... mejor me callo.**_

_**Dsifruten de lo que sigue, otra vez avanzare el tiempo, un año por lo que lei y luegoooo viene la diversion jujujuju como me gusta (tengo pensamiento malignos… suspiro) bueno, si tienen dudas griten. Jejeje.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y Kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**UN AÑO DESPUES**_

_**Así pasó un año, sesshomaru seguía cuidando a kagome mientras buscaban los fragmentos, inuyasha muy enojado y un poco celoso si se puede decir así. Sango y miroku ni se diga. Kikyo seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando pistas. Varias veces los muchachos se encontraron con ella y ambos respondía lo mismo no había señal de naraku.**_

_**Sesshomaru seguía visitando a kagome y ambos ya se llevaban muy bien, adopto la costumbre de llamarla con su energía cada vez que pasaba algo malo, cosa que a inuyasha lo sacaba de quicio. Además kagome ya no lo cuestionaba ni le discutia cada vez que salía detrás de kikyo cuando se la encontraban, el hanyou estaba triste. El tiempo había pasado y a kagome la sangre de sesshomaru estaba empezando a causarle efecto, tales como el pelo más largo, estatura más alta, un cuerpo más notorio.**_

_**(Háganse una idea de una hermosa kagome con el pelo mas largo, cuerpo mas de mujer, ustedes saben la tentación de un hombre o demonio, como sea, imagínense)**_

_**Tanto Sesshomaru como los demás se dieron cuenta. El cambio de kagome era muy radical además de que se volvía mas hermosa cada día, sesshomaru estaba muy consiente de eso. Para ese entonces kagome ya contaba con 17 años (toda una mujer, jijijiji).**_

_**Acababan de regresar de unos de sus viajes. Todos estaban cansados por lo que ese día decidieron descansar. **_

_**Al tercer día de descanso este no llego a la mañana porque en la madrugada de ese día algo terrible paso, un gran terremoto los despertó a todos, salieron de la cabaña y una fuerte luz los cegó por unos minutos, todos estaban asombrados y preocupados. **_

_**(Este espacio de tiempo en la historia esta sucediendo en el futuro, un futuro paralelo al de Kagome, luego volveremos al presente, del mismo pasado, 500 años atrás donde se ha estado desarrollando la historia. **_

_**Extra: el tiempo de kagome 500 años en el futuro no ha sido alterado por estos cambios, kagome pude seguir viajando a su época)**_

_**MIENTRAS EN EL FUTURO 119 AÑOS ADELANTE**_

_**(Nota: Esta parte de la historia se desarrolla ciento diecinueve años en el futuro, entre el futuro real de Kagome sin afectarlo. En este tiempo se están desarrollando las consecuencias causadas por el cambio hecho en el pasado en el primer viaje de kagome.)**_

_**Cinco personas pelean contra un gran demonio muy poderoso que trata de entrar a un templo (es decir lo que será la casa de kagome en el futuro pero con algunos cambios), pero se ve a la vista que no están logrando hacerle mucho daño al demonio.**_

_**Demonios no podemos dejarlo pasar**__**- dijo el Joven 01 lanzando dos flechas sagradas**_

_**El demonio logra esquivar las flechas y se dirige al pequeño templo que contiene a dentro un pozo que se dice uno puede viajar al pasado, pero nunca nadie lo ha hecho antes, solo se sabe de una joven sacerdotisa que tenia el poder suficiente para poder pasar por el.**_

_**No te atreverás**__**- Grita el Joven 02 y se interpone en el medio y ataca con una de sus dos espadas- **__**KUJIUSON**__** -una enorme bola de fuego sale de la espada en dirección del demonio, pero este la esquiva**_

_**Vamos no podemos dejar que se acerque, tiene las arenas del tiempo y con eso puede atravesar el pozo, debemos detenerlo ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!**__**- Grita la Chica 03 lanzando un ataque directo al demonio con su espada**_

_**No lo harás maldito**__**- Responde la Chica 04 y lo ataca de frente con un boomerang gigante-**__**HIRAIKOTSU**_

_**Estúpidos, su poderes son insignificantes contra el poder de la gran perla de shikon, nunca podrán dañarme, jajá jajá**__**-Dice despreocupado el Demonio y les lanza un ataque de veneno, haciendo que los jóvenes presentes se tapen su nariz.**_

_**No pasaras por ese pozo no te lo permitiré**__**- dice la Sacerdotisa apuntándole con una flecha.**_

_**Y tu me lo impedirás anciana, mírate ya no te quedan energías, la haz malgastado fortaleciendo a eso inútiles niños y alargando su vida mas de lo necesario, tu cuerpo ya no resiste mas, pronto morirás, dudo que puedas detenerme**__**-se burla el Demonio**_

"_**Diablos es cierto ya no me quedan energías, pero si lo que creo es verdad no puedo permitir que pase por ese pozo, no puedo pero... Pero solo me quedan pocas horas de vida, ¿Qué hago?... ¿Cómo puedo evitar que se repita la historia? Ya no puedo pensar con claridad, ¡oh kagome si estuvieras aquí nada de esto hubiera pasado!**__** -Eran los pensamientos Sacerdotisa**_

_**Para que veas que no soy tan malo te matare así no veras la destrucción total **__**-dijo el demonio sacando de sus pensamientos a la sacerdotisa ya vieja**_

"_**Ninguno de nosotros puede detenerlo, solo hay una forma, solo espero que funcione, kagome perdóname por lo que voy hacer, pero lamentablemente descubrimos muy tarde el verdadero significado de tu conexión con la perla. Y lamentablemente tu ya no estas con nosotros"**__** -siguió analizando la anciana Sacerdotisa decidida hacer un ultimo sacrificio.**_

_**¡MUERE!**__** -grito el Demonio**_

_**La sacerdotisa usa las ultimas fuerzas que le quedan y usa un pentagrama de oro, dice un conjuro, el pentagrama se pega del pecho del demonio y lo inmoviliza pero no logra sellarlo como debería hacer.**_

_**Vengan no hay tiempo**__**-grita la anciana Sacerdotisa a los jóvenes.**_

_**Si **__**-Responden los Jóvenes**_

_**Y se dirigen al pozo, dentro del templo, la anciana miko se detiene frente al pozo mira a los cuatro jóvenes que se encuentran delante de ella. **_

_**Aquí ya no podemos hacer nada, si no me equivoco naraku regresara al pasado en busca de kagome ya que es la única que puede despertar el verdadero poder de la perla y... para atravesar el pozo hacia el futuro de kagome, deben evitar que eso suceda.**__** -Le explica la anciana Sacerdotisa- **__** Muy tarde nos dimos cuenta de la conexión de ella con la joya, al igual que naraku se dio cuenta cuando junto los fragmentos y no pudo usar la perla con todo su poder, él lamentó terriblemente haber matado a kagome**_

_**Ese maldito**__**-dijo muy enojado el Joven 01**_

_**cálmate no te alteres, deben tener cuidado el tiempo ya fue alterado una vez, yo detendré lo suficiente a naraku pero como ya saben en cualquier momento moriré y él los seguirá, cuando eso pase ya no habrá futuro, solo habrá lo que ustedes hagan en el pasado, es posible que no regresen, según lo que paso hace 100 años la primera persona que viajo desapareció después de cumplir con el propósito**__** -les dice la anciana Sacerdotisa recordando la primera vez que Kagome volvió al pasado y luego desapareció, "Solo que en este futuro ya no existía Kagome y esta no podía volver al pasado a cambiar su trágico destino por segunda vez, es como si ella estuviera destinada a estar muerta" pensaba la anciana- **__** Su futuro no esta muy claro mis niños, pero el principal objetivo es mantener con vida a Kagome, sea como sea, aun acosta de sus propias vidas, y evitar que Naraku use las arenas del tiempo para viajar al futuro de ella. Saben mi historia por lo que no se sorprenderán al verme**__**-dijo mirando en especial a una de las dos chicas del grupo-**__**Escuchen, se que no conocieron a sus padres, por lo que les pido discreción al principio, cuando los dos Narakus se unan habrá toda una catástrofe, será una guerra entre tiempos diferentes, los daños serán inimaginables, terriblemente desastrosos, hice todo lo que pude por ustedes espero les sirva de algo, ciento nueve años de pelea son suficiente entrenamiento y han sobrevivido**__**-la sacerdotisa cayo al suelo sus energías se estaban acabando-**__**deben irse, gracias a que comparten sangre todos podrán pasar por el pozo, este los llevara al pasado antes de sus nacimientos, fíjense bien a que tiempo se deslizaron, kagome debe haber recibido el ataque mortal de naraku, si no me equivoco naraku se canso de este mundo por eso quiere destruir el de kagome, deben evitarlo si es posible, su ventaja será que ustedes viajaran primero, no podrá seguirlos con exactitud eso será su ventaja, o eso espero, hagan lo que crean conveniente. Pero no se separen, su unidad los ha mantenido vivos, ahora**__**váyanse, recuerden mantener su identidad oculta temporalmente chicos y ustedes chicas contrólense.**_

_**Una de las chicas abraza con ternura a la anciana le duele decirle adiós a un ser tan querido para ella**_

_**Adiós para siempre, te quiero**__**- Dice la Chica 03 la abraza y le da un beso en la frente**_

_**Cuídate mucho**__**-la anciana sonríe-**__** al fin lo conocerás... **__**- Dice la anciana Sacerdotisa- **__**debes estar feliz**__** -y la abraza también, unas lágrimas salen de sus cansados ojos**_

_**Gracias por ser como una madre para mi, gracias**__**- Susurro la Chica 04 y la abraza.**_

_**Todo lo que se lo debo a usted, gracias**__**- Dice cariñosamente el Joven 01 y la abraza**_

_**Gracias y adiós**__**- Dice el Joven 02, pero este no la abraza**_

_**Cuídense mucho, mis niños**__** -el rostro la anciana sonríe y mira al joven 02, era idéntico a su padre pensó La Sacerdotisa.**_

_**La anciana ve como los jóvenes se lanzan por el pozo y este después de 100 años volvió a brillar, dando muestra así de que el que entro ya no se encontraba en este tiempo.**_

_**En ese mismo instante el demonio se libera del hechizo y la anciana sacerdotisa le faltaban segundos para morir ya que hizo lo imposible con su cuerpo.**_

_**Aquí estas, por fin después de 150 años voy a deshacerme de ti para siempre**__**-grita Naraku, forma una espada con su mano Y sonríe. Mientras que la anciana ve al demonio acercarse rápidamente a ella- **__**¡MUERE KIKYO!**_

_**CONTINUA...  
**_


	15. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 14

_**¡kON NI CHI WA!**_

_**JEJEJEJE, aqui les seguimos jujujuju, ahora volvemos al tiempo presente en el que estabamos, cualquier duda "mmmmm" me la tiran.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_**Continua desde el cap 13...  
**_

_**100 AÑOS ATRÁS EN EL SENGOKU**_

_**(Nota: continuamos la historia en el tiempo presente del pasado, 500 años atrás)**_

_**Madrugada del día siguiente kagome, inuyasha, miroku, sango y shippo se despiertan sobresaltados por el temblor de tierra que se esta provocando**_

_**¡Es un temblor de tierra, al que salir de la cabaña!**__**-dijo Kagome mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con tanto movimiento**_

_**Salen de la cabaña y hay un fuerte viento justo al instante ven una fuerte luz que llega hasta el cielo iluminando la oscura madrugada, venir desde donde se encuentra el pozo**_

_**¡Por kami, ¿que es esa luz?**__**-dijo Sango señalando**_

_**Viene del pozo**__**- dice Inuyasha y sale corriendo**_

_**Ten cuidado inuyasha, siento un gran poder venir de esa dirección**__**- le grita Kagome y sale corriendo detrás de él**_

_**Sango, miroku y shippo lo siguen**_

_**¿Qué será esa fuerte energía?**__** -pregunta Sango nerviosa mientras corria al lado del monje.  
**_

_**No lo se pero es impresionante**__**-responde Miroku preocupado, mirando hacia la enorme pared de luz.  
**_

_**Minutos despues llegan al lugar, el viento esta descontrolado, la tierra sigue temblando y ven como la fuerte luz sigue brillando y saliendo del pozo junto con una gran energía.**_

_**De repente cuatro figuras una detrás de otra salen del pozo y se paran frente a ellos, la luz desaparece de inmediato, los vientos se clama y la tierra deja de temblar, en ese mismo momento el sol empieza a salir dando claridad al lugar haciendo que kagome, inuyasha, miroku, sango y shippo miren asombrados a cuatro jóvenes que poseían unos poderes impresionante parados frente a ellos.**_

_**Inuyasha instintivamente se coloca frente a kagome.**_

_**Dos de ellos son chicos que al parecer son gemelos, pues no había mucha diferencia, el primero tenia el pelo negro muy largo atado a una cola alta de caballo, ojos color negro total, garras, colmillos, orejas puntiagudas, su ropa era un ahori blanco con diseños azules y las ropas debajo de estas blancas, este tenia de arma un arco con flechas a su espalda y una espada en su cintura. **_

_**Mientra el otro joven tenia el pelo negro también largo y caía por su espalda suelto y sedoso, a diferencia del otro joven este tenia los ojos color chocolate, garras, colmillos, orejas puntiagudas, y sus ropas eran blancas con diseños violetas, tenia dos espadas en su cintura. **_

_**Y dos chicas, la primera era una hanyou tenía el pelo largo negro y suelto, dos mechones agarrados en sus lados del rostro, dos orejitas negras, ojos dorados, garras, colmillos, sus ropas un kimono blanco muy corto por encima de las rodillas, encima de este la parte de arriba del ahori rojo de inuyasha, unas botas hasta sus rodillas negras. Una espada en su cintura. **_

_**La otra chica era una joven muy bonita de pelo largo también negro atados en una cola alta y dos mechones largos cayéndoles alrededor de su rostro, ojos violetas, sus ropas un kimono negro corto mas arriba de las rodillas, mangas largas, decorado con flores de sakura amarillas, botas negras y dos guantes largos que cubrían sus dos brazos, eran de color violeta, tenia dos espada cortas a cada lado de su cintura y un boomerang a su espalda.**_

_**¿Quiénes diablos son ustedes?-cuestiona Inuyasha  
**_

_**Los jóvenes se quedan mirándolos pero no responden, observan el lugar impresionados con lo que ven.**_

_**Es increíble lo logramos**__**-dice el Joven 01 (youkai de ojos negros) a sus compañeros**_

_**Si**__** -dijo el Joven 02 (youkai de ojos chocolate) **_

_**Es hermoso, hace tanto tiempo que no veía tanta paz y claridad**__**-responde la Chica 03 (hanyou)**_

_**Definitivamente**__**-le contesta la Chica 04(humana)**_

_**Inuyasha se enfurece pues no le pusieron atención**_

_**Heiii... ustedes, les estoy hablando**__**-repite Inuyasha**_

_**No tenemos porque darles ninguna respuesta**__**-dice el joven 02 mirándolo fríamente**_

_**Ya inuyasha, esa no es la forma de tratar a los desconocidos**__** -dijo Kagome de detrás de su espalda**_

_**No me digas que hacer kagome**__**-dijo Inuyasha después de sacar a colmillo de acero**_

_**Los cuatros jóvenes abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre de la persona que estaban buscando**_

_**¡KAGOME!**__**-gritaron Los desconocidos muy asombrados**_

_**Kagome al escuchar decir su nombre con tanto asombro, un sentimiento extraño la embargo y salió de detrás de Inuyasha **___

_**Eh... Si... hola, ¿me conocen?**__**-pregunto kagome sonriendo-**__**no los he visto antes**_

_**Los cuatro jovenes desconocidos se miran entre si muy preocupados.**_

_**Estas bien te veo pálido**__**-dice la Chica 03 a su compañero youkai de ojos negros**_

_**Chicos vamos, calmémonos, se que esto es difícil para nosotros pero debemos controlarnos**__**-dijo la Chica 04, muy preocupada de que los dos jóvenes cometieran un pequeño error**_

_**¿Se encuentran bien?**__** -pregunta Kagome extrañada **_

_**Si descuide, es solo la impresión de conocerla lo que nos ha afectado**__**-dijo la chica 03, la hanyou con orejitas**_

_**¿Qué? ¿Porque se impresionarían? No es que mucha gente me conozca**__**- dice Kagome confusa**_

_**Te equivocas eres muy conocida de donde nosotros venimos**__**-reafirmo la Chica 04 humana**_

_**Es cierto, es por eso que vinimos **__**-le responde la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Etto... no las entiendo pero….**__**- la miko no termino de hablar porque uno de los chicos, el 02 de ojos chocolate, se acerco a ella.**_

_**Adonde crees que vas**__**- Inuyasha se interpuso entre kagome el chico**_

_**Apártate de mi camino**__**- Dijo el 02 con los ojos chocolate más fríos jamás vistos**_

_**Ni lo creas, no te acercaras a ella**__**-dijo Inuyasha desconfiado**_

_**Inuyasha tranquilo, no creo que nada malo pase**__**-dijo Kagome y dio un paso delante del hanyou**_

_**El joven al tenerla frente a él puso una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro sorprendiendo a kagome y acerco una de sus garras al rostro de la chica, las deslizo por su mejilla hasta sus labios.  
**_

_**Eres tan hermosa como dicen las leyendas**__**-dijo el 02 mientras detenia sus garras en sus labios.**_

_**continua...  
**_


	16. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 15

_**¡Ojayoooooooo!**_

_**Sigamos donde nos quedamos... jejejejeje.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 15**_

_**Continua desde capitulo 14...**_

_**Todos estaban asombrados, menos los acompañantes del joven, y kagome estaba muy sonrojada**_

_**Gra-gracias**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**Hey miroku**__** - susurra Sango **_

_**Dime sango**__**-Miroku responde sin dejar de mirar la escena**_

_**Ves la mirada del chico**__**-continua Sango**_

_**Si, esta perdido en los ojos de la señorita kagome**__**-Miroku**_

_**¿Será algún rival para sesshomaru?**__** -Sango**_

_**Por lo que veo, esto se pondrá muy tenso y mas si el señor sesshomaru se entera de que otro demonio anda rondando lo suyo**__**-Miroku muy serio**_

_**Oye ¿que dijiste? Aparta tus garras de ella**__**-dijo Inuyasha tratando de apartar al demonio de la miko**_

_**El joven golpeo fuertemente a inuyasha lanzándolo lejos**_

_**¡Apártate tú!, ¡YO TENGO MUCHO MÁS DERECHO DE ESTAR A SU LADO, ELLA...!**__**-grito el joven 02 con las garras reluciendo en sus manos**_

_**¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!**__**-grito la chica 03 de orejitas silenciando al joven y calmando los ánimos**_

_**Cálmate**__**-le dice con voz serena y calmada el joven 01(ojos negros) a su hermano gemelo**_

_**Es cierto, vamos a calmarnos, porque no vamos a la aldea y nos platican más tranquilamente ¿si?**__**-dice Kagome con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre**_

_**Estoy de acuerdo con usted**__**-afirmo la joven 04(humana) sonriéndole a Kagome **_

_**En ese instante los cuatro jóvenes, inuyasha, shippo y kagome siente una presencia**_

_**Otra vez no, ahora que quiere**__**-dijo Inuyasha mirando en una dirección**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-susurro Kagome tan bajito que solo los dos hanyous y los dos demonios la escucharon-**__**regresen a la aldea yo los alcanzo después**_

_**La chica, salió corriendo rumbo a la dirección en la que su sangre vibraba.**_

_**Todos la vieron correr en dirección de donde provenía la presencia**_

_**¿Oye Inuyasha que le pasa a kagome?**__**-pregunto la exterminadora**_

_**Sesshomaru la llamo otra vez**__**-dijo Inuyasha con cara de muy pocos amigos-**__**grrr, ese…ya me tiene cansado con lo mismo**_

_**Así que él la volvió a llamar, por cierto, sesshomaru ha estado comportándose de una manera muy extraña en estos días, esta mas protector que nunca**__**-dijo Miroku sonriendo**_

_**Será mejor que regresemos, ella tardara un poco en regresar**__**-informo Sango y se van en dirección de la aldea, seguidos de cuatros jóvenes silencioso.**_

_**Mientras con kagome**_

"_**Que me sucede, mi cuerpo y mi sangre, es como si estuviera hirviendo, esto es muy nuevo para mi ¿Qué me esta pasando? Nunca antes me había pasado" Pensaba Kagome mientras corría.**_

_**Después de unos minutos llego a un claro y en este se encontraba el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos**_

_**Sesshomaru la sintió llegar, estaba impresionado por lo bien que se había acostumbrado a su sangre, cuando sintió esa gran presencia cerca de donde estaba ella, había salido de inmediato en su búsqueda, ahora que la veía bien no tenía porque preocuparse**_

_**¿Que fue esa energía?**__**-dijo Sesshomaru de espalda**_

_**Lo estamos averiguando, oye sesshomaru algo nuevo me esta pasando, no me había sentido así antes, es extraño, pero siento mi sangre hervir cuando te siento cerca, no se, es…es algo muy fuerte**__**-dijo Kagome con una mano en el pecho y mirando el suelo**_

_**Sesshomaru se movió para marcharse.**_

_**Kagome lo vio moverse para marcharse, "Pero ella no quería que se fuera, quería que le dijera lo que le pasaba"**_

_**¡Espera!, No te vayas**__**-dijo de improviso la miko-**__**yo…yo ¿Qué me pasa? eso antes no había sucedido.**_

"_**Cuando decide marcharse, la oye pedirle que no se fuera y le escucha preguntarle que le pasaba, no pensaba decírselo, quería que ella viniera a él cuando estuviera lista y él sentía que no lo estaba, y él todavía no la había reconocido o aceptado como su acompañante."**_

_**¿Sesshomaru?**__**-susurro Kagome mirándolo**_

_**Sesshomaru se giro y la miro, pensó "cualquiera que la ve ahí parada ve una simple humana, pero el que la ve por dentro ve una poderosa sacerdotisa, con un gran poder interior, bah, al parecer voy en la misma dirección de mi padre", el joven demonio todavía no aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia ella, estaba renuente a aceptarlo. Pero…**_

_**¿Quieres saber que te pasa?**__**-dijo Sesshomaru suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente (ya saben ustedes chicas, como camina el demonio este, lento y preciso, suspiro... me derrito al pensarlo) se detiene frente a ella- **__**¿de veras?**_

_**Kagome asintio con la cabeza pues no podia hablar, no sabia porque, pero deseaba intensamente saberlo**_

_**Sesshomaru llego a su lado y sin pedirle permiso tomo sus labios de nuevo, para él ya era rutina, pero no podía resistirse y con su sangre mezclada con la de él era todavía más irresistible, él notaba los cambios en su esencia, sangre y cuerpo, eran increíbles y le gustaban, lo llamaban.**_

_**Kagome se estremeció, pero no quería detenerlo lo necesitaba y no se sentía culpable, deslizo la manos por su cuello colgandose y se pego a él, lo abrazo fuertemente. **_

_**Sesshomaru lentamente se le estaba colando en el alma y si era sincera con ella misma, eso no la molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario la hacia sentir bien y querida.**_

_**Sesshomaru y kagome se besaron con pasión la sangre estaba empezando a calentarse, se abrazaron fuertemente como si quisieran formar una sola persona. **_

_**Pero en el ardor del beso Sesshomaru la tomo de la barbilla y se separo lentamente de ella y la miro a los ojos**_

_**Se dio la vuelta y se marcho.**_

_**Kagome lo miro a los ojos y lo que vio la dejo anonadada, juraría que había visto al frió sesshomaru poner una cara amable, "No, debió ser mi imaginación debido al beso, tenia los ojos borrosos y aunque eso de ser besada era una rutina, ya no negaba sus sentimientos hacia él, le gustaba y mas ser besada por el es…es…ay dios de verdad algo me esta pasando, era año y medio en la misma rutina, Pero por cierto ¿A que habrá venido?". **_

_**La joven suspiro y empezó a caminar en dirección de la aldea, con unos pensamientos calientes en la cabeza y a la vez confuso.**_

_**Continua...  
**_


	17. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 16

_**¡Ojayoooooooo!**_

_**Agradeciendo sus ahnelos y buenos deseos aqui les dejo lo que sigue.**_

_**KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII, el que la hsitoria les divierta y les emocione me dice que voy en buen camino jijiji.**_

_**¡DISFRUTE!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 16**_

_**Una hora después en la aldea inuyasha no paraba de dar vueltas, estaba muy nervioso**_

_**Ya cálmate inuyasha, yo te entiendo pero te aseguro que ella esta bien**__**-dijo Sango calmada**_

_**¿Por qué? Demonios, hoy se ha tardado mas que las otra veces**__**-dijo inuyasha y se dejo caer en el suelo, pues estaban a fuera de la cabaña, los cuatros desconocidos y ellos.**_

_**Oye sanguito no crees que la señorita kagome ya…**__**-comenzo miroku pero un golpe en la cabeza lo cayo, fue inuyasha-**__**lo siento inuyasha, pero es que después de un año y medio las intenciones de tu hermano así la señorita kagome sean obvias **_

_**¡Ya cállate!**__** -grito Inuyasha**_

_**Sango miro al monje con cara de pervertido y mal pensado, y este le agarro el trasero a sango**_

_**(golpeándolo en la mejilla) **__**¡PERVERTIDO! no diga eso, kagome jamás haría algo así**__**-dijo Sango y una de las chicas se rió por el espectáculo-**__**lo siento lo que pasa es que este monje es un propasado**_

_**Oh no, descuide**__**-exclama de repente la Chica 4(humana)**____**y sintió que alguien tomaba su mano**_

_**Hermosa jovencita ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo mió?**__** -le salta el pervertido de Miroku**_

_**¡QUE, QUE!**__**-grito la chica Chica 4(humana) demasiado roja **_

_**Ya monje libidinoso déjala tranquila, no todos soportan tus mañas**__**-lo tranquiliza Inuyasha y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ahora el monje tenía una mano roja en la mejilla y un chichón en la cabeza**_

_**Es mi maldición**__**-dijo el pervertido monje**_

_**¿Estas bien?**__**-le pregunto la Chica 3(hanyou) a su amiga**_

_**Si descuida, solo estoy un poco impresionada, no pensé que me pasaría a mí**__**-dijo la Chica 4(humana) joven aun roja**_

_**Te entiendo, jijijiji**__**-Dijo la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Perdónale su falta de respeto pero es así con todas, no se hasta cuando dejara su mañas**__**-la tranquiliza Sango con una sonrisa**_

_**Si claro**__**- Dijo la Chica 4(humana) y suspiro**_

_**Los gemelos miraban los sucesos sentados en la hierba con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada. Cuando miroku los observo.**_

_**Ustedes poseen un gran poder**____**y por sus cualidades un poco extrañas podría decir que son demonios**__**-comienza Miroku mirando a los gemelos detenidamente**_

_**Así es**__**-contesto el Joven 1 (ojos negro) muy serio. **_

_**Por cierto ustedes tienen una apariencia muy humana ¿Por qué?**__**-le dijo Sango a los gemelos**_

_**Solo puedo decirles que somos una raza nueva**__**-le responde cortesmente el Joven 1 (ojos negro)**_

_**Entiendo y ¿hace cuanto nació esta nueva raza?**__** -dijo Miroku asintiendo.**_

_**De donde vinimos esta raza tiene ciento diecinueve años**__**-le dice el Joven 1 (ojos negro)**_

_**Había pasado una hora desde que kagome se había marchado con sesshomaru, inuyasha estaba que no se encontraba y querría destrozar algo y ganas no le faltaban, le dolía perder a kagome, no lo aceptaba, pero se lo merecía al menos sabia que sesshomaru la cuidaría y nada malo le sucedería, pero aun tenia sus dudas. **_

_**Cuando de inmediato la joven apareció a la vista de todos, inuyasha salio a su encuentro enseguida y empezó a observarla, kagome impresionada y avergonzada le pregunta que sucede.**_

_**¿Qué pasa inuyasha te estas comportando de una manera extraña? Y desde hace un año que lo estas haciendo y no me explicas**__**-cuestiona confusa y avergonzada Kagome**_

_**¿Oye kagome que pasó entre sesshomaru y tú?**__** -pregunta Inuyasha metiendose en rojo**_

_**¿Qué insinúas inuyasha?**__**- pregunta Kagome dándose cuenta a donde quería llegar**_

_**No lo hagas inuyasha**__**-le advierte el monje**_

_**Feh, pues es que tienes más de una hora y es mucho tiempo**__**-termina Inuyasha de hundirse**_

_**(Entendiendo el significado de sus palabras se enfurece, todos ven a kagome apretar los puños y enojarse)**__** ¡INUYASHA! ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, uuuuy esto es el colmo inuyasha, yo no te interrogo cada vez que te vez a escondidas con kikyo, ABAJO, ABAJO. Uuuyyy eres un tonto**__**- Kagome respira profundo**_

_**Todos estaban muy impresionados, inuyasha se encontraba en un profundo hoyo sin poder moverse. Los cuatro jovenes estaban impresionados habían oído que ella podía controlar al hanyou pero nunca pensaron que seria de esa forma**_

_**Porque me haces esto kagome solo estaba preocupado por ti**__**-dijo Inuyasha tratando de levantar una mano**_

_**¡PREOCUPADO POR MÍ! O si como no**__**-dijo la miko con las manos en su cintura**_

_**Es un tonto**__**-dice Sango con un suspiro**_

_**Nunca piensa antes de hablar**__** (suspiro) -dijo el monje**_

_**Ese tonto nunca aprenderá**__**-apoyo Shippo**_

_**Kagome se acerca a inuyasha y se agacha a su lado**_

_**Lo siento mucho inuyasha, pero te has estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, ¿podrías decirme que te sucede?**__**-termino pidiendo Kagome con una sonrisa**_

_**Sango y miroku miraron al hanyou esperando su respuesta, pues después de año y medio él no le había dicho que significaba que un demonio le diera su sangre, kagome solo sabía que este la protegería y siempre estaría a su lado, mas nada, había otra parte que ella no sabia**_

_**No es nada solo estaba preocupado por ti, solo eso**__**-dijo Inuyasha sentándose a su lado**_

_**No me lo dirás cierto,**__** (suspira) **__** esta bien como quieras**__**-dijo la miko luego miro en dirección de los cuatro jovenes y le sonrió-**__**haber, disculpen pero este tonto nunca sabe como comportarse, y bien ¿como se llaman?**_

_**Todavía no podemos decírtelo**__**-dijo la hanyou**_

_**Entiendo**__**-murmuro Kagome despues de pasar un momento pensativa**_

_**¿A que te refieres kagome?**__**-pregunto la exterminadora**_

_**Sango es obvio ellos vienen del futuro, acuérdate que solo inuyasha y yo podemos usar el pozo, además hace un año que paso el primer suceso**__**-dijo Kagome, después miro a los jovenes-**__**entonces díganme, si ustedes están aquí significa que no cambio el futuro ¿no es cierto?**_

_**Al contrario si cambio y mucho, solo que ahora la devastación que hubo fue terminante**__**-dijo triste la Chica 3(hanyou) y bajo la cabeza**_

_**Kagome se percato de los cansados y triste que estaban y si lo que ella decía era cierto entonces significa que no habían descansado.**_

_**Bien, supongo que por ahora no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor será que comamos algo y que ustedes cuatro descansen**__**-término diciendo Kagome con una sonrisa**_

_**Si es cierto, vamos preparemos algo de comer, ayer kagome trajo muchas cosas de su época les encantara**__**-apoyo Sango contenta para animar al cuarteto deprimido.**_

_**Todos fueron a la cabaña y después de varias horas los cuatro jovenes habían comido y descansado. Estaba anocheciendo cuando ellos decidieron hablar con kagome y los demás.**_

_**Señorita kagome debemos hablar están en un serio peligro**__**-dijo la joven con orejitas**_

_**Si claro vamos**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**Todos se reunieron dentro de la cabaña. Y los jovenes empezaron su relato**_

_**Bien ¿que sucedió en el futuro para que usted hayan venido?**__** -pregunto Kagome**_

_**El futuro si cambio solo que no para bien, ¿como se lo explicamos?**__** -comienza Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Tranquila solo piensa la forma más sencilla de explicarte**__**-la calmo Kagome**_

_**Bien entonces empezare, habrá partes que todavía no les podremos confiarle pues podemos poner en peligro nuestra existencia y desaparecer, kagome el naraku del futuro vienen en camino y viene por ti**__**-comenzo la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Continua...**_


	18. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 17

_**¡KON BA UA!**_

_**JEJEJE aqui les dejo lo que sigue.**_

_**¡DISFRUTE!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**Estaba anocheciendo cuando ellos decidieron hablar con kagome y los demás.**_

_**Bien entonces empezare, kagome el naraku del futuro vienen en camino y viene por ti**__**-revelo la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Todos al escuchar semejante atrocidad**_

_**¡QUE! Pero y yo porque**__**-exclama Kagome**_

_**Si hablen ¿por que el naraku del futuro quiere a kagome?**__** -pregunta no muy confiado Inuyasha**_

_**Ella tiene una fuerte conexión con la perla de shikon, tema que no podremos aclararles hasta que la otra persona involucrada aparezca, después podremos decir cual es esa conexión**__**-explica la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Esta bien, pero y ¿ustedes que tienen que ver?**__** -pregunta Kagome**_

_**Somos los únicos que quedamos después de la guerra de los cien años**__**-responde muy trsite la Chica 4(humana)**_

_**¡QUE! ¿La guerra de los cien años?**__**-exclama Sango muy asombrada**_

_**¿Qué es la guerra de los cien años?**__**-muy serio pregunta el monje**_

_**Después que naraku reunió la perla empezó una gran batalla para detenerlo, teníamos diez años cuando esta empezó, tratamos de detenerlo pero lamentablemente no pudimos.**__** -responde la Chica 4(humana)**_

_**¿Pero donde entran ustedes?**__** -cuestiona Kagome**_

_**Somos sobrevivientes entrenados, después de que ustedes fueron eliminados**__**-explica la Chica 3(hanyou) muy seria**_

_**Vaya... ya veo**__**-susurra Sango impresionada **_

_**Todo... se volvió caos**__**-continua la Chica 4(humana) mirando el suelo con tristeza.**_

_**Pero no entiendo ¿como pudimos involucrar a niños como ustedes?**__** -dice Kagome impactada al ver que solo son niños**_

_**(La chica estaba nerviosa, como podía explicar esa parte... miro sus compañeros y vio como los gemelos bajaron la cabeza, solo la chica humana le sonrio y asintio)**__**Yo... Escuchen pues es posible que no lleguen a suceder ya que al contarles, el futuro empezara a cambiar, dentro de unos días tendrán unas fuertes batallas con naraku en la cual el saldrá gravemente herido y tu kagome lograras quitarles en las siguientes peleas los últimos cuatro fragmentos de la perla de shikon lamentablemente a costa de muchas vidas.**__** -comienza la Chica 3(hanyou) - **__** Luego desaparecerá por tres años, durante este tiempo los demonios invadirán las aldeas vecinas todos por quererte quitar eso fragmentos, bien empezare con la historia de mi amiga pues es la mayor**__**-refiriéndose a la chica 4- **__**ella fue salvada por ti sango, cuando ella cumplió los tres años naraku apareció y ataco la aldea, kagome no se encontraba pues estaba en su época buscando medicinas. Debido a los ataques de los monstruos todas las personas habían oído de ti kagome y vinieron buscando tu protección.**_

_**Vaya eso es increíble**__**-dijo kagome**_

_**Kikyo la cual se había unido a ustedes se encontraba con inuyasha peleando contra unos demonios, sesshomaru estaba también peleando. Cuando ustedes se dieron cuenta de que era una trampa de naraku ya era muy tarde, horas después regresaron a la aldea, todos los refugiados habían muerto incluyendo a kaede, shippo y miroku **__**-les revela la Chica 3 (hanyou)-**__** Sango que también se encontraba en la aldea murió horas después que llegaste kagome, la encontraste con la niña en sus brazos, después que sango te la entrego murió, lamentablemente sango no pudo salir a tiempo del gran veneno que naraku lanzo sobre la aldea y mi amiga resulto gravemente herida en su brazos, por eso siempre los lleva cubiertos, pues sus quemaduras fueron terribles.**_

_**¿Puedo ver tus quemaduras?**__** -le pide Sango la chica humana**_

_**Eh... eh... si, claro**__**-respondió la Chica 4(humana)**_

_**La joven se destapo su brazo izquierdo y se lo mostró, todos estaban muy impresionados su brazo estaba totalmente destrozado por las quemaduras, faltaban partes de piel y tendones, era un milagro que no lo haya perdido. **_

_**¡OH POR DIOS!**__** -gimio Sango al ver el deprimente estado y la fealdad del brazo de la joven.**_

_**Debes haber sufrido mucho con esas quemaduras**__**-dijo kagome**_

_**No, al contrario señorita kagome... usted me cuido bien, trajo un extraño medicamento que me dormía los brazos y no los sentía **__**(morfina)**__**, nunca sentí el dolor de las quemaduras**__**-respondio la Chica 4(humana)**_

_**La señorita kagome siempre cuidando a los demás**__**-dijo el monje-**__**entonces otra vez vamos a morir con una de las trampas de naraku, esto es preocupante.**_

_**Esos guantes que ella posee se los trajo usted de su época así podría esconder su daño ya que todo las miraba de forma despectiva los brazos**__** -Chica 3(hanyou)- **__** Siguiendo con la historia, después naraku aparecerá y kagome otra vez lo detendrá con ayuda de la señorita kikyo, naraku se percata que kagome se esta volviendo muy poderosa y es una amenaza para él ya que casi logra quitarle la perla que es lo que lo mantiene vivo debido a que su corazón fue destruido, otra cosa al saber que Sesshomaru podía revivir a las personas muertas, naraku empezó a robar las almas de los muertos así el señor sesshomaru no pudiera revivirlas, fue así como logro matar a la señorita kagome y el señor sesshomaru no pudo revivirla.**_

_**¡Que! ¿Y yo donde estaba?**__** -pregunta Inuyasha enojado de no aparecer en la historia**_

_**Ya estabas muerto, además nunca sospecharían de la persona que mato a kagome jamás lo hubieran hecho, ese fue la culminación de naraku**__**-dijo la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**¿A que se refiere señorita?**__**-pregunto confuso Miroku**_

_**Ese maldito uso la forma de la persona en la que mas confiaba kagome en ese instante**__**-intervino el Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**No entiendo**__**-dice Inuyasha**_

_**Pues debería fue la misma trampa de hace cincuenta años**__**-dijo el Joven 2 (ojos chocolate) mirando de manera despectiva a Inuyasha**_

_**¡Como!**__**-exclama Kagome sabiendo a lo que se refería**_

_**Si, según me contaron pues yo era recién nacida, nunca nadie sospecharía, fue kikyo**__**-explica la Chica 3(hanyou) **_

_**¡QUE!**__** -susurra Kagome**_

_**Naraku tomo la forma de la sacerdotisa para acercarse a ti y te disparo una flecha de veneno al corazón**__**-dice el Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**Ese maldito con sus juegos sucio, grrr**__**-gruñe Inuyasha apretando los puños**_

_**Ya veo**__**-dijo Kagome y pregunto-**__**y ¿Quién es la otra persona involucrada con la perla además de mí?**_

_**La señorita kikyo**__**-responde la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Bien, pero aun hay algo que no entiendo dijiste que en algunos días pelearemos con naraku y lograremos quitarlos los últimos cuatros fragmentos ¿Es que él ya los encontró?**__** -comenta Miroku y pregunta**_

_**No, todavía no los tiene, pero después de localizar el último fragmento se va a desesperar y empezara a eliminar a los que ya posee partes de la joya**__**-le responde la Chica 4(humana)**_

_**¡O no kohaku!**__**-susurro Sango preocupada**_

_**Otra cosa señorita kagome, el naraku del futuro posee las arenas del tiempo es así como pretende atravesar el pozo y si no nos equivocamos no solo viene por usted sino también que quiere ir a su época**__**-le advierte la Chica 4(humana)**_

_**(Kagome impresionada por la noticia)**__** ¡No puede ser mi familia!**__**-dijo confusa y luego pregunta- **__**pero... ¿Que son las arenas del tiempo?**_

_**Es una especie de reloj de arena que abre una puerta de tiempo, en el caso de naraku la usara en conjunto con el pozo para ir a su época**__**-explica la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**¿Es que no hay una forma de detenerlo?**__** -dijo Kagome comenzando a desesperarse**_

_**Solo usted puede hacerlo**__**-dijo la hanyou- **__**la señorita kikyo no quería arriesgarte enviándonos al pasado pero lamentablemente solo le quedaban pocas horas de vida por lo que decidió dejarnos venir**_

_**Es decir que ya a estas alturas kikyo ha muerto**__**- dijo Kagome muy seria y pregunta-**__**entonces ¿Cual seria su misión aquí?**_

_**Protegerla a usted y evitar que naraku del futuro se le acerque hasta que pueda tener la perla en sus manos**__**-responde la Chica 4(humana) seria y decidida **_

_**Vaya, dos demonios, un hibrido y una humana solo para protegerla señorita, de verdad esta en peligro**__**-dijo preocupado el monje**_

_**También debemos encontrar a la señorita kikyo para advertirle de un peligro**__**-indica la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**¿Qué peligro? Acaso ese engendro de naraku esta otra vez en su busca**__**-pregunta Inuyasha**_

_**(Sonriendo) **__**no, no se trata de eso, es con referencia a otro asunto**__**-responde la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Que todavía no podemos saber**__**-indica Miroku**_

_**Si**__**-dijo la Chica 4(humana) bajando la cabeza**_

_**Por cierto ¿Que día es hoy?**__**-pregunto el demonio Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**Miroku le dice que día es y los jovenes se asombran mucho ya que viajaron al preciso momento en que naraku empieza el ataque**_

_**No puede ser, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ustedes deben seguir el rastro que naraku deja.**__** -exclama la Chica 4(humana)**_

_**¿que dices?**__**-pregunta confuso Inuyasha**_

_**¿Dices que en estos momentos deberíamos estar siguiendo a naraku?**__** -cuestiona Miroku**_

_**No,**____**maldición esto no esta nada bien, no sabemos cuando llegara naraku del futuro y para colmo ustedes deben llegar a los límites de este mundo con el otro**__**-exclama el Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**¿Los limites de este mundo con el otro?**__** -pregunta Kagome**_

_**Si, como usted ya sabes es la tumba del padre de inuyasha, hay se encuentra el último fragmento**__**-aclara el Joven 2(ojos chocolate)**_

_**En... la tumba de mi padre**__**-repite Inuyasha pasmado**_

_**Si, pero naraku necesitara los ojos de kagome para encontrarlo por eso vendrá a buscarla**__**-revela el Joven 2(ojos chocolate)**_

_**En ese mismo instante unos monstruos atacan la aldea**_

_**Ya ha comenzado**__**-dijo el Joven 1(ojos negro) mientras se levantaba y tomaba su arco**_

_**La batalla por los últimos fragmentos ha comenzado.**_

_**Continua...**_


	19. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 18

_**¡OJAYOOOOO!**_

_**¡Ups!, cosas y cosas pasan, todo lo que se diga o todo acto traera su consecuencia.**_

_**¡DISFRUTEN!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 18**_

_**En el capitulo anterior el joven de cabello negro se levanta y dice que la batalla por los últimos fragmentos había comenzado.**_

_**Kagome, inuyasha, sango y miroku salen a pelear, los cuatro chicos se quedan escondidos para no interrumpir, pero observando si hay que salvar a alguien, pues esta vez evitarían todas las muertes posibles.**_

_**Recuerda que solo intervendremos en lo necesario**__**-murmuro la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Hump**__**-gruñe el Joven 1(ojos negro) y sale de la cabaña**_

_**La pelea comienza, naraku aparece y después de pelear sale huyendo los muchachos deciden seguirlos. Los jovenes del futuro les dicen que deben quedarse para vigilar el pozo. Junto con ellos también se quedan shippo y kohaku.**_

_**Entonces comienzan a seguir la pista de naraku, es en este viaje en el cual aparece avi y tekke que es la conexión de este mundo con el otro, también inuyasha se encuentra con kikyo y mantienen la conversación de que naraku quiere los ojos de kagome para encontrar el ultimo fragmento, solo que en esta conversación inuyasha acepta llevar con ellos a kikyo. Horas después inuyasha y kikyo se reúnen con kagome, sango y miroku.**_

_**En este caso naraku descubrió la otra forma de ir a los límites pero a menos que estés muerto no pasaría. Y se le ocurre la idea de enviar a kagura para que desviara a sesshomaru a ese lugar y muera convertido en piedra.**_

_**Sesshomaru siguiendo a naraku y muy de cerca el rastro de kagome hace caso del mensaje de kagura. **_

_**En cuanto a los demás, estos se encontraban entrando a los límites de los dos mundos. Cuando llegan se dirigen a la tumba del padre de inuyasha, es aquí donde comienzan a pelear contra housenki, tiempo después llega sesshomaru y golpea a inuyasha, después de eso kagome, kikyo, sango, miroku quedan atrapados dentro del esqueleto del padre de inuyasha y naraku quiere eliminarlos con su veneno, inuyasha va en su ayuda en lo que sesshomaru pelea contra naraku y logra quitarle el fragmento que tenia housenki. Como están en los límites de los mundos kikyo estaba perdiendo almas por lo que le da una de sus flechas a kagome para que la use en contra de naraku. Inuyasha por su lado recibe de housenki la técnica lanza de diamantes y junto con la flecha de kikyo logran herir a naraku y este escapa. **_

_**Después de eso sesshomaru toma a kagome y se la lleva fuera de ahí, inuyasha no dice nada. Mioga le dice que Sesshomaru es el único que conoce la salida y lo siguen con una kikyo casi sin almas.**_

_**Después de salir sesshomaru se aleja con kagome, inuyasha y los demás acampan lejos de ahí para esperar a kagome y kikyo se recupere.**_

_**¿Te encuentras bien kikyo?**__** -pregunta Inuyasha**_

_**Solo necesito recuperar algunas almas**__**-dice Kikyo y cierra los ojos en lo que sus serpientes le suministran almas**_

_**¿Adonde se habrá llevado sesshomaru a kagome?**__** -cuestiona Sango**_

_**Debemos esperar**__**-dijo Miroku- **__**¿sango puedo hablar contigo?**_

_**Eh...**__**-susurra Sango nerviosa por el tono de voz-**__**si claro**_

_**Y se alejan dejando a inuyasha y a kikyo solos**_

_**Con Sango y miroku**_

_**Ambos se alejan y se sientan en un claro, uno al lado del otro y se miran, miroku le toma las manos a sango, esta por supuesto se sonroja.**_

_**¡Excelencia!**__**-exclamo Sango asombrada y nerviosa**_

_**Sango se que este no es el momento mas propicio, pero debido a esto graves cambios quiero decirte algo que talvez en ningún otro momento podría si algo me llegara a pasar, no quiero que algo me pase sin que sepas mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti…sango…yo…yo te amo**__**-le dijo Miroku mirándola intensamente a los ojos**_

_**(Sango con lagrimas en los ojos) **__**excelencia de…de verdad…no me esta engañando**__**-temerosa de que fuera una de sus malas mañas**_

_**No querida sango, escucha este futuro se ve muy oscuro y deseo estar el tiempo que me quede a tu lado te lo digo porque si…algo malo llegara a suceder querría que lo supieras, sanguito eres la persona mas importante para mi y si puedo evitar que algo malo te pase, lo haré, no soportaría perderte.**__** -le susurra Miroku sincera y tiernamente **_

_**(Se lanza sobre él) **__**gracias excelencia me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, yo…yo también lo amo... mucho**__** -le confiesa Sango con sinceridad**_

_**Sango, gracias**__**-dice Miroku, se acerca a ella y la toma de la barbilla-**__**puedes estar segura que no permitiré que nada te pase, solo deseo que este a mi lado el tiempo que se supone nos queda**_

_**Yo también lo deseo miroku te amo, gracias**__**-acepta Sango**_

_**Ambos sellan su declaración con un suave beso de amor**_

_**(Recuerden que cada suceso en el pasado, causara un cambio en el futuro, o a las cosas pertenecientes al futuro ya que las cosas sucederán antes del tiempo esperado. Es decir, en pocas palabras, el futuro esta cambiando constantemente después de ser alterado)**_

_**MIENTRAS EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Los jovenes se encuentran cerca del rió en la orilla**_

_**Ya deberían estar aquí, porque tardan tanto**__**-dijo el Joven 2(ojos chocolates)**_

_**Cálmate, que me estas poniendo nerviosa**__**-lo manda a callar Chica 3 (hanyou)**_

_**No me gusta como están saliendo las cosas, aunque no hemos revelado nuestra identidad el tiempo a cambiado mucho, si ellos no aparecen deberemos ir donde los lobos no podemos dejar que los exterminen a todos**__**-murmura el Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo ya decidí quedarme a cuidar de kohaku, no permitiré que ese maldito lo mate de nuevo**__**-admite la Chica 4(humana)**_

_**Esto no se ve bien creo que vamos a tener que decirle nuestra identidad**__**-comenta la Chica 3 (hanyou)**_

_**Si lo hacemos es posible que nosotros nos esfumemos, no crean yo también deseo decirles la verdad pero no podemos, ahora no**__**-dice el Joven 1(ojos negro) en tono de lider.**_

_**Lamento haberte hecho sentir incomodo, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi ya que yo conocí a mi madre al contrario de ustedes**__**-se disculpa la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Oye no te aflijas tenemos 118 años y creo que no es la primera vez que esto nos pasa cierto**__**-dice el Joven 1 (pelo negro) mientras le acaricia la mejilla y ella sonrie**_

_**(Con una sonrisa) **__**es cierto, gracias**__**-acepta la Chica 3 (hanyou)**_

_**Todos se encontraban tranquilos cuando de repente la chica humana siente como en lo profundo de su pecho algo empieza a dolerle y sus brazos empiezan a quemar**_

_**Aaah**__**-grita la Chica 4 (humana) agarrándose el pecho del dolor- **__**duele…aaah…me esta quemando**_

_**¡Oi!, Oye que te pasa estas bien**__**-exclama Joven 2 (ojos chocolate) preocupado mientras la toma en sus brazos-**__**tranquila que pasa**_

_**Algo me esta quemando, ¡aaaaaah!**__**- grita la Chica 4(humana) y se quita uno de los guantes y los tres demonios vieron asombrados como el brazo de la joven empezaban a regenerarse-**__**mis brazos están….las quemaduras están desapareciendo**_

_**Eso significa que el futuro esta cambiando y nosotros seremos afectado cuando eso suceda**__**-concluye el Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**Minutos después los brazos y manos de la joven estaban totalmente sanos sin rasguño alguno de las quemaduras que por 118 años había llevado consigo**_

_**Es increíble tus manos están totalmente curadas, no hay señal alguna de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí**__**-dijo la Chica 3 (hanyou):**_

_**(Se pone el guante de nuevo) **__**que habrá pasado para que esto sucediera, que vamos hacer, ya sabemos que cada cambio hecho aquí se reflejara en nosotros**__**-dice la Chica 4 (humana) preocupada**_

_**Al menos ya lo sabemos, pero aun queda un asunto, la señorita kikyo**__**-dice el Joven 2 (ojos chocolate)**_

_**Es cierto tenemos que encontrarla y advertirle**__**-dice el Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**Solo espero que no se niegue**__**-murmura preocupada la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**No lo hará, de lo contrario estas tú para advertirla y convencerla**__**-consuela la Chica 4(humana) a la hanyou**_

_**En otro lugar no muy lejos, naraku se regeneraba mientras maldecía**_

_**Malditos como se atrevieron, ya me tienen harto ya es hora de que los elimine a todos, kagura ven, hay algo que quiero que hagas**__**-murmuraba Naraku**_

_**De que se trata**__**-comenta Kagura**_

_**Con inuyasha y kikyo**_

_**Kikyo abre los ojos y mira a inuyasha**_

_**Ya te siente mejor**__**-murmura Inuyasha**_

_**¿Y kagome no ha llegado?**__** - pregunta Kikyo**_

_**No, todavía no ha llegado**__**-dijo Inuyasha **_

_**Me di cuenta que no le haz dicho lo de la sangre**__**-le dijo Kikyo mientras se sentaba**_

_**Eh…eh… yo…yo no se lo he dicho**__**-el chico bajo la cabeza**_

_**Hiciste bien**__**-lo tranquiliza Kikyo seria**_

_**Eh… ¿porque lo dices?**__**- pregunta el hanyou asombrado**_

_**Es simple, nadie obligara a kagome hacer algo que no quiere y lo mejor es que él se gane su corazón**__**-dijo la miko sin mirarlo**_

_**Supongo que es mejor así**__**-adimitio Inuyasha**_

_**¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia kagome, inuyasha?**__** -le cuestiona Kikyo girando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos**_

_**Sabes que solo es mi mejor amiga**__**-le dice Inuyasha mirandola a los ojos y despues los desvia**_

_**Continua...**_


	20. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 19

_**¡OJAYOOOOO!**_

_**Parece que por ahora solo puedo sacar unos segundos en la mañana para subir los cap.**_

_**Me alegro que les guste lo que va de la historia, y creo que un alivio ya que sucederan muchaaaaaaaaaassssss cosas jujujuju.**_

_**¡BUEN PROVECHO!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_**Mientras con sesshomaru y kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru llega a un lugar alejado y solitario hay una cascada y un frondoso árbol, a kagome la deja en el suelo y le da la espalda**_

_**Sin embargo no se voltea.**_

_**¿Te encuentras bien?**__** -pregunta Sesshomaru**_

_**(Lo mira se acerca a él) **__**si gracias, ¿y tu estas bien?**__**-le pregunta a su vez Kagome le acaricia el rostro**_

_**Sesshomaru le toma una mano, en esta deposita el fragmento que le quito a naraku**_

_**El fragmento, pensé que naraku se lo había llevado**__**-murmura asombrada Kagome**_

_**¿Qué esta sucediendo?**__** -le pregunta Sesshomaru directamente**_

_**Muchas cosas**__**-dice Kagome mirando el fragmento en su mano, la cierra, lo aprieta fuerte entre esta y luego la abre el fragmento empieza a brillar fuertemente pues kagome lo purifico**_

_**Sesshomaru la mira, ve el fuerte brillo y piensa en el gran poder que guarda dentro de ella, después la mira a los ojos como esperando que continuara**_

_**Durante estos días han estado sucediendo cosas que nunca pensamos que pasarían**__**-explica Kagome**_

_**¿A quienes pertenecen esas energías?**__** -pregunta Sesshomaru**_

_**Pertenecen a unos jovenes**__**-diice Kagome - **__**ellos vinieron del futuro a protegerme, dicen que naraku del futuro me quiere a mi, el problema es que no sabemos cuando aparecerá y para colmo el naraku de nuestro tiempo esta empeñado en la perla y en destruirme a mi y a kikyo**___

_**Entonces todavía quiere eliminar al cadáver**__**-dijo Sesshomaru pensando que con ella en el grupo inuyasha descuidaría a kagome**_

_**¿En que piensas?**__**-pregrunta Kagome dejando reposar una de sus manos en su pecho.**_

_**Pensaba que con el cadáver a su lado inuyasha estará tan pendiente de ella que se olvidara de que estas con él**__**-dijo Sesshomaru mirándola intensamente**_

_**Si es cierto, pero que se le va hacer, además tengo a esos jovenes, no se pero siento que puedo confiar en ellos**__**-le revela Kagome**_

_**No te confíes**__**-dijo, después él la tomo en sus brazos**_

_**¡Sesshomaru!**__**-susurro Kagome suavemente por la sorpresa de ser toma en sus brazos, pero luego se derritio en ellos y paso los brazos por su cuello.**_

_**El joven youkai la llevo de regreso junto con los demás.(que pensaban que otra vez habria comida... jijiji)**_

_**Kagome regresaste**__**—dijo Sango parándose frente de ella**_

_**Si y estamos bien**__**- Kagome se voltea y mira al youkai -**__**gracias por todo, sesshomaru**_

_**Sesshomaru la mira pero no dice nada**_

_**Si el naraku del futuro aparece ¿pelearas?**__** -pregunta Kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru entendiendo a lo que ella se refería se acerco a ella susurro algo en su oído, la miko asintió y luego se marcho**_

_**(Llegando a su lado) **__**¿Que paso?**__** -pregunta Inuyasha**_

_**Kagome abrió su mano y le enseño el fragmento**_

_**Así que el logro quitarle el fragmento a naraku, me sorprende**__**-dice Miroku**_

_**Si así es**__**- dice Kagome y piensa "sesshomaru me protegerá si hace falta pero a veces no entiendo su frió comportamiento... eso si, algo ya es seguro lo amo, es increíble pero me enamore de él, me enamore del hermano de inuyasha, que cosas, pero el estar a su lado me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago y esos escalofríos cuando me besa es…es" (suspira)**_

_**Yo me marcho, naraku esta herido hay que buscar la forma de detenerlo**__**-dice Kikyo cortando los calenturientos pensamientos de kagome**_

_**Ya te vas**__**-dijo el hanyou mirándola tristemente**_

_**Si**__**-responde Kikyo**_

_**No puedes irte, hay unos jovenes que quieren verte y si no me equivoco ellos saben como derrotar a naraku**__**-le pide Kagome**_

_**Además el naraku del futuro viene en camino y va tras la señorita kagome, es preciso que nos acompañe a la aldea**__**-le explica Miroku a un Kikyo confusa**_

_**¿Jovenes del futuro, naraku del futuro?**__** -analisa Kikyo mirando a kagome**_

_**Si, son dos demonios, una joven hanyou y una humana, dicen que tú los enviaste al pasado a protegerme y no solo eso también tienen un mensaje para ti**__**-le sigue diciendo Kagome, ambas se miran.**_

_**Todos están de acuerdo y parten rumbo a la aldea**_

_**Mientras en la aldea**_

_**Oigan jovenes no piensan comer algo, vengan**__**-dice la anciana Kaede**_

_**Si gracias**__**-agradece la Chica 3 (hanyou)**_

_**Los jovenes entran en la cabaña y comen junto a kohaku y shippo**_

_**Ya al atardecer los chicos: inuyasha, kagome, kikyo, sango y miroku llegan a la aldea**_

_**Señorita kikyo es usted, es… es increíble**__**-exclama la Chica 4(humana) al ver a kikyo**_

_**Entonces es cierto, usted esta muerta, tiene usted un cuerpo de barro**__**-dice el Joven 1 (ojos negros)**_

_**Es cierto ¿pero que relación tengo con ustedes en el futuro?**__** -afirma Kikyo para cuestionarlos de inmediato**_

_**Usted nos crió, cuido, entreno y nos envió, naraku quiere a la señorita kagome para poder usar todo el poder de la perla y para eso la necesita a ella, usted no vino pues le quedaban horas para morir y se quedo deteniéndolo en lo que nosotros viajábamos. También tiene las arenas del tiempo con las cuales pretende viajar a la época de kagome**__**-dice la Chica 4(humana) al ver a su compañera impactada**_

_**las arenas del tiempo, pensé que era solo una mito, y naraku quiere ir a la época de kagome ¿pero porque?**__**-pregunto Kikyo sin inmutarse**_

_**No es una historia, las arenas existen solo que no sabemos es como las obtuvo y quiere ir a la época de la señorita pues porque aquí ya no queda nada, el destruyo todo y a todos, usted nos cuido y nos entreno para poder detenerlo pero al final ninguno de nosotros ni usted pudo hacerlo y por alguna razón el tiempo de la señorita kagome no se ha alterado**__**-explica Joven 1 (Ojos negros)**_

_**Ya veo, eso quiere decir que ahora tendremos que pelear contra dos naraku y uno de ellos se a fortalecido con la perla completa**__**-concluye Kikyo**_

_**Así es, solo hay un inconveniente**__**-revela el Joven 1(Ojos negros)**_

_**¿a que te refieres?**__** -pregunta Kikyo**_

_**Usted no peleara, caerás en un trance en el que no podrás moverte por falta de almas, pero seguirás en este mundo**__**-le responde el Joven 2(Ojos chocolate)**_

_**¿¡Que dices!**__** -exclama Inuyasha**_

_**Es cierto**__**-confirma la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**Eres un hibrido**__**-le responde Kikyo**_

_**si, en este instante naraku esta tramando un plan que los eliminara a todos ustedes, un ataque que eliminara a las mayorías de los humanos y causaran estragos. El problema consiste en que por más muertes que se lleven a cabo tu no podrás tomar ninguna de esas almas por lo que no podrás moverte**__**-responde la Chica 3 (hanyou)**_

_**Entiendo**__**- dijo Kikyo bajando la cabeza**_

_**Usted seguirá viva gracias a las almas de la señorita kagome que pose su cuerpo**__**-le revela la Chica 4(humana)**_

_**Pero dijeron que todos murieron y que yo quede viva y los envié**__**-responde Kikyo**_

_**Es cierto, la señorita kagome encuentra una forma de mantenerte en este mundo y por lo cual usted vuelve a moverse sin necesidad de almas**__**-le revela la Chica 3 (hanyou)**_

_**Yo, ¿pero como?**__**-exclama kagome sorprendida de que ella haya hecho eso**_

_**¿A que te refieres?**__** -exige Kikyo**_

_**Según nos dijo usted, kagome viajaba a su época para tomar clases, ya no podías moverte, fue cuando en una de las clases de la señorita kagome que volvieron a contaron la historia de kaguya Hime, coincidencialmente kagome e inuyasha se habían enfrentado con ella. Durante la clase contaron la segunda parte de la historia de la tenyo, así kagome supo que si lo primero paso lo segundo no era mentira, fue entonces que con ayuda de el señor sesshomaru se dirigieron al monte Fuji, la historia que le contaron a la señorita kagome es muy diferente de la que en realidad paso pues en esta la tenyo regresa a la luna por su propia cuenta y no es encerrada a la fuerza en un espejo por un sacerdote, ahí es que difiere la historia de las dos épocas, se dice que en agradecimiento a uno de los reyes que se porto muy amable con ella y la protegió, la tenyo le entrego una caja la cual contenía….**__**-explica el Joven 1 (Ojos negro) **___

_**Continua...**_


	21. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 20

_**¡KON NICHI WA!**_

_**Holaaaaa, jijiji, aqui les dejo un bocado bien grande jejeje. Que les apreoveche.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 20**_

_**En el capitulo anterior el joven les contaba como fue que kikyo se quedo en este mundo sin necesidad de absorber mas almas.**_

_**El elixir de la vida, también cuenta que el rey estaba tan triste por su partida que para el era innecesario esa poción ya que no valía la pena vivir sin ella, estaba muy enamorado de ella. Por lo que viajo al monte Fuji y lanzo la caja dentro del volcán y ahí descansa hasta ahora.**__** -concluye el Joven 1 (Ojos negro)**_

_**Pero que hace esa poción**__**-pregunto Kikyo**_

_**Usted nos pido que no le dijéramos ese detalle**__**-le dice la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**¿Tan drástico es el efecto de esta?**__** -pregunta Kikyo**_

_**Así es, su efecto es tan fuerte que gracias a el, usted pudo mantenerme con vida todo este tiempo**__**-Le responde la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**¿Y cuanto tiempo tienes con vida?**__**-pregunto Kagome **_

_**Como saben soy humana por lo que los años normalmente me afectarían, en cambio ellos son dos demonios puros y una hanyou por lo cual su tiempo es considerablemente lento, aunque nacimos en el mismo tiempo, a ellos no le afectaría la edad en cambio a mi si, por eso la señorita kikyo al darse cuenta que éramos muy fuerte juntos, decidió usar su sangre que ya contenía del elixir en mi**__**-dice la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**La use en ti ¿y que cambio se presento en ti?**__** -pregunta Kikyo**_

_**Tengo 118 años**__**-responde la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**¡QUE, QUE!**__** -Exclamaron todos**_

_**Pero pareces una joven de 16 años, como es posible**__**-dice Sango**_

_**Es impresiónate el poder del elixir**__**-comenta Miroku**_

_**Es verdad, después que yo quedara gravemente herida en uno de los ataques de naraku estuve apunto de morir, pero aquí uno de los chicos me dio su sangre de demonio que según se dice puede curar a un humano rápidamente, gracias a eso me cure, y la señorita kikyo lo decidió, preparo una poción mezclada con la sangre de uno de ellos y de ella, me la dio desde entonces no puedo envejecer o mejor dicho el proceso es muy lento**__**-explica la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**Ya entiendo, entonces según ustedes yo debo tomar el elixir no es cierto**__**-responde Kikyo**_

_**Así es y lo mejor seria que fuera antes que el naraku del futuro llegue**__**-dice la Chica 3 (hanyou)**_

_**Hay que conseguir ese elixir antes que naraku del futuro llegue y el naraku de aquí empiece a asesinar personas**__**-agrega Kagome**_

_**Olvida el elixir no lo tomare, no podemos perder el tiempo en eso, si dejare este mundo así será, por ahora hay que buscar la manera de tener a naraku**__**-dice Kikyo sorprendiendo a todos**_

_**¿No lo tomara?**__**-pregunto asombrada la Chica 4 (humana)y exclama- **__**¡Debe hacerlo!**_

_**Lo dudo, ya estoy muerta no tiene caso**__**-dijo Kikyo mirándola fríamente**_

_**La joven humana miro a sus compañeros de viaje pues ella misma estaba en shock al escuchar las palabras de la sacerdotisa**_

_**Debe hacerlo hay personas que la necesitaran y si no lo hace ellas morirán, deje ya de pensar en si misma**__**-dijo la Chica 3(hanyou) con una mirada el doble de fria que la de kikyo**_

_**Kikyo la miro asombrada por lo que la hibrido decía, además había notado su parecido con inuyasha y se pregunto si seria su hija. Será que al final kagome y él tuvieron una hija su pelo negro y su parecido a él y a kagome era asombroso.**_

_**¿Kikyo te encuentras bien?**__** -pregunta Kagome**_

_**Necesito hablar contigo kagome**__**-dijo Kikyo **_

_**Si claro**__**-responde Kagome**_

_**Y salieron de la cabaña y se alejaron lo suficiente**_

_**¿Qué sucede kikyo?**__** -cuestiona Kagome**_

_**Kagome ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia el hermano de inuyasha?**__** -le pregunta kikyo mirandola seriamente**_

_**¡QUE!**__** -exclama sorprendida Kagome por lo repentino de la pregunta**_

_**Dímelo**__**-exige Kikyo**_

_**Pues... pues... él... él...**__**(suspiro)**__** yo me enamore de él no tiene caso que te lo esconda, ¿pero a que viene la pregunta?**__** -confiesa Kagome**_

_**Ya veo, ¿Entonces que sucederá con inuyasha?**__** -pregunta Kikyo a la franca**_

_**Eh…eh, es obvio kikyo**__**- Kagome abre los ojos sorprendida y luego suspira cansada-**__**él solo piensa en ti kikyo, pierde la concentración cuando esta a tu lado y además**__**-se sonrojo un poco-**__** poco a poco sesshomaru se ha gano mi corazón y sabes que es difícil resistirse cuando alguien te brinda su cariño y protección, no es agradecimiento, es mas un sentimiento de pertenencia y deseo de estar a su lado**_

_**Te entiendo, ya te diste cuente del parecido de la joven hanyou con inuyasha**__**-contesta Kikyo y luego comenta**_

_**¡QUE DICES!**__** -exclama Kagome abriendo sus ojos como ciruela**_

_**(Kikyo suspira) **__**Es decir que no lo haz notado, ay kagome en que mundo vives**__**-dijo la miko**_

_**Ja, ja, ja pues la verdad no me había fijado**__**-responde Kagome sonrojada**_

_**La hanyou es muy parecida a inuyasha además tiene la parte de arriba de su ahori, sino me equivoco ella puede ser hija suya o hija tuya con sesshomaru, lo digo por su parecido contigo, ya que la unión de un demonio y una humana da un hibrido como en el caso de inuyasha**__**-le confiesa Kikyo**_

_**Pero yo no me juntaría con inuyasha, porque mis sentimientos son hacia sesshomaru, es decir que ¡ella es mi hija!**__**-dijo muy asombrada la joven al entender el significado de las palabras- **__**es decir que tendré una hija de sesshomaru... la hija que perdi...**__**-Kagome se lleva ambas manos a la boca para ahogar le gemido de ansiedad y sorpresa.**_

_**Creo que es así y no podremos descartar nada, no seria ilógico que yo mandara a tu hija a protegerte si tanto cambio el futuro no lo crees**__**-le revela Kikyo pensativa**_

_**Es cierto**__**-recordó Kagome -**__** la primera vez que yo viaje al pasado, el hijo que se suponía yo esperaba había muerto por culpa de naraku, es decir que al final si pude salvar a mi hija, no crees**_

_**Es razonable, pero escucha, por ahora no digas nada ya que si es cierto lo que ellos dijeron cualquier cambio haría que ellos desaparecieran**__**-le advierte Kikyo**_

_**Te entiendo no diré nada, pero tu **__**(dice señalando a kikyo con el dedo) **__**deberás tomar ese elixir, no necesitamos un inuyasha deprimido en estos momentos o mucha gente podría morir**__**-dice Kagome en tono de mando y sin replicas, a lo que kikyo la mira y sonrie (primera sonrisa genuina)**_

_**Esta bien... buscaremos ese elixir**__**-acepta Kikyo**_

_**Después de esta conversación las dos mikos regresaron a la cabaña pero en ese momento algo muy drástico sucedió, justo en el momento en el que las chicas entraron a la cabaña algo le paso a la chica hanyou.**_

_**¡Ay kami... no!**__**-la chica empezó a vibrar-**__**que me esta pasando**__**-de repente la chica grita de dolor-**__**aaah… duele**__**-y se sostiene el hombro**_

_**¿Oye te encuentras bien?**__** -dice la Chica 4(humana) acercandose y sosteniendo a su compañera**_

_**¡NO! Algo me esta pasando**__**-dice la Chica 3 (hanyou) respirando profundo**_

_**¿Que te sucede?**__** -exclama Kagome preocupada**_

_**Diablos es el tiempo esta cambiando otra vez**__**-Joven 1 (Ojos negro) sosteniendo la mano de la joven hanyou mientras esta sufria los dolorosos cambios**_

_**La hanyou siente un fuerte dolor en el hombro y se lo descubre, todos ven una gran cicatriz que tenía la joven, esta empieza a borrarse en la parte del hombro y el cuello**_

_**¿Pero que le sucede?**__**- cuestiona Kagome preocupada ya que cree ella es su hija**_

_**Cada vez que el tiempo cambia se refleja en nosotros**__**-Joven 2 (Ojos chocolate)**_

_**Es decir que cualquier cosa que hagamos se reflejara en ustedes**__**-comenta Miroku**_

_**No tanto, solo las que sean de gran magnitud y que estén relacionas con el curso del tiempo**__**-explica la Chica 4(humana)**_

_**Después de unos minutos la cicatriz de la joven termino de borrarse y todos la miraban asombrados. La hanyou se cubre otra vez y respira profundo**_

_**Ya dos hemos sido afectados por el cambio de tiempo, solo faltan ustedes dos chicos.**__** -revela la Chica 3 (hanyou) acariciando su hombro**_

_**¿A que te refieres a que dos de ustedes fueron afectadas?**__** -pregunta Sango**_

_**Yo fui la primera**__**- dice la Chica 4 (humana) y se quita uno de los guantes, el izquierdo, y le enseña el brazo-**__**esta mañana fui afectada por el cambio del tiempo**_

_**Tus quemaduras desaparecieron, no hay señales de ellas**__**-murmura Inuyasha asombrado al ver el delicado y hermoso brazo de la joven restaurado**_

_**Es cierto, ahora solo quedamos mi hermano y yo**__**-dijo Joven 1 (ojos negro) con cara de preocupación**_

_**De ser así debemos tener cuidado, ahora lo mas lógico seria que busquemos ese elixir**__**-dijo Kagome muy seria**_

_**Tomare el elixir, no podemos arriesgarnos**__**-dijo Kikyo mirando a la hanyou**_

_**Yo saldré y le diré a sesshomaru, regresare mas tarde**__**-informa Kagome**_

_**La joven salio y empezó a caminar en dirección al pozo, había quedado de verse con él esa noche.**_

_**Kagome llego al pozo y no paso dos minutos cuando una esfera de luz aterrizo a su lado y se convirtió en el demonio que ahora ocupaba su corazón**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-dijo Kagome y fue a su brazos**_

_**Sesshomaru la recibió en brazos sorprendido, luego kagome tomo su cara y tomo la iniciativa besandolo, pero el beso fue diferente esta vez, fue más intenso y con más pasión y sesshomaru se dio cuenta, la toma por los hombros y la mira a los ojos.**_

_**¿Qué sucede?**__** -pregunta Sesshomaru mirandola serio**_

_**Simplemente yo…yo descubrí algo muy importante para m**____**í, es con referencia a lo que siento por ti, es eso nada más**__**-dice Kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru la observo un momento pero al ver que ella no continuo la dejo estar, se había percatado que ella poco a poco se acercaba a él.**_

_**Entonces volvió a tomarla suavemente en sus brazos y continuaron con lo que habían empezado, esta vez parecía que no se detendrían, pero algo se abrió paso en la bruma de pasión que era la cabecita de kagome y recordó que era lo otro que le iba a decir a sesshomaru**_

_**Con los labios unidos a los de él y entre besos y besos le dijo que tenía que decirle algo**_

_**Quería decirte que en dos días iremos al monte Fuji**__**-comienza Kagome**_

_**Explícate**__**-susurra Sesshomaru en tono frio**_

_**Iremos en busca del elixir de la vida**__**-le informa Kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru no dijo nada solo espero a que siguiera**_

_**Según los jovenes naraku esta planeando un ataque que nos eliminara a todos y a la mayoría de los humanos, también que los asesinados seremos inmune al poder de colmillo sagrado, incluyéndome a mi es así como moriré, pero que necesitaremos la ayuda de kikyo, pero esta estará postrada ya que naraku les hará algo a las almas para que ella no pueda absorberlas**__**-explica Kagome**_

_**Evitara que el cadáver tome más almas**__**-dijo Sesshomaru pensando-**__**es decir que todavía le teme**_

_**Si, todavía le teme, sesshomaru yo temo por ti según los jovenes también lograra eliminarte y no quiero que eso pase pues siento algo muy fuerte hacia ti y no es culpa de la sangre tuya que llevo, es algo más**__**-explico Kagome preocupada aun en sus brazos**_

_**¿Qué sientes por mi?**__**-le pregunta Sesshomaru al levantar su barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos **_

_**Yo…yo te amo sesshomaru, nada de sangre, solo tú y yo así de simple**__**- dijo Kagome sin dudas algunas en su corazón. **_

_**¡Kagome!**__**-susurro Sesshomaru en la sensible oreja de la miko, para que no se le notara en sus dorados ojos que estaba impresionado por su declaración. **_

_**¡QUE! **__**- grito kagome abriendo sus ojos soprendida mientras él se alejaba de ella y le mostraba sus colmillos blancos y afilados.**_

_**Continua...**_


	22. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 21

_**¡KON BA WA!**_

_**Bueno, aqui esta la razon por la que kagome se sorprendio jijiji... es insignificante lo se... pero si razonan un poco, ni tanto, ya que es natural en nuestro amado canino.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome) **_

_**CAPITULO 21**_

_**¡QUE! ¿Qué acabas de decir?**__**- pregunto Kagome pues estaba muy sorprendida, sesshomaru había dicho sus nombre- **__**¡sesshomaru dijiste mi nombre!**_

_**Si kagome, dije tu nombre**__**- dijo Sesshomaru y tomo sus labios, él la beso, fue un beso que decía que era suya que le pertenecía a él y a nadie mas, también sabia que ella sin protestas se entregaría a él, pero había decidido no tomarla, todavía no.**_

_**Kagome se sentía en el cielo nada podía ser mejor, estaba muy feliz, puede que él no le hubiera dicho que la amaba pero para ella significaba mucho que él por fin hubiera dicho su nombre, además si lo conocía bien él no le diría que la amaba es un demonio muy orgulloso, pero de algo estaba segura él la amaba y no necesitaba decírselo. Se separaron del beso y kagome se recostó en su pecho mientras el le sostenía la mano.**_

_**Debo irme o los voy a preocupar, prometí regresar pronto y ha pasado más de dos horas, ¿iras con nosotros al monte?**__** -dijo Kagome separandose lentamente de su demonio**_

_**Estaré cerca**__**-le dijo Sesshomaru, la acompaño cerca de la aldea y se marcho**_

_**Kagome lo vio volverse un esfera de luz y desaparecer volando, estaba muy feliz ya que la relación de ellos había tomado ya una dirección fija, pasara lo que pasara jamás lo abandonaría, si era necesario se quedaría en este época para siempre. Ya lo habia decidido.**_

_**La miko entro en la cabaña y se acostó con los demás que ya estaba durmiendo pues se había tardado mucho en volver. Se durmió feliz pensando en el que ahora era su hombre o demonio como sea.**_

_**Al día siguiente**_

_**Todos se encontraban levantados y sentados en la cabaña. A excepción de inuyasha y kikyo que habían salido antes.**_

_**Bien**__** -dice Kagome-**__**será mejor que me vaya, sango, por favor puedes decirle a inuyasha que lo espero en mi casa, así me ayuda atraer los paquetes, que serán muchos sino me equivoco.**_

_**Claro, pero no pensaras ir sola hasta el pozo con ese fragmento verdad, yo te acompaño**__**-confirma sango pero fue interrumpida por los gemelos**_

_**¡NO!, mi hermano y yo la acompañaremos**__**-se adelanto el Joven 1 (ojos negro)**_

_**Me parece buena idea**__**-dijo la Chica 3 (hanyou) con una sonrisa**_

_**Nosotros estaremos aquí**__**-dijo la joven 4(humana)**_

_**Perfecto, vamonos**__**-acepto Kagome**_

_**Los gemelos y kagome salen de la cabaña y empiezan a caminar hacia el pozo, kagome iba en el medio de los dos apuestos jovenes**_

_**Y bien ¿se puede saber cual es su historia?**__** -pregunta Kagome**_

_**Bueno….**__**-murmuro el Joven 2(ojos chocolateado)**_

_**Nos encantaría decírtelo, nadie como nosotros dos deseamos que así sea, pero todavía no podemos hablar, espero nos disculpes**__**-dijo el Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**Por supuesto, descuiden, se lo que significa**__**-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa**_

_**Disculpe, pero ¿podría hablarnos del señor sesshomaru? hemos oído mucho de él pero según dicen los pergaminos solo usted lo conocía bien**__**- dice el Joven 1 (ojos negro)**_

_**Es cierto ustedes son demonios completos, un poco humanos, un poco extraño pero guapos**__**-dice Kagome**_

_**Los dos jovenes se sonrojaron**_

_**Gracias**__**-dijeron los Gemelos al unisono**___

_**Bien, me sorprende que digan eso en los pergaminos, ya que sesshomaru y yo apenas recién nos llevamos, como se los digo, tan solo fue anoche que uso mi nombre por primera vez, aunque hace un año y medio que estamos juntos o firmamos una tregua, por así decirlo**__**-cuenta Kagome con una sonrisa**_

_**Queremos saber si es tan poderoso, frió y cruel, como dicen**__**-dice el Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**¡Dicen todo eso!**__** -pregunto Kagome asombrada-**__**bueno, creo que es lógico que lo escriban asi, ya que antes de que él y yo nos uniéramos, él cada vez que nos encontrábamos intentaba matarme por eso digo que firmamos tregua jejeje, pero ahora que lo conozco, estoy todavía mas confundida en relación a su carácter, ya que primero es serio, luego tierno, sigue frio como iceberg, después pasa a apasionado, eso hace que me maree y mi corazón de un vuelco, jijijijiji, pero que cosas digo**__**-dijo la joven roja como tomate-**__**cada vez que hablo de él me olvido del mundo**_

_**Descuide la entendemos**__**-dice el Joven 2 (ojos chocolateado)**_

_**Pero en cuanto a lo otro si, él es muy poderoso, ningún poder maligno puede someterlo, es el mas poderoso youkai que existe hasta ahora, junto con inuyasha por supuesto.**__**-revela Kagome**_

_**Gracias por hablarnos de él, hubiéramos deseado conocerlo**__**-dice el Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**Eso no es problema, estoy seguro que querrá conocer a los poseedores de tan gran poder**__**-dice Kagome**_

_**Eso por el momento será imposible**__**-niega el Joven 2(ojos chocolateado)**_

_**¿Por qué? Pensé que querrían conocerlo**__**-pregunta Kagome asombrada**_

_**Es cierto que deseamos conocerlo pero es imposible por ahora, ya que él conoce nuestra sangre y puede causar que no nazcamos, es decir podemos desaparecer**__**-dice el Joven 1(ojos negro)**_

_**Vaya, ahora no los entiendo, al parecer tienen una fuerte conexión con él**__**-dice Kagome entrecerando sus ojos**_

_**Una insignificante relación de youkais**__**-dice el Joven 1 (ojos negro) viendo el rostro preocupado de la joven**_

_**Oh**__**-dijo Kagome deteniéndose frente al pozo-**__**bien llegamos, si lo desean pueden volver a la aldea, yo tardare en volver**_

_**Si no es mucha intromisión, nos gustaría esperarla**__**-pide el Joven 1 (ojos negro)**_

_**(los mira unos segundos) **__**Bien, no creo que haya inconvenientes, nos vemos luego**__**-acepta Kagome**_

_**Disculpe señorita kagome, puedo pedirle un favor**__**-la detiene el Joven 1(ojos negro) sonrojado**_

_**Claro, que se te ofrece**__**-dice Kagome deteniendose**_

_**Eh…eh…yo ¿podría darle un abrazo? Sino es ninguna molestia**__**-pregunto sonrojado el Joven 1 (ojos negro)**_

_**Claro, no es molestia**__**-dice Kagome confusa y extrañada, ya que ahora que lo veia su hija no el habia pedido un abrazo... sin embargo estos chicos ¿Porque se arriesgan?**_

_**Kagome le ofrece un calido abrazo, el joven de ojos negro la abraza con fuerza, kagome por una extraña razón sintio su sangre mezclada vibrar, cosa que solo le sucedía con sesshomaru. "¿Que sucede? esta sensación, siento como si tuviera un fuerte lazo con estos jovenes, siento dolor, tristeza, soledad, perdida... pero…" pensó kagome mientras un sentimiento de ternura se abría dentro de ella. Kagome le ofreció un abrazo también al otro hermano y luego se marcho a su época.**_

_**En la aldea.**_

_**Inuyasha regreso con kikyo**_

_**¿Dónde esta kagome?**__**-pregunto Inuyasha al no sentirla**_

_**Se fue a su época, dijo que te esperaba en su casa para que le ayudes a traer las provisiones**__**-le informa Sango**_

_**¿Y se fue sola y no me espero?**__** -pregunta Inuyasha alterado y gruñendo**_

_**Es peligroso que ande sola con el fragmento**__**-comenta Kikyo muy seria**_

_**No se fue sola, los gemelos la están acompañando**__**-dice la Chica 3(hanyou)**_

_**No confió en ellos**__**- dijo Inuyasha enojado**_

_**Pues te equivoca, esta mejor protegida de lo que crees**__**-le revela la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**¿A que te refieres?**__**- pregunto Kikyo con una extraña idea en la cabeza, por el comportamiento de los gemelos y su execiva posesion hacia kagome**_

_**Esos jovenes le deben la vida a la señorita kagome, la primera vez ellos no pudieron salvarla y ahora no dudaran en hacerlo... en pocas palabras morirían por ella**__**-les dice la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**Así que eso era, por eso se muestran tan protectores con ella**__**-dice Miroku**_

_**Si, ellos eran unos niños, y vieron como naraku… la mato.**__** -les revela la Chica 3 (hanyou) con tristeza**_

_**Es terrible que unos niños hayan presenciado ese acto**__**-exclama Sango**_

_**No sabes cuanto**__**-dijo la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**Bueno, me marcho kagome me esta esperando**__**-dice Inuyasha muy serio**_

_**Inuyasha se marcho en dirección al pozo, cuando llego vio a los jovenes sentados junto a un árbol, se miraron pero no cruzaron palabras,**_

_**Entonces inuyasha salto al pozo en busca de kagome. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta el futuro empezó a cambiar en ese mismo instante, con consecuencias que no se esperaban los jovenes viajantes.**_

_**Continua...**_


	23. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 22

_**¡Ojayoo!**_

_**Bien, Xio, cariño, pues te dire que en si la imagen de los chicos no existen, ya que estan basados en la imagen joven de sesshomaru, la que aparece en la pelicula de La Espada consquitadora, esa parte donde el habla con su padre, se le ve muy joven jujuju, aunque el chico 2 es el doble de el, el chico 1 es una diferencia del cielo a la tierra y si lo mezcla con la forma de ser de kagome entonces es un cielo, si se ponen a buscar imagenes de sesshomaru con el pelo negro se daran cuenta del cambio radical que sufre nuestro Inu favorito esa recomendacion es por si quieren imagenes de ellos, lo mismo que la chica hanyou ella se parece mucho a Inuyasha (haganse una idea, ustedes han visto a inu de pelo negro tirenlo a fememnino y listo... kami-sama que imaginacion tengo jujuju). **_

_**Disfruten lo que sigue jijiji.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 22**_

_**(Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero aclara que la kagome sobre la cual están leyendo es un Joven madura de 18 años y con grandes cambios en ella, y no la quinceañera que conocemos) **_

_**Entonces inuyasha salto al pozo en busca de kagome.**_

_**EN LA EPOCA MODERNA**_

_**Kagome en la cocina, con la mesa repleta de bolsas de todos los tamaños**_

_**Inuyasha ya llegaste, bien esto es todo ya podemos irnos**__**-lo recibe Kagome con una sonrisa**_

_**¿Que son todas estas cosa kagome?, son muchas**__**-dijo el hanyou mirando dentro de cada funda.**_

_**Deja inuyasha, si lo que sucederá es cierto, llevaremos todo así no tendré que volver tan pronto a mi época, me preocupa mucho los cambios que se han hecho**__**-le confirma Kagome sus sospechas con preocupacion**_

_**Si creo lo mismo, kagome…quería preguntarte algo…es…sobre sesshomaru**__**-dice Inuyasha nervioso**_

_**Eh…inuyasha**____**yo**__**- Kagome lo mira**_

"_**Es el momento, y es justo ser sincera con él, lo mejor es decírselo y ya" Piensa Kagome un poco triste pero sera mas facil para él si le aclaro mis sentimientos.**_

_**Yo también quería decirte algo inuyasha**__**-le dice Kagome**_

_**Eh... claro... dime**__**-dice el hanyou nervioso "Por una extraña razón siento que kagome ya no sera la misma conmigo" y ese pensamiento lo entristeció pues fue lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida y lo más importante.**_

_**Vamos a fuera**__**-susurra la miko**_

_**Se sientan en el banco cerca del árbol sagrado. Ellos se miran como si sus ojos hablaran, pero en ese instante muchas cosas cambiarían y ciertas personas también.**_

_**Inuyasha... yo, te seré sincera**__**-comienza Kagome mirando esos dorados ojos**_

_**Te refieres a sesshomaru**__**-dice Inuyasha triste**_

_**Si, inuyasha, durante este año y medio me haz cuidado aun cuando sabias que ya no era necesario y debo agradecértelo. También te prometí estar a tu lado hasta que destruyamos a naraku y así será.**__** -le dice Kagome recordandole su promesa de permanaercer a su lado.**_

_**Si se que cumple lo que prometes y se que sesshomaru es el que te protege ahora**__**-le dice Inuyasha comprendiendo lo que kagome decia pero sin aceptarlo aun y girando el rostro.**_

_**No es eso**__**-susurra la joven miko y toma el rostro de Inuyasha con cariño y hace que la mire directamente a los ojos-**__**Inuyasha lo que trato de decirte... es...es que él, sesshomaru se ha ganado mi corazón, me enamore de él inuyasha y se lo he dicho.**__**-le revela Kagome con una mirada llena de amor por su hermano**_

_**¡Ka... kagome!**__**-susurro triste Inuyasha, porque se había dado cuenta y ahora lo confirmaba que la había perdido para siempre-**__**Yo... te entiendo kagome y... lo acepto.**_

_**Gra... gracias inuyasha**__**-dice Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa-**__**después de destruir a naraku había pensado volver a mi época, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho, y si sobrevivimos a esta batalla, he decidido quedarme con sesshomaru**__**-le cuenta kagome con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.**_

_**Te entiendo, kagome…yo…yo no tienes porque preocuparte**__**-le susurra Inuyasha con cariño**_

_**Gracias por aceptar inuyasha**__**-dijo la joven con una sonrisa**_

_**Debo**__**-dijo el joven levantándola cabeza y luego mirarla con una sonrisa triste-**__**antes de que te enamoraras de él, te hice sufrir mucho y lo siento... no fue mi intención... lo sabes.**_

_**Son las consecuencias del amor inuyasha…y por otro lado al parecer tú todavía amas a kikyo, creo que deberían estar juntos de ahora en adelante, ya que no sabemos como terminaremos al final, no lo crees... seria lindo que aprovecharan el tiempo que les quede juntos para redimir los momentos de odio que naraku impregno en sus corazones**__**-le dice Kagome muy serena-**__**Tal vez ese sea el primer paso para que Kikyo encuentre el descanso y paz a su alma.**_

_**Te comprendo... y tambien pienso que deberia preocuparme mas por ella**__**-acepto Inuyasha mientras alzaba sus ojos al cielo-**__**Si, las cosas se pondran feas. Supongo que esto debo tomarlo como una segunda oportunidad con ella.**_

_**Asi es, creo que has entendido Inuyasha... jejeje, creo que deberíamos irnos, es mejor que consigamos cuanto antes ese elixir, no podemo permitir que naraku dañe a kikyo de nuevo**__**-dice Kagome mientras le da un calido abrazo a su querido hanyou**_

_**Si vamos**__**-acepta Inuyasha.**_

_**Ambos tomas las bolsas y regresan a la época antigua**_

_**EN LA EPOCA ANTIGUA**_

_**En las orillas del pozo los gemelos esperan a la luz de la luna a que kagome aparezca con inuyasha.**_

_**Entonces el pozo brilla y sale inuyasha cargado de fundas seguido de una kagome cargada, el joven de ojos chocolatados la ayuda a salir.**_

_**Después regresan a la aldea, había luna por lo que la aldea estaba iluminada. **_

_**Todos estaban en la cabaña cuando sucedió... **_

_**Inuyasha, kagome, kikyo, sango, miroku, shippo, kaede, la hanyou y la humana **_

_**Los gemelos de repente empezaron a palpitar y una gran energía empezó a brotar de ellos dos y lleno la cabaña.**_

_**¿que es esa energía?**__** -pregunta Kagome girandose a ver los gemelos**_

_**Diablos no…ahora que…**__**-maldice el Joven 1 (ojos negros) mientras su cabello empezó a flotar-**__**el tiempo esta cambiado otra vez**_

_**El joven fue cubierto por una aura rosada, un viento ligero se formo y todos vieron como el joven demonio se elevo en el aire, sus colmillos se salieron de su boca eran enormes y largos sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus garras sobresalieron**_

_**Demonios que me esta pasando**__**-dijo el Joven 1 (ojos negro)mientras gruñía como un perro, (como cuando inuyasha pierde el control)- **__**no...No aaaaaaaaah**__**-grito mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros rojos.**_

_**Es increíble el poder que tiene**__**- susurra Kikyo mientras piensa "Ese poder es sagrado, el poder de una sacerdotisa yo reconozco esa energia... será posible que…"**_

_**Kikyo no termino de pensar pues el pelo del joven 2(ojos chocolatado) empezó a brillar fuertemente**_

_**Que le pasara... hay no... su pelo esta brillando**__**-dijo la hanyou preocupada mientras sentia un caliente en su pecho.**_

_**No importa lo que suceda... solo espero que no desaparezcan**__**-ruega la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**No... no... me agrada su energía me esta mareando**__**-susurra Inuyasha agarrandose la cabeza**_

_**Inuyasha ¿Te encuentras bien?**__** -pregunta Kikyo preocupada de los cambios.**_

_**No... me siento mareado**__**- dijo Inuyasha mientras su pelo empezo a flotar**_

_**¡Rayos!... a mi tambien**__**- exclama la chica hanyou mientras sentia las poderosas corrientes de energia que empezaban a hacerle efecto a ella tambien **_

_**Ambos jovenes gruñían mientras brillaban con una poderosa aura y energía a su alrededor.**_

_**Hermano... ¿Que demonios...?**__** -exclama el Joven 2 (ojos chocolatados) mientras se sostiene el pecho.**_

_**La energía purificadora era tan poderosa que provoco que Inuyasha perdiera sus poderes volviéndolo humano y a la chica hanyou le hizo desaparecer sus orejitas negras.**_

_**Inuyasha eres humano... y tu... ustedes dos ¿Pero como?**__**-susurra Kagome al verlo los dos juntos y su extraordinaria similitud... parecian hermanos gemelos.**_

_**En eso kagome palpita y empieza a brillar**_

_**¿Que me sucede? ¿Que pasa?**__**-exclama Kagome mientras sigue palpitando fuerte**_

_**Todos miran asombrados los cambios que empezaban a verse, la chica hanyou en su forma humana y un Inuyasha humano, aunque estos ya no estaban mareados. **_

_**A kagome el pelo le creció hasta mas abajo de su trasero era largo y negro con reflejo de luz plateado (seguía siendo negro totalmente pero si le daba la luz se veían reflejos plata)**_

_**En el joven 1 (ojos negro y pelo negro) sus ojos tomaron un color plateado intenso.**_

_**En el joven 2(ojos chocolatados) sus cabellos se volvieron plateados... tanto que parecia el doble de sesshomaru pero mas joven y con ojos de chocolate.**_

_**Tu... cielos... eres identico a sesshomaru increíble**__**-luego giro su rostro hacia el otro joven-**__** Tu estas igual aunque tus ojos cambiaron a plateado... te pareces mas a...**__** -entoces se giro hacia kagome-**__**su apariencia a cambiado totalmente, señorita kagome, esta usted…como le digo, brillante**__**-exclamo Miroku sorprendido**_

_**Si, es cierto me siento extraña…y… mi pelo creció es mas largo, nunca antes lo había tenido de ese largo**__**-susurro Kagome incomoda con todo ese cabello alrededor de su rostro**_

_**Y no solo eso, con esos reflejos de luz palteados, se parece mucho al de sesshomaru por cierto**__**-murmura Sango picara**_

_**¿De veras?**__**-pregunto Kagome asombrada**_

_**Todo se volvieron a ver a los gemelos su cambio fue muy notorio mas en el segundo hermano ya que sus cabellos ahora eran plateados**_

_**Es asombroso tus ojos ahora son plateados ¿A que se debera?**__**-dijo la Chica 3 (hanyou) dirigiéndose al joven de pelo negro-**__**y tú los tiene igual aunque tu pelo... ¡Kami!**__**-dijo al segundo joven **_

_**Asombroso, si se cambiaron de esa forma significa que sus poderes también**__**-dijo la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**No solo fue eso, algo dentro de nosotros cambio, algo que nunca había sentido**__**-Joven 1 (pelo negro, ojos plateados)**_

_**Es cierto, lo siento esta ahí dentro**__**-susurro el Joven 2 (pelo plateado) tocando su pecho con manos temblorosas entonces vio como kagome lo miraba y un enorme sonrojo aparecio en el joven de cabellera plateada.**_

_**Tu...**__** -susurro kagome impactada al ver el joven**_

_**Al parecer la mezcla de poderes causo que te volvieras humano inuyasha y tu tambien niña**__**-dijo Kikyo refiriendose a los hanyous que ahora eran humanos. **_

_**Minutos despues todos estaban en silencio cunado en eso la chica hanyou regresa a su forma de semi demonio pero todos ven que Inuyasha sigue igual.**_

_**¡Maldición! ¿Porque a mi?**____**Porque no volvi a la normalidad**__**-exclama fustrado Inuyasha al ver como la chica se recuperaba rapidamente.**_

_**Es cierto... el efecto fue menor en ti... ¿Porque? y ustedes por que si son demonios tienen poderes sagrados**__**-dice Kikyo confusa (mirando a la joven hanyou)**_

_**Yo... este...**__**- Chica 3 (hanyou)pero algo sucedió en ese instante**_

_**Oye que te sucede**__**- dice Kagome preocupada (recuerden que ella cree que es su hija)**_

_**No lo se, se supone que los cambios solo pasan una vez**__**-dice la Chica 3 (hanyou) que no entendia lo que pasaba**_

_**De repente a la joven le salieron unas irregulares marca magenta a cada lado de la mejilla**_

_**¿Esas marcas?**__** -dijo Kagome asombrada**_

_**No puede ser, tienes las mismas marcas de él**__**-dijo la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**¿De quien?**__** -pregunta Kikyo ahora si confusa**_

_**Las de mi padre**__**- dice la Chica 3(hanyou) mientras todo miraban con ojos abiertos a la joven demonio ahora con las marcas al igual que sesshomaru pero deformadas y al joven con los cabellos plateados**_

_**Con esto, Kagome a cada momento se convencía más de que la joven hanyou era su hija no nacida... pero ¿Y los gemelos?**_

_**Continua...**_


	24. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 23

_**¡Ojayoo!**_

_**Disfruten lo que sigue jijiji.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 23**_

_**Al ver los precipitados cambios que estaban sucediendo, de mutuo acuerdo decidieron no hacer mas preguntas ya que el tiempo se encontraba en constante cambio, cosa que podría causar que naraku del futuro apareciera antes de lo esperado.**_

_**Mientras en una montañas cerca de ahí**_

_**Los pensamientos de Sesshomaru eran confusos "Esta energía provino de la aldea donde se encuentra kagome, aunque ella se encuentra bien... ¿Que demonios esta pasando?"**_

_**Lin, acamparemos aquí**__**-dijo el demonio a su acompañante**_

_**Si señor**__**-responde la pequeña Lin**_

_**Se encuentra bien amo bonito, lo he notado lejos**__**-murmura Yaken**_

_**Sesshomaru lo mira, y al ver sus ojos el pequeño renacuajo se disculpa por su intromisión.**_

_**Un poco mas alejado naraku planea un sanguinario plan como solo él sabe hacerlo.**_

_**¿kagura ya están listo?**__** -pregunta Naraku a su unico sirviente**_

_**Si naraku, lo que no entiendo tu necesidad de separarlos así**__**-le responde Kagura**_

_**(nota: naraku no sabe de los jóvenes del futuro)**_

_**No se como kagome logro sobrevivir, pero kikyo se encuentra con ellos, es el momento perfecto para eliminarla, después me encargare de kagome**__**-comenta Naraku molesto**_

_**Pero ¿Que harás con sesshomaru? siempre aparece cuando uno no se lo espera**__**-pregunta Kagura molesta por la forma en que se comporta sesshomaru con la miko**_

_**Tengo el oponente perfecto para él, toma este trozo de fragmento y ve dirige hacia el Este, ahí harás….**__**-le revela Naraku sonriendo**_

_**Naraku le dio unas indicaciones a kagura y esta partió hacia el Este. Mientras naraku efectuaba la otra parte de su plan.**_

_**En la aldea**_

_**Todos dormían cuando kagome sufrió otro ligero cambio en su pelo.**_

_**Al amanecer todos estaban afuera cuando kagome despertó, la joven salio y se encontró con que todos se encontraban sentados al lado del rió que cruzaba la aldea**_

_**Buenos días a todos**__**-saluda Kagome**_

_**Todos se volvieron a ver a kagome y todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al verla**_

_**Kagome al darse cuenta de cómo la estaban mirando pregunto**_

_**Oigan porque me miran así, no me digan que ¿Volví a cambiar?**__**-murmura Kagome preocupada, ya que antes de poder dormirse estuvo dandole mente a lo que su futuro le dijo que sucederia en el periodo de un año... y todo esta sucediendo tal como ella lo predijo, diferente pero esta pasando, ¿Pronto se pareceria a ella?... si no es que ¿Ya lo era?**_

_**Ka…go…me…eres tú**__**-tartamudeando Sango tratando de dar a entenderse**_

_**Claro sango ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**__** -dice Kagome incomoda por la forma en que todos la veian**_

_**¡Kagome!**__**-exclama asombrado Inuyasha**_

_**Volviste a la normalidad inuyasha y tú**__**-dice Kagome mirando a Inuyasha y a la chica hanyou-**__**desaparecieron tus marcas**_

_**Eh…si fue temporal**__**-responde Inuyasha**_

_**Si, a mi tambien fue temporal**__**-le responde la Chica 3 (hanyou)**_

_**Pero tú estas…diferente**__**-dice Inuyasha**_

_**Esta… hermosa**__**-dijo embelesado el monje**_

_**¡Suficiente!**__** -grito Kagome al ver que todos estaban tan impactados que no sabian darles una respuesta.**_

_**La joven se dirigió corriendo al rió y se miro en su superficie y la imagen que vio la sorprendió tanto que por unos minutos no pudo moverse.**_

_**La imagen que la miko vio fue, además de hermosa e impresionante, en la superficie del rió se veía el hermoso rostro de kagome enmarcado por dos largos mechones entre negro y plateado, sus ojos chocolates eran mas brillantes, sus labios mas rosados.**_

_**(suspiro) **__**Debo hacer algo con este pelo**__**-dijo la joven acariciandose los largos mechones al ver que crecio un poco mas.**_

"_**Falta poco... y eso significa que pronto me pareceré a ella (suspira, estaba nerviosa) ¿Qué pensara sesshomaru cuando me vea?" pensaba la joven mientras su reflejo era devuelto por el rio**_

_**Oye kagome ¿te encuentras bien?**__** -le pregunta Sango que vienen llegando acompañada de Kikyo**_

_**Yo…este…creo que si, supongo... es solo que pronto me parecere a ella... a mi... futuro**__** - le responde Kagome**_

_**Kikyo, sango y kagome se encontraban solas, a la orilla del rió**_

_**(la mira a ambas) **__**¿crees que esto cambie el pensar de sesshomaru?**__** -les cuestiona Kagome**_

_**No lo creo**__**-le dice Kikyo muy seria**_

_**Es cierto**__**-dice Sango y sonrie**_

_**Gracias**__**-dice Kagome en agradecimiento**_

_**Todos se juntaron en la cabaña y se dispusieron a salir. Kagome, inuyasha, kikyo y la hanyou irían al monte fuji. Sango y miroku se quedarían en la aldea junto con la humana y los dos demonios.**_

_**Kirara**__**- dice Sango dirigiéndose a la gatita-**__**ve con kagome y cuídala**_

_**La gata gruño en señal de obediencia y se puso al lado de la joven. Kagome se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo alta con los dos mechones ligeramente plateados y negros, suelto alrededor del rostro ya que le era incomodo tenerlo suelto con lo largo que era ahora.**_

_**Gracias sango**__**-agradece Kagome a su casi hermana**_

_**Bien vamonos**__**-dice Inuyasha apra ponerse en marcha**_

_**Y partieron al Este directo al monte fuji, kikyo iba en la espalda de inuyasha, kagome sobre kirara y la chica hanyou corría al lado de inuyasha, a la misma velocidad que él, inuyasha estaba asombrado.**_

_**Mientras con sesshomaru sintió una fuerte presencia maligna al Este y justo allá se dirigía kagome.**_

_**Lin espera aquí y tu también yaken**__**-ordena Sesshomaru**_

_**¡Que, que!**__**-responde Yaken**_

_**Sesshomaru partió rápidamente en esa misma dirección. **_

_**Todos habían partido al amanecer y a medio día llegaron al monte fuji. La chica hanyou dijo que solo kagome y kikyo podían entrar, pero para tomar el elixir solo kagome podría conseguirlo. Ellos debían quedarse fuera. **_

_**Kagome y kikyo entraron, caminaron unos minutos y luego llegaron a una gran cueva en ella había una mesa de piedra en ella una caja.**_

_**Esta protegida por un campo de purificación y energía, a esto se refería a que solo tú podrías tomarla**__**-descubre Kikyo asombrada.**_

_**En ese momento kagome se acerca a la mesa de piedra, cuando de pronto dos niñas aparecieron.**_

_**¡Solo un corazón puro con deseos de vivir podrá tomar la caja, de lo contrario morirá en el intento!**__** -dijeron a coro las dos Niñas flotando delante de kagome**_

_**No es necesario que lo hagas kagome**__** -le dice Kikyo preocupada, ella sabia que todo aquello que no fuera de este mundo tenia sus consecuencias... y temia por el sacrificio de kagome**_

_**Lo haré, no te dejare morir**__**-dijo Kagome decidida(como siempre)**_

_**Kagome se paro delante de las niñas**_

_**Deseo intentarlo**__**-le rogo Kagome de manera suave las niñas**_

_**Adelante**__**-respondieron las Niñas abriendole paso a la miko**_

_**Kagome se acerco caminando lentamente a la mesa de piedra y antes de cruzar la barrera cerro los ojos, deseando con todo su corazón poder lograrlo, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse y entonces dio un paso adelante.**_

_**En el instante en que kagome cruzo la barrera esta brillo fuertemente, tanto que la luz salio fuera de la cueva haciendo que los hanyous cerraran los ojos.**_

_**¡Kikyo, Kagome!**__**-susurro Inuyasha preocupado**_

_**No te preocupes ella estará bien, la señorita kagome no dejara que nada malo le pase... confia en ella**__**-le dice la Chica 3 (hanyou)**_

_**Eh...si claro**__**-dijo Inuyasha mirando la entrada**_

_**Dentro de la cueva**_

_**Kagome**__**-dijo Kikyo preocupada dando un paso adelante pero el paso le fue cerrado por las niñas.**_

_**No puedes pasar... eres impura**__**-respondieron las niñas y kikyo se detuvo como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fria y solo pudo mirar donde la luz era mas fuerte y esperar.**_

_**Luego de unos segundos mas, la luz se fue apagando y kagome salio de entre ella con la caja en manos.**_

_**Tú corazón es puro y tú causa noble puedes tomar el elixir**__**-le contestaron las Niñas**_

_**Gracias, pero no es para mi, yo no lo necesito... es para ella**__**- dice Kagome señalando a kikyo**_

_**¿Arriesgaste tú vida para salvar la de ella, aun cuando sabes que ella esta muerta?**__** -Le pregunta las Niñas a corro**_

_**Eso no importa, lo importante es que no sufra daños**__**-le responde Kagome muy seria y decidida**_

_**¿Es decir que no sabes para que sirve el elixir de la vida?**__** -vuelven a preguntar las Niñas**_

_**No, Solo sabemos que puede protegerte del mal, y con eso es suficiente**__**-dice Kagome negando con la cabeza**_

_**Las niñas se miraron y asintieron**_

_**Hemos visto tu corazón y lo que deseas hacer, puedes darle el elixir**__**-le responde las Niñas**_

_**¡Gracias!**__**-exclama Kagome muy contenta y se acerca a kikyo para detenerse delante de ella.**_

_**La joven abre la caja y dentro de esta había un frasco de cristal, su contenido era rojo, kagome le ofrece el frasco a kikyo, esta toma la botella y luego de mirar a kagome, con lentitud toma un trago del liquido y le entrega la botella a kagome, después de unos segundos empieza a brillar, otra vez la luz era tan fuerte que volvio a salír fuera de la cueva, la hanyou e inuyasha miraban sorprendidos la gran luz**_

_**¿Que me sucede?...siento algo tibio dentro de mí**__**-susurro Kikyo mientras sentia que su cuerpo se desintegraba lentamente y algo empezaba a brotar de su interio.. y se calentaba rapidamente**_

_**Kikyo empezó a elevarse y se volvió una esfera de luz que fue a parar detrás de las dos niñas**_

_**¿Pero que sucede?**__** -pregunto Kagome preocupada ya que el cuerpo de barro de kikyo era delicado y mas despues de los ataques severos de Naraku**_

_**El elixir esta haciendo su efecto, dar vida**__**-le responden las Niñas a duo**_

_**¡QUE! Dar vida**__**- exclama Kagome asombrada-**__**es decir que el elixir devuelve la vida**_

_**Así es**__**-responde las Niñas**_

_**Continua...**_


	25. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 24

_**¡KON BA WA!**_

_**Lo que sigue jijiji.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 24**_

_**Mientras fuera del monte, Inuyasha estaba perdiendo los nervios. Ya que habia pasado mas de dos horas desde que kagome y Kikyo entraron a la cueva**_

_**Ya se tardaron, voy a entrar**__**-dice Inuyasha dando u paso adelante pero es detenido por un campo de energia**_

_**Te dije que no podrías entrar... ten paciencia... lo vale**__**-le dice la Chica 3(hanyou) con una sonrisa, Inuyasha la ve y solo voltea el rostro.**_

_**Dentro del monte cuatro horas despues**_

_**Kagome miraba asombrada como una gran luz por fin comenzaba tomar forma a espalda de las dos niñas despues de haberse mantenido en forma de esfera por mas de tres horas **_

_**¡KIKYO, ESTAS VIVA!**__** -grita Kagome muy alegre lanzandose a abarazar a la miko**_

_**Kagome**__**- susurra Kikyo tocando su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latiendo- **__**había olvidado lo que siente tener un corazón**_

_**Es maravilloso**__**-dice Kagome muy feliz**_

_**Gracias, kagome**__**-le agradece Kikyo haciendole una reverencia**_

_**Por nada, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿Cierto? ahora debemos partir, inuyasha debe estar desesperado**__**-dice Kagome dandole otro fuerte abrazo que esta vez kikyo respondio mientras temblaba en los brazos de la otra joven miko, entonces se separa con una gran sonrisa muy picara -**__**vaya sorpresa que se va a llevar**_

_**El resto del elixir te pertenece miko, pueden llevárselo**__**-les dicen la Niñas a kagome**_

_**No gracias, tenemos mas de lo que vinimos a buscar y con eso es suficiente**__**-dice Kagome y las niñas la ven asombradas**_

_**Espera kagome, si el elixir da vida entonces podemos salvar a kojaku y naraku ya no podría hacerle daño**__**-dice Kikyo usando el cerebro como siempre **_

_**Es cierto, deseamos sacar el elixir para salvar el alma de un pequeño niño**__**-dice Kagome razonando rapidamente**_

_**Eres la dueña del elixir de la vida, que así sea**__**-Le responde las Niñas, las cuales preceden a entregar la caja del elixir en manos de kagome para despues desaparecer.**_

_**Kagome y kikyo salieron de la cueva del monte. Inuyasha, la chica hanyou y kirara estaban afuera esperando**_

_**(al verlas salir) **__**¿Pues que hacían? ya esta anocheciendo**__**-pregunta Inuyasha acercandose a las chicas**_

_**Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!**__** -le grita Kagome **_

_**Inuyasha se estampo en el suelo sin llegar a las mikos.**_

_**¿Ahora que hice?**__** -pregunta Inuyasha en el suelo**_

_**Eres un insensible**__**-le responde Kagome enojada**_

_**Y bien ¿que se siente estar viva?**__**-le pregunto la Chica 3(hanyou) parandose frente a la resucitada**_

_**¡Tu lo sabias! ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?**__** -le pregunta Kikyo**_

_**Tú me dijiste que no te lo dijera**__**-le responde la Chica 3 (hanyou) con una sonrisa**_

_**Entiendo**__**-admite Kikyo**_

_**(olfatea) **__**kikyo tu olor ha cambiado ¿que te paso?**__** -pregunta Inuyasha**_

_**Es que…inuyasha**__**-comienza a decir Kikyo y en ese instante lo siente, es un latir acelerado**_

_**¡EH!... un corazon, y esta latiendo... Este olor es…Estas…estas vi…viva**__**-exclama perplejo Inuyasha dando un paso adelante pero se detiene**_

_**Asombrado mira a kagome y esta asiente con la cabeza**_

_**Es cierto, es el poder del elixir, dar vida**__**-le confirmo Kagome contenta**_

_**Inuyasha se acerca a kikyo y sin pensarlo la abraza**_

_**Estas viva, eso es bueno**__**-murmura de nuevo Inuyasha muy emocionado**_

_**Gracias... Inuyasha**__**-susurra Kikyo**_

_**(nota: todo lo que voy a narrar en los capitulo de ahora en adelante, esta sucediendo el mismo día, mismo momento, pero en diferentes lugares. Saltare de una escena a otra por cortos momentos para llevar los sucesos de forma corrida, pondré en letra mayúscula para que noten cuando haya salto de escena)**_

_**Mientras todos los sucesos se llevaban acabo, al mismo tiempo durante el mismo día en la aldea**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Espero que estén bien**__**-susurra Sango nerviosa**_

_**Descuida, llegaran al anochecer**__**-le calma la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**De repente miroku siente una presencia maligna en dirección oeste**_

_**Estas energías son de monstruos, pero no se dirigen hacia aquí sino al Norte**__**-exclama preocupado Miroku**_

_**(Al sentir esa energía) **__**¡No puede ser!**__**-exclama el Joven 1(pelo negro ojos plateados)mientras empuña su arco**_

_**No me cabe duda, ese maldito empezó el ataque antes**__**-dice el Joven 2 (pelo plateado)**_

_**Tienen un fragmento de la perla, debemos evitar la masacre**__**-dice el Joven 1(pelo negro)**_

_**Un momento pueden percibir los fragmentos de la perla, y que quieren decir con la masacre**__**-cuestiona muy serio Miroku**_

_**En nuestro tiempo se le conoce como La masacre del norte... la... en la que el ultimo clan de lobos, el del señor Kouga fue exterminado por completo junto con su lider **__**-le responde la Chica 4(humana) triste- **__**¿Que hacemos, la señorita kagome no ha llegado?**_

_**Lo se pero… ¿Intervenimos o pasamos por lo mismo?**__** -Joven 1(pelo negro ojos plateados) apretando sus garras alrededor del arco con furia y rabia-**__** No puedo tolerar que suceda de nuevo... ¡No es justo!**_

_**Chicos, están seguros**__**-susurra la Chica 4 (humana) tocando el brazo del chico de cabellos palteados**_

_**Si iremos, avísales de lo que sucede cuando lleguen**__**-dice el Joven 2 (pelo plateado) y le toma las manos la chica 4 (humana)- **__**prométeme que no te vas a arriesgar, si los monstruos atacan**_

_**No te prometo nada, pero haré el intento**__**-le dice la Chica 4(humana) con una sonrisa triste**_

_**Cuídate, y por favor a menos que sea totalmente necesario, no te pongas en peligro... sabes que tu ya no puedes pelear como antes**__**-le dice el Joven 1(pelo negro ojos plateados) acariciando su cabello.**_

_**Lo se, gracias chicos, apresúrense y regresen pronto**__**-le dice Chica 4(humana) sonriendo dulcemente**_

_**Los jovenes salen corriendo en dirección a donde se encuentra el fragmento.**_

_**AL ESTE CERCA DELMONTE FUJI**_

_**Mientras en eso mismo momentos sesshomaru llega donde percibió la gran energía conocida. Se sorprendió mucho al ver al monstruo que inuyasha había destruido, con vida de nuevo, era el demonio dragón, el mismo que hirió de muerte a su padre Inutashio, y la batalla entre ellos empezó.**_

_**Sesshomaru lo atacaba pero no le hacia ninguna daño y la lucha continuaba.**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Había pasado una hora desde el momento en que los gemelos partieron, la chica 4 (humana) se levanto y se puso sus espadas en cada lado de su cintura y el boomerang**_

_**¿Estas… bien?**__** -pregunta Sango a la chica 4 al sentir todas las energia malignas**_

_**(con una sonrisa) **__**Si, pero tenemos que evitar que naraku se apodere del fragmento de kohaku**__**-le dice la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**Descuida sango, no dejaremos que naraku se apodere de él de nuevo**__**-le consuela Miroku apretando su mano con cariño**_

_**si, gracias**__**-responde Sango soltando un suspiro nervioso**_

_**En eso se oye un estruendo fuera de la cabaña**_

_**Diablos no puede ser, llegaron... tan pronto, vamos**__**-dice la Chica 4 (humana) saliendo de la cabaña con boomerang en mano**_

_**Cuando salen, de inmediato los tres empiezan a pelear, eran un centenar de monstruos y estaban destruyendo la aldea, miroku no podía usar su agujero pues había insectos venenosos de naraku.**_

_**EN EL OESTE**_

_**Los gemelos llegaron a la ladea de los lobos, y había una total devastación, oyeron un estruendo y salieron rápidamente así el lugar**_

_**Maldición no podemos haber llegado tarde**__**-murmura el Joven 1 (pelo negro) al no ver nada con vida en donde estaba ellos**_

_**¡No lo digas!, vamos**__**-grita el Joven 2 (pelo plateado) **_

_**Cuando se encaminan mas adelante, encuentran a kouga, ayame, y los seguidores de kouga peleando con un centenar de demonios, estaban exhausto de tanto pelear**_

_**Los gemelos se le unen y de inmediato destruyen a todo los demonios**_

_**¿¡Quiénes diablos son ustedes!**__**-grita Kouga friamente parándose frente a ellos herido y casi sin poder mantenerse en pie.**_

_**La señorita kagome nos envió ayudar**__**-le dice el Joven 1 (pelo negro)**_

_**¡Que! Kagome ¿Que demonios esta sucediendo?**__**-grita Kouga exaltado y el joven 2(pelo plateado) se acerca al lobo al ver que se esta por desmayar**_

_**El joven 1 (pelo negro) se acerca a uno de los demonios que estaban en el suelo y de su pecho saco un fragmento de la perla y al instante lo purifica.**_

_**No me agrada, con este serán seis fragmentos que la señorita kagome tendrá.**__** -le revela el Joven 2 (pelo plateado) al ver a su hermano con el fragmento en su garras**_

_**¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿por que hay tantos monstruos?**__** -cuestiona Ayame que esta sentada el suelo muy herida**_

_**Naraku esta detrás de kagome**__**-le dice el Joven 1 (pelo negro) mientras se acerca a Ayame y toca su cabeza suavemente - **__**La señorita kagome nos envio a buscarlos... debe venir con nosotros**__**-dijo mirando a kouga que debido a la perdida de sangre estaba apunto de desmayarse**_

_**Ese... sucio hanyou... no se atreverá... a ... tocar a... mi mujer**__**-mumura Kouga entre consciente y la oscuridad**_

_**El joven lobo iba a salir en dirección de kagome cuando de repente cae al suelo. Estaba muy herido al igual que los demás.**_

_**Uno de los gemelos tomo a kouga y el otro toma ayame, los cargaron en su espalda, los compañeros de kouga los siguieron caminando pues no estaban graves.**_

_**Y se dispusieron llegar a la aldea**_

_**MIENTRAS EN EL MONTE FUJI**_

_**Creo que será mejor irnos, no sabemos las consecuencias que traerá este cambio**__**-dice Kagome**_

_**Es cierto vamos**__**-concuerda Kikyo**_

_**En eso kagome sintió un palpitar en su interior**_

_**Es un fragmento y esta cerca de aquí**__**-dice Kagome tocando su pecho**_

_**Estas segura yo no siento nada**__**-cuestiona Kikyo tocando su pecho "Es Extraño... no siento la perla como lo hacia antes"**_

_**¡No puede ser!, debe ser una trampa…aunque este olor es de…**__**-exclama la Chica 3 (hanyou)**_

_**No lo es, siento el olor de sesshomaru cerca de aquí, si es una trampa entonces es para él**__**-dice Inuyasha mirnado a kagome**_

_**¡Sesshomaru! **__**-susurra Kagome para luego gritar-**__** No, ¡Kirara!**_

_**La gata se transformo y kagome se monto en ella y salieron en dirección del fragmento**_

_**AL ESTE, CERCA DEL MONTE FUJI**_

_**No puedo penetrar su piel, es demasiado dura**__**-susurra Sesshomaru fustrado y perdiendo la paciencia**_

_**Eres una vergüenza, al menos tu hermano si pudo eliminarme**__**-dice Dragón**_

_**Cállate**__**-susurra Sesshomaru de manera fria**_

_**Y empieza a transformarse**_

_**En eso el dragón lo ataca con muchas bolas de energía simultáneamente, sesshomaru las esquiva pero esta empezando a cansarse, pues tenia la tarde entera luchando contra él.**_

_**¡Demonios!**__** -exclama Sesshomaru esquivando un bola para escquivar otra al mismo momento**_

_**En ese instante una de las bolas de energía lo alcanza hiriéndolo**_

_**¡Grrrr!...¡Aaarg!**__**-grita Sesshomaru cayendo al suelo pone una rodilla y se afinca en su espada.**_

_**Otra de las bolas se dirige hacia él, y penso que si sobrevivía a ese ataque no podría moverse.**_

_**En el preciso instante en que la bola de energía iba a golpearlo escucha una voz**_

_**¡SESSHOMARU!**__** -grita Kagome **_

_**¡kagome!**__** -susurra Sesshomaru sorprendido pero sin haberla visto aun.**_

_**Luego una fuerte luz cruzo rozando la cabeza de sesshomaru en direccion de la bola de energia.**_

_**Kagome, inuyasha, kikyo y la hanyou llegaron y vieron al gran dragón atacando a sesshomaru, kagome no iba a permitir que ese demonio lo hiriera.**_

_**Kagome toma una de sus flechas y la lanza a la bola de energía purificándola y haciéndola desaparecer antes de tocar al youkai que se encontraba en el suelo. Ella después se baja de la gata y corre hacia él.**_

_**Sesshomaru ¿te encuentras bien?**__** -susurra Kagome tomando el rotro de sesshomaru para que la mirara de frente**_

_**Sesshomaru alza sus ojos y la mira... la impresion es tal que abre sus ojos asombrado al ver a la joven frente a él, era la misma imagen de la mujer en sus sueños.**_

_**Continua...**_


	26. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 25

_**¡HOLAAAAAAAA DE NUEVO!**_

_**Bueno, al parecer soy menos de menos en cuanto a las cosa buena se refieren, al parecer los futuros no son muy satisfactorios y se ven mas negros de lo que parecen... o ¿lo son?**_

_**Disfrutenlo jujuu.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 25**_

_**Sesshomaru mira asombrado a la joven frente a él, era la misma imagen de la mujer en sus sueños ¿Que sucede?**_

_**Kagome...**__** -susurra Sesshomaru sorprendido**_

_**Si, si desde el día de ayer mi pelo ha estado creciendo como loco y esta mañana amaneció con los mechones plateados**__**-susurra Kagome nerviosa por la reaccion del youkai**_

_**El joven youkai la mira intensamente. Kagome se pone nerviosa por su mirada**_

_**En eso el dragón ataca de nuevo**_

_**Luego te explico debemos movernos**__**-le dice Kagome a sesshomaru para ponerse de pie **_

_**¡Kagome vamos!**__**-le grita Inuyasha llamandola**_

_**¡Si!**__** -responde Kagome**_

_**Inuyasha baja a kikyo al suelo esta se pone en posición de ataque con su arco. Inuyasha va al lado de kagome para atacar al monstruo simultáneamente y la chica hanyou ayuda a sesshomaru a levantarse, este por supuesto rápidamente detecto la mezcla de sangre en su interior y la mira. La chica hanyou se da cuenta**_

_**No debe comentar nada, por favor señor sesshomaru o desapareceré sin poder ayudar**__**-le ruega la Chica 3 (hanyou), sesshomaru la mira unos segundos y se pone de pie el solo**_

_**Con inuyasha y kagome**_

_**¡Inuyasha el fragmento esta en la herida del corazón!**__** -le grita Kagome**_

_**Bien**__**- responde Inuyasha y se dispone atacarlo**_

_**Kikyo observo la herida que mencionaba kagome pero no vio ningún fragmento en esta**_

"_**¿Que sucede porque no puedo ver el fragmento?, ¿Será que perdí mis poderes?"**_

_**Kagura que se encontraba cerca de ahí observa escondida se pregunto "¿Quien era esa chica hanyou?". Da la orden a los demonios de que los ataque a todos. **_

_**Muchos demonios empiezan atacar, kikyo al darse cuenta de la energía maligna lanza una flecha a uno de los monstruos y lo purifica y empieza a entender lo que le sucede "No he perdido mis poderes... ¿pero en relacion a la perla?"**_

_**Estaba anocheciendo, la pelea continuaba, kikyo estaba viva y era humana ahora por lo que se estaba cansando y su energía disminuyendo. Los demonios seguían saliendo.**_

_**Sesshomaru con tokiyin en mano ataco, destruyendo a la mayoría de los demonios que se abalanzaron sobre él y se percato de que la chica hanyou nunca usaba la espada en su cintura "Entonces eso es..."**_

_**La chica hanyou con sus garras estaba destrozando los demonios en su camino, se había percatado que kikyo estaba cansada y pronto sus flechas se acabarían.**_

_**Kagome e inuyasha por fin habían destruido al dragón de nuevo y obtenido el fragmento. **_

_**Con kikyo, ella estaba cansada y su flechas se habían acabado y como estaba recien revivida su cuerpo aun no se adaptaba a la nueva situacion por lo que cayo de rodillas, fue cuando de repente unos demonios se abalanzaron sobre ella iban a destrozarla**_

_**¡INUYASHA!**__**-grita Kikyo solo con su arco para defenderse.**_

_**¡KIKYO NO!**__** -grita Inuyasha horrorizado saliendo en su rescate.**_

_**Pero el joven no llego a tiempo donde kikyo y los monstruos estaban ya encima de ella, cuando sucedió.**_

_**(nota: esta parte, hasta el final del capitulo sucede en cuestión de segundos)**_

_**La chica hanyou apareció delante de kikyo a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que dejo a inuyasha paralizado al ver como su pelo flotaba debido a la cantidad de energia que estaba expulsando la joven, esta se da cuenta de la cantidad de monstruos y que no podrá eliminarlos tan solo con sus garras, se da cuenta que tiene que arriesgar su identidad o la sacerdotisa moriría... de nuevo.**_

_**¡MALDICION!**__**-grita la Chica 3 (hanyou) y empieza a transformarse, su pelo se vuelve plateado, sus ojos se inyectan de sangre, sus garras crecen al igual que sus colmillos, aparecen las marcas magentas en sus mejillas y sus orejas desaparecen. **_

_**En ese mismo instante inuyasha se percata de la mezcla de sangres, sangres que el conoce bien. Kagome estaba muy impresionada con el poder de la chica, además de que podía cambiar de hanyou a demonio a su antojo.**_

"_**Esta joven también se transforma en demonio completo, pero como paso, su poder es impresionante" piensa kikyo, pero no siguió analizando ya que la joven toco la espada pero sin sacarla.**_

_**La chica hanyou, ahora demonio termino de transformarse y observando la enorme manada de demonios sobrevolandolas saca de su cintura la espada que llevaba consigo, que durante toda la pelea no habia utilizado, esta de repente comienza a palpitar y despues de brillar se transforma en la conocida colosal espada, miro a los demonios y dijo las palabras que harían descubrir quien era en realidad**_

_**(con voz ronca de demonio) **__**¡MALDITOS NO SE ATREVAN A TOCAR A MI MADRE!**__**- grita la Chica 3 (hanyou), todos oyeron asombrados, al mismo tiempo que una miko recién revivida- **__**¡VIENTO CORTANTE!**_

_**Todos los demonios que se encontraba en el camino del ataque desaparecieron. Terminando así la batalla y el sol ocultándose.**_

_**EN LA ALDEA (OSCURECIENDO AL MISMO TIEMPO DEL ATAQUE ANTERIOR)**_

_**¡De donde salieron tantos demonios!**__**-exclamo Sango mientras batallaba**_

_**¡No lo se, pero esta claro que buscan algo en especifico por el modo en que están destruyendo todo!**__** -responde Miroku**_

_**¡Diablos, están buscando el fragmento, naraku debe haberlos alertado!**__** -les grita la Chica 4 (humana)**_

_**DE CAMINO A LA ALDEA (LOS GEMELOS CON LOS LOBOS)**_

_**Te diste cuenta de estas presencias**__**-dijo preocupado el Joven 1(pelo negro) que iba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante**_

_**Si, viene de la aldea, debemos llegar, ella se atrevería a arriesgarse si los ve en peligro**__**-dice le Joven 2 (pelo plateado)**_

_**Bien vamos, ustedes**__**-dice el Joven 1 (pelo negro) refiriéndose a los dos seguidores de kouga-**__**deben llegar rápido a la aldea de la señorita kagome, los esperamos allá**_

_**Los dos gemelos se volvieron bolas de luz y desaparecieron, dejando asombrados a ginta y hakaku (no se, si se escribe así)**_

_**MIENTRAS AL ESTE CON INUYASHA Y KAGOME**_

_**Todos ven asombrados el gran poder que desato la joven con su ataque. El polvo se disipa, todos la observan. Ella vuelve a ser un hanyou y mira a sus espectadores, se voltea hacia kikyo, se miran a los ojos, la chica hanyou temerosa de la reacción de su madre y kikyo asombrada sin nada en su mente.**_

_**Yo…yo… ¿te encuentras bien, madre?**__**- pregunta la Chica hanyou tartamudeando nerviosa mientras le ofrece sus garras.**_

_**Kikyo sale de su estupor y mira la mano de la chica. **_

_**La hanyou se da cuenta que su madre no tomara su mano y empieza a alejarla.**_

_**Kikyo se da cuenta que la chica se siente rechazada por que empieza a retirar su mano, la miko levanta su mano y toma la de la hanyou, y esta la ayuda a ponerse de pie.**_

_**Si... Gracias**__**-dice Kikyo **_

_**Descuide... madre**__**-dice la Chica hanyou**_

_**(llegando al lado de ellos junto con inuyasha) **__**así que eres hija de kikyo e inuyasha, ¿como te llamas? Supongo que ya puedes decir tu nombre ¿cierto?**__** -dice Kagome asombrada y un poco triste "Es decir que el futuro cambio... y creo que demasiado"**_

_**Eh...si, mi nombre es Kyome en honor a mi madre y a ti kagome**__**-le dice la Chica hanyou presentandose mientras hace una reverencia**_

_**Kyome**__**-susurra Inuyasha todavía confundido, "Entonces kikyo y el tuvieron una hija"**_

_**Si, pero ahora no hay tiempo debemos irnos, si nosotros fuimos emboscados entonces, los de la aldea también corren mucho peligro**__**-dice Kyome preocupada**_

_**¿A que te refieres?**__** -le pregunta Kagome**_

_**Este es el ataque de naraku para eliminar a todos los que tengan fragmentos**__**-les revela Kyome**_

_**Kohaku esta en la aldea**__**-anuncia Kikyo ahora si preocupada por la situacion**_

_**Así es**__**-responde Kyome**_

_**Sesshomaru ¿vendrás?**__**-dice Kagome mirando al demonio**_

_**Sesshomaru se da la vuelta para marcharse y se va volando**_

_**Si, adiós**__**-susurra Kagome, sin dar a ver que se siente un poco incomoda ya que no le dijo nada sobre su cambio**_

_**Kagome vamonos**__**-dice Inuyasha sin notar el cambio en la joven miko**_

_**Si**__**-susurra Kagome**_

_**Y emprende rápidamente el viaje de regreso**_

_**RAPIDAMENTE CON SESSHOMARU**_

"_**¿Que significa esto?, kagome poco a poco se esta convirtiendo en la mujer del sueño, esto significa que no fue un sueño, que fue una visión, ¿Cómo fue posible? estaba destinado a estar con ella, ¿eso es lo que significa?" pensaba sesshomaru mientras el viento azotaba su rostro herido**_

_**CON NARAKU**_

_**(muy enojado) **__**¡Demonios! Mi plan no salio como esperaba pero no importa, muchos morirán y con eso es suficiente**__**-dijo Naraku esto mientras enviaba un centenar de demonios en dos direcciones, una fue a la aldea y el otro grupo donde un youkai de ojos dorados, muy herido (recuerden que ese dragón casi mato al gran inutashio, así que nuestro sesshy esta muy herido)**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**¡Son demasiados y siguen llegando!**__**-dijo Sango, estaba cansada.**_

_**(dándose cuenta del estado de la joven exterminadora) **__**¡Sango, te encuentras bien!**__** -grita Miroku**_

_**Sango empieza a decaer y el monje se da cuenta al igual que la chica 4. **_

_**Miroku corre rápidamente hacia ella y la sostiene en brazos**_

_**¿Como te sientes?**__** -pregunta Miroku con cariño y preocupacion en el rostro**_

_**Estoy... muy cansada**__**-dice sango mientras respira entrecortadamente**_

_**Descuida, te protegeré**__**-susurra Miroku**_

_**¡No!... Debes cuidar... a kohaku, por... favor**__**-grita y ruega al mismo tiempo Sango**_

_**La chica ve como el monje sostiene a la exterminadora y también que los monstruos no disminuyen "Chicos donde están" pensó la chica mientras la chica corre para limpiar el area donde estan ellos.**_

_**Los monstruos se unen para atacar, la joven corre rápidamente, se pone delante de la exterminadora y el monje.**_

_**No dejare que nada malo les pase, descuiden**__**-le dice la Chica 4**_

_**¡No digas tonterías!, debes salir de aquí... no puedes quedarte!**__**-Dice Miroku "Diablos si pudiera usar mi agujero... pero si lo uso con todos estos insectos aquí no absorberé tantos demonios como quisiera sin que se abra en su totalidad el hoyo, moriré por el veneno en vez de ayudar, sino es que mi agujero me traga primero**_

_**¡No lo haré, no escapare!**__**-grita la Chica 4 mientras destrozaba los monstruos con sus dos espadas con una presicion y una forma impresionante de pelear, impidiéndoles el paso a donde se encontraban el monje, la exterminadora y detrás de ellos la cabaña dentro de la cual se encontraba kohaku.**_

_**¡Sálvate, rápido!**__** -le grita Sango**_

_**¡No lo haré, no de nuevo!... ¡NO LOS PERDERE DE NUEVO**__**-grita la Chica 4 haciendo que miroku y sango se asombren por la tenacidad de la joven **_

_**Pero la chica se estaba cansando, y sus compañeros no aparecían. **_

"_**Debo usarlo, es la única forma de terminar con todos los monstruos, se que ellos llegaran a tiempo y se que seguirán hasta el final sin mi derrotando a Naraku, aunque yo... aunque yo... ya no este en este mundo"**_

_**(Los mira) **__**gracias por todo, no saben lo que significo para mi conocerlos a ambos, monje miroku por favor cree un campo de protección**__**-le dice y pide la Chica 4**_

_**¡¿Qué dices?**__**-dijo Miroku formando el campo sin entender lo que le pedia pero debia proteger a sango ya que los demonios pronto traspasarian la linea de defensa que tenia la joven- **__**¡¿Qué harás?... ¡!No intentes una locura!**__**-le grita preocupado el monje, notando sus intenciones de hacer una locura al ver que deja caer sus dos espadas al suelo.**_

_**Adiós**__**-les dice la Chica 4 y empieza a caminar hacia el enjambre de demonios.**_

_**La chica se separa de ellos un poco, destapa su mano derecha, miroku y sango miran asombrados su mano**_

_**¡No puede ser!**__** -grita Sango aterrada mirando a miroku mientras negaba con la cabeza y lagrimas se derramaban en sus mejillas**_

_**¡No es posible!**__** -susurra Miroku impactado apretando su propia mano maldita- **__**¡No es nuestro futuro! ¡No es nuestro futuro!**_

_**DE DOS DIRECCIONES DIFERENTE, DOS GRUPOS DE PERSONAS VIAJAN RAPIDAMENTE DE REGRESO, ESPERANDO LLEGAR A TIEMPO PARA SALVAR A SUS SERES QUERIDOS, **_

_**¿LO LOGRARAN?**_

_**Continua...**_


	27. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 26 Y 27

**Buenas noches mis pacientes amigas, espero que lo que sigue sea algo para mitigar la espera de dos semanas jejejeje, pero he estado ocupada. **

**Xio y Black-kiari, gracias por sus reviews, y para que vean que pienso en ustedes, les dejo hoy dos capitulos, disfrutenlo jujujuju.**

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 26**_

_**DE DOS DIRECCIONES DIFERENTE, DOS GRUPOS DE PERSONAS VIAJAN RAPIDAMENTE DE REGRESO, ESPERANDO LLEGAR A TIEMPO PARA SALVAR A SUS SERES QUERIDOS, **_

_**...¿LO LOGRARAN?**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**La joven se despido de sango y miroku. Cuando ellos ven su mano destapada sin el guante que la protegia de sus quemaduras ya inexistentes y ven el rosario de miroku pero mas largo ya que cubria hasta el hombro de la joven, esperan que pase lo peor, y la aconsejan que no lo haga.**_

_**¡No lo hagas!**__** -grita sango de rodillas junto a miroku**_

_**¡NO! ¡Debo hacerlo, no morirán... de nuevo!... no entienden...**__** -grita la Chica 4 desesperada con su brazo y mano derecha en alto y con la izquierda que reposaba sobre el inicio del rosario sobre su hombro, donde iniciaba el sello... tiembla mientras lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas y luego girando de perfil su rostro para verlos a los dos en el suelo... les revela lo que habia en su corazon- **__**No pude conocerlos... Hasta Ahora... apenas estuvimos unos dias juntos... y yo he tenido mas vida de las que ustedes han vivido... no es justo...**_

_**¡No lo hagas!**__** -grita Miroku pues sentia que algo no anda bien, nunca habia visto un rosario como ese, era el mismo de él pero algo tenia de diferente... ¿Porque cubria desde su hombro?...**_

_**Pero fue tarde, la chica apreto su mano derecha con la izquierda y tomo el rosario que la guardaba... despues de unos segundos de ella rezar el sello se rompio y el brazo de la chica empezo a agitarse violentamente mientras ella lo sostenia con fuerza.**_

_**Entonces miroku lo comprendio... "El brazo completo estaba sellado para permanecer sellado para siempre"**_

_**¡NOOOOO!**__** -gritaron Sango y miroku**_

_**En la mano de la chica un enorme agujero se abrió empezando a adsorber todo a su paso en segundos, era todavía mas grande que el de miroku, podía decirse que dos veces mas grande porque su mano no se veia, miroku miraba asombrado como todos los demonios eran absorbidos instantáneamente, también se percato que el tamaño de ese agujero nunca lo habia visto... solo uno pero mas pequeño, lo había visto una sola vez, cuando su padre fue absorbido y murió.**_

_**CERCA DE AHÍ LLEGANDO CASI A LA ALDEA LOS GEMELOS VIERON LA GRAN LUZ VIOLETA Y LOS VIENTOS QUE PROVOCABAN EL AGUJERO DE SU AMIGA Y TEMIERON LO PEOR.**_

_**¡NO!**__** -gritaron los Gemelos**_

_**MIENTRAS DEL OTRO LADO, TAMBIEN CERCA DE LA ALDEA, KAGOME, INUYASHA, KIKYO Y LA HANYOU SINTIERON EN EL TEMBLOR DE TIERRA**_

_**¡Miroku no! **__**- grita Inuyasha corriendo rápidamente con kikyo en su espalda**_

_**Ese no es miroku, es kyra**__**-dijo Kyome al lado de su padre**_

_**¡Que!... ¿tu amiga tiene un agujero en su mano?**__**- pregunta Kagome volando cerca de ellos**_

_**Así es**__**-les revela Kyome**_

_**Eso significa que**__**-dice entonces Kikyo**_

_**Si, ella es hija de sango y miroku, pero ella ya no podía usar su agujero su maldicion habia llegado a su limite, la ultima vez absorvio todo un pueblo por eso nos vimos en la obligacion de sellar permanente su brazo derecho completo y eso hace mas de 40 años, debemos apresurarnos ó se tragara toda la aldea completa en segundos**__**-les cuenta Kyome**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**¡Aaaaaaaah!**__**- gritaba Kyra por el dolor y la presion, la joven había absorbido a todos los demonios pero no podía cerrar su agujero- **__**¡Aaaarrrrhhgg!**_

_**Miroku se dio cuenta que iba a ser tragada por su mano. En eso los gemelos llegan y ven como la mano de su amiga empieza a desaparecer**_

_**¡KYRA!**__** -grita el Joven 2 (pelo plateado)**_

_**Inuyasha y los demás llegan también, ven horrorizado el inmenso hoyo negro, la luz prupura, los vientos... apenas se mantenian en pie y eso que estaban muy alejados.**_

_**La joven mira hacia donde la llaman, y mira con lágrimas en los ojos a sus amigos, kyome se encontraba ahora al lado de los gemelos**_

_**¡KYRA TRATA DE CERRAR TU AGUJERO!**__**-le grita Kyome desesperada**_

_**¡YA NO PUEDO, LO SIENTO!...**__** -dice Kyra llorando-**__**¡ARRRGGGGG!**_

_**¡NOOOOO!**__**- grita el Joven 2 (pelo plateado) desesperado y corre para salir en su busca**_

_**¡NO! ¡Serás adsorbido!**__** -le grita el Joven 1 (pelo negro) sosteniendolo con todas su fuerzas**_

_**¡NOOOOO! ¡DEMONIOS!**__**-grita El Joven 2 (pelo plateado) - **__**¡SUELTAME! ¡KYRAAA!**_

_**lo siento Shyre...**__**-grita Kyra cayendo de rodillas**_

_**La joven entonces empezó a cerrar sus ojos y a soltar la mano que tenia el agujero, este la iba adsorber**_

_**¡NOOOO! ¡NOO!**__**-grita Shire (pelo plateado) tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano - **__**¡KYRA! ¡NO!**_

_**El joven grita desesperado al ver como su amiga empieza a caer inconsciente y el agujero se empieza a descontrolar, adsorbiendo todo a su paso**_

_**¡NO!**__**-grita Kyome espantada, todo se vuelve totalmente oscuro, había anochecido y el polvo de tierra que levantaba el agujero, empezó a elevarse y tapar la luz de la luna, nadie veía nada**_

_**Miroku al ver a la chica perder el conocimiento rápidamente recostó a sango en el suelo, la joven estaba adsorbiendo el suelo delante de ella.**_

"_**Ya no puedo mas, Shyre perdóname, yo…yo…Es el fin"- empezó a soltar su mano derecha, cuando de repente en su inconciencias siente que algo le sostiene su mano en alto.**_

_**La chica perdió el conocimiento, empezando así a soltar la mano del agujero. Miroku se dio cuenta y se lanzo hacia la joven sosteniendo en alto su mano, disminuyendo la presión de lo que estaba adsorbiendo, el agujeró empezó a adsorber aire por lo que el temblor de tierra ceso un poco, miroku rápidamente puso su mano sobre la de ella junto con el rosario y lentamente empezaron a cerrar el agujero, formando una pequeña tormenta de polvo a su alrededor... Después todo fue silencio...**_

_**A horas del suceso, se podria decir que miroku pudo cerrar el agujero de la mano de kyra, pero ella había perdido mucha energía, su brazo era ahora de color negro total por toda la energía negativa y veneno, ademas de que vibraba como si si quisiera explotar. Shyre (pelo plateado) después que se disipo el polvo busco rápidamente a kyra, esta se encontraba en los brazos de miroku, este corrió a su lado y le tomo en brazos.**_

_**La mañana trajo consigo el aire fresco de esta, el sol calentaba suavemente el rostro de los que se encontraban fuera de la cabaña de la anciana kaede descansando del desastre... toda la aldea era ruinas y cdaveres. **_

_**Después de unos cuantos arreglos y un campo de energía por parte de Shyro (pelo negro), todos fueron llevados a la cabaña y se dispusieron a curarlos.**_

_**Kagome uso el elixir, le dio un poco a kohaku y luego retiro el fragmento para que la poción hiciera efecto.**_

_**Shyro (pelo negro) curo a kyra pues ya era costumbre sus locuras, aunque hacia cincuenta años que él no le curaba el agujero. El puso sus manos sobre su brazo y purifico el veneno y las energías negativas, pero aunque ya no estaba negro su brazo seguía palpitando debido al tamaño del agujero, la joven debía ser llevada con moshi el tutor de miroku ya que era el único que sabia controlar el agujero, lamentablemente en el futuro naraku elimino al monje para que no siguiera curando a los herederos del hoyo negro. Miroku al enterarse se enfureció mucho, ya que aun en el futuro naraku seguía haciéndole daño a lo que quedaba de su familia, luego miro a la joven ahora que se percataba era idéntica a sango y tenia los ojos de él.**_

_**Era temprano en la mañana kouga y ayame seguían sin despertar.**_

_**Kikyo estoy preocupada están muy débiles y sus heridas son graves además de la falta de energía**__**- dice Kagome arrodillada al lado de los tres jóvenes**_

_**Lo se pero debemos esperar**__**-dijo Kikyo arrodillada su lado muy preocupada**_

_**Sango se encontraba sentada al lado de kyra, Shyre y Shyro se encontraban a su lado, el joven de pelo plateado no se había separado de ella y kyome se encontraba detrás de kikyo**_

_**Si quiere yo puedo ayudar**__**-dice Shyro (pelo negro)**_

_**Claro que puedes pero ¿como lo harías?**__** -le pregunta Kagome**_

_**Poseo ciertas habilidades y la señorita kikyo me ayudo a perfeccionarlas**__**-les dice Shyro (pelo negro)**_

_**Vaya**__**- Murmura Kikyo muy asombrada**_

_**Shyro (pelo negro) se sentó al lado de kagome entonces miroku, sango, kyome, Shyre y kikyo se quedaron estupefacto al verlos juntos lado a lado, parecían gemelos.**_

_**¡POR DIOS, ES INCREIBLE, ASOMBROSO!**__**- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo haciendo que shiro y kagome los miraran confusos **_

_**¿Pasa algo?**__**-pregunta Kagome al oir el grito de todos**_

_**¡NO!**__** -gritan otra ves todos**_

_**Entonces Shyro puso sus manos sobre ayame y curo sus heridas hasta quedar solo la cicatriz, luego hizo lo mismo con kouga. Luego se volteo hacia sango, y todos se asombraron de nuevo al ver lo parecido que eran a diferencia de sus ojos.**_

_**También puedo curarte si lo deseas**__**-le dijo Shyro a sango**_

_**Si, por favor gracias**__**-dijo Sango**_

_**El joven se levanto y puso su mano sobre las manos de sango y dejo fluir energía hacia su cuerpo durante unos segundos**_

_**¡Es increíble! Ya no me duele nada**__**- Dijo Sango y se levanto como si nada hubiera sucedido**_

_**Tu poder espiritual es asombroso**__**-le dice Miroku**_

_**Gracias, ellos despertaran pronto**__**-dijo Shyro haciendo seña a los dos jóvenes que dormían**_

_**Shyro se percato del semblante de kagome, y se dio cuenta que estaba preocupada y si no se equivocaba era por el señor sesshomaru.**_

_**¿Se encuentra bien? le noto preocupada**__** -dijo Shyro mirando a kagome luego todos se giraron a verla**_

_**Yo….pues…si**__**-dijo Kagome, se sentía extraña, sentía una opresión en el pecho y para colmo no dejaba de pensar en sesshomaru-**__**estoy preocupada por sesshomaru, el lucho contra ese dragón que casi mato a su padre y se marcho herido y ¿si naraku decidió atacarlo de nuevo? Yo…yo**_

_**Kagome ¿sabes donde esta?**__** -Le pregunta Kikyo**_

_**Si, puedo sentir su presencia**__**-le responde Kagome **_

_**Lo que suponía, tu poder se esta incrementando. Kagome debo decirte algo**__**-susurro Kikyo**_

_**¿Que sucede kikyo?**__** -pregunta Kagome mirandola**_

_**Yo... ya no puedo sentir ni ver los fragmentos de la perla**__**-le revela Kikyo**_

_**¡Eeeeh!... ¡Que!... pero porque**__**-exclama Kagome**_

_**Yo puedo responder eso**__**-interviene Kyome**_

_**Todos se voltearon a mirarla**_

_**La perla eligió un nuevo guardián, pero a diferencia de kikyo la perla creo su propio guardián, un ser puro como la mitad de la perla que no pertenece a la oscuridad, alguien en el que la perla pueda confiar, esa es kagome la cual les dire... no es la reecarnacion de Kikyo ya que de ser asi Kagome no hubiera podido revivirla... **__**-les cuenta Kyome viendo la sorpresa de todos- **__**Kikyo fue un ser que cuido de ella y al morir inesperadamente, en su ser quedo rastro de lo que fue su vida humana por eso al revivir en un cuerpo de barro seguía viendo los fragmentos.**__**Ahora al revivir, su alma fue purificada y traída de vuelta a la vida pero las responsabilidades de su vida pasada ya no pesan sobre ella, pero sigue siendo y teniendo los poderes de una sacerdotisa común y corriente pero mas fuerte ya que es un don de su alma y esencia y eso no se puede quitar.**_

_**Entiendo, por fin soy una mujer común y corriente**__**-dijo Kikyo mirando el suelo, luego levanto su rostro y miro a kagome-**__**debes ir a buscar a sesshomaru**_

_**Pero no puedo dejarlos solo y si ¿naraku ataca de nuevo?**__** -Kagome**_

_**Yo los protegeré debes ir en su busca, sesshomaru es muy terco y si de verdad esta muy herido nunca lo dirá**__**-dice una voz muy seria y decidida**_

_**¡Inuyasha!**__**- Susurra Kagome asombrada**_

_**Yo también le ayudare, puede confiar en mí**__**-le dice Shyro(pelo negro)**_

_**Kagome los miro a todos y todos asintieron**_

_**Claro que confió en ti**__**-dijo Kagome mirando al joven con una sonrisa- **__**gracias a todos**__**-mirando a los demás**_

_**Vamos kagome ya vete**__**-dice Inuyasha**_

_**Kirara, acompaña a kagome**__**-le pide Sango a la gatita**_

_**Kirara gruño en señal de obediencia**_

_**Gra…**__**- Comenzo a decir Kagome pero no termino de decir nada más porque una energía les llamo la atención**_

_**Todos miraron a Shyro, el joven mira su cintura, la espada que se encontraba en esta estaba palpitando**_

_**Es imposible nunca había hecho eso**__**- Dijo Shyro entonces saco la espada de su cintura y la sostuvo en su mano**_

_**¡Pero si es…es colmillo sagrado!**__**-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de que el joven la tuviera**_

_**Colmillo sagrado pero…**__**- susurra Kagome y de repente algo paso**_

_**La espada empezó a palpitar mas fuerte, se elevo en el aire y fue al regazo de kagome.**_

_**Eeeeh ¿que pasa?**__** -pregunta Kagome**_

_**Eso solo significa que el señor sesshomaru esta en peligro**__**-le responde Shyro**_

_**¡No! Sesshomaru**__** - Exclamo Kagome y se levanto con la espada en la mano y toma el arco, el carcaj lleno de flechas y la mochila-**__**debo ir con él**__**—después se acerco al joven y le tendió la espada-**__**toma por algo la tienes debes conservarla**_

_**No me pertenece solo le cuido, la espada dejo de funcionar después que usted murió y es la primera vez desde ese suceso que da señal de conocimiento, eso solo significa que quiere estar a su lado**__**-le responde Shyro negandose a aceptar la espada**_

_**¿La espada dejo de funcionar? Pero... ahora solo quiero llegar con sesshomaru eso es lo único que importa**__**- Dice Kagome y es cuando la espada empezie a palpitar de nuevo y una luz negra salio de esta envolviendo a kagome (como cuando inuyasha hirió a sesshomaru y colmillo lo tele transporto lejos de ahí) - **__**¿que sucede?**_

_**Y la joven desapareció**_

_**¡Se fue, desapareció…pero como!**__** -exclama Inuyasha sorprendido**_

_**Igual que cuando salvo a sesshomaru de tu ataque, de seguro ella esta bien**__**-dice Sango tranquila**_

_**Si ella esta con el señor sesshomaru ahora**__**-confirma Shyro**_

_**¡Feh! y tu como lo sabes**__**-dice Inuyasha**_

_**Simple, es…**__**-dice Kikyo**_

_**MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE, EN UN BOSQUE LEJOS DE AHÍ**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 27**_

_**MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE, EN UN BOSQUE LEJOS DE AHÍ**_

_**¡Aléjense de mi insectos!**__**- Dice Sesshomaru eliminando con su látigo a los demonios que se encontraban más cerca de él-**__**diablos ese dragón me lastimo más de lo que creí... ¿padre así te sentías?**__**-cayo de rodillas, sus energía le estaban fallando, no había descansado y su herida no había podido cicatrizar, por lo que estaba sangrando, su armadura estaba destrozada, cerro su ojos un segundo y uno de los demonios le dio un fuerte golpe lanzándolo lejos-**__**¡Grrr! Maldito**_

_**Dos demonios más de gran tamaño se dirigieron a él para golpearlo mas, sesshomaru apoyándose en tokiyin vio como los demonios se acercaban, intento moverse pero no pudo, el gran sesshomaru derrotado por seres inferiores jamás.**_

_**Mientras, detrás de sesshomaru, un poco lejos, una luz negra apareció, kagome abrió sus ojos y la escena que vio le helo la sangre, sesshomaru se encontraba arrodillado sangrando y dos demonios se dirigían a atacarlo eso colmo su paciencia, puso la espada en su espalda al lado del carcaj y la mochila, tomo su arco y dos flecha y corrió rápidamente hacia su youkai colocándose delante de él.**_

_**¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLO!**__**- Grito Kagome muy enojada y lanzo las dos flechas que purificaron rápidamente a los dos gigantes, estaba muy enojada**_

_**Kagome**__**- Murmura Sesshomaru asombrado al ver como su poder se incrementaba y purificaba todo a su alrededor**_

_**¡Naraku maldito... ya colmaste mi paciencia!**__**-grito Kagome muy molesta perdiendo la paciencia y lanzo tres flechas más, a derecha, izquierda y al frente eliminando y purificando a todos los demonios presentes, luego bajo su arco y suspiro, se volvió hacia sesshomaru.**_

_**Ambos se miraron a los ojos, a kagome le salieron un par de lagrimas y se lanzo a sesshomaru abrazándolo y llorando**_

_**(llorando) **__**¡Por Kami, estaba muy preocupada por ti!**__**- susurra Kagome, mientras empieza a tocarlo y revisarlo las lágrimas salían y rodaban por sus mejillas mientras lo atentaba a ver si tenia mas heridas-**__**estas muy herido hay que curarte**_

_**Estoy bien no voy a morirme, ya deja de gritar es molesto**__**-dijo Sesshomaru muy fríamente**_

_**¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, NO VES EN QUE ESTADO ESTAS, ESE DRAGON CASI TE MATA COMO LO HIZO CON TU PADRE!**__**-le grita Kagome mientras su energia empezo a brotar y su largo cabello flotaba y le rodeaba un aura rosada-**__**¡MIRA TUS HERIDAS NI SIQUIERA PUEDES MOVERTE, ES TAN MALO UN POCO DE AYUDA, TE MOLESTA QUE ME PREOCUPE POR TI, ES LO NORMAL, TE AMO ES NATURAL QUE ME PREOCUPE POR TI!**__**-luego bajo la voz, miro el suelo, luego elevo el rostro, lo miro a los ojos tocando su mejilla sucia de sangre y limpiándola-**__**no soportaría perderte**_

_**¡Kagome!**__**-susurro Sesshomaru impactado tanto por las palabras como por la desmotracion de poder.**_

_**(se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios) **__**Déjame curarte... por favor... así te recuperas más rápido**__**- le pidio Kagome con voz suave e invitadora y volvió a besarlo**_

_**Sin saberlo kagome empezó a darle energía a sesshomaru y él se dio cuenta, ya podía moverse, levanto su mano y la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo, nadie además de lin y el latoso de yaken se habían preocupado por él, pero ella, kagome sufría si él sufría, le correspondió el beso.**_

_**Después de varios minutos de tan agradable acción, se separaron y ambos se vieron a los ojos.**_

_**Vamos busquemos un lugar para limpiar esas heridas**__**-dice Kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru se puso de pie elegantemente y empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a una cueva al lado de un riachuelo, entraron y kagome hizo una fogata, sesshomaru se recostó de la pared, la miko puso su mochila a su lado y empezó a sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilio que tenia en su mochila y un par de vendas, y agua purificada.**_

_**¿Que vas hacer?**__** -pregunta Sesshomaru al verla sacar un monto de cosas**_

_**Aa... eh, pues pienso curarte esas heridas así sanaras en poco tiempo**__**-le dice Kagome**_

_**No creo que sea necesario**__**-dijo Sesshomaru mientras pensaba "¿Es que no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo hace unos minutos?, ella al parecer actua por instinto"**_

_**Kagome abrió el ahori blanco de sesshomaru para revisar su herida en su estomago, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando no encontró nada más que la cicatriz rosa de lo que fue la herida. **_

_**¿Tu herida no esta?, pero si hace un momento estabas sangrando**__**-exclamo Kagome sorprendida**_

_**No te diste cuenta cierto**__**-dijo el youkai mirándola fijamente**_

_**Esto hizo que a la miko le diera escalofrió por su mirada**_

_**¿a que te refieres?**__** -pregunta Kagome dejando caer la mano en el estomago bien formado del youkai**_

_**Tú cerraste la herida con tu poder espiritual**__**-le revela Sesshomaru para ver la cara de asombro de la miko**_

_**Yo... ¿Yo te cure?**__**-dijo la joven acariciando inconcientemente la cicatriz de la herida, sesshomaru al sentir su suave roce le apretó la mano para que no siguiera o no respondería. La joven al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se puso más roja que el ahori de inuyasha.**_

_**Kagome se levanto con un paño en las manos, salio a fuera y regreso con el paño húmedo, se arrodillo frente a sesshomaru, con dos de sus dedos aparto el pelo de su frente y empezó a limpiar su rostro de los restos de sangre y tierra.**_

_**(al ver el gesto y la ternura con que lo trataba) **__**No tienes porque hacerlo**__**-dijo el youkai mirándola a los ojos**_

_**(lo mira y le sonríe) **__**Descuida no me molestas, al contrario me gusta cuidarte... tocarte**__**-dice kagome mirandolo a los ojos y luego continúa su tarea.**_

"_**Al parecer Inuyasha no le ha dicho lo de la sangre, kagome sigue actuando como siempre, dulce, amable y gritona" son los pensamiento de sesshomaru mientras la miraba, esta embelezado por su belleza esos mechones plateados realzaban su tono de piel dándole un aire místico y puro, la mujer de sus sueños estaba frente a él, pelo suelto y mechones**_

_**Kagome se da cuenta que sesshomaru la mira y a su cabello también.**_

_**Te molesta mi cabello, creo que ahora si estoy unida a ti visualmente**__**-murmura kagome sonriendole-**__**de verdad no se que sucedió, solo paso**_

_**Descuida te ves hermosa**__**-dijo el youkai mirándola fijamente**_

_**Kagome lo miro al escuchar sus palabras, estaba feliz por sus palabras y su tono de color subió aun mas, kagome se fijo en un hilito de sangre en la esquina de sus labios y alzo el pañuelo para limpiarlo, kagome sentía calor en su rostro, cuerpo, manos, observaba los labios de sesshomaru con mirada hambrienta ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, de pronto después de limpiar el hilo de sangre, aun sosteniendo el pañuelo con el dedo índice delineo los labios del youkai, que al sentir su dedo sobre sus labios entre abrió un poco estos.**_

"_**Pero kagome que te pasa, que estas haciendo, pero… lo siento… tan cerca, lo amo, me dolería mucho si lo pierdo, deseo estar a su lado siempre, no quiero separarme de él, ¡lo deseo!"-después que estos pensamientos terminaron de aclara en su cabeza se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba**_

_**¡Sesshomaru!**__**-susurro la miko mientras acariciaba los labios del youkai**_

"_**Aquí esta ella suplicándome con los ojos estar a mi lado, ¿Por qué dudo? ella me amaba, ¿yo la amo? mis sentimientos ahora son muy claros, odio que este al lado de mi hermano, deseo tenerla conmigo, me hace falta, cuando ella esta a mi lado no siento la soledad, pienso en ella si estamos separado, y hace un año la tome como mi mujer pero no complete el ritual… ¡la amo!... Por un año entero la ame pero nunca lo acepte, la salve en ese momento porque no quería perderla, ese intenso deseo de tenerla a mi lado fue lo que me motivo a salvarla y estar con ella esos días sin abandonarla a su suerte-termino el youkai de aclara sus pensamientos y la miro.**_

_**Ambos se miraron, ahí estaba lo que faltaba para que ambos estuvieran juntos, el reconocimiento por parte de los dos de sus verdaderos sentimientos**_

_**Sesshomaru levanto sus manos y le quito el pañuelo a la miko, luego tomo sus manos, la abrió, le beso las palmas de las manos y luego le paso la lengua por la zona sensible de la muñeca, kagome se estremeció de pies a cabeza y su respiración de detuvo.**_

_**El youkai se acerco lentamente y tomo sus labios, kagome no se resistió lo deseaba y quería estar con él. Sesshomaru bajo lentamente por su mejilla hasta su cuello, la beso suavemente ahí donde la marcaría como suya, después la acaricio con la lengua suavemente. Kagome respiraba con dificultad, no podía hablar pero lo intento.**_

_**¡Ses…shomaru!...te…amo**__**-dijo la miko-**__**yo kagome soy tu mujer**_

_**Algo en el interior del youkai se movió al escuchar esas frases las misma de su sueño en el que èl la tomo y ella tenia su marca, su ultimo pensamiento antes de perderse en la calida aura que se estaba creando alrededor de los dos fue ella es mía y yo soy de ella.**_

_**El joven demonio subió lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su sensible oreja, luego de besarla y lamerla le dijo:**_

_**Te amo... kagome**__**-le susurra Sesshomaru mientras lame la sensible oreja de la miko.**_

_**Y tomo de nuevo sus labios, esta vez para tomarla entera, para hacerla suya como debió de ser desde un principio.**_

_**Kagome estaba feliz al saber que él, el youkai mas poderoso la amaba y que había dejado su lado orgulloso para decírselo a ella, a una humana, por una extraña razón todas sus dudas se disiparon y se sintió totalmente digna de él, "De su youkai, de su sesshomaru, ahora mió" termino el pensamiento de la joven miko**_

_**Se besaron con fiera pasión, ahora nadie los detendría, la abrazo fuertemente y empezó a quitarle la ropa, al mismo tiempo kagome abría el ahori de sesshomaru dejando al descubierto sus músculoso y suave pecho para acariciarlo.**_

_**Lentamente se desnudaron, al sentir sus cuerpos piel con piel fue algo maravilloso, sesshomaru acariciaba cada centímetro de piel de la miko y ella hacia lo mismo, parecía como si nunca hubieran bebido agua y tuvieran muertos de sed. El youkai preparo a la miko para su intrusión, ella gemía su nombre, estaba húmeda, en la voz se notaba su desesperación por calmar el fuego que la quemaba por dentro**_

_**Sessh... por... favor**__**-dijo la miko entre suspiros, mientras le acariciaba el cuello, lo besaba y lo mordía en este.**_

_**Sesshomaru separo sus piernas y tanteo la entrada a esta, se estremeció al pensar estar dentro de ella su aroma y aura lo tenía loco y su bestia interior deseaba salir para unirse también a ella**_

_**Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados pues tantas sensaciones juntas la tenían al borde de la desesperación, no sabia donde empezaba el y terminaba ella, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de él de su ahora dueño**_

_**Mírame kagome**__**-susurro Sesshomaru**_

_**La joven abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo miro, sus ojos dorados la miraba con tanto amor que pensó que iba a llorar, sintió sus manos entre sus piernas y supo lo que venia a continuación, en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo.**_

_**Sesshomaru la toco entre las piernas haciéndola gemir por el placer, luego él se coloco entre ellas y la penetro, encontrándose con la barrera que la hacia pura.**_

_**Mientras se miraban a los ojos el youkai rompió la ultima restricción que evitaba que la hiciera suya, la miko grito por el dolor y unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, él retiro las lagrimas con sus labios y procedió a besarla mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba al de él, cuanto sintió que ella empezó a moverse dando a entender que el dolor había pasado, las sensaciones y el puro placer invadieron los cuerpos de ambos, se miraban mientras esa olas recorrían sus cuerpos. **_

_**Kagome observo como los ojos de sesshomaru cambiaban de dorado a rojo dando a entender que su youkai interior estaba al mando, los movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos, el placer mas hondo, el calor y luego la culminación, kagome sintió subir a una alta presión que la dejaba sin aire y que la motivo a gritar el nombre de su amado, seguida de un joven youkai que mordía y clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello declarándola como suya mientras alcanzaba el clímax y dejaba en ella su semilla.**_

_**Segundos después solo las respiraciones de ambos en la oscuridad de la cueva se escuchaban, producto de haber alcanzado el clímax del placer. Se besaron por unos minutos hasta que sus corazones y respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Sesshomaru le dijo que para que terminar de sellar su unión ella debía tomar un poco de su sangre y la miko acepto.**_

_**Sesshomaru se acostó de espalda en el suelo cubierto por su estola y kagome se recostó de su pecho y rápidamente se durmió, pues tenía dos días peleando al igual que él. Y por fin el sueño venció a ambos.**_

_**MIENTRAS EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Continua...  
**_


	28. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 28

HOLASSSS TOMODACHIS... jejeje no saben el alivio que siento, al saber que les gustaron los caps jijiji, bien para no entretenerlas mas aqui les dejo lo que sigue.

DISFRUTENLO!

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 28**_

_**MIENTRAS EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Ahora entiendo, pero porque no lo dijeron desde que llegaron**__**-pregunto el hanyou asombrado por la noticia de la cual se acababa de enterar**_

_**Porque podríamos haber desaparecido y posiblemente causar estragos en la línea de tiempo**__**-dijo shiro el joven de pelo negro**_

_**Es cierto, entonces nuestro viaje hubiera sido en vano**__**-termino Shyre el joven de pelo plateado**_

_**Vaya es sorprendente**__**-murmura Kikyo asombrada**_

_**¿Pero porque no tienen las mismas marcas de su padre? ¿No seria lo normal?**__** -pregunta Miroku**_

_**Si las tenemos, pero debíamos pasar desapercibido, por eso no estamos en nuestra transformación**__**-responde Shyre**_

_**Kagome ¿ha cambiado mucho en su futuro?**__** -pregunta Sango**_

_**Si es muy diferente, se sorprenderán cuando termine su transformación**__**-dice Shyro sonriendo identico a kagome con esa sonrisa tierna en su rostro**_

_**Es decir ¿que no ha terminado de cambiar?**__** -pregunta Kikyo**_

_**Así es, todavía faltan algunas cosas más**__**-comenta Kyome**_

_**Por cierto, debemos llevar a kyra donde el monje moshin**__**-dice Sango**_

_**Si hadji estuviera aquí la llevaríamos mas rápido por aire**__**-comenta Miroku **_

_**Descuide yo la llevare, puedo llevarlos a ustedes también**__**-se ofrece Shyre**_

_**Bien, de ser así lo mejor será que vayan ahora que los ánimos están tranquilos**__**-sugiere Kikyo**_

_**Es cierto, vayan y regresen pronto**__**-apoya Kyome a su madre**_

_**Bien**__**-dice Shyre**_

_**El chico de pelo plateado se levanto y tomo a kyra en sus brazos y todos salieron a fuera a excepción de kouga y ayame que no habían despertado. Ya fuera de la cabaña el joven se transformo, adquiriendo las originales marcas de su padre, la luna en la frente, las marcas magenta en las mejillas, sus largos y notorios colmillos y las garras, toda su cabellera era plateada. Su parecido a sesshomaru era increíble, era sesshomaru pero jovencito y con menos tamaño. **_

_**Pónganse a mi lado**__**-dice Shyre**_

_**Sango y miroku se pusieron a cada lado del joven y este creo una bola de energía plateada, que rodeo a los tres y los elevo al cielo en dirección al monje.**_

_**Oye kyome**__**-pregunto Inuyasha**_

_**(mira a su padre) **__**¿Dime padre?**__** -responde Kyome**_

_**Me di cuenta que te transformas en demonio ¿tienes limitaciones? ¿Has perdido alguna vez el control?**__**-pregunto Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos**_

_**(estaba sorprendida por la pregunta de su padre) **__**No, nunca he perdido el control, pero tengo limitaciones por no ser una youkai de sangre pura**__**-les dice Kyome**_

_**¿A que te refieres?**__** -cuestiona Kikyo**_

_**Puedo crear campos de energía por que herede esa habilidad de ti madre y gracias a ella puedo trasformarme a total voluntada en un youkai, pero no puedo volar, tampoco tengo la debilidad de la luna nueva, como mi padre**__**-les cuenta Kyome**_

_**Que bien**__**-exclama Inuyasha dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio**_

_**Kikyo miro a inuyasha y noto como cierto alivio se apoderaba de él, de seguro al saber que su hija no tendría esos problemas en el futuro, luego miro a kyome, ahora se deba cuenta que el parecido no era con kagome sino con ella misma, tendría una hija y eso la hacia feliz.**_

_**Si así es**__**-dijo Kyome (al ver a su padre tranquilo después de las preguntas le sonrió)**_

_**Shyro veía con tristeza ese cuadro... "Como deseo poderle decir a la señorita kagome que ella es nuestra madre" eran los pensamientos del pelinegro. **_

_**Mejor descansemos ya es tarde**__**-dijo Shyro con su rostro muy serio y triste**_

_**Todos se acostaron a descansar hasta el día siguiente**_

_**EN EL TEMPLO DEL MONJE MOSHIN, AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

_**Vaya, vaya miroku, así que hiciste de las tuyas**__**-comenta Moshi borracho como siempre.**_

_**Dime moshi ¿ella esta bien?**__** -le pregunta Miroku preocupado y triste**_

_**El monje mira a su discípulo con cara de tristeza**_

_**Lo siento miroku, hice lo posible por disminuir el tamaño del agujero, pero ya es muy tarde... si no hubiera rompido el sello habria mas posibilidades... pero una vez roto es imposible volverlo a aplicarse ya que ese sellado solo se usa una vez, en una persona**__**-les revela Moshi con tristeza**_

_**¡No puede ser!**__**-exclama Sango, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas**_

_**Entiendo**__**- Dice Miroku y le sostuvo la mano a sango**_

_**Lo que no entiendo es como ha sobrevivido al tamaño de ese agujero, y todavía sigue viva, es sorprendente**__**-comenta Moshi asombrado**_

_**Es por mi sangre**__**-dijo Shyre mirando la espesura del bosque**_

_**Eeh…a que te refieres**__**-susurra Sango**_

_**La sangre que se uso para salvar la vida de kyra fue la mía, es por eso que ella aun esta viva y por eso controlaba el aguajero de ese tamaño, es posible que si se hubiera usado la sangre de shyro ella no estaría en ese estado**__**-cuenta Shyre**_

_**¿Porque la sangre de shyro?**__**-pregunta confuso el monje**_

_**El heredo la mayoría de las habilidades de nuestra madre, en cuanto a poderes de sacerdotisas se refiere, talvez hubiera disminuido la maldición... pero ella me eligio... a mi**__**-les revela Shyre apretando sus puños.**_

_**Lo que estas diciendo es que es posible romper la maldición sin matar a naraku**__**-comenta Moshi pensativo**_

_**¿Que dices anciano?**__**- Exclama Miroku sorprendido mirando a sango**_

_**Miroku, mi madre... kagome, en el futuro rompió la maldición de naraku desapareciendo el agujero de tu mano, pero sango ya estaba embarazada cuando lo logro, después que kyra nació kagome intento quitar la maldición de su mano pero no pudo debido a que las altas energía y el conjuro que debía utilizar era demasiado fuerte para una bebe de su tamaño**__**-les revela Shyre con un rostro y una tristeza en sus ojos.**_

_**Entiendo, entonces kagome murió y no pudo hacer el ritual de nuevo**__**-le pregunta Miroku**_

_**Así es, luego años después kyra y yo nos declaramos, pero no duro mucho, naraku la hirió de muerte, el maldito sabia de lo nuestro y nos tendió una trampa, dejamos a las chicas solas y nos ataco por separado,**__** -le confieza Shyre apretando los puños al recordar el estupido error que le costo la vida a kyra la primera vez-**__** mato a kyra y, a kyome no la mato porque colmillo sagrado nos transporto donde ellas, después de eso, kikyo nos dijo que por las heridas que tenia aunque reviviéramos a kyra volvería a morir dolorosamente, fue entonces que usamos la sangre de kikyo y la mía para curar su cuerpo, después shyro la revivió con colmillo sagrado tardo un mes en recuperar el sentido y semanas para recuperarse totalmente.**_

_**¿Shyre, kagome podría romper la maldición ahora?**__**-pregunto temerosa la exterminadora**_

_**(la miro, y le sonrió tristemente) **__**Me temo que no será posible, para lograrlo mi madre debe haber completado su transformación y… esta…pues… esta**__**-le dice Shyre con tristeza.**_

_**Que sucede, porque tartamudeas**__**-pregunto el monje-**__**porque estas tan rojo**_

_**Pues la transformación de mi madre solo se completara cuando…cuando**__**-sigue diciendo Shyre pero la verguenza no lo deja.**_

_**(mirando el rostro sonrojado del chico, se percato de lo que quería decir) **__**¡QUE! No me digas que**__**-grita Sango sorprendida**_

_**Si así es, ellos deben estar juntos**__**-les confirma Shyre sonrojado hasta la punta del pelo-**__**y completar el ritual entre ellos, es decir mi kagome debe tomar la sangre de mi padre.**_

_**Hay por dios, eso será imposible**__**-murmura Sango decaida**_

_**Es cierto, hace mas de un año sesshomaru tomo a kagome como su mujer y creo que todavía esta renuente a tomarla como tal y completar el acto**__**-susurra Miroku perdiendo toda esperanza**_

_**Y para colmo ella no sabe todavía que significa que un demonio te de su sangre**__**-susurra Sango fustrada**_

_**¿Por cierto? Tu le diste sangre a mi hija, ustedes… (Tosió un poco) ustedes dos este… concluyeron el ritual**__**-pregunta a la clara Miroku**_

_**¡Que!**__**- Exclama Shyre totalmente ruborizado-**__**pues…pues**_

_**(golpeando la cabeza del monje) **__**eres un pervertido, como te atreves a preguntar semejante cosa en un momento así**__**-dice Sango**_

_**No te enojes sanguito solo me preocupo por el bienestar de nuestra hija**__**-se defiende Miroku**_

_**¿Quien? ¿Tu? Ja... no me hagas reir...uuuyyyyy, pervertido**__**-dijo Sango roja, de ira y vergüenza**_

_**Si, hemos estado juntos**__**-les confieza Shyre muy serio pero con un enorme sonrojo.**_

_**Ya veo**__**-dice Miroku con una sonrisa.**_

_**Bueno yo hice lo que pude, lo siento miroku**__**-les dice Moshi pidiendo disculpas**_

_**No, al contrario gracias otra vez moshi**__**-lo reconforta Miroku**_

_**Miroku, sango, shyre y kyra en los brazos de este regresaron a la aldea.**_

_**EN LA CUEVA CON NUESTROS LINDOS AMANTES**_

_**Continua...  
**_


	29. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 29

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, capitulo 29 listo y en linea, me disculpo si es corto pero con el siguiente las recompenso, jejejej... Disfrutenlo.**

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 29**_

_**EN LA CUEVA CON LOS AMANTES**_

_**Sesshomaru miraba el rostro sereno de la que ahora era su mujer, tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazaba como si se le fuera el alma en eso, respiro profundo, se sentía en paz y tranquilo. En eso kagome despertó, abrió sus ojos y levanto el rostro para mirarlo y dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa**_

_**Hola**__**-susurra Kagome sonñolienta mientras se pegaba al calido cuerpo desnudo del youkai**_

_**¿Estas bien?**__** -le pregunta Sesshomaru rozandole un pecho con una de sus garras**_

_**(se acerco a sus labios y ya sobre estos) **__**Estoy perfecta y soy muy feliz, te amo sesshomaru**__**- Y Kagome procedio a besarlo **_

_**El youkai le devolvió el beso y otra vez hicieron el amor pero esta vez fue lento y sensual, el youkai empezo besando sus pechos hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad y hacer gritar a la joven su nombre rogandole que entrara en ella, pero de manera malevola el youkai le susurro en el oido que deberia tomarlo ella misma y kagome acepto el reto. **_

_**El youkai se acosto boca arriba y kagome subio sobre el para besar sus parpados, luego su cuello y lamer su pecho, cuando vio que sesshomaru estaba concentrado en su boca, ella lo abandono y procedio a montarlo, se puede decir que para la miko esa fue una experiencia... deliciosa por asi decirlo. Al terminar kagome se dejo caer sobre el bien formado pecho y se miraron un rato.**_

_**No crees que ya deben estar preocupados por ti, lo digo por inuyasha**__**-comenta Sesshomaru pasando una garra por la cadera de la joven**_

_**Descuida, inuyasha ahora esta muy ocupado con su familia**__**-le Kagome dijo con una sonrisa-**__**sesshomaru…**_

_**Sesshomaru la miro a los ojos**_

_**Le dije a inuyasha mis sentimientos hacia ti, también que pase lo que pase estaría a tu lado**__**-le confieza Kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru estaba asombrado que hubiera hecho eso, aun cuando él no le hubiera dado esperanza de estar a su lado**_

_**También…**__**-dice kagome pero cuando iba a decir algo de repente empezó a palpitar- **__**¡sesshomaru!**__**-con tono de voz asustada-**__**que pasa…no me siento bien**_

_**Sesshomaru también se había percatado del cambio en la energía de su sangre**_

_**Kagome, ¿estas bien?**__** -pregunta Sesshomaru al ver como ella empezaba a elevarse y resplandecer, sus ojos fueron cubierto por una luz rosa que broto de ellos.**_

_**No…**__**-susurro Kagome para luego ser cubierta por una esfera de energía. **_

_**Lentamente empezó a cambiar, en su frente apareció una luna creciente de color negra y sus ojos se volvieron plateados, sesshomaru miro asombrado a su mujer, ahora no cabía duda de que era suya, esa marca en su frente lo demostraba.**_

_**Kagome volvió al suelo y miro a sesshomaru, asustada camino tres pasos hacia él **_

_**Sessho…maru**__**- murmuro Kagome luego se desmayo**_

_**El youkai la tomo en brazos y la acurruco en su pecho mientras observaba el nuevo cambio de su mujer.**_

_**Una hora después kagome había despertado y se miraba en un espejo, no se creía lo que miraba, en su cara decía claramente soy de sesshomaru, "Pensándolo de esa forma" y una sonrisa se le escapo de los labios**_

_**(Se percato del gesto) **__**No te molesta**__**-le pregunto Sesshomaru**_

_**(lo miro y le sonrió) **__**Al contrario me gusta es muy linda, además ahora soy mas guapa que tú**__**- Le dice Kagome, después de eso se levanta y va ha sentar entre las piernas del youkai, lo abraza y lo besa.**_

_**Ya estaba anocheciendo, kagome se había cambiado la ropa ya que habían decidido regresar a la aldea. Sesshomaru se encontraba observando la luna cuando kagome salio y se puso detrás de él.**_

_**Son hermosas**__**-susurra Kagome colgandose del brazo de su youkai**_

_**Kagome, debes saber que podrías estar embarazada**__**-dijo Sesshomaru sin voltear a verla, pero sintió su aura, estaba calida y feliz, eso fue suficiente para él.**_

_**¿Estarás bien teniendo un hijo hanyou?**__** -le custiona Kagome, si su encuentro dio frutos queria estar segura de saber lo que esperaria de él.**_

_**Todo lo que venga de ti para mi es perfecto, no importa si es humano o hanyou, lo aceptare como tal**__**-le confieza Sesshomaru girandose para mirarla a los ojos mientras se lo decia.**_

_**Gracias sesshomaru**__**-dijo Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa**_

_**El se volvió a verla y vio su sonrisa**_

_**¿Por qué?**__** -pregunta Sesshomaru**_

_**Simplemente por amarme**__**-le susurra Kagome tocando su mejilla.**_

_**No, al contrario, a ti**__**-le responde Sesshomaru con sinceridad**_

_**Y ambos se unieron de nuevo en un dulce beso y minutos después regresaron a la aldea**_

_**EN LA ALDEA.**_

_**Kouga y ayame habían despertado, y estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba, como siempre al enterarse de que kagome estaba con sesshomaru se enojo mucho con inuyasha sobre sus descuidos con la miko, también estaban sorprendidos al saber de la hija de kikyo e inuyasha y de los hijos de kagome, del monje y la exterminadora. En ese instante shyre, miroku y sango llegaron a la aldea.**_

_**Y bien ¿se recuperara?**__**-dijo Kikyo a sus nuevos amigos**_

_**Ya es muy tarde para ella**__**-dijo Sango muy triste **_

_**Kyra... lo lamento**__**-susurro Kyome**_

_**Sango, Miroku**__**-susurro Inuyasha**_

_**Kouga y ayame estaba en silencio, por respeto. **_

_**La señorita kagome, no ha llegado al parecer**__**-comento Miroku**_

_**No todavía, estoy muy preocupado tengo un mal presentimiento**__**-dijo Shyro preocupado**_

_**A que te refieres**__**-cuestiona Inuyasha**_

_**La perla esta muy cerca de aquí, eso solo significa que naraku esta cerca**__**-dijo Shyro**_

_**Tienes la habilidad de sentir los fragmentos**__**-comenta Kikyo**_

_**Si, pero mi hermano no**__**-responde el youkai pelinegro**_

_**De repente todos sintieron una poderosa presencia acercarse, no podían creer la magnitud de esos poderes es como si un youkai muy poderoso se acercara, también sintieron otra presencia muy poderosa al lado de esta, esa si la reconocieron, era la de sesshomaru entonces el otro gran poder era de…**_

_**Todos vieron como sesshomaru y kagome aterrizaban en el suelo, y el campo de energía desaparecía.**_

_**Sesshomaru miro a todos los presentes con su mirada fría y sin emociones**_

_**¿Kagome, eres tú, estas diferente?**__** -cuestiono Kikyo**_

_**Que tal, si, kikyo soy yo, tuve otro cambio esta mañana**__**- respondio Kagome sonriendo**_

_**Señorita kagome, naraku esta cerca, debemos estar alerta**__**-comento de inmediato Shyro**_

_**Si, ya me percate de su presencia y la de la perla, por cierto esta muy contaminada necesito los fragmentos en mi mano para evitar que esa presencia los afecte**__**-responde Kagome**_

_**Si claro, yo los tengo**__**- Dijo Shyro y se acerco a kagome y les entrego los cinco fragmentos, entre ellos los dos de kouga que los entrego de buena manera**_

_**Sesshomaru se percato de la presencia de todos y más de los dos gemelos, parecían humanos pero les eran muy familiar, entonces se dio cuenta del porque, cuando el joven de pelo negro se acerco pudo percibir su mezcla de sangre**_

_**Con el fragmento de kohaku son seis**__**-murmura la miko y entonces Kagome se percata de kyra en los brazos de shyre- **__**¿como esta kyra? Veo que fueron donde moshi**_

_**¡Kagome!**__**- Exploto Sango y se lanzo a los brazos de esta a llorar**_

_**Pero sango ¿Que sucede?**__**-pregunta Kagome preocupada**_

_**Kyra... va a morir, el agujero es muy grande y el monje moshi no pudo curarla**__**-susurro Sango en brazos de la miko**_

_**¡Sango!**__**-dijo Kagome asombrada por la noticia luego miro al monje miroku y este asintió- **__**lo siento**_

_**Shyro entonces se percato de la marca en el cuello de su madre y la luna creciente en su frente, y supo que ahora si podría decirle la verdad**_

_**Kagome puedo hablar con usted**__**-dice Shyro**_

_**Continua...  
**_


	30. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 30

**HO LA LA... AQUI LES DEJO LO QUE SIGUE JIJIJI**

**ENJOY IT!  
**

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 30**_

_**Shyro se percato de que su madre ya se había unido a su padre por lo que era seguro ya hablar con ella.**_

_**Claro que se te ofrece**__**-dijo Kagome **_

_**Quisiera contarle nuestra historia**__**-le dice Shyro**_

_**Están seguros…no seria inapropiado**__**-cuestiona Kagome**_

_**Ya no**__**-dijo el otro gemelo, Shyre, parándose al lado de su hermano haciéndole una reverencia a kagome y luego a sesshomaru-**__**es un honor conocerlo padre, soy shyre y el shyro**_

_**Kagome estaba en shock, "Ahora entendía el porque su sangre vibraba cuando estaba al lado de los gemelos, es porque son hijos de sesshomaru, pero no entendía porque no tenían sus marcas, ¿será que son?"**_

_**Así es madre**__**-dijo el joven Shyro adivinando lo que en su mente se debatía**_

_**¡Madre!**__**-exclamo Kagome, "Ellos eran hijos suyos, suyos y de sesshomaru"-**__**pero ustedes son hanyous o…**__**-preguntando**_

_**Son demonios completos, lo que no entiendo es como pasó**__**-dijo Sesshomaru fríamente**_

_**Shyro y shyre, se concentraron y se transformaron tomando su verdadera identidad, todas las marcas la única diferencia es que la luna y marcas de shyro eran negras a diferencia de las de shyre que eran violeta**_

_**Pero si eres idéntico a mí, increíble, por eso los fragmentos no estaban contaminados cuando los tomé, tú lo habías purificado**__**-comento Kagome asombrada**_

_**Los veo y los purifico, pero como sabes una mitad mía tiene poderes sagrados y mi otra mitad es demonio por eso no puedo purificar los fragmentos con mi lado demoníaco, por eso la mayoría del tiempo estoy en mi forma humana. Fue por eso que inuyasha se volvió humano la otra noche mi poder sagrado aumenta considerablemente cuando se mezcla con mi sangre demoníaca**__**-le responde Shyro**_

_**Pero tu shyre, ¿tienes los mismos dones que tu hermano?**__** -le pregunta Kagome al hermano menor**_

_**Solo puedo ver los fragmentos pero no puedo purificarlo, soy mas demonio que mi hermano, el es mas espiritual si lo ponemos de ese modo, mientras shyro posee tus cualidades, yo poseo las de mi padre, por eso el tenia a colmillo sagrado**__**-responde el joven Shyre a su madre**_

_**¿Colmillo sagrado?**__**-pregunto Sesshomaru mirando hacia la joven miko**_

_**Es cierto, la espada fue la que me tele transporto a donde estabas, es muy poderosa**__**-comenta pensativa Kagome**_

"_**No entiendo, colmillo estuvo a mi lado y no la sentí, que significa" Son los pensamientos de Sesshomaru**_

_**No sentí su presencia ¿A que se debe?**__**-le pregunto Sesshomaru a shyro**_

_**El momento en que colmillo sagrado cambio fue cuando nuestra madre kagome, murió**__**-les revela Shyro**_

_**Todos miraban asombrados a kagome y a shyro, sesshomaru todavía estaba confuso**_

_**Explícate**__**-dijo Sesshomaru gelido... no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversacion**_

_**Tu madre, shyre, kyra y yo estábamos recogiendo hierbas, naraku tenia la perla pero faltaba los cuatros fragmentos que tenia nuestra madre, usted padre había salido temprano y le habías dejado colmillo de sagrado para protegerse, teníamos dos años de edad.**__** -comienza a narrar Shyro mirando a kagome**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Shyro hijo tráeme esas hierbas que están a tu lado derecho, sirven para bajar la fiebre**__**-dice Kagome a su pequeño**_

_**Si, madre**__**-Responde el pequeño Shyro y se dio la vuelta y toma las hierbas la limpio con sus pequeñas manitas y se las entrego a su madre**_

_**Shyre tú tráeme esas que están a tu espalda sirven para cicatrizar heridas**__**- dice entronces Kagome a su otro hijo menor por cinco minutos, kyra se encontraba en las faldas de kagome pues desde la muerte de sus padres ella era como su madre- **__**¿kyra como están tus manos?**_

_**Si**__**-el niño corrió a donde su madre le indico**_

_**Estoy bien kagome sama**__**-dijo Kyra con una sonrisa**_

_**Que bueno**__**- Dijo Kagome, fue en ese momento que la miko sintió una presencia, se levanto y la busco era maligna**_

_**Pero algo sucedió, una flecha salía disparada del bosque, kagome se percato de la energía y se lanzo rápidamente sobre su hijo, recibiendo el ataque por la espalda en su hombro**_

_**¡Mami!**__**- grito el pequeño Shyre al oler la sangre de su madre**_

_**¡Señorita kagome!**__**- Grita la pequeña Kyra aterrada al ver la espalda herida de su protectora**_

_**¿Pero que diablos?**__**-murmuro Kagome, entonces miro en dirección de donde salio la flecha-**__**¡No puede ser... kikyo!**_

_**¡señorita kikyo! ¿Por qué?**__**- Grito Shyro asombrado veía a la miko parada delante de ellos apuntando la flecha contra su madre**_

_**¿Mami porque la señorita kikyo te dispara?**__**-pregunto el pequeño Shyre llorando**_

_**Esa no es kikyo, observen bien niños, no sabes trucos nuevos naraku**__**-dijo Kagome parándose delante de los pequeños**_

_**Mi hermosa kagome, al fin solos y ¿tu despreciable demonio no se encuentra?**__**-dijo el demonio trasformándose en un horrible demonio con la perla casi completa en su pecho-**__**si claro, no esta de lo contrario estaría aquí, me sorprende cuanto han crecido tus poderes**_

_**No es necesario su presencia, este asunto de la perla no le concierne**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**Entrega los fragmentos y talvez te deje vivir**__**-le dice Naraku**_

_**Interesante propuesta que se, no vas a cumplir **__**-dijo kagome mirándolo con odio-**__** sabes que no lo haré**_

_**Ya sabía que te negarías**__**-Dijo naraku con una negra sonrisa en el rostro**_

_**¡Que!**__**-pregunto Kagome asombrada dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba entonces lo sintió, como invadía su cuerpo lentamente-**__**que me sucede**__**-entonces cayó arrodillada, empezaba a respirar con dificultad, algo no andaba bien, tomo a colmillo sagrado y la saco de su funda y la puso delante de los chicos junto con un campo sagrado-**__**protégelos colmillo sagrado**__**-la espada palpito fortaleciendo el campo de energía que creo kagome, esta empezó a concentrarse, necesitaba purificar el veneno de su cuerpo, ya lo había echo antes y así fue el veneno empezó a purificarse, naraku al percatarse de eso decide atacarla, kagome se da cuenta, prepara su arco y le lanza una flecha en el mismo instante en el que naraku lanza otra flecha envenenada a kagome por desgracia no pudo esquivarla y se incrusta en su corazón esta cae arrodillada la sangre de ella descendía de su cuerpo al suelo hasta llegar a los pies de los pequeños y tocar a espada.**_

_**Los niños veían asustados, dolidos, preocupados como su madre era asesinada**_

_**¡Mama, mama…noooo!**__**- exclamo Shyre con lágrimas en los ojos-**__**mama**_

_**¡Madre!**__**- Susurro Shyro llorando**_

_**¡Señorita kagome!**__**- Grito Kyra llorando**_

_**(se acerca a donde esta ella y la levanta de la barbilla toma los fragmentos que ella tenia, ella no puede moverse por el veneno) **__**te lo dije, y sabes lo mejor de esto**__**-dijo Naraku mirándola a los ojos-**__**es que tu adorado demonio no te podrá revivir ya que el veneno esta hecho con sangre de un demonio del otro mundo y al morir tu alma desaparecerá para siempre**_

_**Kagome al escuchar eso se enfureció tanto que con las últimas energías que le quedaban hirió a naraku. En ese instante sesshomaru apareció y su rostro no era nada amable.**_

_**Aléjate de ella**__**- Susurro Sesshomaru en un tono que congelaría el infierno y sus habitantes al mismo tiempo**_

_**Sessh…sesshomaru los niños y…**__**- Gimio Kagome pero cayo al suelo de rodillas**_

_**Vaya pero si es lord sesshomaru**__**-dijo Naraku con una siniestra risa-**__**lamentablemente llega muy tarde**_

_**Maldito aléjate**__**-dijo Sesshomaru y le lanzo su ataque con las garras verdes**_

_**Si yo fuera usted no perdería el tiempo peleando, mejor lo utilizaría para decirle adiós a su amada, jajajajajajajaja**__**-le dijo Naraku y desapareció**_

_**Basura**__**-Susurro Sesshomaru luego se acerco a kagome la levanto del charco de su sangre y la sostuvo en brazos-**__**kagome**__**-le dijo suavemente**_

_**(abrió sus ojos plateados) **__**sessh... sess... no... puedo... los... niños**__**-susurro entrecortadamente Kagome mientras trataba de respirar**_

_**Están bien, tranquila**__**-dijo Sesshomaru mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre de su rostro-**__**debes eliminar el veneno**_

_**Lo... lo... inten... intente... ya... no... puedo... mas**__**-dijo Kagome respirando lentamente pero fuerte**_

_**No me dejes**__**-susurro Sesshomaru tranquilamente**_

_**Lo... siento...cuídalos... por... favor**__**-susurro Kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru iba a buscar a colmillo sagrado para revivirla pero ella le sostuvo la mano**_

_**No... servirá... mi alma... no... estará... en mí... cuerpo... por... lo... que... la... espada... no... funcio...nara ese... era... el... plan... de... nara...ku**__**-dijo Kagome y cerró los ojos para concentrar la poca energía que le quedaba**_

_**Kagome**__**-dijo Sesshomaru en susurro, el dolor se estaba apoderando de él, el verla así muriendo en sus bazos y no poder hacer nada lo estaba destrozando.**_

_**Kagome se dio cuenta del caos que se estaba formando en el interior de sesshomaru, abrió los ojos y toco su mejilla.**_

_**Te amo, no permitas que nada le pase a nuestros cachorros**__**- Murmuro Kagome con dificultad y ayudada por sesshomaru se besaron por ultima vez**_

_**Te amo kagome**__**-dijo Sesshomaru en susurro para que solo ella lo oyera **_

_**Y así fue ella lo escucho y sonrió, dando con esta sonrisa su ultimo respiro.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**Por dios ustedes me vieron morir, eso es muy cruel**__**-dijo Kagome:**_

_**Tenseiga jamás revivió a nadie mas, padre**__**-revelo Shyro mirando a sesshomaru y este lo miro-**__**usted intento revivir a inuyasha pero la espada se negó**_

"_**Colmillo se negó a revivir que diablos hizo naraku" pensaba sessshomaru.**_

_**Jamás volvió a dar signos de vida hasta 18 años después cuando naraku mato a kyra y entre shyre y yo lo volvimos a intentar, la revivió pero después nunca mas lo quiso hacer, hasta ahora en que mi madre quería ir con usted la espada no había dado señales, por eso ella la tiene ahora, fue por propia voluntad que la espada fue a sus manos.**__** -continuo Shyro**_

_**Entiendo tenseiga (colmillo sagrado) eligió un nuevo dueño, pero porque después de ella morir, y mas si ella perdió su alma**__**-murmuro Sesshomaru**_

_**Nadie lo sabe, solo esta esto**__**-dijo el joven Shyro-**__**permíteme la espada madre**_

_**Claro**__** -dijo Kagome y se la entrego**_

_**La sangre que estaba en el suelo se pego a la espada y apareció esto**__**-dijo el joven youkai pelinegro sacando la espada y mostrándola a los presentes**_

_**No puede ser...pero si es**__**- comenzo a decir Kagome pero no termino**_

_**En la espada colmillo sagrado unos centímetros antes de llegar al mango de la espada estaba la insignia de kagome, una luna creciente de color negra**_

_**¿Madre que sucede?**__**-pregunto Shyro preocupado**_

_**Ahora entiendo**__**-dijo Kagome - **__**tenseiga también posee esa cualidad**_

_**¿A que te refieres kagome?**__** -Cuestiono Kikyo pues sabia que la joven miko habia llegado a una conclusion que los otros no**_

_**¿Es posible?**__**-exclamo sango asombrada mirando la espada y la marca en esta, comparandola con la que kagome y shyro tenian en la frente**_

_**Pero hay una diferencia, ¿no es cierto, señorita kagome?**__**- dijo también dándose cuenta de a que se refería**_

_**Así es**__**-dijo Kagome mirando la espada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo**_

_**No me digas que…**__**-empezó Inuyasha comprendiendo ahora lo que los tres querian decir.**_

_**Así es inuyasha tenseiga posee la misma cualidad de colmillo de acero**__**-Respondio Kagome es cuando sesshomaru la mira, sabia que ella veía algo que ninguno de ellos podía-**__**solo que colmillo de acero absorbe los poderes de sus enemigos por la sangre, pero en el caso de colmillo sagrado el... ella adsorbe por la sangre no los poderes de esta persona o demonio sino su alma, ya que esta trae las almas del otro mundo, en mi caso al perder mi alma esta al tener contacto con mi sangre al mismo tiempo de mi alma salir esta la absorbió **_

_**(entendió de inmediato) **__**es decir que…**__**-susurro Shyro impactado**_

_**que si la espada toco la sangre de kagome justo en el momento de morir, la espada no solo absorbió sus poderes sino también**__**-explico entonces Kikyo**_

_**Su alma... el alma de la señorita kagome en el futuro esta dentro de la espada**__**-termino de aclara Miroku**_

_**Continua...  
**_


	31. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 31

**¡KONBAWA TOMODACHIS!**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia, a mi parecer de ahora en adelante empieza el nucleo de la trama, ya que nuestra kagome empieza a dudar... empieza a cuestionarce si ella de verdad merece vivir... y cuantas veces tendra que repetirse la historia, cuantas veces ella debera viajar al pasado, cuantas veces ella morira antes de poder alcanzar un objetivo y cual es este.**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y Kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 31**_

_**En el momento en que Miroku revelo lo que contenía la espada dentro, el joven Shyro abrió sus ojos asombrado y miro a su padre... al recordar una noche hace cien años**_

_**Entonces usted lo sabia padre**__**-dijo Shyro mirando a sesshomaru**_

_**¿A que te refieres?**__**-dijo Sesshomaru mirándolo sin expresión alguna**_

_**Después que intentaste revivir a Inuyasha que la espada se negó, esta palpito y tu quedaste en trance por lo menos durante cinco minutos después, solo me la entregaste y dijiste que cuidara de ella con mi propia vida, te fuiste y jamás volviste, hasta el propio Naraku te dio por muerto pero tu cadáver nunca apareció**__**-dijo Shyro-**__**en vez de ver a los enviados del mas allá lo que viste fue el alma de nuestra madre, viste a Kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru miro a los presentes y luego a kagome esta se sonrojo, pero permanecieron en silencio, el youkai pensó "Que le habrá dicho kagome para que abandonara de esa forma"**_

_**Kagome tomo la espada y acaricio la marca de la luna y esta empezó a vibrar**_

_**La espada esta vibrando….**__**-empezó a decir kagome pero no dijo nada mas porque la espada otra vez soltó la luz negra pero diferente porque esta vez tenia un pequeño haz de luz blanca que adsorbió a kagome, la espada cayo al suelo vibrando fuertemente en el suelo.**_

_**Al parecer ambas tienen mucho de que hablar**__**-comento Kikyo mirando la espada inmóvil en el suelo**_

_**Sesshomaru seguía concentrado en la espada, podía ver un gran poder emanar de esta mezclada con la esencia de kagome.**_

_**DENTRO DE LA ESPADA**_

_**Era un espacio en blanco, que rápidamente cambio a un hermoso lugar en forma de bosque.**_

_**¿Donde estoy?**__** -se pregunto Kagome**_

_**Estas dentro de Tenseiga**__**-respondió una voz idéntica a la de kagome pero más profunda y grave **_

_**Esa voz, te conozco**__**-dijo Kagome buscando la voz- **__**¿donde estas?**_

_**Una bola de luz apareció delante de kagome y tomo la forma de un cuerpo**_

_**Aquí**__**-dijo la voz de mujer y se dejo ver, dejando asombrada a kagome pues la joven delante de ella no solo era hermosa sino poderosa y lo más asombroso... Era ella misma pero en el futuro. Tenia un hermoso vestuario, un kimono color blanco con flores de sakuras azul claro y del mismo color en las mangas, su mechones plateados estaban trenzados a los lados con una especie de cinta blanca entretejida en el pelo, un moño atado en lo alto de la cabeza, el pelo negro sobrante suelto, sus marcas y su luna negra en la frente-**__**te sorprendí cierto**_

_**Pues...si**__** -tartamudeo Kagome al verse de frente-**__**En verdad tu eres yo... yo... seré tu?**_

_**Así es, disculpa, pero hay cosas que debes saber y debemos actuar pronto**__**-le responde Kagome (F) con semblante preocupado**_

_**Vaya el estar encerrada no te impidió percatarte de lo que sucede fuera**__**-dice Kagome al ver lo exigente que seguía siendo, al parecer ese era un detalle normal en su personalidad que no cambiaria nunca**_

_**Cierto, kagome... **__**(Nerviosa y ansiosa)**__** ¿Como esta él? por lo que veo ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos**__**-dijo el alma del futuro señalando la marcas en el cuerpo de kagome y una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro**_

_**(Sonrojada) **__**Pues si... él esta bien, sino me equivoco debe de estar matando con la mirada a todos los presentes... pero porque dice eso de los sentimientos**__**-pregunta Kagome**_

_**Eso ingratos nunca me dijeron lo de la sangre pero se los perdone**__**-dice el alma de Kagome(F) y haciendo un puchero**_

_**¿Lo de la sangre?**__**-pregunto Kagome sin saber**_

_**Escucha cuando un youkai le da su sangre aun humano o a otro youkai se crea una unión como si fuera de familia, y sin importar como se use, y ya sea una mujer humana o una mujer youkai siempre que no sea cercano este sacrificio de sangre significa que la toma como esposa**__**-le revela Kagome(F) con una mirada picara en su rostro**_

_**Kagome procesando la información no solo se puso de muchos colores, sino que varios sentimientos pasaron por su mente pero una palabra se escucho en su mente "te amo kagome" entonces su mente volvió a la normalidad**_

_**Veo que aclaraste tus sentimientos descuida también me paso**__**-contesto la Kagome(F)**_

_**¡Es decir que tengo un año casada con sesshomaru!**__**-Exclamo Kagome comprendiendo parte del mensaje, no lo podía creer "Me case a los 17 años", (con una gotita estilo anime bajándole por la espalda) después otro momento se le vino a la cabeza y empezó a reírse-**__**por eso inuyasha se comportaba de esa manera, pobre inuyasha**_

_**Si, era por eso, pero todo se aclaro cuando hablamos con él en la época moderna**__**-respondió la Kagome(F)**_

_**Que bueno**__**-susurro Kagome entonces se miro por un momento y una amarga sonrisa aprecio en el rostro de la miko- **__**Entonces... si tu estas aquí... significa que estamos destinas a morir... no importa cuantas veces intentemos cambiar nuestro futuro... siempre será el mismo ¿Cuantas veces repetiremos el mismo viaje tratando de evitar lo que parece estar destinado a ser?... nuestra muerte es inevitable.**_

_**Aun... no lo se**__**-murmura el alma de Kagome(F) sonriendo con tristeza- **__**Ahora a lo que te traje aquí, como ya sabes naraku del futuro te quiere para específicamente completar la perla**_

_**No, él completo la perla solo me quiere para liberar todo su poder**__**-le dice Kagome**_

_**Te equivocas, la perla no esta completa**__**-la contradice Kagome(F)**_

_**¡Como! Pero…**__**-Exclamo Kagome no lo entendía estaba confusa**_

_**¿Porque crees que naraku te quiere...? **__**-le cuestiona Kagome(F) a la joven miko, entonces kagome la mira sin comprender, entones el alma camina y se detiene frente a ella, le regala una sonrisa consoladora por lo que le iba a revelar a su presente y elevando su mano la coloca sobre el pecho de kagome y un fuerte brillo resplandece asombrando a la miko- **__**kagome tu eres el ultimo fragmento de la perla**_

_**¡Que!**__**-grito kagome alejándose de su futuro, no lo podía creer, su mente procesaba la información lentamente-**__**soy el ultimo fragmento**_

_**Así es, antes de morir lo sentí vi el resplandor cuando tenseiga absorbió mi alma, el fragmento estaba en mi cuerpo, pequeño casi insignificante pero poderoso y con una fuerte luz**__**-dice la Kagome(F) suspirando**_

_**Pero si estaba en tu cuerpo porque naraku no volvió por el cuando supo que te necesitaba**__**-le reclama Kagome**_

_**Él no sabe del fragmento en mi cuerpo, solo sabe que me necesita pero como cree que me mato y envió mi alma a otro mundo, solo pensó en viajar al pasado**__**-dijo Kagome(F) -**__**fue por eso, que cuando sesshomaru tomo la confianza de sacar de nuevo a colmillo sagrado para resucitar a inuyasha, aproveche el momento y lo llame le conté lo del fragmento y que si naraku se percataba seria demasiado peligroso**_

_**¿Porque no reviviste a inuyasha?**__**-dijo Kagome mirándola**_

_**Naraku uso la perla y adsorbió su alma por eso no pude revivirlo, pero Kyra todavía conservaba su alma y con la sangre de Shyre me fue muy fácil traerla de nuevo**__**-le responde Kagome(F) mirándola a los ojos**_

_**¿Traerla de vuelta tu?**__**-dijo Kagome impresionada**_

_**Si, mi alma y poderes se encuentran unidos a colmillo sagrado por eso la espada ahora es mas fuerte, por lo que me percato de todo.**__**-le revela Kagome(F)**_

_**Shyro me dijo que sesshomaru desapareció después de hablar contigo ¿Que le dijiste?**__**-le dice Kagome y en eso se dio cuenta del semblante de su yo del futuro, estaba triste**_

_**Entonces se fue... **__**-el alma se llevo una de sus delicadas manos a su boca para callar el gemido de dolor, se giro para respirar profundo-**__** por eso que nunca mas volví a sentir su presencia**__**-susurro Kagome(F), volvio a girarse y miro a su pasado con lagrimas en los ojos- **__**Cuando usas a colmillo, vez los enviados del mas allá que aparecen para llevarse las almas, pero como inuyasha no tenia entonces estos no aparecieron y aproveche el momento y aparecí frente a él**_

_**Por eso quedo en trance**__**-dijo Kagome comprendiendo parte de lo que dijo Shyro**_

_**Si, su mente estaba aquí a diferencia de ti, tu estas con todo y cuerpo**__**-confirma Kagome(F)**_

_**Pero que le dijiste que lo hizo desaparecer por ciento dieciocho años y dejo a sus hijos**__**-le cuestiona Kagome**_

_**L**__**e dije...**__**-comienza Kagome(F)**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Sesshomaru esta tratando de revivir a inuyasha pero no ve a los enviados del mas allá**_

_**Maldición no funciona**__**-dijo Sesshomaru muy enojado, luego miro a su lado, shyro estaba a su derecha y shyre a su izquierda apenas eran unos cachorros, frente a él estaba kikyo con un semblante triste pero no lloraba, a su lado la hija del monje y la exterminadora y del otro lado la hija de inuyasha lloraba en silencio solo las lagrimas salían de su rostro, era tan solo meses mas pequeña que sus cachorros, la niña humana era de la misma edad de sus pequeños.**_

"_**Naraku maldito te haré pagar te juro que esto no se queda así"-Pensó sesshomaru entonces una imagen apareció en su mente-"¡kagome!"-entonces la espada empezó a palpitar, sesshomaru la vio, todo se oscureció-"Que sucede, que pasa"-una luz extraña luz salio de la espada, una luz que solo sesshomaru pudo ver.**_

_**Padre ¿estás bien?**__**-pregunto el pequeño Shyro, pero su padre no le respondió**_

_**Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y se encontró en un extraño lugar era un bosque pero se veía que era un espejismo.**_

_**¿Dónde estoy?**__**-dijo Sesshomaru en voz alta sin querer**_

_**Dentro de tenseiga**__**-dijo la hermosa voz de una mujer**_

_**(Reconoció de inmediato esa voz y la esencia que empezó a llenar el lugar) **__**¡Kagome!**__**-susurro Sesshomaru**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-dijo la voz Kagome, y una luz apareció delante de el tomando la apariencia de su mujer, y esta después de terminar de tomar forma se lanzo al pecho de su amado-**__**te extrañe**_

_**Pero... pero ¿Cómo?**__**- (n/a: lógico que nunca en nuestra existencia veremos a sesshomaru tartamudear, ¿cierto? Jijiji) Sesshomaru no se explicaba, esa esencia era la de su mujer, su kagome, pero que sucedía, aun así él le abrazo lo necesitaba**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-dijo Kagome levantando el rostro y este la beso, una calidez emanaba de su esencia, si era kagome, al menos una parte de ella-**__** me hacías tanta falta**_

_**Pero tu estas muerta**__**-le dijo Sesshomaru- **__**¿porque estas aquí?**_

_**(Se separo) **__**No hay tiempo que perder sesshomaru algo terrible va a pasar**__**-comienza Kagome(F)**_

_**¿A que te refieres?**__**-pregunto Sesshomaru sin el mas mínimo tacto**_

_**Sabes que naraku tiene la perla y se ha fortalecido**__**-le dijo Kagome**_

_**Si estas en tenseiga podrás darte cuenta que no pude revivir a inuyasha**__**-dijo Sesshomaru mirándola, no podía despegar sus ojos de ella**_

_**Si lo se, es porque naraku adsorbió su alma y colmillo no pudo hacer nada, pero escucha naraku ya no podrá hacerse mas poderoso ya que a la perla le falta un fragmento**__**-le revelo Kagome**_

_**¿Qué dices? Yo vi la perla en sus manos y la vi completa**__**-dijo Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente**_

_**No, hay un fragmento más y esta en mi cuerpo, lo vi cuando tenseiga tomo mi alma, lo pude ver**__**-dijo la joven en brazos de su demonio-**__**sesshomaru debes... debes quemar mi cuerpo para que ese fragmento se vaya al otro mundo y naraku no pueda apoderarse de el o nuestro hijos no lo contaran**_

_**Nunca**__**-susurro Sesshomaru mirándola fríamente**_

_**Debes hacerlo por tus hijos**__**-le exigió Kagome separándose de el y con los puños apretados a los lados y muy enojada**_

_**No me pidas eso, sabes que no puedo**__**-le dijo Sesshomaru dejando muy claro sus intenciones y que no cambiaria de opinión**_

_**Por favor sesshomaru, no permitiré que naraku tome las almas de mis hijos, si tengo esta oportunidad no la voy a desperdiciar, gracias a tenseiga no perdí mi alma en el otro mundo y por eso estoy aquí, tengo que salvar a nuestros pequeños sesshomaru... por favor**__**-le rogó Kagome tocando su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos con amor**_

_**¡Kagome!**__**-susurro Sesshomaru comprendiendo lo que pasaba -**__**entonces estas viva, pero... si quemo tu cuerpo entonces no**__**podrás volver al mundo humano**_

_**¡No importa! si nuestros hijos están a salvo yo puedo pasar la eternidad aquí encerrada**__**-grito kagome muy triste-**__**sesshomaru...por favor**_

_**¡Kagome... maldición porque lo haces!**__**-grito Sesshomaru enfurecido dándole la espalda, la joven miko estaba asombrada, sesshomaru nunca le había gritado, ni perdido la paciencia en todos los siglos de vida que llevaba... "Al parecer esta situación se le esta saliendo de las garras" literalmente hablando.**_

_**Te lo advierto sesshomaru... Naraku no puede obtener mi cuerpo**__**-dijo Kagome en tono de advertencia- **__**el no sabe que para completar la perla no es necesario mi alma, por eso no se ha puesto a buscar, además tampoco sabe que le falta un fragmento a la perla y... y aunque logres vencer a naraku no existe nadie tan poderoso como yo para liberarme de tenseiga... ni siquiera tú**__**-concluyo la chica**_

_**Naraku jamás tendrá tu cuerpo, no permitiré que le ponga sus sucias garras**__**-dijo Sesshomaru y se volvió para mirarla-**__**sigues tan hermosa como siempre**_

_**(Se sonrojo) **__**Gracias, confió en ti sesshomaru y sabes... aunque no vuelva a mi cuerpo... siempre podrás venir a verme**__**-susurro Kagome ya decidida a lo que sea.**_

_**Y se despidieron con un beso.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**Eso paso, luego salio y después de dos días no volví a sentir su presencia, pensé que naraku lo había matado pero luego shyro saco la espada para salvar a kyra y me di cuenta que naraku no se había vuelto tan poderoso como para eliminarlo así que creo que todavía esta vivo.**__** -concluyo Kagome(F) su relato**_

_**Algo hizo con tu cuerpo pues naraku no ha podido vencer a tus hijos, y viene por mi, supongo que eso te dice mucho, no crees**__**-responde Kagome**_

_**Pero que hizo, quiero saber como esta**__**-exclama Kagome(F) nerviosa y ansiosa**_

_**Oye tranquila, se que se encuentra bien, de seguro anda buscando la forma de traerte de vuelta**__**-le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa**_

_**Gracias, me hacia falta hablar con alguien **__**- Dijo Kagome(F) y le devolvió la sonrisa- **__**otra cosa antes de irte le prometí a miroku y a sango antes de morir que le quitaría la maldición a su hija pero como vez no pude cumplir la promesa, por favor haz el conjuro por mi ya eres tan poderosa como yo, se que lograras romper la maldición de naraku**_

_**Si hay una forma de salvar a kyra, dime como hacerlo**__**-dijo Kagome muy triste-**__**ella esta apunto de morir por el agujero**_

_**Sabia que algo andaba mal, sentí a shyre muy preocupado y triste**__**-kagome(F) le dijo lo que tenia que hacer y toco su frente-**__**ya sabes que hacer, funcionara con miroku también, ellos sufrieron mucho aunque fueron muy felices, no permitas que nada malo les pase**_

_**Descuida haré todo lo posible**__**-le dijo Kagome**_

_**Gracias**__**-dijo Kagome(F) con una calida sonrisa mientras se desvanecía frente a la joven miko**_

_**Todo se volvió oscuro y solo escucho silencio.**_

_**Continua...**_


	32. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 32

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 32**_

_**En la aldea dentro de la cabaña estaban todos menos sesshomaru, shyro, shyre. En el centro de la pequeña estancia, en el suelo, la espada volvió a palpitar sesshomaru se percato y entro seguido de sus hijos.**_

_**Después una luz brillante apareció dejando a una kagome inconciente en el suelo acostada**_

_**kagome**__**-susurro Sango se acercandose a ella y la toco-**__**esta bien solo esta dormida esperemos un momento**_

_**Dos minutos después kagome abrió lo ojos y luego de recuperar totalmente la consciencia se sentó**_

_**¿Te sientes bien?**__**-dijo Kikyo tocándola en el hombro**_

_**Si, solo un poco impresionada eso es todo**__**-responde Kagome**_

_**¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro señorita**__**-pregunto Miroku con semblante serio**_

_**(los miro) **__**lo siento pero no puedo decirles**__**-les dice kagome luego miro a sesshomaru- **__**tengo que hablar contigo**_

_**¡Hump!**__**-dijo Sesshomaru mirándola fríamente**_

_**Que sucede kagome, creo que deberíamos saber lo que nos espera**__**-comenta Kikyo**_

_**Kikyo, el futuro esta cambiando constantemente ya no sabemos que pasara ni cuando ni donde, no tiene caso que sepan lo que paso en el futuro**__**-les dice Kagome**_

_**Pero madre tú…**__**- comenzo Shyro pero no termino**_

_**Si, mi alma esta en tenseiga. Si, vi a tu padre cuando trato de revivir a inuyasha y se lo que le dije…**__**-dijo Kagome mirándolo-**__**pero tu padre hizo algo que todavía me tiene confundida y necesito saber el porque lo hizo**_

_**Sesshomaru le dio la espalda y salio de la cabaña, kagome se levanto pero antes de salir le hizo una pregunta a los gemelos**_

_**¿Shyro, Shyre?**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**Si**__**-respondieron ambos y la miraron**_

_**Antes de sesshomaru desaparecer….**__**-todos la miraban atentos-**__**antes de marcharse ¿sesshomaru quemo mi cuerpo?**__** -pregunto Kagome a sus hijos**_

_**¡QUE!**__**-dijo Shyre asombrado**_

_**Madre, pero que dices**__**-exclamo Shyro horrorizado**_

_**Respondanme**__**-le dijo Kagome muy seriamente mirándolo a los ojos**_

_**Kagome**__**pero que dices**__**-susurro Kikyo**_

_**Explícate kagome**__**-pidio Inuyasha**_

_**Kagome…**__**-susurro Sango sorprendida por la pregunta**_

_**Señorita…**__**-susurro Miroku**_

_**Shyro... Shyre respóndanme, ¿Sesshomaru quemo mi cuerpo si o no?**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**(la mira muy confundido) **__**Yo…no lo se**__**-dice Shyre**_

_**A que te refieres**__**-dijo Kagome temiendo lo peor**_

_**No te enterramos, tampoco te cremamos habían pasado seis días desde que habías muerto y tu cuerpo tenia una especie de aura, parecías dormida, nuestro padre no quiso que te enteraran estabas en el templo que esta en la cima de esta cabaña**__**-le revelo Shyro**_

_**Shyro ¿Qué paso con mi cuerpo?**__**-pregunto Kagome**_

_**La noche en que nuestro padre desapareció lo vi tomar tu cuerpo y desaparecer en el cielo en su esfera de energía, jamás volvimos a saber de él**__**-le revela Shyro como fue la ultima vez que vio a su padre**_

_**Sesshomaru estaba escuchando la conversación desde fuera de la cabaña y pensaba preguntándose que le dijo kagome dentro de tenseiga para que hiciera tal cosa, ¿amaba tanto a kagome que no la dejaría ir?**_

_**Entonces eso paso**__**-susurro kagome, salio de la cabaña muy seria, vio a Sesshomaru parado de espalda y empezó a caminar paso a su lado y el la siguió.**_

"_**Ella sabia que el quería saber que le dije dentro de tenseiga, pero estaba muy confundida, sesshomaru sabia el peligro que representaba su cuerpo, por lo que debió quemarlo, pero no lo hizo"**_

_**Kagome se detuvo miro el cielo, había oscurecido y luego miro los ojos de sesshomaru**_

_**Dentro de tenseiga te pedí que quemaras mi cuerpo, pero al parecer no lo hiciste, si naraku llega a tener mi cuerpo será invencible**__**-le dice Kagome dejando escapar un suspiro**_

_**Sesshomaru la miraba seriamente, por primera vez no sabia que decir.**_

_**(se acerco a el youkai y lo abrazo por la cintura y en voz baja le dijo) **__**Yo soy el ultimo fragmento**__**-luego se abrazo fuertemente a el estaba temblando, tenia miedo y asi se lo expreso a su demonio-**__**sesshomaru... tengo miedo**_

_**Sesshomaru no sabia que pensar, la declaración lo había dejado confuso, significaba que kagome corría ahora mas peligro, esta información solo lo sabia ella y el, no se lo dijo a los demás, por un lado estaba tranquilo y podría decirse que satisfecho por que ella confiara en él de esa forma. **_

_**Pero ahora quedaba la interrogante de ¿Que había hecho con el cuerpo de kagome? ¿Y como había logrado desaparecer por tantos años?**_

_**Después de eso kagome se separo de él y se miraron, la tensión y la confusión reinaban, kagome sabia que él se estaría preguntando lo mismo, que había pasado con su cuerpo y donde estaba él. Ahora lo que debía hacer era curar a kyra, y en eso recordó a sus hijos. **_

_**Tienes un cachorros preciosos**__**-dijo Kagome levantando la mirada y dedicándole un hermosa sonrisa**_

_**(escucho el comentario y la miro y vio como le sonreía) **__**Semejante comentario para esta situación, aunque uno es idéntico a ti**__** -dijo Sesshomaru en tono serio "Pero por un lado estaba tranquilo a lo referente a sus hijos ya que estos no seria hanyous, aunque eso ya no tenia importancia"-**__**lo que no comprendo es como paso**_

_**Sino me equivoco tengo la ligera sospecha**__**-dijo Kagome, bajo su mirada, vio sus manos, luego las llevo a su pecho se concentro y lo volvio a sentir... Si, ahí estaba lo sentia, la presencia de un fragmento-**__**creo que es la única forma en que podría suceder**_

_**(La miro confuso y después de unos segundo la entendió) **__**Crees que el fragmento te causo la transformación**__**-dijo Sesshomaru**_

_**Continua...  
**_

_**Continua...**_


	33. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 33

_**Bien, no dire nada dejare que saquen sus propias ideas jejejeje. **_

_**Black-kiari gracias por seguir presente se te agradece el apoyo activo besos y espero que te guste este capitulo... trate de hacerlo comico pero no me salio, al final cogio una curva sentimental que me saco de mis casillas y pervertida pero eso ya lo tengo en las venas, asi que me doy por vencida no sirvo para ser comica.**_

_**Disfrutenlo.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 33**_

_**Seshomaru observa a kagome tocando su pecho y un ligero brillo en este.**_

_**No lo creo, estoy segura**__**-dijo Kagome y levanto la mirada-**__**los fragmentos actúan según el instinto que los tiene, si deseas matar y oscuridad estos te ayudan incrementando considerablemente tus poderes, en mi caso yo los purifico y no le deseo ningún mal a nadie, pero al tener un fragmento en mi corazón, mi deseo de estar a tu lado era tan fuerte que incremento tanto mis poderes hasta el limite de fusionar completamente tu sangre con la mía al momento de tomarla, al tomar tu sangre desee estar a tu lado el poco tiempo que un humano tiene de vida, no importa si fueran solo horas, solo quería estar a tu lado**__**-dijo y lo miro con ternura-**__**supongo que el fragmento al tener un poco de tu sangre y mi poder, pudo estabilizar dos esencia tan diferentes y poderosas, por eso tengo la luna creciente en mi frente, son parte de tus cualidades**_

_**Lo entiendo**__**- Dijo Sesshomaru, ella era ahora igual que él hasta con algunas de sus características, bien eso no lo molestaba, al contrario lo hacia sentirse bien. Ya que sabia que la tendría su lado por un buen tiempo, tenia que admitir que su tiempo de vida lo llego a intranquilizar por varios momentos**_

_**Sabes**__**-comienza Kagome**_

_**Uumh**__**-dijo Sesshomaru dándole a entender que la escuchaba**_

_**Por un momento pensé que mi tiempo contigo seria muy corto, por eso decidí quedarme contigo aquí, para aprovechar todo ese tiempo a tu lado**__**-le revelo Kagome**_

_**Kagome**__**-susurro Sesshomaru **_

"_**Su honestidad lo sorprendía siempre, nunca se cansaría de decirlo ella era especial" y la abrazo fuertemente, estaba oscuro no había nadie cerca, así que el joven no pudo resistirse y se separó un poco de la joven, tomo su rostro, lo levanto y se miraron a los ojos, los plateados de ella brillaban de anticipación a lo que venia y los dorados de el brillaban de deseo, descendió lentamente a sus labios y los tomo con dulzura, primero saboreando los labios y luego con la lengua los separo y se introdujo dentro de ella, el beso se volvió apasionado y feroz, el deseo aumento, empezaron a acariciarse lentamente luego con pasión. **_

_**Kagome no podía detenerse deseaba sentir su piel caliente de nuevo en sus manos y desesperadamente introdujo sus manos por el ahori de él acariciando su espalda, su cintura, su pecho marcado por sus músculos, ancho fuerte duro, suspiro de placer.**_

_**Él le acariciaba la espalda, la cintura, los pechos y las piernas, no entendía como podía desear tanto algo, hasta la necesidad, hasta la locura, no se cansaba de ella, es como si siempre un deseo diferente y nuevo estuviera ahí sin debilitarse, palpitante a la espera de tenerla a su lado y no dejarla marchar.**_

_**Kagome se sentía borracha de placer, estaba segura que sesshomaru tenía dos brazos, pero no entendía como podia acariciarle todo el cuerpo, como si tuviera mas de dos, pues sentía sus garras en todo este y en cada parte y eso la estaba volviendo loca**_

_**¡Sessh!**__**-exclamo Kagome entrecortadamente cuando el youkai la toco entre las piernas, ella descendio su boca para besar su cuello y luego regresando a la boca de el para después de haberlo besado mirarlo a los ojos, con esa intensa mirada plateada brillando-**__**te deseo**__**-dijo perdiendo el aire cuando él de nuevo tomo sus labios, mientras se retiraba la armadura.**_

_**Kagome andaba con el uniforme por lo cual traía la falda, sentía la garras de sesshomaru allí mismo y cada vez que la tocaba en ese punto sentía que el piso desaparecía debajo de sus pies, sesshomaru al sentir que ella flaqueaba de las piernas se deslizo suavemente al suelo y la puso sobre él, continuo la exploración, por difícil de creer conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo y lo deseaba, metió la garras por debajo de su falda y se encontró con aquella extraña pieza de nuevo y gruño, kagome se dio cuenta, como también se dio cuenta cuando él saco ferozmente sus garras y elimino el pequeño obstáculo.**_

_**Uum…si sigues… así me… me dejaras sin ropa interior en poco tiempo**__**-le dijo Kagome tratando de respirar**_

_**Entonces no la uses**__**-dijo Sesshomaru con voz ronca y sensual**_

_**Kagome en ese instante dejo de respirar nunca en su corta vida pensaba verse encima de un demonio, mientras este le decía que no usara ropa interior, esta lo miro a los ojos y este le devolvió la mirada fría y una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro. **_

_**Kagome dudo un poco y vio como sus ojos se enrojecían**_

_**Oh... oh... este... sesshomaru... espera**__**-pero Kagome no termino, el youkai la beso con pasión y dio rápidamente una vuelta dejándola suavemente en el suelo recostada de su estola, le levanto la falda y la acaricio suavemente entre las piernas, si kagome iba decir, protestar o sugerir algo... lo olvido todo, talvez en algún momento no recordó que debía respirar, pero entre la bruma de deseo y la boca de sesshomaru en cierto lugar, el deseo de respirar prevaleció, después de unos minutos en que kagome pensó que no podría aguantar mas y que debía gritar o se ahogaría, su clímax llego y sesshomaru se adueño de su boca para acallar el grito de placer que de su boca salía, después se coloco encima de ella y esta lo rodeo de la cintura y lo apretó con fuerza hacia su entrada, cosa que este guapo y experto youkai no pudo resistir y se deslizo en su interior, comprendiendo otra vez lo profundo de sus sentimientos hacia aquella humana-demonio. **_

_**Miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de él y el deseo puro lo estaba enloqueciendo, sus ojos rojos lo posesionaron y de nuevo hicieron el amor, pero esta vez fue diferente, fue salvaje, con demasiada energía de ambos expulsadas.**_

_**(nota: ellos estaban alejados muy, muy de la aldea)**_

_**Tanto que en la aldea sintieron la mezcla de ambos poderes, parecía una lucha.**_

_**¿Qué fue eso?**__** -exclamo Sango mirando en direccion de la puerta**_

_**Pero si son los poderes de Sesshomaru y la señorita kagome**__**-dijo Miroku**_

_**Parece como si estuvieran luchando o discutiendo**__**-dijo kikyo un poco seria**_

_**Fehh... que demonios están haciendo esos dos ya llevan una hora, y ahora toda esa energía**__**-dijo Inuyasha levantándose para salir-**__**vamos, conociendo a kagome y sesshomaru dudo que estén conversando tranquilamente y mas con ese poder que se siente, lo mas seguro es que estén discutiendo**_

_**Cuando inuyasha iba a salir kyome se puso delante de él rápidamente**_

_**Este... padre creo que no seria conveniente entrometerse en ese asunto**__**-dijo Kyome con su rostro rojo como tomate- **__**normalmente así son ellos, asi resuelven sus asuntos**_

_**Permiso kyome**__**-dijo Inuyasha -**__**déjame ir**_

_**No padre…la última y única vez que intentaste acercarte a una discusión de ellos saliste gravemente herido, déjalos tranquilos**__**-le revelo Kyome nerviosa**_

_**¿Pero porque?**__** -pregunto Kikyo**_

_**Madre... este... no me preguntes**__**-dijo kyome, y miro a los chicos pidiendo ayuda, muy roja, más que su ahori**_

_**Creo que no seria correcto que fuera inuyasha**__**-dijo Shyro -**__**no le gustara lo que pueda ver si es que llega a atravesar el campo que los protege**_

_**¿Están dentro de un campo de energía? ¿Pero porque?**__** -pregunto Miroku ahora si interesado**_

_**Si, que puede estar pasando para que liberen semejante poder**__**-murmuro Sango pensativa**_

_**Señorita sango... este...**__**-comenzo Shyre pero la palabras no le salían**_

_**Aargh**__**-gruño Inuyasha- **__**ya me cansaron, iré y ya**_

_**No vaya**__**-dijo Shyre en tono de advertencia**_

_**Haga caso joven inuyasha**__**-dijo Shyro**_

_**Madre no lo permita**__**-dijo Kyome mirando con suplica a kikyo**_

_**Pero**__**que pueden estar haciendo para q….**__**- Kikyo entonces noto que su hija ya estaba más roja que el ahori de inuyasha y lo comprendió-**__**kyome, entonces dices**_

_**Siiiii**__**-dice Kyome**_

_**Que…**__**-dice Kikyo**_

_**Siiiii**__**-dice Kyome**_

_**Hablas de kagome y sesshomaru**__**-sigue preguntando Kikyo**_

_**Siiiii**__**-dice Kyome perdiendo la paciencia**_

_**Ellos**__**-dice de nuevo Kikyo**_

_**Ay ya madre, si, si, si**__**-dijo Kyome frustrada-**__**si eso mismo, no pueden acercarse porque sus poderes son realmente poderosos y mas cuando se dejan llevar por los sentimientos, tu misma me enseñaste eso**_

_**Bien ya entendí**__**- Kikyo se levanta, se acerca a sango y al oído le dice**_

_**¡QUE!**__**-exclama Sango poniéndose toda roja**_

_**Miroku al ver el sonrojo de sango comprendió rápidamente lo que sucedía y también metió la pata**_

_**Ayame y kouga no sabían que decir de semejante familia, por no decir de locos pero…ahí estaban y ahí se quedarían sin opinar.**_

_**Con que eso era**__**-dijo Miroku pasándose la mano por a barbilla-**__**vaya admiro a la señorita kagome es muy valiente, y felicito al señor sesshomaru por tan gran hazaña**__**-con lagrimas en los ojos-**__**porque esto no me pasa a mi**__**-se acerca a sango y le toma las manos-**__**mi hermosa sango por favor apiádate mi**__**-eso lo dijo casi gritando**_

_**Monje pervertido**__**- Grita Sango (plasss) dejando la marca de una mano roja en la mejilla del monje-**__**aléjese de mi**_

_**Inuyasha se disponía a salir cuando la voz de miroku y lo que dijo lo detuvo**_

_**Porque me pegas, solo admiro al joven sesshomaru por haber tomado a la señorita kagome como su mujer…**__**-al decir esto el monje se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y cerro la boca cuando 9 pares de ojos lo miraron con ganas de asesinarlo (shippo y kaede estaban en la aldea vecina obvio)- **__**upss, lo siento**_

_**Inuyasha entendió el mensaje, así que sin más que hacer fue y se sentó al lado de kikyo y cerró los ojos por un momento para aceptar la realidad**_

_**(se dio cuenta que le había afectado) **__**inu…yasha… ¿estás bien?**__** -susurro Kikyo**_

_**(escucho el tono de sufrimiento de kikyo y se reprendió mentalmente por su comportamiento "ya había hablado con kagome así que sabia su decisión, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste" abrió los ojos y le sonrió a kikyo) **__**descuida ya hable con kagome, solo que estoy sorprendido que sesshomaru la haya aceptado, aunque se tardo bastante**__**-dijo Inuyasha demasiado serio y sereno, para asombro de los demás**_

_**Es lo normal, recuerda que el odia a los humanos, pero todo somos débiles cuando se trata de amor**__**-kikyo cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada-**__**ella lo descubrió primero que yo, y yo nunca pude darme cuenta de mi error creo que eso fue lo que hizo que cayéramos tan fácilmente en la trampa de naraku, si no hubiera intentado cambiarte talvez no hubiera muerto**__**-dijo muy triste**_

_**Madre**__**-susurro Kyome**_

_**¡Kikyo!**__**-dijo Inuyasha asombrado**_

_**Al igual que kagome acepto a sesshomaru en su corazón y se dio la oportunidad de volver amar, sesshomaru entendió que no importaba su forma, lo importante era el amor que sentía por ella y su deseo de protegerla**__**-dijo Kikyo -**__**si yo hubiera aceptado a inuyasha como era, nada de esto hubiera pasado, lo siento mucho inuyasha**_

_**Por ese amor que le tiene a mi padre fue que su poder se incremento de tal forma que pudo trasformarse en youkai para estar al lado de mi padre**__**-comento Shyro**_

_**(abrió los ojos sorprendida del poder que poseía kagome) **__**Ella es una humana-youkai**__**-dijo Kikyo comprendiendo lo que shyro decia**_

_**Inuyasha y los demás estaba asombrados**_

_**Si, cuando ella bebió la sangre de mi padre, esta se unió a la otra que ya había hecho su efecto en su cuerpo, y produjo la transformación**__**-dijo Shyro**_

_**(N/a: naaaa, ustedes ya saben que fue lo que causo la transformación de kagome, pero ellos no saben del fragmento en su cuerpo)**_

_**Y por eso tiene sus rasgos pero mas femeninos**__**-concluyo Shyre**_

_**Vaya, kagome nunca deja de sorprendernos**__**-comenta Ayame sorprendida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo**_

_**Sango sentía la tensión en el aire y ambiente**_

_**Será mejor que descansemos mañana será otro día, solo faltan pocas horas para el amanecer, así que no vale la pena esperarlo despiertos**__**-recomendo Sango**_

_**Así que todos se acomodaron para descansar lo que restaba de la noche o madrugada, como sea.**_

_**Continua...**_


	34. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 34

**¡OJAYOOOO TOMODACHIS!**

**Aqui les dejo lo que sigue, jijiji disfruten.**

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 34**_

_**Kagome se encontraba sobre sesshomaru durmiendo, este tenia los ojos cerrados pero estaba atento, se había percato de toda la energía que expulsaron con su acto, por lo que de seguro en la aldea se habrían percatado de que algo paso, temprano iría a ver a lin y a yaken. **_

_**Sesshomaru abrió sus dorados ojos, miro el sereno rostro de su mujer, estaba en paz, tranquila. Deseo que todo siguiera igual, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que lo bueno nunca dura y no iba a permitir que naraku se adueñara de kagome, ni el naraku del presente, ni el del futuro.**_

_**En ese momento un par de ojos verdes miraban la escena con un sentimiento de tristeza y añoranza, como de algo que paso hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, como deseaba volver a tenerla a su lado, había pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que la vio, no podía negar que su amor por ella no había disminuido ni un segundo o instante, ni siquiera cuando tomo la decisión de guardarla en su interior y lo transformo en algo totalmente diferente a lo que era verdaderamente.**_

_**Había llegado hace dos días, cuando se entero que naraku del futuro pensaba usarla, realizo un viaje que lo trajo y gracias a kami, había llegado a tiempo. **_

_**Después de eso se retiro y dejo la pareja en su íntimo momento y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.**_

_**Sesshomaru sintió una presencia cerca y se puso alerta y cuando miro en dirección de esta, le pareció ver un destello rojo que desapareció rápidamente.**_

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE**_

_**Kagome había quedado con sesshomaru, él vería a lin y yaken, y ella trataría de curar kyra. Llego a la aldea y todos la miraban con cara de tontos**_

_**Buenos días, como están**__** -dijo Kagome tranquilamente, entonces recordó todo la energía y escándalo que hizo y se puso roja como tomate, aunque dudaba que la hubieran escuchado todavía quedaba la gran expulsión de energía- **__**¿sucede algo?**_

_**Sango y kikyo rápidamente la tomaron de los brazos y la invitaron a tomar un baño en las aguas termales**_

_**Claro, pero antes, sango**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**(miro el rostro de kagome y tuvo un extraña sentimiento) **__**que sucede**__**-pregutna Sango**_

_**sucede que yo misma me pedí de favor curar a tu hija pues no pude hacerlo en el futuro**__**-les comenta Kagome**_

_**(con lagrimas en los ojos la abrazó) **__**ooohh…gracias amiga**__**-le responde Sango**_

_**kikyo necesitare tu ayuda**__**-pide Kagome**_

_**cuenta con ello**__**-le responde Kikyo y le sonrie**_

_**gracias**__**-acepta Kagome**_

_**Las tres entraron a la cabaña y miraron con dulzura a shyre que se encontraba dormido sentado y recostado de la pared al lado de ella**_

_**se nota que la quiere mucho**__**-susurra Kagome**_

_**así parece**__**-dijo Sango sonriente y feliz de que su hija no estaba sola**_

_**Kagome se acerco a su hijo y le toco el brazo, este abrió los ojos y le sonrió, a kagome le dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo sonreírle de esa manera era igual a sesshomaru, y mas se calentó su corazón cuando le escucho decir**_

_**madre, no pensé que esto volvería a pasar, hace tanto tiempo**__**-dijo Shyre -**__**que no nos despertaba, ahora es extraño pero pacificador, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste**_

_**lamento tanto**__**que tuvieras que sufrir**__**- dijo Kagome y le sonrió- **__**ya se como curar a kyra así que necesito tu mejor sonrisa para recibirla**_

_**hai, madre**__**-responde Shyre aun sonriendo**_

_**bien**__**- susurra Kagome, entonces se sintió en paz sabia que lo lograría, quería ver siempre esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo-**__**busca a shyro ve**_

_**El joven se levanto, la abrazo y salio en busca de su hermano**_

_**EN EL ARBOL MÁS ALTO DE LA ALDEA**_

_**Inuyasha no podía creerlo, tenía buena vista, miroku, shippo y él, no pudieron resistir saber que hacían a solas tanto tiempo su hija con el hijo de kagome, por lo que no pudieron resistir las ganas y se pusieron a espiar. Llevaban una hora sentados, cuando kyome se recostó del hombro de shyro y este la abrazo, inuyasha sintió celos por su hija**_

_**grrrrr…pero que están haciendo**__**- Gruñe Inuyasha celoso y rojo**_

_**no pasa nada inuyasha**__**-lo trata de calmar Miroku**_

_**a que te refieres pervertido**__**-cuestiona Inuyasha**_

_**shyre me contó de sus sentimientos por mi hija y lo más normal es que shyro y tu hija también estén en lo mismo**__**-le cuenta Miroku**_

_**¡QUE; QUE!**__** -dijo Inuyasha levantando la voz**_

_**baja la voz que nos descubrirán**__**-amenaza Miroku**_

_**En el árbol**_

_**tu padre nos esta espiando**__**-dijo Shyro y tomo un mechon de su cabello entre sus garras (inuyasha estaba que echaba humo)**_

_**(se rió y se recostó en su hombro sabiendo que su padre la miraba) **__**que me cele un poco, nunca se sintió tan bien que te celaran, mi madre me dijo que algo así hubiera pasado si él estuviera vivo, así que voy a disfrutar un poco, lo extrañe tanto**__**-susurra Kyome**_

_**te entiendo**__**-dijo Shyro -**__**lo siento por shyre, pero si mi madre no usa pronto el conjuro con kyra…**_

_**no lo digas no es justo ellos dos han sufrido más por ser ella humana**__**-dijo Kyome triste-**__**sino fuera por el ejemplo de tu madre y tu padre, ellos nunca se hubieran declarado, así que tengo esperanza que tu madre logre romper la maldición**_

_**gracias por confiar en ella**__**-le dijo Shyro y tomo su rostro entre las manos**_

_**sabes que te amo y confió plenamente en ti**__**-le sonrió Kyome y él le devolvió la sonrisa-**__**no creo que sea justo, se enojara mucho**_

_**pero fuiste tú la que dijo que le gustaba que te celaran**__**-dijo Shyro con una risa malvada en sus ojos dorados**_

_**shyro, no creo**__** -dijo Kyome y se estremeció cuando el chico le levanto la barbilla**_

_**(N/a: este muchachito es un poco calientito y arriesgado, para nada tímido, es fuerte y reclama lo que es suyo, sin importarle a quien tenga que exterminar en su camino, y para él su mas grande tesoro después de su madre, padre y hermano era kyome, al igual que shyre y kyra habian consumado su union)**_

_**vamos, no te pongas de miedosa ahora, recuerda que eres mia**__**-dijo Shyro sus colmillos blancos resplandecían y empezó acercarse a su rostro**_

_**¡shyro!**__**-susurro Kyome sonrojada -**__**no juegas limpio sabes que no me echare para atrás**__**-dijo y saco también sus colmillos**_

_**Inuyasha estaba a punto de lanzar un viento cortante, pero miroku estaba colgando de sus brazos para impedirlo.**_

_**inuyasha es una locura**__**-dijo Miroku -**__**no es necesario**_

_**suéltame miroku**__**-dijo Inuyasha muy celoso**_

_**están mayorcitos y saben lo que hacen**__**-lo reprendio Miroku**_

_**grrrrrr**__**-gruño Inuyasha como perro rabioso**_

_**Kyome y shyro estaba pendiente de la furia de inuyasha ya que su energía les llegaba claramente cargada de furia**_

_**Shyre se estaba acercado, vio la escena y no se inmuto pero luego vio a inuyasha con su espada en la mano y a miroku tratando de impedir el sacrificio, entonces si que se puso nervioso, a toda velocidad fue en busca de su madre y de la señorita kikyo.**_

_**Shyro y kyome juntaron sus labios dulcemente e inuyasha transformo a colmillo de acero, los jóvenes se besaron y shyro la tomo en sus brazos y ella lo abrazo del cuello, inuyasha levanto su espada.**_

_**¡madre!**__**- Shyre entro rápidamente en la cabaña**_

_**que sucede shyre, donde esta shyro**__**-cuestiona Kagome al verlo alterado**_

_**es inuyasha, mi hermano y kyome le están jugando una y el esta enfurecido, miroku no puede detenerlo**__**-responde Shyre**_

_**no te entiendo ¿a que están jugando?**__** -pregunta Sango confusa**_

_**¿y porque inuyasha quiere atacarlo?**__** -le sigue Kikyo**_

_**madre, inuyasha usara colmillo de acero si no lo impides**__**-le dijo Shyre, pero las mujeres estaban en el aire, y el chico se dio cuenta- **__**¡shyro y kyome son pareja y se están besando, e inuyasha esta celoso!**__**-perdiendo la paciencia**_

_**Las tres chicas salieron corriendo hacia donde se estaba llevando acabo la escena, cuando llegaron vieron a shyro y kyome en el árbol besándose dulcemente como si mañana no hubiera y a inuyasha, miroku y shippo detrás de los arbustos como metiches espías, en eso inuyasha se suelta de miroku y agita su espada**_

_**¡VIENTO CORTANT….!**__**-Grito Inuyasha pero algo paso**_

_**¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!**__**-dijo kagome en voz de grito**_

_**Kyome, shyro se separaron y vieron a inuyasha en un profundo hoyo, con la espada en su cabeza.**_

_**Tonto**__**-susurraron Kyome, shyro**_

_**Kagome miro a los jóvenes que estaban encima del árbol, con sus ojos plateados cargados de energía**_

_**shyro, aquí por favor**__**-dijo Kagome con aura fria**_

_**madre, puedo explicarte**__**-dijo Shyro con terror, aunque su madre murió cuando era pequeño recordó lo que su padre sesshomaru le dijo: "por nada del mundo hagas enojar a tu madre o no lo contaras"**_

_**¡AHORA!**__**-grito Kagome con esa enorme aura negativa que todos conocemos, y que hacia que inuyasha se escondiera detrás miroku a veces.**_

_**Shyro tomo en sus brazos a kyome y de un salto aterrizo donde estaba su madre, es decir frente a ella, kagome lo miraba muy enojada**_

_**solo fue una broma**__**-susurro Shyro**_

_**si, yo le dije que se sentía bien que te celaran, pero mi padre exagero un tantito**__**-agrego Kyome**_

_**un tantito, casi lanza el viento cortante a ese árbol**__**-dijo Kikyo señalando el lugar donde estaban **_

_**oye, a veces es bueno que te celen pero creo que primero debieron decirle a inuyasha sobre su relación, para que celara con razón**__**-le explico Kagome**_

_**lo siento madre**__**-se disculpo Shyro**_

_**En ese momento inuyasha salio del hoyo y se puso delante de kyome y frente a shyro**_

_**lo siento, inuyasha, pero ya contaba con la aprobación de la señorita kikyo, claro la del futuro**__**-le respondio Shyro**_

_**grrrrr**__**-gruño Inuyasha - **__**¡pero este no es el futuro!**_

_**Kikyo estaba que no aguantaba las ganas de reír al igual que kagome y sango, nunca imaginaron que inuyasha celara tanto a su hija y menos cuando apenas llevaba una semana de conocerla**_

_**padre creo que exageras,ademas soy pareja de shyro desde hace cuarenta años**__**-le revelo Kyome**_

_**Poniendolo de ese modo... supongo que lo que digamos ahora no cuenta mucho**__** -dijo Kikyo sosprendida pero contenta**_

_**pero kikyo**__**-dijo Inuyasha con cara de tonto**_

_**vamos inuyasha ya deja a los jóvenes tranquilos, por lo visto ellos saban mas que tu y yo sobre ser una pareja**__**-respondio Kikyo con mucha razon y una sonrisa**_

_**Después de unos minutos de discusión inuyasha acepto a regañadientes que su hija estuviera con shyro, el mismo no entendía lo que le había pasado, pero tampoco le presto atención, hasta ahora no sabia lo que era ser padre. Después de eso, momentos agradables se sintieron.**_

_**Continua...**_


	35. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 35

_**HOLAASSSSSSSSSSSSS, Sigan disfrutan de la lectura... jujujujuju.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 35**_

_**Regresaron a la cabaña para curar a kyra, pues el tiempo sin ellos quererlo no estaba a su favor.**_

_**Kikyo y kagome hicieron todo lo que la kagome del futuro le dijo, después miroku se paro en el medio del círculo, el método era peligroso y muy poco ortodoxo. Después kagome se paro delante de miroku, este por su lado no estaba muy seguro de lo que ella le pidió que hiciera, pero debía confiar en ella si quería salvar a su hija. Kagome tomo una flecha y con ayuda de kikyo dijeron un conjuro y cargaron una flecha de energía, cuando dieron la orden miroku abrió su agujero frente de kagome y kikyo, estas estaban protegidas por un campo creado por kikyo, kagome soltó la flecha dentro del agujero de miroku, este brillo, empezándose a formar un remolino en dirección contraria a la de absorber, giro, giro y giro hasta cerrarse. Miroku cayo al suelo inconciente. Sango se acerco a él rápidamente, estaba preocupada. Minutos después el joven monje despertó. Se sorprendió al no tener esa carga interna y al preguntar por kyra, su semblante se entristeció pues la joven aun no había despertado y tampoco había tenido ningún cambio extraño.**_

_**Media hora después la joven kyra pálpito, y todos miraron asombrados como la mano de kyra palpita, una y otra vez, de repente el rosario y el guante de su mano desaparecían y una simple mano de mujer se pudo ver. **_

_**Había funcionado el plan, la joven ya no tenia el agujero en su brazo ahora solo faltaba que despertara.**_

_**(N/a: el plan consistía en cerrar el agujero de miroku y como el tiempo estaba en constante cambio, se supone que al cambiar el futuro de esa forma kyra nacería sin el agujero y se reflejaría en ella)**_

_**Pero no todo es perfección ya que al cambiar el destino de kyra de nacer con un agujero también cambiaron drásticamente su primera muerte en el futuro.**_

_**Kagome sabia de eso y lo menciono.**_

_**Espero no haber cometido un error**__**-dijo Kagome preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento**_

_**Señorita le agradezco lo que ha hecho y puede estar tranquila, ya que se que mi hija no nacerá con la maldición**__**-dijo Miroku para tranquilizarla**___

_**Cierto, pase lo que pase con ella en el futuro, será una chica normal**__**-dijo Sango feliz pero con lágrimas en los ojos-**__**eso es más que suficiente**_

_**Kagome miro a shyre, este se dio cuenta de la angustia de su madre y le sonrió, en forma de agradecimiento.**_

_**Puede que kyra no volviera a despertar, pero él sabia que ella sufría mucho por culpa de ese maldito agujero, le dolía escucharla llorar por el dolor que este le causaba, era mas que suficiente para él, aceptar el destino de que ella desapareciera, para volverla a ver en el futuro sin ese carga y dolor dentro.**_

_**Todos esperaban a ver que sucedía con kyra. Pero el medio día había pasado y nada se sentía diferente.**_

_**Al anochecer, la joven kyra, empezó a cambiar, ya no era la joven hermosa de 118 años, al contrario, la joven empezó a cambiar, su pelo se encogió hasta su cuello en un hermoso corte de cabello, todas las heridas de su rostro desaparecieron, dando lugar aun hermoso y voluptuoso cuerpo de mujer (adulta), su rostro se transformo en el de una hermosa mujer, labios, mejillas sonrojadas mostrando salud. **_

_**Shyre y todos los demás estaban sorprendidos, no sabia lo que estaba pasando. Después de haber cambiado totalmente la joven despertó, abrió sus ojos que ahora eran de un hermoso color violeta como los de su padre, miro a shyre y se levanto rápidamente lanzándose a sus brazos y se dejo llevar y lloro**_

_**Pensé que no te volvería a ver**__**-dijo Kyra entre sollozo-**__**te amo**_

_**Calma, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado**__**-dijo Shyre la abrazo fuerte no sabía lo feliz que estaba-**__**yo también te amo**_

_**Todos veían feliz esta escena, no querían interrumpir.**_

_**Kyra entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se puso roja como tomate, y se voltio hacia sus padres, llorando de nuevo se lanzo al regazo de sango**_

_**¡Mama!**__**-y Kyra lloro de felicidad- **__**¡papa!**__**-después abrazo a miroku**_

_**Es un placer conocer a mi hija**__**-dijo Sango sonriendo**_

_**Lo mismo digo**__**-dijo Miroku mientras soltaba a su hija del abrazo**_

_**¿Pero que paso?**__** -dijo Kyra**_

_**Le contaron lo que sucedió y entendió a la perfección, pero algo no estaba bien, y la primera en notarlo fue kyra, luego kagome.**_

_**¿Kyra estas bien?**__**-dijo Kagome preocupada**_

_**(Sonrió feliz y con lagrimas en los ojos) **__**estoy muy feliz, gracias por el momento para conocer a mis padres**__**- Dijo Kyra se voltio a shyre-**__**espero que la próxima vez sea diferente**_

_**(Con dolor en su alma entendió el mensaje) **__**yo también deseo que sea diferente**__**-dijo Shyre de todo corazón**_

_**La joven abrazo a sus padres y a sus amigos, después se dejo caer en los brazos de su amado shyre, y empezó a brillar.**_

_**(Le beso la cabeza, y los labios y en su oído le dijo) **__**te amo, volveré a ti**__**-le susurro Shyre en el oído**_

_**Shyre... te esperare**__**- Asintió Kyra y la joven se empezó a volver transparente**_

_**Shyre la abrazo fuerte, no quería que se fuera, ella nunca se había apartado de su lado. Eso era insoportable, la joven era totalmente transparente, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, se separo y desapareció completamente.**_

_**CON SESSHOMARU**_

_**Él por el contrario se preguntaba porque tuvo ese sueño, porque pudo ver ese futuro, sin kagome a su lado. Había pasado dos días desde que vio a lin y a Yaken, pero estaba donde los había dejado.**_

_**Lin, te portaste bien**__**-pregunto Sesshomaru**_

_**Si, señor**__**-dijo Lin con una sonrisa**_

_**Amo bonito, ¿que le paso, sus ropas están rasgadas, además huele a humano?**__**- cuestiono Yaken, este no le respondió y el sapo se disculpo por su falta de indiscreción, pero no hubo perdón y le toco su coscorrón-**__**discúlpeme amo, no volverá a suceder**_

_**Sesshomaru, con lin, yaken y a-hum siguiéndolo camino de regreso.**_

_**No lejos de ahí la misma entidad de la noche anterior miraba como el youkai recogía a sus acompañantes y volvía de regreso, el viento ondeaba su pelo rojo, sus ropas negras se movían al compás de este y sus ojos verdes miraban todos los movimientos del joven perro. Después desapareció, deseaba verla, deseaba ver a kagome.**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Sango se abrazo a miroku y empezó a llorar, kikyo, kyome, inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame y kagome acompañado de shyro, salieron de la cabaña. Cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente, inuyasha y kikyo salieron a caminar**_

_**(Abrasa a kikyo mientras caminan) **__**¿Estás bien?**__**-dijo suavemente el hanyou**_

_**(se detiene y lo abraza por la cintura) **__**no lo se**__**- Susurra Kikyo, levanta el rostro y lo mira-**__**inuyasha me preocupa kyome ella….ella también desaparecerá**__**- luego se voltea y le da la espalda**_

_**Yo…yo no se que decirte**__**-Inuyasha solo la abrazo y reposo sus garras en su cintura-**__**descuida yo siempre estaré a tu lado**_

_**(Voltea el rostro) **__**gracias inuyasha**__**- susurra Kikyo y le sonríe después, inuyasha se acerca lentamente y le da un dulce beso que es correspondido por la chica**_

_**Shyro y kyome se fueron a la copa de un árbol a mirar la luna**_

_**(Abraza a kyome) **__**te amo**__** -le dijo Shyro luego tomo su rostro y la beso-**__**pase lo que pase**_

_**Yo también te amo shyro**__**- Susurro Kyome y se besaron dulcemente**_

_**Ayame y kouga caminaron en otra dirección**_

_**¿Cuanto sufrimiento habrá que aguantar para ser feliz? Y ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar?**__**-dijo Ayame, con una dulce y triste mirada**_

_**No lo se ayame… no lo se**__**-y Kouga le paso un brazos por los hombros mientras caminaban, ella se recostó en su hombro y sonrió y él se sintió tranquilo**_

_**Kagome camino hacia el árbol sagrado, momentos después shyre apareció y ella le abrió sus brazos él se sentó a su lado se acostó en su regazo cerro los ojos, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.**_

_**Lo siento**__**-le dijo Kagome en voz baja**_

_**Gracias, por traerla de vuelta**__**-dijo Shyre y una lágrima en silencio salio de sus ojos dorados**_

_**Ambos se quedaron en silencio, todos estaban en silencio.**_

_**La mirada de ojos verdes brillante, pelo rojo y ropas negras miraba como el joven era consolado por la sacerdotisa, sabia que había sufrido, y ahora al ver a su amada partir debió de sentirse mucho peor, él lo sabia, él también había perdido, él sabia lo que se sentía perder, en eso su ojo derecho se volvió rojo y empezó a sangrar, su pelo se volvió negro y el dolor que le causaba no tenia comparación**_

_**¿?: **__**Grrrrr, duele**__**-susurro tapándose el ojo, que guardaba un gran poder dentro**_

_**Pero pronto, pronto todo acabaría, todo volverá a como debió ser desde un principio. Kagome.**_

_**Mientras dentro de tenseiga**_

_**¡No puede ser!**__**-dijo Kagome (F) mientras sentía esa gran presencia- **__**¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué hiciste?**__**-estaba asustada, sabia de lo que era capaz ese ser fuera de control, y por lo que sentía, su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad, ese maldito poder estaba con él, lo sentía en toda su esencia, y lo peor, estaba dentro de él. El peor lugar para que ese poder estuviera.**_

_**El extraño visitante sintió el poder de tenseiga dentro de la cabaña, y el poder que emergía de él, Calmando de inmediato el dolor de su ojo derecho y devolviéndole su color verde.**_

_**Lo siento**__**-susurro el ente y desapareció**_

_**Kagome en ese instante sintió una presencia conocida pero tan rápidamente como apareció este desapareció, sin embargo sintió a tenseiga liberar energía, se pregunto ¿Qué sucede amiga?, shyre se encontraba dormido en su regazo, no quería despertarlo, así que se recostó del tronco del árbol y cerro los ojos.**_

_**Muy entrada la noche shyro despertó a su hermano sin despertar a su madre**_

_**Vamos dormilón, no permitirás que nuestra madre coja un resfriado**__**-dijo Shyro mientras lo movía suavemente**_

_**(Abrió los ojos y se sentó vio a su madre recostada del tronco del árbol y se sintió mal) **__**lo siento**__**-dijo Shyre en voz baja se levanta y toma a kagome en sus brazos y regresan a la cabaña.**_

_**MIENTRAS CON NARAKU**_

_**Continúa...**_


	36. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 36

_**Estoy tan contenta de que la historia vaya en buen camino, jijiji ahora espero que disfruten de lo que sigue... jujujujuju…. Jajajajaja.**_

_**Lo siento, pero les advierto que todo cambiara desde este capitulo... unas para bien y otras para mal... algunas de las decisiones no las queremos ni en pintura jajajaja.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 36**_

_**MIENTRAS CON NARAKU**_

_**Mi querida kagome, me voy a deshacer de ti para que jamás vuelvas a causar molestias**__**-dijo Naraku con una horrible sonrisa en el rostro-**__**solo me hace falta esos fragmentos y todo el poder de la perla será mió**_

_**Naraku, ¿Qué piensas hacer?**__**-dijo kagura-**__**esos jóvenes no se separan de esa mujer**_

_**Descuida me encargare de entretenerlos**__**-murmuro Naraku**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**El sol salía calidamente, en una cabaña estaban reunidos: kikyo, kyome, inuyasha, kagome, shyre, shyro, kouga, ayame, shippo, estaban desayunando.**_

_**Luego de haber terminado salieron de la cabaña, y se separaron, mientras esto sucedía naraku aprovecho y dio la orden de atacar las aldeas.**_

_**Todos se dieron cuenta cuando el cielo se oscureció, no supieron de donde salieron tal centenar de demonios, pero obvio empezaron a pelear.**_

_**Kouga, ayame, sango y miroku se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana kaede por lo que pelearon en esta y protegiendo a los aldeanos.**_

_**Kikyo e inuyasha se encontraba en las afuera, en la pequeña loma desde la que se ve a la aldea.**_

_**Shyro y kyome estaban un poco más alejados y tuvieron que pelear en el bosque. (Este por supuesto estaba preocupado por su madre)**_

_**Shyre se encontraba solo pues todavía estaba dolido por la partida de kyra pero también estaba siendo atacado.**_

_**Kagome estaba en el templo que se encuentra encima de la cabaña de la anciana kaede y tuvo que luchar ahí.**_

_**No muy lejos sesshomaru se percato de esto y avanzo rápidamente. **_

_**La extraña presencia reconoció rápidamente ese ataque del enemigo y voló rápidamente a la aldea, en dirección de kagome.**_

_**Todos estaban peleando, naraku esta vez había enviado partes de su cuerpo, por lo que estas se regeneraban.**_

_**Kagome estaba usando sus flechas, que por cierto eran más poderosas, pero estas se estaban acabando.**_

_**Shyre sabía que su madre estaba sola y si eso era así ella se cansaría pronto pues no estaba adaptada a la sangre de demonio en su cuerpo.**_

_**!KUJYUSON!**__**- Grito Shyre un torbellino de fuego salio de la espada calcinando los demonios, después empezó a correr rápidamente en dirección de su madre.**_

_**Shyro y kyome estaban tratando de terminar pronto para ir en busca de kagome**_

_**¡VIENTO CORTANTE!**__**- Grito Kyome cien de los demonios fueron eliminados**_

_**Shyro usa sus flechas y su látigo destrozando así a sus atacadores**_

_**Inuyasha y kikyo habían derrotado a sus atacantes y se dirigieron hacia kagome, sabia que ese plan era para tratar de robar los fragmentos.**_

_**A kagome sus flechas se le habían acabado, por lo que estaba usando su arco, en eso aparece kagura.**_

_**¡Danza de las cuchillas!**__**- Ataco Kagura, kagome apenas logra esquivar el ataque, rápidamente trata de coger una de las flechas de uno de los cuerpos de los demonios, kagura de nuevo la ataca, la miko logra tomar la flecha y lanzarla a kagura, la flecha perfora el pecho de kagura y esta huye, pero no sin antes hacer su ataque de los torbellinos hiriendo a kagome.**_

_**En eso aparece naraku, kagome se pone de pie pues solo tiene su arco, naraku la ataca pero ella con el arco repele los ataques, pero se esta cansando, en eso el arco se rompe pues ya no resiste mas, naraku hiere a kagome clavándole uno de sus tentáculos en el hombro y contaminándo su cuerpo de veneno, kagome se da cuenta de que es solo una marioneta e intenta tocarle el cuello y darle un descarga de energía, pero el veneno esta en su cuerpo y al estar débil ya no puede moverse.**_

_**Vaya, vaya mí querida kagome donde están tus amigos**__**-dice Naraku**_

_**Naraku... Mal... dito**__**-gruñe Kagome, ya que estaba empezando a ver borroso "Diablos no puede ser, debo hacer algo"**_

_**Bien, ahora entrégame los fragmentos**__**-dice Naraku**_

_**Nu... Nunca, sess... sesshomaru**__**- susurra Kagome tratando de no perder el conocimiento**_

_**Ya cerca, dos mentes escuchan el llamado de la miko, y se apresuran a llegar.**_

_**¡Kagome!**__**-dijo Sesshomaru no muy lejos de ahí**_

_**¡Naraku maldito!**__**-gruñe el extraño visitante muy cerca de kagome**_

_**Con naraku y kagome**_

_**Vamos muere ya que esperas**__**-dijo Naraku ahorcándola**_

_**Nunca…esto…no se…quedara así**__**-decía Kagome tratando de tocar el cuello de la marioneta " ¡Kami!... no alcanzo... no puedo respirar y el veneno esta haciendo efecto, estoy muy débil después de este cambio" pensó la joven agitada**_

_**¡Muere!**__**-dijo Naraku y la iba atravesar cuando algo le cortó la cabeza a la marioneta**_

_**(Kagome mira detrás de naraku) **__**¡Kohaku! Gracias a kami**__**- Gimio Kagome cansada y cayendo al suelo arrodillada.**_

_**¡Señorita kagome!**__**-dijo Kohaku y corrió hacia ella- **__**¿esta bien?**_

_**Kohaku corre a auxiliarla en eso llegan inuyasha y kikyo, esta al ver la marioneta la toca y termina de quemar los restos, inuyasha la carga para ir a la cabaña de la anciana.**_

_**Una mirada verde brillante respira profundo al saber que ella estaba bien, le molestó el no poder intervenir pero aun no era tiempo... si deseaba lograr su cometido debia abandonar a kagome era su unica opcion, ahora estaba herida, y es la primera vez que usara sus poderes mezclados con los de un youkai**_

_**Momentos después llega sesshomaru, todos salen pues ya habían curado a kagome solo hacia falta descansar**_

_**Sesshomaru se acerca y toca su frente**_

_**(susurrando en sueño) **__**Sesshomaru**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**Nadie entro en la cabaña, estaban ellos dos solos, fuera de la cabaña la pequeña lin todavía no sabia lo que pasaba.**_

_**No lejos de ahí el extraño de ojos verde observaba todo lo que pasaba**_

_**CON NARAKU**_

_**¡Demonios!**__**-dijo Naraku furioso-**__**los eliminare ya me canse del juego**__**-**__**kagura**_

_**Si naraku…**__**.- Dijo Kagura pero-**__**que... ¿Que haces?**_

_**Mientras observaba a naraku sacar sus tentáculos y la agarraba para empezar a adsorberla. Naraku adsorbió a kagura y empezó a maquinar su cruel plan**_

_**Todo este drástico cambio empezó hacer su efecto, el futuro ya no existía, el destino de los futuros que residían temporalmente en el pasado, se empezaba a borrar poniendo en duda sus existencias.**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Todos esperaban que kagome reaccionara. **_

_**Mientras en la mente de kagome**_

_**(pensamiento mientras esta dentro de su mente) **__**"¿donde estoy?"**__** -susurro Kagome **_

_**¿cual es tu deseo?**__**-le pregunta esa voz**_

_**¿Quién eres?**__** -dijo Kagome tranquilamente no sabia porque pero no le temía- **__**¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**_

_**¿Cuál es tu deseo?**__**-pregunto de nuevo la Voz**_

_**Deseo que todo estén bien, no deseo mas sufrimiento**__**-dijo Kagome bajando el rostro**_

_**¿Estarías dispuesta a sacrificarte con tu propia vida para que ellos sea felices?**__** -le pregunto la Voz**_

_**Si**__**-dijo Kagome sin ninguna duda**_

_**Hay alguien que depende de ti para ser feliz, lo harías sufrir con tu muerte ¿permitirías que eso pase?**__** -le recordo la Voz**_

_**Si tanto me conoces sabes que lo amo**__**-dijo Kagome levantando la mirada seria y desafiante mirando a la nada-**__**no permitiré que nada le pase si puedo evitarlo**__**-ella se puso triste-**__**pero se que el entenderá y no entenderá al mismo tiempo, así es él**__**-dijo suavemente sonriendo con tristeza**_

_**¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?**__**-le pregunto esta vez suavemente la Voz**_

_**Estar a su lado hasta mi ultimo suspiro en esta vida, pero me conformo con verlo una vez mas**__**-le dijo Kagome sin dudar**_

_**Que así sea, todo lo perdido en el tiempo regresara a su lugar, pero recuerda, no lo olvides, recuerda quien eres ahora.**__** -le concedio la Voz**_

_**Todo brillo, kagome cerro los ojos, no entendía nada de lo que paso pero aceptaría su destino, por algo estaba ahí y llegaría hasta el final.**_

_**Kagome abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí, el la miraba tranquilo y sereno.**_

_**Hola**__**- Susurro Kagome adormilada y le sonrió**_

_**Después de esto, todos se reunieron, nada de esto estaba bien, algo estaba fuera de lugar, mejor dicho todo estaba fuera de lugar.**_

_**La preocupación se veía en el rostro de todos**_

_**De nada vale angustiarnos, el destino se habrá de mostrar sin dudas**__**-dijo la anciana Kaede**_

_**Kagome recordó lo que la voz le dijo y se sintió tranquila, no sabía porque todo saldría bien. Sesshomaru miro a kagome cuando la escucho suspirar y vio su mirada tranquila... esa mirada fue lo que lo puso a el intranquilo.**_

_**Al día siguiente nada había sucedido, había un silencio sepulcral que tenia los nervios de puntas a todos los que en la aldea se encontraba.**_

_**Kagome sabía que no ganarían nada preocupándose y decidió ir a su época por algunas cosas.**_

_**Al regresar le pidió ayuda a sango y a kikyo, juntas prepararon un gran almuerzo, después de charlar muy a meno, lógico que sesshomaru se mantuvo lejos de tal celebración y kagome iba de vez en cuando a estar a su lado. **_

_**Pasaron un día alegre y animado, cabe decir que hasta fotos se tiraron, (de esas que se revelan de inmediato), todos estaban felices al verse en ese papel a color. Kagome había logrado su cometido, un poco de felicidad antes de la tormenta que se avecinaba, ya que tenia el sentimiento extraño oprimiendo su pecho estaba empezando a asfixiarla, y Sesshomaru no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la ex miko, observando todos hasta el mas minimo gesto.**_

_**Al anochecer kagome y sesshomaru se habían alejado del grupo, esa noche se amaron suave, lento, tiernamente... fue algo tan diferente que ambos quedaron sobrecogido que mantuvieron el silencio hasta que el sueño los vencio al menos a kagome pues sesshomaru no dormia.**_

_**Kagome dormía placidamente, cuando una brisa fría la despertó, se sentó y observo el lugar dando con lo que buscaba, su sesshomaru, estaba sentado mirando la luna con su espada en mano, el viento ondeaba su pelo suavemente, para ella era la imagen mas hermosa con la que una mujer podía deleitarse.**_

_**Kagome se levanto y se sentó a su lado**_

_**No te preocupes**__**-le dijo Kagome sonriendo-**__**todo saldrá bien, pase lo que pase yo te seguiré amando igual, solo deseo que me recuerdes siempre**__**-y se recostó en su hombro**_

_**El la escucho pero no dijo nada, no le gustaba esta sensación de vació que se estaba apoderando de él, y todo por el maldito sueño que había tenido con ella de nuevo**_

_**FLASH DEL SUEÑO**_

_**Se veían peleando en batalla, kagome estaba herida y naraku esta vez de una forma diferente apareció, parece ser que tuvo otra transformación. **_

_**Están peleando cuando de repente naraku lo ataca y kagome se interpone, después de eso una luz brilla, naraku desaparece y ella también. **_

_**¿Desaparece? no lo entiende, esta confuso. **_

_**Después de eso todo se aclara un bello escenario aparece con flores, árboles, dos niños y dos mujeres, una de ellas un poco mas avanzada de edad que la otra.**_

_**Una de las mujeres y uno de los niños tenian el pelo negro, y la otra mujer y el otro niño tenian el pelo plateado, conocía a los pequeños eran sus hijos, a la otra también la conocía, pero a una de las mujeres no ¿Quién era ella?**_

_**Shyre no te alejes**__**-le decía la la mujer de pelo plateado a uno de sus pequeños, luego va y lo carga en sus brazos y le da un beso, después como sintiera algo a su espalda se voltea y lo mira, él la mira y ella le sonríe, después la imagen se oscurece y despierta.**_

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO**_

_**Sesshomaru pensamientos: "Otro sueño, pero en este kagome no aparece, será que ella... ¡No!... Nunca lo permitiré."**_

_**Continúa...**_


	37. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 37

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo lo que sigue.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 37**_

_**Tiempo, duración limitada con la que contamos todos los seres vivos, sin excepción, solo que unos tienen mas que otros, a estos los conocemos como youkais. **_

_**Dos días después de la agradable velada el cielo se veía gris, una tormenta se aproximaba, y muchas energías malignas se sentían alrededor.**_

_**CON NARAKU**_

_**Perfecto ya es tiempo**__**-dijo Naraku, mientras se formaba un nube oscura a su alrededor**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Oye sango ¿has visto a kagome?**__**-le pregunto Kikyo preocupada**_

_**Si, esta cerca del pozo con sesshomaru**__**-le dijo Sango**_

_**Gracias**__**-respondio Kikyo**_

_**Kikyo estaba preocupada por las energías que se estaban sintiendo.**_

_**(parada mirando el cielo con sesshomaru a su espalda) **__**¿Sientes eso sesshomaru?**__** -susurro Kagome**_

_**Si**__**- Asintio Sesshomaru muy serio**_

_**Naraku se esta acercando**__** -dijo Kagome su semblante estaba serio y calmado**_

_**Su aroma todavía esta muy lejos**__**-le dijo Sesshomaru**_

_**(sintiendo otras presencias mas) **__**si, pero hay tres presencias mas y tienen fragmentos de la perla**__**-dijo Kagome y empezó a correr muy rápido a la aldea "No me agrada esto" pensó mientras corría, sesshomaru se encontraba a su lado. Llegando a la aldea se encontró con kikyo y con solo mirarse asintieron.**_

_**Minutos después todos estaban preparados para lo peor. Pero no se imaginaron que tan peor sería. **_

_**La tarde llego y con ella una avalancha de demonios de todas formas, tamaños. Todos peleaban admirablemente, y por fin terminaron con ellos, estaban muy cansados. Pero eso solo era el principio ya que de repente tres demonios muy poderosos aparecieron, nunca lo habían visto y su presencia era aterradora, kagome estaba cansada pues tan solo llevaba dos días con sus nuevas habilidades, pero seguiría hasta el final. Los tres demonios eran rápidos, los fragmentos en su cuerpo eran una ventaja y kagome lo sabia. **_

_**Shyre y Shyro, Sesshomaru y kagome, Kyome e Inuyasha. Fueron los oponentes de estos.**_

_**(cansada) **__**No es justo todo esto fue una trampa de naraku para debilitarlos**__**-dijo Sango muy enojada mientras destruía algunos monstruos que quedaban**_

_**(lanzo varios pergaminos) **__**Que estará planeando naraku ahora… no me gusta**__**-dijo Miroku cortando en dos otro demonio con su báculo**_

_**Debemos ayudarles, monje miroku ayúdeme**__**-dijo Kikyo **_

_**Miroku entendió perfectamente, se juntaron y dijeron un conjuro que creo un campo de energía enorme que termino con los demonios que quedaron.**_

_**Kagome se estaba cansando, sesshomaru se percato de eso y la cargo alejándola de ahí, esta respiraba agitada. Los gemelos se dieron cuenta y decidieron trasformarse en su forma original para terminar con esos demonios de inmediato**_

_**Shyre se transformo en un enorme inu-(perro) gigante de color plateado**_

_**Shyro se transformo en un enorme inu-(perro) negro plateado**_

_**Empezaron a luchar, después de mucho pelear destruyeron a dos de los demonios, pero el que quedaba rápidamente se adueño de los fragmentos de sus compañeros, inuyasha y kyome todavía tenían dificultades además de que estaban cansados, sesshomaru tenia graves heridas y kagome estaba cansada, los gemelos por falta de energía volvieron a su forma humana y cayeron de rodillas con graves heridas, kagome se acerco a ellos, pero ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones. En eso el verdadero naraku aparece, sesshomaru sin pensarlo una sola vez, lo ataco.**_

_**Ya había oscurecido y la luna estaba enorme, sesshomaru y naraku seguían peleando, inuyasha y kyome no habían podido destruir al tercer demonio. Desde la oscuridad el extraño de ojos verdes veía con desagrado esa pelea, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando las cosas.**_

_**En la cintura de shyro tenseiga del futuro palpito y se elevo sorprendiendo a los que no estaban peleando y fue a manos de kagome, la espada palpitaba fuertemente, como si quisiera decir algo. Kagome no comprendía.**_

_**El tercer demonio lanzo un fuerte ataque a inuyasha y kyome que salieron despedidos lejos.**_

_**¡Inuyasha, Kyome!**__**-grito Kikyo desesperada**_

_**El tercer demonio aprovecho y ataco a los gemelos dejandolos heridos en el suelo, luego dirigió su ataque a kagome, esta se movió con agilidad pero estaba cansada, sesshomaru quiso ir en su ayuda pero naraku se lo impidió de mil maneras**_

_**Que pasa sesshomaru ¿esta preocupado por alguien?**__**- Grito Naraku riendo**_

_**Estupideces**__**-dijo Sesshomaru y lo ataco**_

_**En eso el demonio lanza un ataque que la joven miko no podría esquivar... Inuyasha, kyome, sango, miroku, kikyo, los gemelos y sesshomaru vieron la gran explosión**_

_**¡NO!**__** -dijeron Todos**_

_**Cuando el polvo se disipo se vio un potente campo de energía protegiendo a kagome. Esta estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenseiga del futuro entre sus dos manos. En eso la joven cae de rodillas respirando con dificultad. **_

_**Otro poco mas y no lo cuento**__**-dijo Kagome afincándose en tenseiga**_

_**De repente el demonio le lanza un ataque pero la pobre de kagome ya no tiene energía... pero logra esquivarlo, el tercer demonio saca una espada y le da por atacar a kagome, esta trata de pararse, pero no podia, el demonio levanta su espada para darle el golpe final, la joven levanta a tenseiga y la saca de su funda, sesshomaru se percata de eso, pero no puede salírsele a naraku y maldice interiormente, kagome levanta la espada y se concentra, pero sabe que no podrá con ese ataque.**_

_**La figura misteriosa había perdido la paciencia, no podía dejar que la hirieran, no cuando aun faltaba mucho por pelear, de un salto saca su látigo rojo de sus garras, agarra el cuello del demonio se lo corta limpio y sin ningun esfuerzo, todos miran al recién llegado, después el recién llegado se para y todos observan como la luna lo ilumina, estaban muy asombrados todos ya que conocían el sujeto pero estaba demasiado cambiado, su pelo antes plateado era rojo, sus ojos verdes y su ropa era negra y los bordes rojo, tanto su cuerpo y su rostro eran mas maduro.**_

_**se…se…sesshomaru pero que te paso**__**-le pregunto Kagome asombrada, los gemelos de inmediato reconocieron esa ropa**_

_**¡PADRE!**__**-dijeron Shyro y shyre asombrados**_

_**(N/a: al sesshy del futuro le diré, red sesshomaru, es que se ve tan sexy y diabólico que me vuelve loca, Aaaaaah "suspiro")**_

_**(con voz grave y seria) **__**pensé que mis hijos eran mas fuerte**__**-dijo Red sesshomaru mirando fríamente a todos los presentes en especial a su hijos**_

_**pero padre ¿Cómo fue que pudiste viajar? Tú no puedes atravesar el pozo**__**-cuestiona sorprendido Shyro**_

_**Tú pelo padre ¿que le paso?**__** -susurra Shyre**_

_**Este los ignora y se encamina hacia kagome, esta muy sorprendida lo mira embobada, este la mira intensamente y le ofrece sus garras. Todos ven a ese sesshomaru tan diferente y kagome no puede dejar de verlo pensamientos "aun tan diabólico es endiabladamente hermoso, hay kagome pero que cosas piensas".**_

_**Esta toma las manos de sesshy red y se levanta con tenseiga en manos, pero cuando sus manos se tocan algo sucede, los ojos de sesshy red empieza a cambiar, kagome se asusta pero no lo suelta de la mano, en eso él se tapa el ojo pero de este sale una luz.**_

_**Grrrrr…demonios**__**-dijo Sesshy red el dolor era insoportable**_

_**Pe... pero que sucede... sesshomaru**__**-dijo Kagome no le gustaba nada lo que pasaba**_

_**Naraku y sesshomaru se ven pero la luz lo ciega y todos ponen atención a lo que sucede.**_

_**Kagome se da cuenta de que del ojo de sesshy red sale la luz, de repente una perla negra sale de este y de inmediato Sesshy red vuelve a su forma original (es decir, pelo plateado, ojos dorados pero mantiene sus ropas negras), la perla negra se eleva y se parte en dos liberando un cuerpo que ninguno reconoció, pero kagome si. (Recuerdan cuando inuyasha tenia la perla negra dentro de su ojo y dentro de esta estaba la tumba de su padre, así mismito)**_

_**Luego tenseiga del futuro se suelta de las manos de kagome y se eleva, la insignia de la luna negra creciente en la espada, brilla y de esta sale una luz dirigida a la frente del cuerpo que estaba flotando. Después de unos segundos la espada deja de brillar y la insignia de la luna desaparece de la espada, luego la espada se dirige a la mano del cuerpo que esta flotando, la mano derecha del cuerpo la agarra, y abre sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos plateados. Tenia un hermoso vestuario, las hakamas color violeta, un ahori blanco con flores de sakuras del mismo color en las mangas, su mechones plateados amarrados a los lados con una especie de cinta, un moño alto con unas flores y el pelo negro sobrante suelto y sus marcas y su luna negra en la frente.**_

_**Mira a su alrededor y ve a sesshy red arrodillado en el suelo. Ella desciende al suelo, camina lentamente con la espada en la mano derecha y se detiene delante de el.**_

_**Todos están impresionados, incluyendo a naraku y sesshomaru que estaban mirando, naraku principalmente sin entender nada.**_

_**La mujer se acerca a sesshy red que estaba arrodillado, ella se para delante de el, el respira agitado y levanta la cabeza, ambos se miran**_

_**¡PORQUE LO HICISTE ERES UN TONTO!**__**- Grita Kagome (F) **_

_**Todos estaban asombrados por tal reacción, quien era esa mujer que le gritaba a sesshomaru, al fin y al cabo kagome del futuro era ahora una mujer mas madura y tanto su cuerpo y cara habian cambiado por la madurez**_

_**Era necesario**__**-dijo Sesshy red muy calmado**_

_**(suspira y le sonríe) **__**¡por eso te amo!**__**- dijo Kagome (F) y se arrodilla delante de él y lo abraza y lo besa luego llora desconsolada- **__**¡te extrañe tanto! ¡Ciento diez y siete años encerrada en tenseiga! ¡Porque no volviste!**__**-decía esta le abrazo y él le devolvió el abrazo**_

_**Lo siento**__**-le dijo Sesshomaru -**__**yo también te extrañe**_

_**Todos observan la escena, sesshomaru se observa sin decir nada, naraku esta confuso pero logra reconocer al sesshomaru del futuro pero aun esta perdido, los compañeros de kagome la reconocen y también a sesshomaru, pero no entiende que sucede.**_

_**Te extrañare, al menos pude volver a verte**__**- Dijo Kagome(F) y le sonrie**_

_**Si, cuídate**__**-le dijo Sesshomaru**_

_**Todos asombrados por tan extraña conversación**_

_**Espérate, ¿si se reunieron porque se van a separar?**__**-dijo Sango sin entender**_

_**Supongo... que al alterar el tiempo todos están limitados a este espacio, además no pertenecen a este espacio de tiempo y al los gemelos cambiar el pasado su futuro ya no existe...**__** -dijo Kikyo**_

_**Lo que quiere decir que este futuro Sesshomaru ya no existe... pero que sucederá... ahora**__**- susurra Miroku no dice nada más ya que es interrumpido**_

_**Sesshy red empieza a ponerse transparente, y entre luces desaparece, sesshomaru esta confuso, entonces mira a kagome del futuro, la había reconocido, sentido su poder, era impresionante.**_

_**La kagome del futuro se levanta del suelo y se para delante de la kagome del pasado**_

_**Por favor se fuerte**__**-le dijo Kagome(F)**_

_**Eh… ¿a que te refieres?**__**-le pregunto Kagome extrañada**_

_**Tu futuro y el mió es el mismo, y ha sido alterado ya no tenemos futuro amiga**__**-le dijo Kagome(F) seria**_

_**Háblame, se clara por favor ¿Qué quieres decir?**__**- le rogo Kagome, ahora si estaba asustada, ya que tenia la mera idea de lo que quería decir su futuro**_

_**De verdad lamento haber sido tan débil y no haber derrotado a naraku, ahora tu y yo estamos perdida en cuanto a nuestro mañana, pero "Recuerda siempre quien eres ahora, no lo olvides por favor, es la única esperanza que tenemos, pase lo que pase nada cambiara lo que tu eres ahora en este instante"**__**-le dijo Kagome(F) sonriendo con tristeza-**__**debes ser fuerte con lo que se te avecina, no desmaye, mantén la esperanza**_

_**(no sabia a que se refería, pero le haría caso) **__**Te lo prometo**__**-le dijo Kagome y bajo la cabeza**_

_**Gracias**__** -respondio Kagome(F) y le sonrió-**__**recuerda mis palabras**_

_**Después de decir eso se voltea quedando al lado de kagome, mira a los gemelos y le sonríe**_

_**Lo siento cachorros, los extrañare mucho**__**-le dijo Kagome(F)**_

_**¡Madre!**__**-dijeron Shyre, Shyro al mismo tiempo**_

_**En ese mismo instante el cielo se cubrió de negro, un gran remolino se abrió en el cielo, de el una gran presencia se sentía, una gran esfera de energía negra apareció a la vista de todos, seguida de varios demonios. La presencia desciende al suelo, el campo de energía se aclara y todos ven a **_

_**¡NARAKU!**__** -Gritaron Todos**_

_**Continúa...**_


	38. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 38

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo lo que sigue.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 38**_

_**En ese mismo instante el cielo se cubrió de negro, un gran remolino se abrió en el cielo, de el una gran presencia se sentía, una gran esfera de energía negra apareció a la vista de todos, seguida de varios demonios. La presencia desciende al suelo, el campo de energía se aclara y todos ven a **_

_**¡NARAKU!**__** -Gritaron Todos**_

_**Por fin estoy aquí**__**-Dijo Naraku(F) sonriendo maléficamente, de repente siente una poderosa energía, la cual reconoce pero no entiende porque la siente doble y observa a su alrededor, ve a kikyo y sonríe-**__**kikyo querida veo que esos cachorros entrometidos te revivieron, lastima**__**-luego ve a sesshomaru-**__**lord sesshomaru, es un placer verlo de nuevo**__**-después mira a kagome del pasado y a la del futuro y se sorprende de verlas juntas-**__**¡TU! **_

_**Kagome del futuro se pone delante de la del pasado y alza a tenseiga con estilo, el brazo izquierdo lo estira recto hacia los lados y a tenseiga la pone delante de ella un poco inclinada al lado derecho **_

_**Hola naraku**__**-dijo Kagome(F) con una sonrisa maligna en la cara, todos miraban sorprendido la cara terrorífica de kagome(F), naraku aun no se creía que el fuera ese demonio que estaba delante de el-**__**pensaste que te dejaría venir a buscarme y no prepararte una bienvenida**_

_**Jajá, jajá, mi querida kagome (F)**__**-dijo Naraku(F) pero su rostro estaba serio-**__**no esperaba menos, ahora podré desarme de ti para siempre**__**-le dijo-**__**pero antes**_

_**Naraku del futuro era verdaderamente horrible, su pelo largo entre negro y rojo, la perla de shikon en su frente y unos horribles ojos, su misma ropa.**_

_**Kagome (F) observo como naraku desapareció y apareció detrás de naraku y sesshomaru**_

_**¡Maldito que crees que haces!**__**-le dijo Kagome(F)**_

_**Solo quiero verte sufrir un poco, me hacia falta desde hace mucho tiempo**__**-le dijo Naraku(F) sonriendo**_

_**No puedo moverme**__**-gruñe Sesshomaru enojado dice- **__**¿que hiciste, basura?**_

_**No te atrevas a tocarlo**__**-le dijo Kagome(F), muy enfurecida, levanta sus manos y salen unas garra muy largas- **__**sabes que no duraras mucho**_

_**Así me gusta verte**__** -le dijo Naraku(F) -**__**te vez preciosa**_

_**Inuyasha se había levantado muy enfurecido**_

_**Kagome cuidado**__**-le dijo Inuyasha en brazos de kikyo**_

_**Kyome también se levanto con ayuda de shyro**_

_**¿Estas bien?**__**-le pregunto Shyro**_

_**Si, gracias**__**- respondió Kyome apoyándose en Tetsaiga **_

_**Bien empecemos la diversión**__** - Naraku(F) se movió rápidamente**_

_**Iba a atravesar a sesshomaru, este no se podía mover, y gruñía**_

_**¡Maldito!**__**-dijo Sesshomaru**_

_**¡SESSHOMARU!**__**-grito Kagome**_

_**Kagome del futuro se movió a una velocidad impresionante y apareció delante de sesshomaru, cortando el tentáculo en forma de espada que tenía naraku**_

_**Maldito, te lo dije**__**- Gruño Kagome(F) mientras cortaba los demás tentáculos**_

_**Veo que no has perdido tu toque pero te equivocaste esta vez**__**-dijo Naraku(F) riendo **_

_**¡QUE DICES!**__**-murmura Kagome(F) estaba muy enojada**_

_**Es entonces donde se da cuenta que naraku del futuro, atravesó a naraku del pasado que tenia la perla en su interior**_

_**¡No puede ser!**__**-dijo Kagome(F) - **__**no te atrevas**__**-lo amenazo**_

_**Naraku empieza a reírse y a adsorber a naraku del pasado**_

_**¡Este poder es impresionante, nunca pensé fusionarme con tanto poder, de verdad perla y media es mejor que una!**__** -Grito Naraku(F)**_

_**Kagome del futuro se acerca a Sesshomaru y lo toca en el pecho y el empieza a moverse.**_

_**Ya esta, ese paro se debió al poder de la perla, aun para ti es demasiado**__**- le dijo Kagome(F) y le sonrió-**__**debes alejarme un poco no quiero que las energía negativas me afecten todavía, pues no me he adaptado a tu sangre aun**__**-se puso seria-**__**no se en que nivel estoy ahora en este tiempo, tampoco se que pueda pasar**_

_**Sesshomaru asintió y se alejo de ella, y fue donde kagome. Es luego que naraku del futuro hubo absorbido al del pasado, muchos cambios empezaron a ocurrir, los fragmentos que tenia kagome fueron a unirse con el trozo de la perla de ese tiempo y Naraku del futuro ahora poseía dos perlas incompletas pero aun con así con mucho mas poder.**_

_**Naraku se volvió mas poderoso, su energía daba miedo, después de transformarse extendió sus látigos asquerosos y le dio un golpe a cada uno, pero algo extraño paso, mientras los demás solo recibieron un simple golpe, los viajeros del futuro recibieron un daño peor**_

_**¡KYOME!**__**- Grito Kikyo y corrió a su lado y la levanto en brazos- **__**¿que sucede?**_

_**Lo... lo siento madre**__**- Susurro Kyome y desapareció entre luces**_

_**¡MALDITO!**__** - grito Inuyasha perdiendo el control mientras se dirigía a atacarlo cuando uno de los tentáculos lo golpeo, otro lo iba atravesar pero shyro se interpuso y fue atravesado por el.-**__**No puede ser ¡Shyro! Que hiciste**__**-agarrándolo en sus brazos, este le sonrió**_

_**Des…descuide**__**- Susurro Shyro después miro donde estaba su madre-**__**adiós madre**__**-y desapareció en brazos de inuyasha**_

_**Adiós-**__** dijo Kagome(F) con una lagrimas en los ojos, cerro los ojos un momento**_

_**En eso naraku lanza un ataque donde ella pero no se da cuenta**_

_**¡CUIDADO!**__** -grita Kagome**_

_**Kagome del futuro escucho el grito de kagome y abre los ojos en el instante en que shyre aparece delante de ella, siendo atravesado por la extensión de naraku del futuro**_

_**¡Shyre!**__**- Grita Kagome(F) espantada y lo abraza- **__**lo siento**_

_**No llores, además tú hiciste lo mismo por mí**__**-Shyre tose y le sonríe-**__**por eso tu cuerpo se quedo sin alma, tú me protegiste, ahora me tocaba a mí**_

_**Gracias cachorro**__**- susurra Kagome(F) y lo besa en la frente, después desaparece también entre luces, la miko estaba muy enojada, tanto que su sangre empezó a hervir y a cambiar**_

_**Por fin me deshice de esos estrobos**__**- dice Naraku(F) luego se percata de kagome(F) y sonríe-**__**eso es pequeña enójate, así será mayor el placer de matarte**_

_**Inuyasha esta muy enojado y se levanta tomando a colmillo de acero dispuesto a atacar**_

_**¡MALDITO ENGENDRO!**__**- Grita Inuyasha levantando su espada**_

_**¡DETENTE INUYASHA!**__**-dijo Kagome(F) en voz alta, el hanyou asombrado, se detiene, no entiende**_

_**Kagome(F)**__**-dijo Inuyasha**_

_**Esta batalla ya no les concierne**__**-dijo Kagome(F) entonces todos se percatan del cambio de kagome, su pelo era totalmente negro, su mechones plateados habían desaparecido, pero a cambio tenia las garras mas largas, colmillos, y sus ojos plateados se volvieron rojos, y sus marcas negras se volvieron irregulares.**_

_**(Sonríe) **__**Estupido hanyou**__**-dijo Kagome(F) apretó a tenseiga en su mano y se dispuso a atacar a naraku.**_

_**La miko del futuro se mueve a una velocidad asombrosa al igual que naraku(F), ambos chocan espada, se golpean mutuamente**_

_**Por fin acabare contigo**__**- dice Naraku(F) sonríendo-**__**luego me adueñare de ti para completar la perla**_

_**Tanto deseas esa perla naraku (F)**__**- lo cuestiona Kagome(F) y le sonríe**_

_**Será mía, me pertenece y no podrás detenerme**__**- dijo Naraku(F) y le lanzo un ataque que retumba en el suelo y lo abre, kagome(F) fácilmente lo esquiva y le lanza otro ataque, este es una especie de energía que sale como rayo de tenseiga (como en la tercera película), pero este naraku(F) lo esquiva.**_

_**Ambos eran poderosos pero kagome sabía mas, en eso naraku le lanzo un ataque de veneno**_

_**Jajaja eres demonio y humano y fácilmente mi veneno te afectar**__**-le dijo Naraku(F) sonriendo**_

_**Tonto-**__** dice Kagome(F), le sonríe y crea un campo de energía**_

_**Me impresionas**__**-dijo Naraku(F) sonriendo-**__**das mas pelea que la anciana kikyo**_

_**La aludida se asombra, todo están muy sorprendidos por lo fuerte y poderosa que es kagome en el futuro y nuestro Sesshy no se queda atrás**_

_**No la insultes**__**- Grita Kagome(F) y le lanza un ataca que el esquiva**_

_**No te pongas triste, le di una muerte rápida y sin dolor**__**- le revela Naraku(F) y empezó a reírse cruelmente**_

_**(Se enfureció, tanto que se elevo del suelo) **__**¡MALDITO COMO TE ATREVISTE!**__**-dijo Kagome(F) - **__**lo pagaras con tu vida**__**-en eso le lanza un ataque-**__**¡SOURYUHA!**_

_**Una dragón azul enorme salio de tenseiga, tragándose a naraku por completo, elevándose al cielo, extenderse en los cielos y soltar su poder**_

_**Después el dragón desapareció dejando a un naraku muy malherido en el suelo**_

_**Pero…co…como hiciste**____**eso**__**-dijo Naraku(F) gravemente herido-**__**tenseiga no puede matar**_

_**Es cierto**__**-dijo Kagome(F) seria-**__**es mucho lo que se aprende estando atrapada de alma dentro de una espada y mas si tus poderes van en aumento y se fusionan con la espada, en si ese ataque es la combinación de mi poder espiritual y la energía de tenseiga**_

_**Sesshomaru escuchaba asombrado (pero conste que ni se le notaba estaba muy serio) con lo que kagome decía, además de lo poderosa que se había vuelto. Siempre sorprendiéndole, no sabia como lo hacia pero le gustaba, sabia que siempre lo sorprendería.**_

_**Naraku(F) se levanta y saca muchos tentáculos y se dispone a atacar a kagome(F) esta fácilmente esquiva los ataques, pero se esta cansando, su poder disminuyo mucho al usar el ataque combinado de su energía y la de tenseiga, es cuando tiene este pensamiento que pierde la concentración y es atravesada por naraku(F) en el pecho.**_

_**¡CUIDADO!**__**- Gritaron Todos no podían creerlo naraku la atravesó**_

_**Por fin, eres mía**__**-le dijo Naraku(F) sonriendo con gran maldad-**__**ahora seré invencible… jajajajajajaja**_

"_**Kagome, ahora necesito de tu energía"**__**-le dijo Kagome(F) mentalmente a la miko del pasado**_

_**Kagome escucha las palabras de su futuro y a su mente vuelve el sueño que tuvo "sacrificaría tu vida por ellos, por él", "todo volverá a su tiempo y espacio como debe estar, no olvides quien eres"-**__**es ahora**__**-dijo en voz baja-**__**tan pronto**__**-su voz se escucho triste y angustiada**_

_**Sesshomaru se da cuenta, y se sorprende pensamientos: "¿es ahora?, ¿tan pronto?" a que se refería kagome.**_

_**¡SI!**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**Continúa...**_


	39. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 39

_**Ahora que estoy libre le dejo lo que sigue, continuamos y respondiendo preguntas puedo decir que es el comienzo del final jejejejejeje.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 39**_

"_**Kagome, ahora necesito de tu energía"**__**-le dijo Kagome(F) mentalmente a la miko del pasado**_

_**Kagome escucha las palabras de su futuro y a su mente vuelve el sueño que tuvo "sacrificaría tu vida por ellos, por él", "todo volverá a su tiempo y espacio como debe estar, no olvides quien eres"-**__**es ahora**__**-dijo en voz baja-**__**tan pronto**__**-su voz se escucho triste y angustiada**_

_**Sesshomaru se da cuenta, y se sorprende pensamientos: "¿es ahora?, ¿tan pronto?" a que se refería kagome.**_

_**¡SI!**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**En eso Kagome empieza a elevarse y a brillar, enviándole su energía a la kagome del futuro junto con el fragmento que habitaba en su corazón, esta la recibe**_

"_**Gracias, lo lamento"**__**-le dijo Kagome(F) mentalmente**_

"_**Descuida"**__**-le respondió Kagome del pasado**_

"_**Recuerdas quien eres ahora y tu esencia eso nunca, nada ni nadie podré cambiarlo ahora"**__**-dijo Kagome(F) mentalmente y la conexión se acabo**_

_**Naraku de verdad deseas tanto la perla**__**-le dijo Kagome(F)**_

_**Ya es mía**__** -dijo Naraku -**__**la pregunta sobra**_

_**Kagome(F) agarra el tentáculo de naraku del futuro y se mueve rápidamente hacia él, enterrando en su pecho y atravesando su cuerpo con el tentáculo, se pego a naraku tan rápidamente que él no se dio cuenta y kagome del futuro lo abrazo, y le susurro en el oído**_

_**¡Muere!**__** -le susurra Kagome(F)**_

_**Una gran luz rosa procedente de las dos perlas completas, rodeo a naraku del futuro y a kagome del futuro, después una gran explosión se oyó. **_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Todos escucharon el estruendo, kaede, kohaku y shippo miraron en esa dirección de esta y solo vio el gran resplandor rosado llegar al cielo**_

_**Y luego desaparecer dejando solo la luz de la luna brillar y el polvo escapar con el aire**_

_**Todos estaban atónitos con lo que sucedía, kagome levitaba todavía en el aire, después de unos segundos la luna se dejo ver y el polvo se disipo, no había rastro de naraku ni de la miko del futuro.**_

_**Kagome cayo, pero fue atrapada por sesshomaru en sus brazos**_

_**Kagome despierta**__**-le dijo Sesshomaru**_

_**Kagome abre los ojos y lo mira con dulzura y lagrimas en los ojos, la miko sentía como se le iba la vida de las manos lo sabía, había entregado su vida para que él siguiera con vida, la perla desaparecería y todos estarían a salvo.**_

_**Lo...lo siento**__**-dijo Kagome entrecortadamente-**__**te amo sesshomaru**_

_**¡No digas insensateses!**__**-le reprocho Sesshomaru en un susurro enojado pero no alterado, no sabia porque, pero sentía que la perdía, oía su corazón latir lentamente- **__**¿te rendirás?**__**-le pregunto suavemente**_

_**Nunca**__**-le respondió Kagome-**__**por ti soy capaz de todo sesshomaru**__**-cerró sus ojos**_

_**Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que kagome estaba cambiando, su pelo se cambio perdiendo su brillo pero no su largo, sus mechones plateado desparecieron, al igual que sus marcas, y la luna creciente en su frente, sus ojos se volvieron marrón y se opacaron quedandose sin luz, era ahora una simple humana. Kagome cerro y abrió los ojos y miro por última vez el rostro de su amado**_

_**El la tenia en sus brazos, ella ya no sentía su cuerpo su vida la había abandonado.**_

_**¿Te vas entonces?**__**-cuestiono Sesshomaru mirándola de sin ningún sentimiento en su rostro**_

_**Kagome sonrió y empezó a brillar lo miro de frente**_

_**Cuídate**__**-susurro Kagome**_

_**Y después desapareció entre luces blancas y verdes.**_

_**Sesshomaru se miro los brazos, se quedaron vació, la había perdido y no pudo hacer nada más que verla sonreír y escucharla decir que se cuidara. Sentía el dolor que se supone un youkai no debe sentir, pero lo sentía dentro, le asfixiaba, y le entumecida el cuerpo en un estado de desesperacion que lo queria hacer grita y destrozar todo a su alrededor, si, era dolor de haberla perdido, a la única mujer y única humana que le llego al corazón.**_

_**El youkai se levanto del suelo conteniendose, estaba empezando a amanecer, el miro el cielo, la brisa que soplo levantando su hermoso cabello plateado, y algo extraño paso el caso era que se sentía vació, y de repente se sentía tranquilo.**_

"_**Que me hiciste kagome"**__**-susurro Sesshomaru para el mismo y para el viento, el youkai sonrió, una sonrisa que no vio nadie más**_

_**Volvió a mirar el cielo, pero esta vez estaba serio**_

_**Dio la vuelta y se marcho, ya nada tenia que hacer ahí. **_

_**No lo puedo creer**__**-decía Sango en brazos de miroku, pues estaba en shock**_

_**Si es increíble**__**- dice Miroku levanta la mano en señal de rezo-**__**descanse en paz señorita kagome**_

_**Adiós kagome**__**-dijo Kikyo**_

_**Kagome...**__**-dijo Inuyasha derramando unas lágrimas**_

_**Todos regresaron a la aldea**_

_**Sesshomaru llego primero **_

_**Lin, yaken vamonos**__**-Dijo Sesshomaru y empezó a caminar seguido de sus compañeros**_

_**El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, cada quien en su época, adonde pertenece. Los tiempos estaban recuperando su curso normal.**_

_**Ahora le tocaba al destino hacer su jugada**_

_**DOS MESES DESPUES**_

_**La aldea había sido reconstruida, y aunque los monstruos seguían apareciendo, más ahora que naraku había desaparecido, los chicos se encargaban de ellos.**_

_**Encima de un árbol Inuyasha veía el atardecer, cuando kikyo se le acerca.**_

_**Inuyasha ¿intentaste pasar por el pozo otra vez?**__**-le pregunto Kikyo**____**en voz tranquila**_

_**Inuyasha salto del árbol le paso el brazo por los hombros y empezaron a caminar, esos dos meses lo habían usado para ganarse la confianza el uno en el otro y kikyo recuperar su vida humana, no como era antes, sino con mas libertad y cariño, ahora sonreía mas a menudo y eso le agradaba a inuyasha. **_

_**Pero algo faltaba, esa energía de vida que una persona le daba a todos en el grupo, aun no se creían que kagome hubiera fallecido, su presencia llenaba todo de una luz que nadie había vuelto a sentir, la extrañaban mucho. Inuyasha intento varias veces pasar por el pozo, para hablar con la mama de kagome, pero era inútil, la brecha en el tiempo que existía en el pozo se había cerrado. **_

_**De sesshomaru no se había sabido nada, y no le sorprendía. Miroku y sango se habían casado, pues ahora mas que nunca querían tener esa niña de nombre kyra.**_

_**Si, lo intente, pero es imposible**__**-le dijo Inuyasha -**__**no sabia que le iba a decir a la madre de kagome, pero al parecer no podré decirle nada**_

_**Lo siento mucho**__**- susurro Kikyo y se recostó de su hombro**_

_**Descuida**__**- agrego Inuyasha y siguieron caminando**_

_**Al llegar a la aldea, miroku y sango lo recibieron**_

_**¿A donde van?**__**- pregunto Inuyasha al ver que se montaban en kirara**_

_**Hay unos demonios atacando la aldea a medio día de aquí, no te preocupes nosotros podemos encargarnos**__**-le dijo la joven exterminadora**_

_**A no, yo quiero ir**__**-dijo Inuyasha estirando la garras-**__**quiero un poco de diversión**_

_**Tranquilo inuyasha**__**-le dijo el monje Miroku - **__**no es la gran cosa**__**-y lo miro asesinamente-**__**sango y yo saldremos juntos y tú te quedas**_

_**Eh...eh… ¿Por qué?**__**- pregunto Inuyasha con cara de idiota-**__**yo quiero ir**_

_**Inuyasha cálmate**__**-dijo Kikyo se acerco a sus orejitas y en susurro le dijo-**__**es que no entiendes que quieren estar a solas**_

_**(rojo y una venita saliéndosele) **__**ahssss….esta bien encárguense ustedes**__**- acepto Inuyasha y se fue de ahí caminando con las orejas gachas**_

_**Gracias señorita kikyo**__**-le dijo el monje Miroku -**__**nos vemos mañana**_

_**Descuiden**__**-le dijo Kikyo sonriendo-**__**tómense su tiempo**_

_**(roja de vergüenza) **__**kohaku te ayudara en lo que necesites**__**-dijo Sango y salieron volando en la gatita**_

_**Kikyo busco con la mirada a inuyasha pero no lo encontró, le daba risa su comportamiento. Aunque debía admitir que extrañaba a kyome, creo que no seria mala idea ayudarlo un poquito, al fin y al cabo lo seduje varias veces cuando era un cadáver.**_

_**Continúa...**_


	40. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 40

_**Jajaja, vaya si que les dio duro el capitulo anterior, sumimasen tomodachis, pero les dije que la historia estaba escrita y no pensaba cambiar nada, ahora les dejo lo que sigue esperando que les guste.**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 40**_

_**UN MES DESPUES**_

_**Inuyasha ¿has visto a kikyo?**__**-le pregunto Sango al joven**_

_**No porque, ¿no estaba con la anciana esa?**__**-le respondió Inuyasha**_

_**Si, pero luego salio a darse un baño y no ha vuelto**__**-le dijo Sango - **__**¿ve a ver si esta bien?**_

_**No quiero, ve tú**__**- le dijo Inuyasha mientras seguía recostado sobre la cabaña de la anciana kaede**_

_**Sanguito linda, si quieres yo puedo ir a asegurarme de que la señorita kikyo se encuentre bien**__**-se ofrecio Miroku ¡pummm!, un tremendo golpe se escucho en la cabeza del monje, y esta vez no había sido sango la que le pego a miroku sino que se veía el puño de inuyasha sembrado en la cabeza del monje.**_

_**Ni lo sueñes pervertido**__**-Le grito Inuyasha y fue saltando sobre los árboles.**_

_**Vaya si que funciono**__**-Dijo Miroku luego se sobo la cabeza-**__**aunque la ayudita me salio cara**_

_**(Lo mira) **__**espérate... es decir que solo lo hiciste para molestarlo**__**-dijo Sango asombrada-**__**no me lo creo**_

_**Pero sanguito, todavía no me tienes confianza después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos**__**-dijo Miroku con su mejor cara de ángel, tomándola de la cintura plantándole un beso en el cuello**_

_**(suspiro de gusto y se propuso molestarlo, se separo de él y…) **__**no**__**-dijo Sango y se fue a su cabaña**_

_**Amo esa mujer**__**-dijo Miroku sentado en el suelo con un chichón y su ego por el suelo.**_

_**Mientras con inuyasha, este había encontrado a kikyo, estaba dentro del estanque de aguas termales, desnuda, estaba embelesado mirándola, de verdad que se le pego lo pervertido de miroku, pero no podía apartar los ojos de ella, se veía hermosa.**_

_**Kikyo estaba descansando cuanto sintió una presencia, lentamente se acerco a la orilla y rápidamente tomo su arco y lanzo una flecha.**_

_**¿¡Quien anda ahí!**__**-pregunto Kikyo parada desnuda apuntando otra flecha**_

_**¡ES QUE ESTAS LOCA, CASI ME MATAS!**__**-dijo Inuyasha saltando frente a ella mirándola intensamente**_

_**¡Inu!... ¡Inuyasha!**__**-dijo Kikyo roja como tomate- **__**¿¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AHÍ!**__**-pregunto, largo un grito-**__**aaah no me digas que se te pego lo del monje miroku**_

_**¡No te estoy espiando, sango me envió a buscarte porque te tardabas!**__**-dijo Inuyasha furioso-**__**y no soy como ese monje pervertido**_

_**(en ese momento miroku aun sentado en el suelo, estornudo) **__**vaya parece que alguien esta hablando de mí, ¿quien será?**__** -murmuro Miroku**_

_**Kikyo de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda y se pego rápidamente a inuyasha**_

_**¡NO MIRES!**__**-dijo Kikyo -**__**cierra los ojos**_

_**Pero inuyasha no la escuchaba ya que tenía una vista perfecta de su trasero, y sentía el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, esto como consecuencia hizo que inuyasha se sonrojara y se excitara. Kikyo a los pocos segundos sintió algo duro en su estomago, y escucho el latido rápido del corazón de inuyasha, ella se sonrojo y sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando**_

_**(Sabiendo lo que sentía) **__**inu…yasha ¿estas bien?**__**-le pregunto Kikyo, pero no le miro**_

_**(no podía, hablar, tragar, respirar) **__**yo…yo…este**__**- Tartamudeo Inuyasha, sabia como estaba, no podía moverse, su cara ardía de vergüenza y su corazón no lo dejaba respirar, sentía un deseo inmenso de hacerla suya, pero… ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Amaba a kikyo?, sentía un deseo enorme de protegerla de tenerla a su lado, de que no lo dejara nunca. Si la amaba.**_

_**Kikyo yo…yo**__**-trataba de decir Inuyasha**_

_**Kikyo se estremeció, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sentía un nudo en la garganta, temía y deseaba lo que inuyasha le diría, rodó su rostro en el pecho de inuyasha, respiro su aroma y oyó sus corazón, luego lentamente levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos**_

_**Inuyasha tu…**__**-empezó Kikyo, un dedo de inuyasha tapo sus labios, ella después sintió los brazos de él rodearla por la cintura y pegarla mas a su cuerpo**_

_**(La miro a los ojos) **__**te amo kikyo**__**-le dijo Inuyasha y luego descendió a sus labios y le dio un dulce beso en ellos y se separo**_

_**(Lo miraba entre asombrada y feliz sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo había hecho ni en su anterior vida, ni muerta) **__**yo también te amo inuyasha**__**- y Kikyo lo beso a él.**_

_**Una hora después se oyó un gemido ronco seco seguido de algunos más débiles. Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre la mujer, cubriéndola con su peso. Las manos de ella resbalaron sobre la sudorosa espalda de su amante. Sonrió. Inuyasha había sido suyo. Y le había susurrado que la amaba… Apartó al cabello del hanyou a un lado y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.**_

_**Inuyasha apoyó los codos para dejar de aplastarla.**_

_**Te he marcado como mía**____**-**__** susurro Inuyasha en sus oídos, su sonrisa se ensanchó al decirlo. Suya. Como debía ser**_

_**Kikyo le sonrió, y tomando impulso, hizo rodar al hanyou quedando ella encima de él. Estaban casados. Por las leyes de los demonios pero casados al fin y al cabo. Inuyasha era de ella al igual que ella le pertenecía a él. Nunca había sido tan feliz.**_

_**Largo rato después, después de jugar en las aguas termales durante mucho tiempo, se decidieron a volver con sus amigos. Sango y Miroku los miraron extrañados cuando comprobaron que la ropa de Kikyo había sido sustituida por la parte superior del traje de Inuyasha.**_

_**Creo que tenéis algo que contarnos**__**- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios.**_

_**Feh… ni lo sueños monje**__**-Gruño Inuyasha**_

_**Compórtate miroku**__**-dijo Sango golpeando al monje en la cabeza**_

_**Parece que las cosas no van a cambiar nunca...**__**-suspiro kikyo. **_

_**Entonces sintió unos brazos rodeándola y un cálido aliento en su oreja.**_

_**Te equivocas. Han cambiado**__**. -le susurro Inuyasha para luego depositar un beso en ella**_

_**Y se dirigieron a la cabaña seguidos de un monje y una exterminadora peleando.**_

_**TRES MESES DESPUES**_

_**Un hermoso y poderoso youkai miraba las estrellas pues ese día no había luna, pensó que inuyasha estaba en sus peores momentos. Se volvió una bola de energía y salio volando. Al cabo de dos horas llego a una aldea, en esta aldea había un pozo. El youkai descendió frente al pozo y lo miro, habían pasado tres meses desde que ella se había marchado, aspiro el aire dentro del pozo, todavía su esencia seguía ahí, también la de inuyasha y esa otra mujer revivida.**_

_**Kagome **__**-susurro Sesshomaru, mirando una piedra con el nombre de kagome inscrita en unos de los lados del pozo, y varias flores.**_

_**Se dio la vuelta y se marcho convertido en una esfera de luz. **_

_**En tres meses pasaron muchos cambios y todos para bien. Se construyó la cabaña de inuyasha y kikyo, estos empezaron a vivir juntos, sango y miroku tenían la de ellos Vivían tranquilos y de vez en cuando eliminaban monstruos. **_

_**Shippo entrenaba con Kohaku que cada día se volvían más fuerte y de vez en cuando inuyasha los entrenaba, aunque los pobres odiaran al sangriento sensei y sus formas de enseñar. **_

_**Inuyasha se encontraba sentado fuera de la cabaña con kikyo a su lado mirando el cielo cuando vieron la luz pasar.**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-dijo Inuyasha**_

_**Al parecer estaba en el pozo**__**-dijo Kikyo-**__**le debe extrañar mucho**_

_**Estoy más sorprendido que tú, no pensé que él la extrañaría tanto**__**-comento Inuyasha**_

_**Ella era única, lo entiendo**__**-dijo Kikyo -**__**visita el pozo cada luna llena**__**-después no dijeron palabra alguna**_

_**UN MES DESPUES DE MADRUGADA**_

_**Inuyasha **__**-le dijo kikyo**_

_**Ya lo se**__**-dijo Inuyasha levantándose**_

_**Son estas energías de nuevo**__**-dijo la miko preocupada**_

_**Vamos a investigar**__**-dijo Inuyasha, se cambio de ropa y salieron juntos.**_

_**Al salir de la cabaña se encontraron con miroku, sango, shippo, kohaku y la anciana kaede.**_

_**Ustedes también**__**-dijo Inuyasha mirando de donde provenía la energía**_

_**Debemos investigar**__**-dijo Miroku**_

_**Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al pozo y vieron que temblaba y salía fuertes ráfagas de energías y no podían acercarse.**_

_**Ni siquiera yo puedo acercarme**__**-dijo Kikyo**_

_**La brecha del tiempo es la que provoca esto**__**-dijo Kaede muy seria-**__**será mejor dejar eso**_

_**Pero se supone que ya se había cerrado**__**-dijo Sango- **__**¿porque ahora?**_

_**No lo se sango, no lo se**__**-dijo Kaede y se volvió para irse, nada se podía hacer ahí.**_

_**CINCO MESES DESPUES**_

_**Se encontraban todos en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, muy preocupados.**_

_**Hace dos meses que el pozo no ha vuelto a temblar ni expulsar energía**__**-dijo Kikyo seria-**__**estoy preocupada**_

_**A mi tampoco me gusta**__**-corroboró Sango**_

_**Si es extraño**__**-dijo pensativo el monje Miroku**_

_**Explícate miroku**__**-dijo el hanyou confundido**_

_**Bien, esto es lo que no entiendo, durante siete meses el pozo tembló y expulsó energía, pero desde hace dos no se ha sentido el más mínimo rastro de esta energía, es como si cada mes que pasara la energía se extinguiera**__**-dijo Miroku**_

_**¿Será que el pozo se esta cerrando por completo?**__**-pregunto la anciana Kaede**_

_**La energía disminuye cada mes que pasa, puede que sea eso.**__** -comento Kikyo**_

_**(Cerró los ojos) **__**me temo que talvez eso sea**__**-dijo Miroku**_

_**Todos se quedaron callados.**_

_**MIENTRAS EN LA EPOCA MODERNA**_

_**EN UN HOSPITAL ESOS NUEVE MESES DESPUES**_

_**Vamos, cuando sienta la contracción en su punto más fuerte puja**__**-le decía el doctor a la joven**_

_**Media hora después, el llanto de un bebe se escucha con fuerza en la sala de partos**_

_**Vaya es una niña, pero que es esto**__**-decía el Doctor mientras miraba a la bebita, que tenía el pelo plateado, dos marcas en sus mejillas y una luna creciente en su frente.**_

_**DOS MESES DESPUES**_

_**Ella debe volver, ¿Qué vas hacer?**__**-le pregunto la señora mayor a la joven que se encontraba sentada en la cama con una pequeña youkai en brazos, débil y pálida.**_

_**No lo se, ya no tengo energías para volver a intentarlo, he tratado con todo y no puedo pasar, si consumo mas energía acortare mas mi tiempo de vida**__**-miro a su bebe y unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- **__**mi pequeña yo…yo lo siento**_

_**Continúa...**_


	41. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 41

_**Ojayoooo tomodachis, continuando con la historia jeje aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo... esta ya llegando a su fin esperando que sigan entreteniendose...**_

_**¡DISFRUTEN!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 41**_

_**EPOCA MODERNA 15 AÑOS DESPUES **_

_**Ya llegue**__**-dijo una hermosa joven, mientras lanzaba su mochila encima del sofá de la sala, vestía el uniforme de marinero verde(conocidos por todos) y su largo pelo plateado estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de un plateado intenso- **__**¿mama donde estas?**_

_**En la cocina**__**-le responden**_

_**Fue a la cocina**_

_**Hola abuela ¿Dónde esta mi madre?**__**-pregunta la joven**_

_**Esta descansando, pues esta un poca cansada**__**-dijo con el semblante preocupado**_

_**No ha mejorado para nada**__**-dijo suspirando mientras escarmeneaba uno de sus largos mechones detrás de una de sus afinadas orejas, sin percatarse del rostro preocupado-**__** Bien, iré a verla**_

_**Llévale esta taza de té, para reponer energías**__**-le pasó una bandeja**_

_**Si**__**-y tomando la bandeja salio de la cocina.**_

_**La joven subió las escaleras y fue al dormitorio de su madre, al entrar la vio sudando, y con angustia en su rostro, se acerco a ella y poso su manos en su frente, tenia fiebre y estaba pálida.**_

_**¡Sesshomaru!-**__**-susurro la mujer dormida**_

_**Madre, ¿estas llamándolo otra vez?**__**-dijo bajito para no despertarla- **__**sufres demasiado**__**-despego la mano y la apretó en puño y luego lo aflojo y respiro despacio para calmarse.**_

"_**Algo estaba sucediendo y su madre no quería contárselo su energía esta desapareciendo... En lo que llevaba de vida solo una vez la había visto en un estado parecido y fue cuando una vez perdí el control y no recuerdo que mas paso después de eso, pero... ¡MALDICION YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA DEBERIA CONFIAR MAS EN MI!" **_

_**La dejo seguir durmiendo y bajo a la cocina, su abuela la vio y se preocupo.**_

_**¿Ha pasado algo?**__**-pregunto con una sombra en su rostro**_

_**¿Qué esta pasando abuela, cada día mi madre esta mas débil? **__**-dijo con sus ojos plateados brillándole afilados y mortales aunque mas que todo... brillaban enojados- **__**¿Qué le pasa a mi madre para que este en ese estado? Eso ha sucedido hace unos meses la he notado diferente, mas débil**__**-dijo mirando a su abuela con reproche por no decirle**_

_**La abuela la miro, no sabia que decirle, su hija era la que debía hablar con ella, era su deber.**_

_**Debes hablar eso con tu madre**__**-dijo y se fue a la cocina**_

_**(Sus colmillos se salieron de su boca y apretó sus garras en sus manos) **__**¡MALDICION, QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, MI MADRE NO DEJA DE LLAMARLO! ¿POR QUÉ LO DEJO SI LO AMABA? NO LA ENTIENDO**__**-rugió en voz alta que se escucho por toda la casa y libero semejante cantidad de energía que despertó a la mujer dormida que la sintió y escucho. Salio de la casa cerrando de un portazo y de un salto llego al otro lado de la calle, en la otra acera y desapareció.**_

_**La abuela salio de la cocina, y subió al cuarto de su hija, al entrar la encontró mirando por la ventana, con el semblante triste.**_

_**Al menos debes decirle la verdad de lo que paso ese día**__**-le dijo la señora**_

_**¿Ya es hora cierto?**__**-le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa y un gesto triste-**__**nunca pensé que este día llegara, tenia la esperanza de que él estuviera a mi lado**__**-unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla**_

_**¡Kagome hija!... ¿lo intentaras de nuevo?**__**-la miro asustada, cada vez que su hija intento cruzar ese pozo quedaba en muy mal estado. Es verdad que han pasado 15 años, después que nació la niña, ella no se puso en riesgos, pero la niña ya era una adolescente que sabia cuidarse sola, y eso era lo que mas temía, que volviera a intentarlo- **__**¿estas segura kagome?**_

_**Debo hacerlo, ella lo necesita**__**-dijo Kagome miro el cielo azul- **__**él tiene ese algo que a ella le hace falta y que yo deje de ser**__**-dijo, luego se recostó en la cama, debía descansar si deseaba intentarlo de nuevo- **__**si algo me sucede, debes decirle todo lo que paso ese día. Que ella tome la decisión de lo que quiere hacer.**_

_**Como tu digas**__**-dijo la Mama de kagome y se levanto dejándola sola.**_

_**Kagome miro unas fotos en la que aprecian todos, los de la época antigua, incluso sus hijos. **_

_**Se sorprendió mucho al saber que había dado a luz a una pequeña demonio, pero eso no le detuvo de darle todo su cariño. **_

_**Le enseño todo lo que sabia de su raza y quien era en realidad, le contó de su padre. Sabia la verdad de todo, menos lo que pasó ese día, el último día, la ultima batalla. Ella misma se sorprendió cuando despertó dos meses después en su casa, había jurado que murió ese día en brazos de él. Pero un mes después se entero de su estado he intento pasar a como diera lugar y siguió intentándolo. **_

_**Lo intento hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño al bebe en su vientre, quedaba sin tal energía que no podía moverse hasta el día siguiente. **_

_**Habían pasado quince años y su pequeña era toda una señorita, sus marcas en vez de resultarles incomodas la hacían ver hermosa igual que a su padre. Esa fue otra sorpresa, había perdido las marcas que heredo de Sesshomaru, pero aun conservaba su marca en el cuello. "como deseaba volver a verlo" pensó mientras se acaricia las cicatrices en su cuello**_

_**Se durmió pensando en él, una sonrisa en el rostro y su foto en sus manos.**_

_**Al lado de kagome la foto de todos, brillo sin mucha luz, las imágenes de shyro, shyre, kyra y kyome, lentamente se pusieron transparentes, ahora el tiempo se acababa, y si el destino no actuaba pronto el futuro de ellos empezaba ya a dejar de existir.**_

_**AL ANOCHECER**_

_**La joven youkai regreso a su casa mas tranquila, era de noche, subió al cuarto de su madre y la vio descansando, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y algo en la mano, se acerco y tomo la foto que había en ellas, y se sorprendió al ver un hombre idéntico a ella pero muy masculino.**_

_**¡Padre!**__**-dijo en susurro la joven, su madre nunca le enseño una foto de él, ni siquiera sabia que tenía una foto de él, ¿porque su madre nunca se la mostró? Dejo la foto en las manos de su madre después de mirarla unos segundo y salio de la habitación. Fue a ducharse y a dormir.**_

_**Mientras en el sueño de kagome**_

_**Despierta**__**- le dijo una voz**_

_**Kagome la escuchaba era una voz dulce y llena de paz, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró flotando en una especie de espacio en blanco, miro a su alrededor.**_

_**¿Donde estoy?**__**-pregunto Kagome**_

_**Debes volver, ya no perteneces a este tiempo**__**-le dijo la voz**_

_**Lo he intentado todo pero no puedo volver, deseo volver pero no puedo**__**- Dijo Kagome sentía el dolor de la derrota en su pecho**_

_**Recuerda**__**-le dijo la voz y Kagome empezó a escuchar su propia voz y la de otra persona**_

_**Flash back-Voz en eco de la voz de Kagome y esa otra persona**_

_**¡No digas insensateces!**__**-le reprochaba la voz de Sesshomaru- **__**¿te rendirás?**__**-le pregunto suavemente**_

_**Nunca**__**-le respondió ella-**__**por ti soy capaz de todo Sesshomaru**_

_**Fin del recuerdo en voz de eco**_

_**Eres fuerte no te rindas**__**-le repitió la voz**_

_**Lo he intentado todo, mis energías se están acabando, soy solo una simple humana**__**-dijo Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos, pues el haber escuchado la voz de él la hizo sentir viva y muerta al mismo tiempo**_

_**Recuerda quien eres**__**-le rogó la voz**_

_**¿Qué dices?**__**-pregunto Kagome, esa palabras pensó, ya las había escuchado**_

_**De repente un espejo apareció delante de ella. En el espejo apareció la imagen de Sesshomaru, después la imagen de ella se reflejo en este**_

_**Recuerda tu esencia, quien eres en realidad... si esto no fuera cierto, ella no hubiera nacido como es ahora**__**-le repitió la voz**_

_**Mi esencia**__** -murmuro Kagome**_

_**Al decir esto la imagen de Kagome empezó a cambiar, el pelo que se lo había cortado para mas facilidad después del parto creció y sus mechones plateados aparecieron, sus marcas y su luna negra en la frente también. Después el rostro de su hija sonriéndole.**_

_**¡HIJA!**__**-dijo Kagome despertando rápidamente, se sentó en la cama-**__**debo hacerlo por mí pequeña debo hacerlo, deseo volver con él, haré lo que sea necesario**__**-dijo kagome, mientras dentro de un libro cuatro imágenes en una foto se volvían transparente poco a poco desapareciendo partes de esta. Ahora el tiempo corría en retroceso.**_

_**Se levanto y se cambio, bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, su madre la vio pero no le dijo nada, sabia lo que iba hacer, la joven youkai ya se había marchado al colegio. Kagome salio de la casa y camino hasta el templo donde se encontraba el pozo, el cielo estaba despejado, ni una sola nube.**_

_**Kagome entro y sintió la fuerte presencia de la barrera del tiempo delante de ella, durante nueve mese lucho contra ella, pero esta vez debía lograrlo, era ahora o nunca, ya que tal vez después de esta recaída no se recuperara.**_

_**La miko se lanzo dentro del pozo y empezó a tratar de pasar de todas las maneras posibles, flechas, pergaminos, conjuros, pero nada sucedía, mientras golpeaba el suelo y se destrozaba las manos enviaba fuertes cantidades de energía por el pozo, pero no podía pasar.**_

_**Tres horas después**_

_**(Desesperada golpeando el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos) **__**¡No puede ser, no puede ser!**__**- gritaba**__** Kagome a todo pulmón, estaba sudada, jadeaba y las grimas salían sin control**__**, se encontraba dentro del pozo escarbando el suelo que era de tierra con las manos-**__**¡que es lo que pasa con esto, que es lo que pasa!**__**-gritaba con mas desesperación mientras seguía cavando con sus manos sangrantes y malheridas-**__**Tengo que volver, quiero verlo, deseo verlo**__**-dijo golpeando ya sin energía el pozo, se dejo caer sollozando, dejo caer lagrimas al suelo, su rostro enlodado y con manchas de sangre- **__**mi hija debe conocer a su padre**__**-dijo acostada en el suelo llorando y durante unos segundos su mente se nublo, y se hizo el silencio, dejo de llorar y las lagrimas salían silencio, su cuerpo temblando, la desesperación empezó a adueñarse de ella el miedo de no volver a verlo a él, a su amado, pudo mas que el deseo de rendirse al dolor de su cuerpo y la sangre que emanaba de sus manos que ya no podía moverlas, entonces se enfureció tanto que empezó a palpitar, perdió el control, empezó a temblar de miedo, la desesperación se adueño de ella y grito de tal forma que pensó quedaría muda, sus ojos se pusieron rojos su sangre de demonio dormida se despertó y se transformo-**__**¡MALDICION ABRETE YA!... ¡SESSHOMARU!**__**-grito tan fuerte y soltó tanta energía que el templo completo tembló, la adolescente youkai que estaba en la escuela sintió la energía de su madre y salio volando en dirección a su casa, a donde su madre, también al otro lado del pozo en la era feudal, la energía que estaba produciendo Kagome hacia que el pozo y la tierra temblara. **_

_**EPOCA ANTIGUA**_

_**Todos estaban sentados en la cabaña cuando una fuerte cantidad de energía les llego, asustados salieron corriendo en esa dirección. Minutos después siete personas y una gatita, estaban parados frente al pozo. **_

_**La tierra temblaba, ellos apenas podían mantenerse en pie por los temblores, el pozo vibraba lanzando energía.**_

_**En una la energía fue tan poderosa que ellos solo vieron cuando la piedra que tenia el nombre Kagome se rompía en pedazos y ellos salían disparados lejos del pozo.**_

_**¡Por buda que fue eso!**__**-dijo Miroku asustado, nunca habían sentido tanta energía**_

_**No puede ser, el pozo no había dado señal desde hace quince años**__**-dijo Kikyo mirando en esa dirección**_

_**Esto no esta bien**__**-dijo la anciana Kaede levantándose**_

_**El temblor había parado y todos se acercaron al pozo**_

_**(Se acerco a la piedra rota en dos) **__**¡Kagome!**__** -gimió Shippo con terror en sus ojos**_

_**Todos miraban asombrados a Shippo y la piedra con el nombre de Kagome escrito, partida en trozos.**_

_**Continúa...**_


	42. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 42

_**Ojayoooo tomodachis, continuando con la historia jeje aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo... esta ya llegando a su fin esperando que sigan entreteniendose...**_

_**¡DISFRUTEN!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 42**_

_**EN LA EPOCA ANTIGUA**_

_**El temblor había parado y todos se acercaron al pozo**_

_**(se acerco a la piedra rota en dos) **__**¡kagome!**__** -gimio Shippo con terror en sus ojos**_

_**Todos miraban asombrados a shippo y la piedra con el nombre de kagome escrito, partida en trozos.**_

_**¡Kagome!**__**- Gimio Inuyasha asombrado**_

_**El altar de kagome se rompió**__**-susurro sango asombrada**_

_**Esto no me gusta**__**-dijo Kaede**_

_**Esta última energía fue muy poderosa**__**-dijo Kikyo -**__**algo esta pasando**_

_**¿Pero porque ahora? ¿Porque después de quince años?**__**-dijo Miroku serio**_

_**¿Miroku crees que esto tenga que ver con nosotros?**__** -pregunto la exterminadora triste- **__**¿Crees que se deba a que no hemos podido tener hijos?**_

_**¡Sango!**__**-dijo Kikyo y se le acerco, pasándole una mano en su espalda-**__**Es cierto, después de ese día hace quince años todo cambio, aunque ambas parejas intentamos, quince años han pasado y no hemos podido tener a nuestras hijas, kagome al morir se llevo algo importante para nuestras hijas.**_

_**Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo shyre le prometió a kyra que estarían juntos, pero sin kagome, shyre nunca nacerá**__**-afirmo Inuyasha**_

_**Si, eso también paso con kyome y shyro, esa noche estuvieron hasta muy tarde lejos de la aldea**__**-murmuro Kikyo sonriendo con tristeza**_

_**Su futuro fue alterado, y aunque kagome se sacrifico, se llevo algo importante para una parte de ustedes.**__**-dijo Kaede negando con la cabeza**_

_**EN LA EPOCA MODERNA**_

_**¡Hija responde por favor!**__**- llamaba la Mama de kagome pero ella no respondía- **__**¡kagome!**_

_**En eso llega la joven youkai**_

_**¡MADRE!**__**-grito y al no verla su corazón se detuvo, su abuela la miro**_

_**¡No responde!**__**-dijo la Mama de kagome angustiada mirando a la joven**_

_**La joven salto al pozo y salio con su madre en brazos, pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver a su madre con sus mismas marcas pero de color diferente**_

_**Madre ¿Qué hiciste?**__**-dijo la joven**_

_**Vamos a su habitación, no despertara hoy**__**-dijo la Mama de kagome -**__**además tenemos mucho de que hablar.**_

_**Minutos después, de curar las manos de kagome y dejarla descansar. **_

_**En la cocina:**_

_**Siéntate pequeña**__**-le dijo su abuela**_

_**¿Que sucede abuela?**__**-le preguntó- **__**¿Por qué se arriesgo de esa forma?**__**- dijo triste**_

_**Ya sabes su historia pequeña**__**-le dijo la anciana-**__**y con el amor no se pude**_

_**Si ella lo amaba ¿Por qué lo dejo?**__**-le pregunto**_

_**¿Ella te dijo que lo dejo?**__** -Le cuestiono la Mama de kagome**_

_**Pues... pues no, Pero lo supuse**__**-dijo agachando la cabeza**_

_**Pues hiciste muy mal**__**-le dijo- **__**ella nunca lo dejaría**_

_**¿A que te refieres abuela?**__**-la miro interrogante**_

_**Ella fue separada de él**__**-le dijo la anciana- **__**se supone que ella debió morir para que todo volviera a la normalidad y todos en la época antigua estuvieran a salvo, pero al contrario de lo que debió pasar ella regreso aquí**_

_**Se arriesgo para que él estuviera a salvo**__**-dijo, se miro las garras**_

_**Si, ella intento regresar pero nunca lo logro, después que supo que tú vendrías lo intento con más fuerza, pero cada vez estaba peor, quedaba destrozada**__**-contaba la mama de kagome-**__**por tu seguridad desistió, pero al parecer, ella desea que lo conozcas**__**-le sonrió**_

_**Madre**__**-susurra la joven**_

_**Pequeña**__** -la joven la mira-**__**creo que esta vez tu madre pudo hacer algo, si cambio a su antigua forma**__**-le dijo-**__**ella me pidió que te dejara decidir**__**-la miro-**__** ahora la decisión de volver esta en tus manos pequeña. Elige bien. Escucha a tu corazón.**_

_**La joven miro a su abuela y se levanto de la silla, fue se baño y se puso un ligero kimono amarillo, con flores rojas, el pelo plateado suelto, salio de la casa y se paro delante del árbol sagrado, según su madre el te hacia sentir sincera y saca lo puro de ti, te deja ver la claridad de tu sentimientos. Se acerco al árbol y lo toco, deslizo sus manos por el tronco.**_

_**¿Qué debo hacer?**__**-dijo la joven**_

_**En ese instante el árbol brillo, y ella se separo de el mirándolo asombrada, una luz salio del árbol y la rodeo, todo se volvió blanco. Después el escenario cambio en un hermoso claro de un jardín o bosque, se veía ella jugando con dos niños pequeños y una joven un poco mayor que ella de pelo negro ¿Quién era esa joven? Se pregunto. Después se veía ella llamando a uno de los niños y cargarlo dándole un beso en la cabeza, después mira detrás de ella y ve a un hombre parecido a ella, era el mismo hombre de la foto, era su padre, la miraba serio pero con un brillo en sus ojos y ella después le sonríe, momentos después aparece su madre muy feliz y sonriente, una luz aparece cegándola por unos segundos y todo desaparece.**_

_**Debo volver**__**-dijo mientras pensaba en todo lo que su madre sufrió por haberlo perdido y se puso seria- **__**lo volverás a ver madre, aunque tengo que crear una puerta en el tiempo con mi propia vida.**_

_**MADRUGADA DEL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MENTE DE LA JOVEN YOUKAI**_

_**¡Despierta!**__**-grita una voz**_

_**¿Quién eres?**__** -cuestiona la Hija de kagome al despertarse**_

_**Tú madre te necesita**__**-la urgio la voz**_

_**¡MADRE!**__**-la joven se despertó sobresaltada y salio corriendo a la habitación de kagome**_

_**Entro en la habitación y vio a su madre sentada en la cama, esta al darse cuenta la miro y le sonrió**_

_**¿Pero que haces madre? No estas en condiciones...**__**-dijo agarrando a kagome por los hombros, kagome cerro los ojos y su hija se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo transparente- **__**¿Madre... estas transparente que te sucede? ¿Estas desapareciendo?**_

_**Cuando una sacerdotisa usa todo su poder se queda sin energía y se vuelve polvo, en mi caso voy a desaparecer**__**-dijo kagome, respiro profundo y abrió los ojos-**__**si todavía no lo he hecho es gracias a la sangre que poseo de tu padre, es mi parte demonio la que me mantiene con vida.**_

_**Madre, debemos hacer algo**__**-dijo preocupada la joven tomando las manos de kagome.**_

_**Debes volver….**__**- susuro Kagome pero no siguió hablando, no podía**_

_**Si madre, volveremos**__**-le dijo su hija recostandola**_

_**Hija, si cruzas no podrás volver ¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?**__** -le advirtio Kagome agrrando las manos de la joven**_

_**No importa a donde vayamos, si tú estas ahí y también estará él, todo estará bien**__**-le dijo la joven y le sonrió**_

_**Gracias, cuando llegues busca a tu tío **__**- Dijo Kagome y dejo caer sus manos soltando las de su hija**_

_**¿Mi tío? Es decir…**__**-repitio la joven pero no termino**_

_**Inuyasha, sabrá encontrarlo**__**-y no dijo mas, perdió el conocimiento, pero dejo de ser transparente**_

_**(entrando a la habitación) **__**¿Qué paso?**__** -pregunto la Mama de kagome, la joven se puso de pie y pasando al lado de su abuela se detuvo y la miro con esos ojos plateados relucientes.**_

_**Nos vamos**__**-dijo la Hija de kagome en tono serio y autoritario y se dirigio a su cuarto.**_

_**(Dios... es identica a su padre jijiiji)**_

_**DOS HORAS DESPUES ESA MISMA MADRUGADA SIN HABER AMANECIDO**_

_**Cuídense**__**-le dijo la Mama de kagome -**__**las extrañare**_

_**Yo**____**también abuela**__**-dijo la hija de kagome**_

_**Cuida a mi hermana y saluda al orejas de perro de mi parte**__**-dijo un souta ya hombre**_

_**Cuida a mi nieta, confió en que no dejaras que desaparezca**__**-dijo el Abuelo de kagome besando la frente de su bisnieta**_

_**No**____**lo haré abuelo, encontrare a mi padre**__**-dijo la joven con su madre en su espalda tapada con una capa**_

_**Toma esto, nunca se sabe que sucederá**__**-le dijo la Mama de kagome pasándole un arco a la joven**_

_**Gracias abuela**__**-dijo la joven, tomo el arco y lo puso al lado de su madre en el hombro**_

_**En ese momento kagome despierta**_

_**Ma... mama**__**-dijo Kagome débilmente**_

_**(se acerca, la destapa y le da un beso en la frente, encima de la luna negra) **__**Cuídate y se feliz pequeña ya es hora**__**-dijo la Mama de kagome**_

_**Gracias**__**-dijo Kagome y su madre volvió a taparla**_

_**Rápido vete**__**-le dijo la Mama de kagome**_

_**Si**__**-dijo la joven**_

_**La joven youkai de un salto entro en el pozo pero nada paso, volvió y salto de nuevo pero nada paso**_

_**¡Demonios no puedo pasar!**__**-dijo golpeando con su puño el suelo.**_

_**Volvió a entrar en el pozo donde no consiguió nada, sintiendo impotencia y frustración empezó a llorar estruendosamente (al fin y al cabo solo tiene quince es una niña) hasta que sintió como una suave mano le acariciaba la cara, ella abrió sus ojos húmedos y se encontró con la cara de su madre, pero también con la ternura mas grande que podría ver en el rostro de ella. **_

_**Kagome débilmente deslizo su mano al arco tocándolo, la youkai entendió y lo tomo subió a la orilla del pozo y cogió una flecha y preparo el arco apuntando al fondo del pozo con su madre en la espalda sosteniéndose de su cuello.**_

_**Continúa...**_


	43. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 43

_**HELLOOOOO! **_

_**Bueno, son las 1:00 de la madrugada en este momento, siento la tardanza en publicar los capítulos pero los estudios me mantienen la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada, y como termine una tarea y no tengo sueño pensé les dejare algo a las chicas hoy jijijiji. **_

_**En este capitulo seré misericordiosa y les revelare el nombre de la hija de kagome jujujuju, y sobre el reencuentro de padre e hija mujajajaja sera intenso si es que sobreviven (ya ando yo soltando la lengua) jujujuju**_

_**¡DISFRUTEN!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 43**_

_**EN LA EPOCA ANTIGUA**_

_**Estaba oscuro, todos estaba durmiendo cuando de nuevo sintieron los temblores, todos se despertaron y se reunieron en la cabaña de la anciana kaede.**_

_**Ahí esta de nuevo**__**-dijo Miroku muy serio**_

_**Si pero estas energías son diferentes**__**-dijo Kikyo-**__**son de un poderoso youkai**_

_**¿Será que algún demonio esta tratando de cruzar por el pozo? ¿Crees que los sucesos se repitan de nuevo?**__** -pregunto Inuyasha**___

_**No lo se, ademas seria irrelevante, kagome es la unica que puede pasar, ella esta muerta y tu Inuyasha que podias pasar ahora se te esta prohibido el paso. **__**-dijo Kaede y se levanto saliendo de la cabaña-**__** Por ahora hay que estar pendiente.**_

_**Todos salieron y se sentaron fuera de la cabaña y miraron en dirección al pozo, solo se veía las ráfagas de energía que brillaban en la oscuridad. De repente se dejaron de sentir los temblores y las luces dejaron de cintilar.**_

_**Se... se detuvo**__**-susurro Sango nerviosa**_

_**¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?**__**-dijo Miroku preocupado**_

_**EN LA EPOCA MODERNA**_

_**La hija de kagome apuntaba al fondo del pozo decidida a pasar**_

_**Concentra toda tu energía en la flecha**__**-susurro Kagome**_

_**Si madre**__**-dijo la joven**_

_**Tu puedes Shy**__**-murmuro Kagome**_

_**Y kagome brillo dándole toda su energía a su hija y ella comprendió que lo harían juntas, se concentro y paso al igual que su madre toda su energía a la flecha. La flecha se volvió de un color rosado brillante y fuerte casi blanco, shy en ese instante la soltó **_

_**¡VE!**__**-dijo Shy a la flecha **_

_**La solto, cuando la flecha toco el suelo del pozo este empezó a temblar y la flecha a pura fuerza empezó a taladrar el piso penetrando el suelo, poco a poco la flecha empezo a entrar, cuando la flecha estaba por la mitad dentro del suelo**__**sintió como el suelo empezó a cambiar y como la energía también, trasformando el pozo en un campo azul muy brillante como si fuera agua, shy entendío lo que estaba pasando, con la ayuda de su madre había abierto el pozo... Era su oportunidad.**_

_**Después saltó dentro del pozo, desapareciendo dentro de este, después de la joven desaparecer con su madre en su espalda el suelo de ese lado dejo de temblar y de brillar dando a entender que la puerta de ese lado estaba cerrada.**_

_**EN LA EPOCA ANTIGUA**_

_**Todos estaban preocupados, fue cuando sintieron otra vez la energía volver a sentirse pero ahora el poder era inimaginable, no podían creer lo que sentían, el suelo empezó a temblar y todos miraban en esa dirección, la energía demoníaca y espiritual era inmensa, fue cuando un haz de luz salio disparado desde el suelo hacia el cielo **_

_**Todos vieron el rayo de luz tan conocido subir y estallar en el cielo como siempre sucedia cuando kagome lanzaba sus flechas.**_

_**¡Es imposible!**__**-dijo Sango mirando el cielo**_

_**¡No puede ser!**__**-gimio Miroku asombrado**_

_**¡Es una flecha sagrada!**__**- Dijo Kikyo con los ojos abiertos**_

_**¡¿Será posible?**__** -susurro Inuyasha **___

_**Y salieron corriendo al lugar, pero antes de llegar una gran explosión se escucho que los tumbo a todos al piso**_

_**¡Dios que fue esa explosión!**__** -grito Sango mientras se ponia de pie otra vez**_

_**¡VAMOS!**__**-grito Inuyasha **_

_**Empezaron a correr de nuevo, y sus ojos se salieron de su orbitas al encontrar todo desvastado y lleno de humo y polvo. **_

_**Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, se percataron que el pozo estaba hecho trizas, un gran agujero donde estaba el pozo se veía.**_

_**Pero lo que los dejo inmóvil fue la silueta de una persona entre la nube de polvo al lado del agujero, después de aclararse la nube vieron que esta tenia un arco en la mano, el pelo negro largo, una falda corta negra, unas botas de campaña negras (unas cortas para campamentos), una blusa roja mangas largas. Estaba de espalda.**_

_**(conociendo esa figura y esa extraña ropa) **__**¡No es posible!**__**-dijo Inuyasha mirando la espalda de la joven**_

_**¡Pero si ella…!**__**- Dijo Sango con lagrimas asomándose a su ojos**_

_**¡Increíble!**__**-gimio Miroku con los ojazos abierto**_

_**¡¿Co... como paso?-**__**-dijo Kikyo asombrada**_

_**Inuyasha se iba acercar, cuando la joven se percato de ciertas presencias, se giro con el arco en posición y con unos ojos de color chocolate mirando con odio y recelo a cualquiera que se acercara, su pelo negro ondeando con la brisa, miraba a todos los presente con una mirada fría. Estaba de lado mirando casi de reojo y apuntando con el arco. **_

_**Miro a los presentes y los reconoció, pues había visto sus fotos, de inmediato reconoció a su tío inuyasha que la miraba fríamente, bajo el arco, se lo puso en el hombro y se giro acomodándose la mochila al hombro y tomando el bulto envuelto en una capa, que ninguno de los presentes se había percatado, se dio cuenta de que ahora que era humana su madre pesaba mas, se giro mirando a los presentes con el bulto en brazos.**_

_**Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no era ella pero…**_

_**¡Esa mochila! No lo entiendo, ¿sino es ella?**__**-dijo Sango pero no siguió hablando**_

_**¿Quién eres?**__**-le pregunto Inuyasha sacando sus garras - **__**¿Por qué hueles a kagome?**_

_**Esa pregunta es simple**__**-les dijo Shy**_

_**¡Como dices explícate!**__**-dijo Kikyo mirándola con su fria mirada**_

_**(la mira fríamente estilo sessho) **__**Huelo como ella, porque soy su hija**__**-dijo Shy**_

_**Dejando a todos con la boca abierta, asombrados**_

_**¡ESTUPIDESES KAGOME MURIO, NOSOTROS LA VIMOS MORIR!**__**-dijo Inuyasha furioso sacando mas sus garras- **__**¡HABLA O TE HARE PEDAZOS! ¿QUIEN ERES?**_

_**La joven vio que la miraban con recelo, y para desgracia suya había pasado tanta energía a la flecha que se volvió humana, eso de seguro se debía a que su madre era humana antes de ser youkai. Esto no estaba bien, su madre le había contado que su tío era impulsivo, esos de los que matan y después preguntan.**_

_**La joven supo que no había nada más que hacer así que se arrodillo en el suelo, acomodo en el suelo y en sus piernas el paquete que cargaba, todos miraban atento lo que hacia la joven, cuando un brazo se deslizo fuera de la capa.**_

_**¡Eso es una persona!**__**-dijo Sango temiéndose lo peor**_

_**¡Esa presencia es de!**__** -dijo Inuyasha pero no termino porque la joven hablo**_

_**Ustedes vieron desaparecer a mi madre, y esa presencia que sientes tío inuyasha… es mi madre**__**-dijo Shy y destapo el cuerpo de kagome**_

_**Todos la reconocieron pues estaba en su forma humana, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.**_

_**¡Ella, esta viva!**__** -gimio Sango mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo de rodillas.**_

_**EN ALGUN LUGAR**_

_**El atardecer estaba próximo, los rayos anaranjados y rojos daban su llegada. Él, caminaba serio, mirando hacia delante sin temor. Por su mente vagaban recuerdos y habitaba un sueño que no entendía. Ese día, el ultimo día que la tuvo en sus brazos, algo paso, se preguntaba que fue, que paso exactamente esa ultima noche, en la que ella desapareció, y algo mas… ¿Por qué aun tenia ese sueño? ¿Por qué su mente lo torturaba con su recuerdo?**_

_**Quince años y sigue doliendo, por extraño que parezca durante los años anteriores había buscado la forma de hacerme fuerte y todo eso dejo de ser importante cuando ella apareció y me demostró la verdadera forma del poder y su magnitud. Pero ella ya no estaba.**_

_**Durante varios años siguió un camino invisible, acompañado de lin y yaken, ellos como buenos y fieles compañeros le siguieron, hasta que se detuvo en ese lugar al que no había ido hacia mucho tiempo, era el castillo de su madre, perteneciente a la raza de los perros.**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**¿Que gran suceso tuvo que pasar, para que vinieras a visitar a tu madre?**__** -dijo la Madre de sesshomaru**_

_**Sesshomaru miro a la hermosa youkai, trescientos años y seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba, claro jamás se lo diría.**_

_**Su regreso a la casa de la luna… no lo sabia exactamente, solo estaba ahí. **_

_**Dejo a sus seguidores y camino lentamente por todo el castillo, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, donde estaba el jardín, y lo vio… sabia que había visto ese espacio… lo reconocía, esa, era la razón de su regreso.**_

_**Era un bosque en la parte de atrás del castillo, una hermosa pradera seguida de flores y luego árboles, ese espacio era el que aparecía en sus sueños, y aún seguía apareciendo, siempre la misma imagen, la joven parecida a él, y ahora que se percataba, idéntica a su propia madre ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y que hacían sus propios hijos con ella? Reconocía a lin perfectamente, pero ella era un misterio.**_

_**Regreso para irse, pero esta vez se fue solo, lin se quedo en la casa de la luna junto a yaken, él se marcho, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba respuesta.**_

_**Ese mismo día fue a la aldea de inuyasha, hacia cinco años que no había vuelto, y algo le llamo la atención, inuyasha aun no tenia cachorros, algo que contradecía la línea de tiempo que se supone debía cumplirse. Así mismo la exterminadora y el monje, tampoco había tenido descendencia al parecer la partida de ella, fue algo más que una simple muerte.**_

_**Fue al pozo, el altar, como siempre, tenía flores frescas frente a su nombre.**_

_**Kagome**__**-susurro Sesshomaru- **__**¿dime que paso esa noche?**__**-le pregunto al silencio, y al espacio vació que era esa parte donde estaba el pozo. **_

_**Se dio la vuelta y camino sin rumbo, algo en su interior le decía que algo no encajaba en todo esto y prueba de ello era su sueño, aunque kagome no apareciera en el.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Ahora después de quince años, se encontraba al norte, esa misma noche había vuelto a tener ese sueño, la sonrisa de la joven desconocida era extraña, enigmática y mostraba ante todo felicidad, algo que él debía reconocer había perdido esa noche años atrás, extrañaba a kagome mas de lo que jamás pudo haberse imaginado, la larga existencia de la que antes se bufaba ya no era tan agradable, y mas después de conocer lo dulce de la compañía y lo amargo de la soledad. **_

_**Se levanto de la piedra en la que estaba sentado y se acerco al risco mirando el cielo estrellado, una noche de luna llena, miro el gran espacio que se levanta frente al él, sintiéndose extraño, aspiro el aire, olía a rosas y jazmines, su fragancia, estaba en el aire.**_

_**Continúa...**_


	44. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 44

_**Ojayooo jajaja otra vez actualizando de madrugada… pero debo aprovechar o me tardaria mas tiempo.**_

_**Aquí les dejo para que hagan cabeza jijijiji.**_

_**¡DISFRUTEN!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 44**_

_**EN UN ESPACIO FUERA DEL TIEMPO Y ESPACIO**_

_**En una habitación blanca llenas de espejos mostrando partes de la vida de diferentes personas, se encontraba una hermosa joven de largos cabellos blancos suelto atrás y dos trenzas a los lados, un hermoso kimono **__**azul**__**, ojos dorados. Ella estaba mirando uno de los espejos, este mostraba a sesshomaru mirando la luna. (Espero les guste, es mi carta favorita me inspire en ella para crear a esta mujer, el espejo de sakura cards captor)**_

_**El portal ha sido cerrado y la perla desapareció para siempre**__**-dijo un joven de largos cabellos negros con un largo mechón cayendo frente a su ojo izquierdo, traje de cuello alto blanco entero, ojos plateados, hermoso rostro, delgado, alto, dos argollas en su oreja derecha. Apareciendo de repente detrás de la joven.**_

_**Te tardaste quince años**__**-dijo la joven sin mirarlo en un tono serio y bajo que indicaba fastidio por el trabajo mal hecho.**_

_**Me divertí mucho impidiéndole el paso a esta época, pero logro superar mi barrera**__**-dijo el joven flotando hacia el espejo que mostraba a kagome acostada y a los demás a su lado- **__**era mas fuerte de lo que pensé, los superiores hicieron un gran trabajo, en cuanto a la niña youkai, pensé que me esperarías**__**-dijo mirando el espejo. Ambos se estaban dando la espalda.**_

_**Eso pensé, pero ya vez que hasta el propio destino se equivoca**__**-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-**__**los superiores me ordenaron que la devolviera**_

_**Ya veo**__**-dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarla-**__**pero por otro lado, cumpliste tu promesa**_

_**Y yo espero tú cumplas la tuya, Tiempo**__**-dijo Destino dando la vuelta para mirarlo**_

_**Hay tiempo de sobra**__**-dijo Tiempo como sin no le importara**_

_**Para un mortal el tiempo es oro**__**-dijo Destino mirándolo fríamente-**__**me pediste ayuda y yo te la otorgue, ahora es deber, que me des algo**__** a cambio**_

_**Por supuesto**__**-dijo Tiempo muy serio- **__**hable con los superiores y ya están al tanto, pero dime ¿Por qué devolviste a la bebe? ¿Pensaste que era necesario?**_

_**Así es, era necesario para que tu pudieras cerrar el portal, pero irremediablemente su destino era nacer, yo solo tome su vida temporalmente, tenia que asegurarme de que su madre volviera.**__** -dijo Destino recordando cuando tomo la vida de la niña del vientre de su madre despues del ataque de naraku a la primera kagome que viajo.**_

_**(sonríe cínicamente) **__**Tu siempre tan justa, me gustaría tener tus ventajas, yo solo controlo el tiempo, lo doy y lo quito, en cambio tu, el destino, eres diferente, pones un camino a los mortales y es su decisión si lo aceptan tal y como se lo das o te retan para algo mejor ¿cuantas personas han aceptado lo que le das, y cuantas te han retado?**__** -le comento Tiempo**_

_**(sonríendo) **__**Puedes contar con los dedos de tus manos los que me han retado**__**-dijo Destino y miro el espejo-**__**y a diferencia de ti yo conozco el amor de una madre, sabia que si la enviaba de vuelta, ella haría todo lo posible para romper tu barrera, aun cuando te empeñaras en obligarla a un camino y destino que no era el que ella eligió.**_

_**Es cierto, bien ¿eso es todo lo que deseas?**__**-le pregunto tiempo**_

_**Si lo sabes ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**__**-dijo destino**_

_**Bien**__**-acepto Tiempo**_

_**Tiempo empezó a brillar, de su cuerpo salieron cuatro esferas plateadas que fueron a parar frente al ángel del destino, esta las observo estaban flotando delante de ella. **_

_**Dame valides de lo que me acabas de dar**__**-dijo Destino mirándolo fijamente**_

_**No confías en mí**__**-dijo Tiempo sonriendo**_

_**(destino le sonríe y lo mira fríamente)**__** recuerdas el dicho de los mortales "El tiempo es implacable"**__**-dijo Destino recordandole lo que decian los humanos de el**_

_**jajajaja, creo que pasas mucho tiempo con los mortales**__**-dijo Tiempo sonriendo, segundos después se puso serio, sus ojos plateados se volvieron negros, solo por una milésima de segundos, y las esferas empezaron a palpitar-**__**su tiempo ya empezó a correr, ahora depende de ti**__**-dicho esto levanto su mano izquierda y en ella aparecio un pequeño trozo de papel que se lo lanzo a destino, esta lo atrapo pero no vio lo que contenía-**__**como te lo prometí, el tiempo de esas mortales se detuvo cuando su amiga volvió al futuro, ahora ya empezó a correr de nuevo, si yo fuera tu me apresuraría **__**-la miro risueño con sus ojos plateados-**__**¿sabes? siempre es un placer hacer tratos con el destino**__**-y desapareció**_

_**Destino lo observo marcharse, miro el espejo donde aparecía sango y kikyo hablando y se dio cuenta que lo que dijo tiempo era cierto.**_

_**Luego levanto su mano derecha y observo el papel que le dio tiempo, se percato que era una foto, en ella una imagen borrosa de cuatro jóvenes, después observo como la foto brillo un segundo y la imagen borrosa de los chicos se restableció.**_

_**Al lado del espejo de kagome aparecieron dos espejos mas, uno al lado del espejo de Kikyo y otro al lado del espejo de sango, pero estos estaban en blanco, no mostraban nada.**_

_**Por fin todo volverá la normalidad**__**-susurro Destino**_

_**La mujer se volvió un remolino dorado que se transformo en una esfera dorada brillante y desapareció de la habitación, la foto se volvió luces y desapareció.**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Todos reconocieron a kagome, pues al igual que su hija estaban en forma humana, por el consumo de energía, pero sus ojos aún no daban crédito a lo que veían.**_

_**Después de recuperarse, de ver a la que se creyó muerta por quince años, inuyasha la tomo en brazos y fueron a la cabaña de la anciana kaede y acomodaron a kagome en un futon y shy se dispuso a contarles lo que sabía.**_

_**Al terminar todos estaban asombrados, pero había partes que no entendía y razones habían, entre ellas el no poder tener sus hijas.**_

_**Algo paso esa ultima noche que nos afecto, pero creo que no lo sabremos nunca**__**-dijo Kikyo muy seria mirando a kagome**_

_**La señorita tiene razón, pero ahora no es el momento, debemos ayudar a la señorita kagome a recuperarse**__**-dijo Miroku pensativo- **__**¿Pero como?**_

_**Mi madre me dijo que si estaba viva era gracias a la energía de demonio que poseía**__**-comento Shy**_

_**Dada**__**por la sangre de sesshomaru**__**-agrego Inuyasha**_

_**Pero él... hace más de diez años que no lo vemos**__**-dijo Sango**_

_**Es**__**cierto, pero debemos hablar con kohaku, tal vez lin sepa algo**__**-dijo Kikyo**_

_**Hace un par de meses le pregunte a kohaku sobre él, me dijo que hacia dos años que no visitaba a lin**__**-comento Sango**_

_**¿Quién es kohaku?**__**-pregunto Shy**_

_**Es mi hermano, esta casado con lin, la niña que acompañaba a tu padre**__**-le respondio Sango**_

_**Mi madre me contó acerca de esa niña y de tu hermano, no sabia que se hubieran casado**__**-dijo Shy pensativa-**__**debo ir a verla**_

_**Estoy de acuerdo**__**-dijo el monje Miroku luego miro a inuyasha-**__**y tú eres el más indicado para ir**_

_**No lo creo, la casa de la luna no es un lugar cualquiera, pero puedo llevarla, ya que es humana, pero solo hasta que te recuperes, es mí deber cuidarte.**__** -dijo Inuyasha (cielos que tio tan responsable- _ -)**_

_**Hablare con kohaku, estoy seguro que él te llevara con ella**__**-dijo Sango sonriente**_

_**(suspiro) **__**Gracias**__**-dijo Shy y bajo la cabeza se encontraba muy cansada**_

_**No hay que agradecer, al contrario nosotros te estamos agradecido de que la hayas traído de vuelta, ella es especial**__**-dijo Kikyo y le sonrió-**__**ahora debes descansar**_

_**La joven le hizo caso y se recostó al lado de su madre. Horas después había oscurecido, y dentro de la mente de la joven algo se removía.**_

_**SUEÑO**_

"_**Su esencia es natural… lo sabia... pero ella nunca antes había tratado con semejante oscuridad, algo en su interior se estaba despertando, nadie la había advertido de esto, ella lucha para contenerlo, pero este se vuelve enorme y la trata de aplastar, quiere dominarla, controlarla, la asfixia, no puede respirar. Es una sombra enorme que se alza frente a ella, corre, pero los diez pasos que ella daba eran borrados por uno de la gran sombra, la iba ha aplastar, corría, lloraba, llamaba a su madre, pero esta no respondía…"**_

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO**_

_**¡Nooo!**__**-grito Shy, se despertó sudando y llorando-**__**madre**__**-sollozo, se tapo el rostro y lloro, luego se levanto y se acostó en el pecho de kagome y luego se durmió, esta vez no hubo pesadilla.**_

_**Shy despertó al día siguiente, estaba mas descansada, pero el sueño que tuvo era tan real, algo se apoderaba de ella, algo grande y con mucho poder, por un lado quería salir, pero sentía que si lo dejaba no podría controlarlo, por otro, sabia que estaba unida a eso.**_

_**Ya despertaste, que bueno**__**-dijo Kikyo entrando a la cabaña-**__**vamos debes comer algo**_

_**Si gracias**__**-dijo Shy, se levanto y fue al río a tomar un baño, luego volvió y comió algo. **_

_**A kagome la habían cambiado, poniendo el traje tradicional rojo con blanco. Kikyo y sango se encontraban ahí, cuidándola.**_

_**¿No ha vuelto a ponerse transparente?**__**-pregunto Shy a las mujeres**_

_**No**__**-le contesto Kikyo -**__**al parecer solo sucede cuando despierta**__**-aclaro-**__**creo que ella se dio cuenta, por lo que todavía no ha despertado**_

_**(viendo la preocupación en el rostro de la joven) **__**¿Cómo te sientes?**__** -le pregunto Sango**_

_**(levanto la vista, un poco sorprendida) **__**me siento un poco débil, nunca me había sentido así**__**-dijo Shy mirándose las manos, sin sus acostumbradas garras**_

_**Es normal en un demonio puro que nunca ha tenido una descarga de energía tan fuerte**__**-le dijo kikyo-**__**pero debes descansar si quieres viajar**_

_**Es cierto, hay muchos demonios fuertes ahí afuera**__**-le corroboro Sango-**__**ya mande a buscar a kohaku y a lin, podrás hablar con ellos esta noche**_

_**Gracias**__**-dijo Shy le dedico una hermosa sonrisa parecida a la de su madre-**__**si no les importa quiero recostarme un poco**_

_**Descuida, anda vamos a mi cabaña, ahí podrás descansar sin oír la escandalosa voz de Inuyasha**__**-dijo sango y sonrió **_

_**Continúa...**_


	45. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 45

_**Aquí les dejo.**_

_**¡DISFRUTEN!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 45**_

_**Salieron de la cabaña, y sango arreglo un futon para la joven. Esta se durmió de inmediato. Unos minutos después de haberse dormido, la joven tuvo de nuevo la pesadilla, era esa enorme sombra que quería aplastarla, y que la asfixiaba, llamo a su madre y sorprendentemente esta vez algo ocurrió.**_

_**SUEÑO**_

"_**¡Madre!, ¡Madre!**__**-gritaba la joven mientras corría, perseguida por la sombra enorme, el terror en su rostro y las lagrimas caian e por sus tersas mejillas mientras gritaba desesperada- **__**¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡Déjameee en paz!, ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¿Por qué me atormentas?, ¡MADREEE!**__**-gritaba desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos la joven, en eso tropezó, y cayo al suelo boca abajo, la sombra la iba aplastar, la joven meneaba la cabeza a los lados diciendo que no, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, le pedía a gritos que se detuviera- **__**¡Noooooo!**__**-grito desesperada, al ver que la gran sombra no se detendría, sollozo amargamente como si se le fuera el alma en ese sollozo, y fue cuando susurro- **__**Mama**_

_**Al decir eso una pequeña luz apareció a sus pies, la sombra al verla se volvió pequeña y entro al cuerpo de shy, la joven estaba sorprendida, que había pasado, después levanto el rostro y vio a kagome de espalda frente a ella.**_

_**¡Mama!**__**-dijo Shy reconociéndola- **__**¡MAMA!**__**-dijo en voz alta y kagome se giro para recibirla en sus brazos**_

_**Hay pequeña, veo que necesitas más de tu padre de lo que jamás pensé**__**-dijo Kagome abrazando a su hija-**__**solo él puede enseñarte a controlar esa parte de ti**_

_**(llorando en el pecho de kagome, sin levantar el rostro) **__**no, que me deje en paz, no quiero seguir teniendo estas pesadilla**__**-dijo Shy llorando y apretándose al pecho de kagome**_

_**Es imposible, es parte de ti mi niña**__**-dijo Kagome-**__**vamos, mírame**__**-le dijo a su hija**_

_**Shy movió negativamente la cabeza sin apartarse del pecho de su madre**_

_**Hija debo decirte algo y quiero que me veas a los ojos**__**-le dijo Kagome suavemente**_

_**Shy se sintió verdaderamente mal, se estaba comportando como una niña, cuando su madre más la necesitaba. Respiro hondo y calmo sus lagrimas, por una extraña razón, sintió que no le gustaría lo que iba a oír. Shy levanto el rostro hasta el de su madre y kagome le limpio las lágrimas.**_

_**(suspiro) **__**Hija, nunca te has rendido ante nada, ni siquiera, cuando los otros niños quisieron hacerte sentir mal por tus marcas, ahora quiero que te comportes de la misma manera, debes ser fuerte, hasta que encuentres a tu padre las pesadillas no acabaran**__**-dijo Kagome mirándola, después su semblante serio cambio a uno triste y shy lo noto, sentía, sabia que, lo verdaderamente difícil, vendría ahora- **__**mi energía se esta acabando, no se cuanto tiempo me quede, necesito… quiero pedirte un favor**__**-dijo mirándola**_

_**Dime**__**-le contesto Shy, pero se dio cuenta, que estaba conteniendo la respiración**_

_**Mi pequeña cachorro... yo... Shy... si no llego a despertar**__**-dijo Kagome, shy abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, kagome se dio cuenta pero la ignoro- **__**si no llego a despertar, quiero que le digas a tu padre que lo amo, y lamento haberme rendido, no es que lo quisiera, pero hay veces en que... en que... en que ya no te quedan fuerza para detener las almas de abandonar un cuerpo ya débil**__**-le sonrió a su hija-**__**solo dile que lo amo, harías eso por mi**__**-concluyo, mirándola tiernamente.**_

_**Shy negaba con la cabeza, no creía que su madre, la sacerdotisa mas poderosa que hubiera conocido, la que le enseño como controlar sus poderes, que la entreno, que le enseño todo lo que sabia, le estuviera pidiendo ese favor.**_

_**Prométemelo, por favor**__**-le dijo Kagome**_

_**No**__**-susurro Shy**_

_**Hija, necesito que me lo prometas**__**-le susurro Kagome al oído-**__**es necesario que lo oiga salir de tus labios**_

_**No**__**-dijo Shy y se aparto de ella-**__**vamos madre, si tanto lo amas dame tiempo, se que puedes, yo lo traeré a tu lado, no puedes irte así sin mas**__**-dijo mirándola acusadoramente.**_

_**Debo irme**__**-dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta**_

_**¡NO! Espera no te vayas**__**-dijo Shy tomándola por la muñeca, pero por una extraña razón, esta vez no pudo tocarla, su mano pasaron a través de su brazo- **__**que pasa, hace unos momentos podía tocarte**__**-dijo, kagome empezó a desaparecer**_

_**(dándole la espalda le dijo) **__**Se fuerte pequeña, lo necesitaras**__**-susurro Kagome y empezó a caminar hacia la nada**_

_**(en voz baja) **__**Te prometo que le daré tu mensaje a mi padre**__**-dijo Shy**_

_**Kagome antes de desaparecer la escucho, y sonrió dando un suspiro de alivio, desapareciendo totalmente.**_

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO**_

_**Todo se volvió de un blanco cegador, en ese momento shy despertó, percibiendo que había anochecido. **_

_**Al despertar, se dio cuenta que había dormido durante todo el día. Esta se levanto, y se fue directo a la cabaña de la anciana kaede. Cuando entro vio a su madre que descansaba apaciblemente.**_

_**En la habitación, ahora que se percataba había mas personas**_

_**Shy, despertaste**__**-dijo Kikyo -**__**ven para que conozcas a lin, es la protegida de tu padre**__**-señalando una hermosa joven adulta de unos 22 años de pelo negro muy largo, esta le sonreía**_

_**Hola, es un honor conocer a la hija del señor sesshomaru**__**-dijo Lin sonriendo-**__**no saben lo feliz que me hace, saber que están las dos aquí, puedes decirme lin**_

_**Este es mi hermano kohaku, también es el esposo de lin**__**-dijo Sango refiriéndose a un hombre muy guapo y alto que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sentado al lado de miroku y sango**_

_**Gusto en conocerte, no sabes lo contento que estamos, de saber que la señorita kagome esta viva**__**-dijo Kohaku sonriendo**_

_**Encantada**__**-dijo Shy y le sonrió dulcemente**_

_**Bien, el tiempo es oro así que empecemos**__**-dijo Miroku**_

_**Lo primero, lin ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no sabes de mi padre?**__** -cuestiono Shy a la mujer**_

_**Hace dos años, el señor sesshomaru vino a verme, solo paso **__**-dijo Lin ya toda una mujer y muy hermosa-**__**estaba serio, pero cuando no. Desde que la señorita kagome desapareció, él se volvió muy silencioso, bueno era silencioso... pero luego se volvió peor, dos años después nos dejo en la casa de la luna, al señor yaken y a mi, volvimos a verlo cinco años mas tarde**__**-dijo pensativa, como tratando de recordar todos los detalles-**__**es como si algo, para él, estuviera fuera de lugar, él busca algo, pero no sabe exactamente que es lo que busca.**_

_**Shy miro pensativa a la joven que desde niña acompaño a su padre, cuando debió ser ella la que estuviera a su lado, **_

"_**Que, ¿estoy celosa? por kami, estoy celosa de lin" penso Shy percatandose de ese sentimiento y lo desterro al instante.**_

_**He oído**__** -dijo Kohaku mirando a shy-**__**que se le vio en las tierras del norte, hace seis meses**_

_**¿Las tierras del norte?**__**-dijo Shy pensativa**_

_**Si, estas tierras son bastante extensas, es posible que todavía este ahí, si no sabe lo que busca, entonces se tomara su tiempo**__**-dijo Kohaku**_

_**Si es que anda caminando**__**-dijo Shy como dudando**_

_**Descuida, por alguna razón, él hace el camino a pie, pues esta muy enfrascado en su búsqueda**__**-la tranquiliza Lin con una sonrisa**_

_**Pero, ¿no sabes que es lo que realmente busca?**__** -volvio a cuestionar Shy confusa**_

_**No, pero debe ser algo relacionado con la señorita kagome**__**-dijo Lin pensativa**_

_**Debe estar pensando lo mismo que nosotros**__**-dijo Kikyo mirando a los demás-**__**que fue lo que paso exactamente esa noche, en la que kagome desapareció**___

_**Debo encontrarlo, a mi madre se le acaba el tiempo**__**-dijo Shy**_

_**¿Como lo sabes?**__** -pregunto Sango**_

_**Soñé con ella**__**-dijo Shy con la cabeza mirando el suelo, luego la levanto y los miro a todos-**__**me dijo que le dijera a mi padre que lo amaba**_

_**Eso es propio de ella**__**-suspiro Kikyo con paciencia-**__**debemos apresurarnos, kagome al parecer se encuentra tranquila porque esta segura que shy encontrara a su padre**_

_**Debo darme prisa**__**-dijo Shy - **__**diablos mis poderes no se han recuperado**_

_**Descuida, yo te acompañare**__**-la tranquilizo Inuyasha**_

_**yo también**__**-dijo Shippo ya un joven**_

_**Tu no shippo, te necesitamos aquí**__**-lo detuvo Kikyo**_

_**De acuerdo**__**-dijo un shippo ya hombre**_

_**Yo también iré**__**-se ofrecio Kohaku**_

_**Es lo mejor, kohaku ya ha recorrido esas tierras**__**-coincidio Lin**_

_**Kirara, tu los acompañaras**__**-dijo Sango, la gatita maulló en señal de estar de acuerdo**_

_**Todos se fueron a descansar, pues partirían a la mañana siguiente, no podía esperar a que shy recuperara los poderes y su forma.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, shy y kohaku irían en kirara para avanzar la primera parte del camino, e inuyasha los seguiría. Kikyo le facilito un arco y flechas hasta que recuperara su poderes, la joven se llevo su mochila. **_

_**A inuyasha le pareció extraña la situación, hace dieciseis años él había salido de viaje con kagome, en similares circunstancia, recuperar los fragmentos, ahora todo estaba fuera de lugar, pues la búsqueda era todavía más extraña... encontrar a su hermano.**_

_**Salieron rápidamente, el camino es largo y la energía de kagome poca.**_

_**Hicieron todo un día completo, parte volando y la otra parte a pie. El siguiente día se tomaron un receso, ya que shy no estaba del todo recuperada, Shy sabia que su extremo cansancio era por culpa de las pesadillas, desde que habia llegado se habian intensificado. Llevaban medio día caminando cuando varios monstruos los emboscaron**_

_**Diablos nos tienen rodeados**__**-dijo Kohaku, usando su cuchilla destruyo a varios de ellos**_

_**Shy por su lado lanzo varias flechas eliminando una gran cantidad, e inuyasha con garras de acero elimino los faltantes.**_

_**Siguieron caminando, al anochecer decidieron descansar a las afuera de una aldea. **_

_**Temprano en la madrugada, se despertaron kohaku e inuyasha, shy dormía pues aun estaba en proceso de recuperación.**_

_**(mirándola) **__**¿Crees que tarde mucho en recuperar su apariencia original?**__**-le pregunto Kohaku a inuyasha**_

_**(la observo) **__**No, su energía aumenta rápidamente, ya deberia haberla recuperado... no entiendo porque todavía no ha recuperado su verdadera apariencia**__**-dijo Inuyasha mirándola, "Es cierto, su energía crece rápidamente, pero ella aun no toma su verdadera apariencia, a quien se parecerá, a kagome o a Sesshomaru. De esa forma es idéntica a kagome, pero tiene la mirada de su hermano, pero…"**_

_**El sol sale en ese instante y shy se despierta. Se alistan y comienzan de nuevo el camino de búsqueda. Shy va muy pensativa, había tenido ese sueño de nuevo. "Diablos, esa sombra me tiene nerviosa, se que si la dejo salir recuperare mis poderes, pero se que esta vez habrá algo diferente, y temo no poder controlarme. ¿Madre que hago? (suspira) debo calmarme"**_

_**Dos días después llegan a los limites del norte, shy aun no había recuperado sus poderes, ahora solo quedaba investigar donde habían visto a un youkai de cabellos plateados. **_

_**Se quedaron a dormir en el bosque, a la mañana siguiente saldrían a preguntar en las aldeas. **_

_**Amaneció, kohaku se marcho dejando a inuyasha y a shy rondando los bosques cercanos. **_

_**Shy se dio cuenta que inuyasha estaba nervioso, entonces recordó que hoy era luna nueva, se volvería humano. Shy se encontraba en el dilema de que, si recuperaba su energía algo mas saldría con ella, pero si no hacia algo, esa noche estarían en serios peligros. Prueba de ello eran los ataques a los que fueron propicios. **_

_**Kohaku salio a investigar con los aldeanos, sobre el avistamiento de un youkai de pelo plateado, pero lamentablemente nadie lo había visto. Shy e inuyasha se quedaron en el bosque, al atardecer, inuyasha ya se encontraba incomodo.**_

_**Tranquilo**__**-dijo Shy y le sonrió**_

_**Si, pero creo que todavía no me acostumbro**__**-dijo Inuyasha y le devolvió la sonrisa- **__**Tienes la sonrisa tranquilizadora de kagome**__**-la joven sonrio y se sonrojo.**_

_**En eso shy empezó a cambiar, al parecer se había relajado lo suficiente como para que su energía fluyera por su cuerpo. Primero fue su pelo al volverse plateado, después sus marcas magenta en su rostro, su orejas, garras, colmillos.**_

_**(mirándola) **__**sorprendente... eres... eres la viva imagen de mi hermano**__**-reconoció Inuyasha sonriendo**___

_**Continúa...**_


	46. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 46

_**Ojayooooooooooooo, oh, gracias a kami que no se me han aburrido jejeje, espero que sigan disfrutando, y no teman el esperado encuentro de padre hija ya esta cerca jijiji.**_

_**¡DISFRUTEN!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 46**_

_**Minutos despues kohaku llega y se sorprende de ver a Shy en su verdadera forma. **_

_**Increíble, a lin le encantaría verte**__**- le sonrió Kohaku**_

_**Shy le sonrió a sus acompañantes, sentía algo correr por su cuerpo, algo que no le gustaba para nada.**_

_**Horas después Inuyasha se había convertido en humano y estaban cenando cuando shy presintió peligro.**_

_**Tio Inuyasha**__**-dijo Shy y este se puso alerta-**__**algo se acerca, a tu derecha**_

_**Inuyasha se preparo para lo que fuera, shy saco sus garras y kohaku su hacha.**_

_**¿Donde shy?**__**-le pregunto Inuyasha**_

_**Esta cerca**__**-dijo Shy poniendo atención a todo lo que los rodeaba**_

_**De un momento a otro el suelo empezó a temblar, y un gran demonio apareció. Shy había escuchado las historias de su madre, pero lo que sus ojos veían, no le daba crédito.**_

_**¡Demonios!... ¿Por qué ahora?**__**-dijo inuyasha poniéndose delante de ella y a su lado kohaku.**_

_**Descuida te protegeremos**__**-dijo Kohaku poniéndose en posición**_

_**El monstruo no solo era enorme, su aliento era puro veneno y su saliva acido. Sus ojos verde con marrón, sus colmillos enormes y brotados de la boca, sus garras destilaba acido además de ser enormes, su cuerpo era negro, en su cabeza dos grandes cuernos.**_

_**El demonio empezó a atacarlos, inuyasha y kohaku se defendían, pero era obvio que seria imposible para ellos ganarle en esas condiciones.**_

_**El primero en caer fue inuyasha, este por no estar acostumbrado a pelear como humano fue mas facil de vencer, con una herida en su estomago y su brazo derecho roto, trataba de levantarse, shy fue a su lado.**_

_**Debes... salir de aquí**__**-dijo Inuyasha herido**_

_**(con lagrimas en los ojos y asustada) **__**no me iré, no es justo**__**- dijo Shy temblando**_

_**No estas... acostumbrada, no pod... podrás defenderte**__**-le dijo Inuyasha**_

_**Kohaku fue herido en una pierna, por las garras de acido, estaba cojo pero podía defenderse. **_

_**¡Aaaaaaahhh!... ¡demonios!**__**-dijo Kohaku tratándose de levantar, su pierna sangrando y kirara a su lado**_

_**¡Joven kohaku!**__** -grito Shy**_

_**El demonio entonces se percato de shy y su poder y se dispuso a atacarla, pero kirara se interpuso, resultando herida y perdiendo sus poderes**_

_**(con miedo) **__**Aléjate, o… o sino lo lamentaras**__**-dijo Shy sacando sus garras y retrocediendo**_

_**¡Huye! ¡Shy! ¡Demonios!**__**-Grito Inuyasha tratando de levantarse pero la herida en su estomago no se lo permitía**_

_**Tienes un gran poder, te comeré y los adsorberé**__**-dijo el Monstruo levantando sus garras lanzándole un ataque a la joven**_

_**¡Nooo!**__**-grito Shy, ágilmente salto al otro lado esquivando el ataque- **__**¡vete!**__**-grito de nuevo y de sus garras salio un látigo negro (igual al verde de su lindo papi) y le corto un brazo al demonio**_

_**¡Maldita me las pagaras!**__**-dijo el Demonio y la alcanzo con sus garras hiriéndola en un brazo**_

_**¡Aarrrgg!**__**-grito Shy tomándose el brazo con su otra mano- **__**madre **__**-susurro, empezando a sentirse mal, agarrándose la cabeza, sentía la oscuridad acercarse, pero esta vez no estaba durmiendo. En ese momento en la mente de shy algo empieza a palpitar.**_

_**Déjame salir**__**-susurro en su mente una voz, ronca y grave de mujer**_

_**(sosteniéndose su cabeza) **__**¿Quién eres? ¿Porque me atosigas?**__** -grita Shy**_

_**Soy tu, y somos una**__**-dijo la voz estremeciéndose dentro de ella, a shy un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sentía un gran poder dentro de ella, pero no podía con él.**_

_**No déjame, por favor**__**-Pidio Shy en ese momento el monstruo vuelve a golpear a shy, esta vez la golpea en el rostro hiriéndola, pero ella esta muy concentrada en su lucha por controlar la oscuridad que se avecinaba en su interior**_

_**¡Nooo, shy!**__**-dijo inu, este se había puesto boca abajo**_

_**¡Kirara! ¡Despierta!**__**-dijo Kohaku, mirando aterrado, como el demonio golpeaba a la joven- **__**¡Shy huye!**__**-pero la joven no escuchaba**_

_**No puedo dejarte, anda… déjame salir, quiero jugar un poco**__**-dijo, pero esta vez el golpe del monstruo, hizo lo que faltaba, shy perdió el control de su mente por el miedo.**_

_**Inuyasha se percato de esto, al ver como los ojos de shy se volvían negros y sus pupilas desaparecian, sus marcas de color magenta también cambiaban a negras, sus garras se volvieron negras y su pelo también.**_

_**¡SHY! ¡Nooo, debes calmarte!**__**-grito Inuyasha dandose cuenta que Shy estaba perdiendo la conciencia.**_

_**(giro la cabeza, y vio a inuyasha boca abajo, mientras todo se volvía oscuro, como si estuviera mirando a través de un velo negro) **__**Tío... Inuyasha**__**-murmuro Shy antes de caer en un vació**_

_**Así es, vamos, déjate llevar, dame el control**__**-dijo en susurro la voz ronca de una mujer**_

_**No…**__**-dijo Shy y su voz se fue apagando y su ultimo pensamiento fue para su madre y su-**__**padre**_

_**Shy empezó a cambiar, inuyasha y kohaku miraban asombrado la imagen negra de shy, pelo negro, ojos totalmente negros, marcas negras (la luna, y sus rayas en sus mejillas) y sus garras. Esta levanto su mano como sintiéndose, saco más largamente sus garras negras y miro al monstruo.**_

_**(poniendo una risa maléfica y horrible en su rostro) **__**ahora si, vamos a jugar**__**-le dijo Shy al demonio mientras tronaba sus garras**_

_**La joven empezó a soltar un cantidad exorbitante de energía-**__**si, si por fin libre**__**-mientras decía esto empezó a deformarse, su rostro, manos, brazos, piernas y cuerpo, empezaron a alargarse transformándose en segundos en un enorme Inu (perro gigante) de color negro, su cola era doble una plateada y la otra negra (como la cola de kuroru, la gemela de kirara), pero a diferencia de su padre los ojos de la joven se quedaron negros.**_

_**El demonio al verse en desventaja delante de tan enorme perro quiso huir**_

_**(Shy lo pisa pero no lo mata) **__**a donde crees que vas **__**(con una voz ronca y tronante)**__** si a penas empieza la diversión**__**-se rió Shy en forma de susurro maléfico**_

_**(muy asombrado) **__**¡no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡SHY! ¡Contrólate!**__**-le grita Inuyasha**_

_**Descuida tío, solo lo haré sufrir**__**-dijo Shy sacando sus filosos dientes de su enorme boca en una sonrisa alarmante, después le da un zarpazo al demonio, este como no le queda de otra, la ataca, con un ataque de veneno... pero de la nube densa, shy salio enorme e imponente-**__**necesitaras mas que humo conmigo**__**-es en ese momento cuando shy le da otro zarpazo y descuartiza al demonio-**__**lastima**__**-dijo mientras se miraba la garra de la pata llena de sangre. **_

_**Es en ese instante cuando la conciencia de shy se altera, provocando un conflicto entre su conciencia y su yokai interior.**_

_**Déjame**__**-dijo Shy dando un zarpazo a la tierra **_

_**vamos, acéptalo te gusto**__**-le susurra el Youkai**_

_**Pude salvar a mi familia, pero no lo disfrute**__**-dijo Shy dando otro zarapazo-**__**no se puede disfrutar de algo tan sangriento**_

_**Soy más fuerte que tú**__**-dijo el Youkai- **__**no podrás controlarme**_

_**No es cierto, tú misma lo dijiste, somos una, podemos actuar juntas, nunca separadas**__**-le recordo Shy**_

_**No te daré el control**__**-dijo su otra esencia, haciéndola sentir mal**_

_**¡Aarrrgg!**__**-grita Shy - **__**¡duele!**_

_**Inuyasha y kohaku se han percatado que la pelea ahora es mas intensa, pero es algo en lo que ellos no pueden interferir. Shy en su afán de tratar de controlarse libera energía que debilita su cuerpo, y estas energías viajan en el aire, mientras ella causa grandes destrozos a su arededor.**_

_**En la aldea kagome se mueve, todos tienen un mal sentimiento... Algo anda mal.**_

_**A VARIOS KILOMETOS DE AHÍ**_

_**Sesshomaru caminaba, ya había anochecido, pero algo andaba en el aire, lo sentía, y no le gustaba. Es en ese momento cuando la imagen de kagome aparece en sus pensamientos**_

_**(agarrándose la cabeza) **__**Demonios, kagome**__**-dijo Sesshomaru**_

"_**Que sucede, porque su imagen apareció de esa forma, no lo entiendo" piensa el demonio.**_

_**Sesshomaru se sostiene la cabeza, cuando una esfera aparece delante de él**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**-lo llama una Voz de mujer**_

_**Sesshomaru levanta la cabeza de sus manos y observa la esfera**_

_**¿Quién eres?**__**-le pregunto Sesshomaru**_

_**Te interesa más el mensaje, o el mensajero**__**-le cuestiona la voz de mujer**_

_**El mensaje**__**-le contesto a su vez el youkai**_

_**¿Reconocerías a tu compañera si la tuvieras delante?**__** -le pregunto la Voz**_

_**Algo dentro de sesshomaru se movió, sabía lo que quería decirle el mensaje, ¿reconocería a kagome delante de él, si apareciera?**_

_**(sin inmutarse) **__**Si, la reconocería**__**-le dijo Sesshomaru**_

_**La esfera desapareció, dejando confundido a sesshomaru, ¿que sucede? y el aire le trajo la temida respuesta, un viento helado le llego al corazón.**_

"_**Esa energía, no... no puede ser". Sesshomaru no daba crédito a sus instintos, la reconocía, su interior le gritaba que no perdiera tiempo, que fuera, pero no podía moverse.**_

_**MIENTRAS CON INUYASHA, SHY Y KOHAKU**_

_**¡Shy! ¡Por favor debes calmarte!**__**-gritaba Inuyasha**_

_**Las energías que la joven estaba liberando eran asombrosas, los arboles estaba siendo arrasados, la tierra temblaba y no lejos de ahí los aldeanos gritaban por el demonio negro.**_

_**Vamos kirara, despierta**__**-dijo Kohaku acariciando la gatita, esta con su contacto recupera la conciencia, y se percata de inmediato del peligro, preparándose para atacar- **__**¡NO! Ella es shy**__**-le dice y la gatita se calma, pero no baja la guardia-**__**debemos sacar a inuyasha de aquí esta muy herido**__**-la gatita ayuda a kohaku a subir a su lomo y lo lleva al lado de inuyasha, aunque ya amanecio la herida de inuyasha es profunda debido al acido, kohaku lo ayuda a subir y lo sostiene para que quede sentado, kirara salio volando, en el aire se podía observara mejor la imponencia de la joven inu. **_

_**Inuyasha, kohaku y kirara pasaron cerca del rostro de shy, ella estaba herida del ataque anterior del demonio y un camino de sangre bajaba de su frente por su enorme mejilla peluda, por lo que su pelea interior no le ayudaba mucho.**_

_**¿Qué haremos inuyasha?**__**-dijo Kohaku preocupado, pues la joven, en su desesperación estaba causando muchos destrozo, y si seguía así pronto llegaría sin percatarse a la aldea mas cercana, su tamaño así lo indicaba.**_

_**(con un ojo abierto observando la peor situación) **__**No... no podemos hacer nada, no esta a nuestro alcance**__**- dice Inuyasha respirando profundo-**__**mis demonios son muy diferentes a los de ella, si no lo controla estaremos en serio problemas.**_

_**Estaban volando alejado de ella, para no salir heridos por unas de sus enormes patas.**_

_**Continúa...**_


	47. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 47

_**Ojayooooooooooooo, etto... etto… jeje bueno en este capitulo no se me ocurre que decir asi que aquí les dejo el esperado encuentro entre padre e hija... are... are... los nervios son una cosa seria.**_

_**¡DISFRUTEN!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 47**_

_**CON SESSHOMARU**_

_**Si, lo sentía, ahí estaba, es poderosa energía, solo que esta vez era diferente, oscura.**_

_**Dio un paso, luego otro, el viento incremento no solo el aroma de la energía, sino también la esencia de ese ser, su mezcla lo confundió.**_

_**El poderoso youkai se transformo en una esfera de energía y voló rápidamente en esa dirección, ya a lo lejos pudo divisar la imagen más sorprendente después de su padre y él mismo, un enorme inu de dos colas, plateada y negra, de ojos negros. Llego al lugar y se poso en el suelo mirando la imagen del gran perro.**_

_**Inuyasha entonces se percato de su presencia**_

_**Kirara, baja**__** -gimio Inuyasha con dificultad**_

_**La gatita bajo y se puso detrás de sesshomaru, inuyasha se desmayo por unos segundos**_

_**Sesshomaru se giro lo suficiente para ver a un inuyasha herido y tambien a kohaku**_

_**Kohaku**__**-murmuro sesshomaru como preguntándose que hacia por estos alrededor y en esas condiciones**_

_**Señor sesshomaru**__**-dijo Kohaku sorprendido y aliviado de su presencia.**_

_**¿Donde esta lin?**__** -le pregunto Sesshomaru en tono frio**_

_**Esta en la aldea del joven inuyasha, con la señora kagome**__**-dijo Kohaku mirándolo con una mirada triste**_

_**(Abriendo los ojos sorprendido) **__**Kagome**__**-esto Sesshomaru lo dijo en un susurro**_

_**Señor**__**-dijo Kohaku y sesshomaru lo miro a los ojos-**__**ella esta muriendo**_

_**Sesshomaru se giro, mirando a la gran inu delante de él y que no prestaba más atención que a tratar de golpearse así misma. Sesshomaru iba a sacar su espada **_

_**No le hagas... no la dañes**__**-le dijo Inuyasha recuperándose por unos instantes, pero apneas y podia hablar, lo miraba a los ojos**_

_**Inuyasha, ¿que haces en tu forma mas débil, en unas tierras tan peligrosas?**__**-le pregunto Sesshomaru sarcásticamente**_

_**Ayú...dala**__**-Susurro Inuyasha**_

_**Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que su medio hermano no se dejaría molestar por él, al parecer esa inu gigante era más importante.**_

_**El youkai miro para arriba, se fijo en las heridas, en las marcas de la inu, sus propias marcas, por unos segundos la imagen de kagome volvió aparecer. La inu gigante por fin se percato de la presencia de sesshomaru y se giro, es en ese momento en que la conciencia de shy lo reconoce, pero su youkai interior piensa otra cosa, y decide atacarlo enviándole un golpe con su gran pata.**_

_**Así que quieres pelear**__**-dice Sesshomaru aceptando el reto**_

_**Sesshomaru se empieza a transformar en un inu gigante, de color plateado, al terminar era mas grande que shy, este le da un zarpazo que la estrella contra unos árboles**_

_**Demonios**__**-dijo Inuyasha, al ver la forma en que padre e hija se conocían- **__**¡MALDICION SESSHOMARU, TEN MAS CUIDADO ES TU HIJA!**_

_**Sesshomaru iba a darle otro golpe cuando escucha a inuyasha, y baja de golpe su gran pata, mira la inu tratando de levantarse, y ve que esta lo mira con sus ojos totalmente negros.**_

_**Si fuera mi hija, no se dejaría manipular por su propio demonio**__**-dijo Sesshomaru de manera agria y fria-**__**su esencia debe estar en armonía con su youkai, no tratando de ver quien es mas poderoso, eso... es patético, mi hija debe ser lo suficientemente capaz de encontrar su propio equilibrio. Esa no es mi hija.**_

_**Shy escuchaba todo lo que su padre decía, y lo que más le dolía era que estaba en lo cierto, lagrimas rodaron por su esencia (no por su rostro de perro). **_

_**La joven estaba furiosa, su youkai interior al ver que su enfado era mayor que su satisfacción de sangre, se dejo fusionar. Está pálpito, su youkai y su esencia natural se fusionaron dejando ver un solo ser, una inu poderosa y conciente.**_

_**Shy se levanta pues había recuperado el control de su cuerpo, es cuando a una gran velocidad golpea a su padre con su pata y sesshomaru a su vez la golpea a ella, shy vuelve y lo golpea, este le devuelve el golpe dejándola tirada en el suelo.**_

_**Inuyasha no daba credito a tal comportamiento,padre e hija se estaban golpenado y dandose arañazos como si fueran enemigos mortales…. Sino se detenian…**_

_**Shy se levanta, ella va a intentar golpear de nuevo a su padre cuando la imagen y la voz de kagome llega a su mente "Dile que lo amo, por favor", Shy se detiene de golpe con la enorme pata delatera en el aire, temblando al darse cuenta de su comportamiento retrocede y baja su pata, sus ojos antes negros se volvieron rojos y su pupila verde (como debe de ser, no se si han visto a sesshy en su transformación) su marcas se volvieron magenta, su enorme cuerpo con su pelaje se volvio plateado al igual que su padre, sus garras blancas, seguía teniendo doble cola blanca y negra, sesshomaru al verle los ojos a la inu, vuelve a su forma humana, shy empieza a brillar de la misma manera que sesshomaru y vuelve a su forma humana, quedan parados frente a frente mirándose a los ojos, era como verse en un espejo.**_

_**Sesshomaru veía el parecido, entonces la reconoció, abrio sus ojos sorprendido "Ella... ella era la niña que aparecía en sus sueños desde hace quince años... y era su hija".**_

_**(Sesshomaru nunca se entero de la muerta del bebe del primer viaje de kagome)**_

_**Shy veía a su padre, el demonio por el cual su madre guardaba energía, "Madre, lo encontré" pensó con alivio. Dio un paso hacia delante, hacia ese hombre que tenia frente a ella, otro paso hacia su padre, luego otro hasta quedar delante y frente a su rostro.**_

_**Ella... Ella quería que supieras, que te ama y nunca dejo de hacerlo... jamas se rindio... no queria rendirse**__**- dijo Shy, entonces se deja caer llorando, la sangre de su cabeza habia dejado de salir pero tenia su rostro manchado y varias heridas en su cuerpo.**_

_**Sesshomaru la toma en brazos, analizando lo que acababa de decirle, entonces la mira, shy en ese instante abre de nuevo los ojos.**_

_**Padre, yo... lo siento**__**-susurro Shy varias lagrimas salen de sus plateados ojos y se desmaya**_

_**Sesshomaru se gira, mira a kohaku y a inuyasha**_

_**Vamonos**__**-dijo Sesshomaru**_

_**Dicho esto se vuelve una esfera con shy en sus brazos y vuela en dirección de la aldea rápidamente, tenia un mal presentimiento. Inuyasha y kohaku, sobre kirara lo seguían a gran velocidad.**_

_**En ese instante el sol salido completamente, y en otro lugar una pequeña llama se estaba apagando**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Sango, miroku, lin, kikyo, shippo y kaede están al lado de kagome, hacia varias horas estaba inquieta.**_

_**Kagome**__**-dijo Shippo, el joven pelirrojo de unos veintitantos años, muy guapo que reciente acababa de entra a la cabaña**_

_**Kagome, resiste por favor**__** -dijo Sango con miedo y sus manos juntas en su regazo**_

_**Señorita**__**-murmuro Miroku, sentía como la energía de kagome se extinguía**_

_**Resista, por favor**__**-dijo Lin con la mano en el pecho en forma de rezo**_

_**Kagome, no de nuevo**__**-le rogo Kikyo, esta sin embargo, veía claramente el aura debilitada de kagome, al igual que kaede.**_

_**En ese instante, kagome abre lentamente los ojos, mira el techo y reconoce el lugar y sonríe, al ver con sus ojos que estaba en casa.**_

_**¡Kagome!**__**-dijo Sango abrazándola, aun ella acostada-**__**por fin despertaste**__**-y empezó a llorar**_

_**Sango, amiga**__**-dijo Kagome y le puso una mano en la espalda**_

_**Kagome**__**-susurro Kikyo y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos**_

_**Nos tenía muy preocupados señorita**__**-dijo Miroku sonriéndole**_

_**Señorita kagome**__**- dijo Lin con una débil sonrisa**_

_**Ah, kagome**__**-dijo Kaede con un suspiro**_

_**(mirando a los presentes y reconociéndolos) **__**chicos,**__** (suspira) **__**que alegría verlos de nuevo, kaede**__**-susurra Kagome ve a shippo y a lin y les sonríe- **__**shippo, cuanto has crecido, tu también lin**_

_**Despertaste kagome, que bueno**__**-dijo Shippo sonriéndole**_

_**Resista señorita, el señor pronto vendrá**__**-dijo Lin tomándole la mano**_

_**(cierra los ojos) **__**Si, lo se**__**-susurro Kagome empieza a respirar con dificultad**_

_**Kagome, no te duermas por favor**__**-dijo Kikyo tomando su otra mano**_

_**Kikyo,**__** (respira entrecortadamente y sonríe) **__**descuida, solo estoy cansada**__**-la tranquiliza Kagome**_

_**(temiendo lo peor) **__**Kagome**__**-gimio Sango las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.**_

_**(cierra los ojos pues tiene mucho sueño) **__**Solo... solo dormiré un poco, despertare en un momento**__**-susurro Kagome**_

_**Entonces kagome deja de respirar.**_

_**Continúa...**_


	48. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 48

_**¡Kon ba ua!, ¡BIEN! Que bueno que les gusto el capitulo anterior... en verdad trato de mantener la imagen de nuestro amado príncipe del Oeste intacta, ya que a nuestro humildes ojos el es perfecto como es y todas queremos que siga siendo así.**_

_**Por otro lado, **__**¡No pude evitarlo!**__**... así que saque a nuestro sessho un poco de contexto con relación a Kag, espero que no se vea cursi... jiji, bueno no lo creo todas desearíamos un hombre con semejantes dotes y orgullo para saber cuando a que dejarse llevar.**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLO JIJIJI!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 48**_

_**En la mente de kagome**_

_**Solo quiero dormir un poco**__**-dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos-**__**no se preocupen, despertare**_

_**Descansa**__**-susurro suavemente la Voz de mujer-**__**todo estará bien, el pronto llegara**_

_**¿Quién eres?**__**-dijo Kagome con el pensamiento, y con los ojos cerrados- **__**se siente todo tan calido, el frió y el dolor que sentía antes desapareció**_

_**No te preocupes por nada, solo descansa**__**-le dijo la voz**_

_**Si**__**-susurro Kagome cayendo en un sueño profundo**_

_**Todos se encontraban en silencio, estaban tristes y más por dejarla morir así, sin poder hacer nada más. **_

_**Un día despues después de la muerte de kagome, kikyo estaba en la habitación con su cuerpo, estaba sentada a su lado mirándola.**_

_**Kagome... en verdad pareces que estás dormida**__**-susurra kikyo, toca su mano y sintió lo helada que estaba, se levanta toma otra colcha y la cubre hasta el cuello dejando su rostro descubierto.**_

_**En ese momento sango entra**_

_**Kikyo, hay varios demonios acercándose a la aldea**__**-dijo Sango esto en voz baja**_

_**Vamos**__**-dijo kikyo, se levanta y sale de la cabaña, no sin antes protegerla con un campo de energía, por una extraña razón, los demonios aparecían con la sola intención de querer el cuerpo de kagome, aun después de muerta y de que su corazón ya no latiera, seguía emitiendo una poderosa energía.**_

_**Esta vez la cantidad de monstruos era mayor, kikyo con sus flechas purificaba los que le tocaban, miroku con sus pergaminos, sango con su hiraikotsu, lin estaba fuera de la cabaña en la que estaba el cuerpo de kagome con arco y flechas por cualquier monstruo que se acercara a esta, shippo también hacia su parte al igual que kaede, ambos protegían a los aldeanos. **_

_**Estaba anocheciendo cuando terminaron con los demonios y se tomaron un descanso, después de cada quien asearse y de haber comido algo, se encontraron a las afuera de la cabaña de la anciana kaede, donde estaba el cuerpo de kagome.**_

_**Aun no llegan**__**-dijo Sango sentada al lado del monje y recostada en su hombro**_

_**Hay que esperar, pronto llegaran**__**-dijo Miroku creyendo sus propias palabras**_

_**Estoy preocupada, hace ya un día que pasó la luna nueva**__**-dijo Kikyo**_

_**Es cierto inuyasha debió haberse convertido en humano**__**-dijo Shippo preocupado**_

_**Descuiden, kohaku esta con él**__**-dijo Lin y sonrió infundiéndole calma a los presentes.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente del segundo dia de la muerta de kagome, todos se levantaron temprano como cada día. Durante la mañana ningún suceso extraño paso, ni siquiera los monstruos se acercaron a la aldea.**_

_**Las seis personas que se encontraba en la aldea, fuera de la cabaña de la anciana kaede discutían tal silencio.**_

_**No me gusta este silencio**__**-dijo Kikyo mirando a su hermana**_

_**Hay demasiada paz**__**-dijo Kaede con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que ni siquiera habia viento.**_

_**Estoy de acuerdo con usted**__**-admitio Miroku**_

_**No**____**se porque tengo los nervios de punta**__**-dijo Sango**____**tomo la mano de miroku**_

_**Lin y shippo miraban en silencio algo que en verdad todos tenían razón, y más después de un día tan movido como fue el anterior.**_

_**Una hora después, al medio día todos se percataron de unas presencias muy conocidas, miraron en dirección de una pequeña luz y una gatita que descendían a tierra.**_

_**Gracias a buda**__**-dijo Miroku dando un suspiro**_

_**Todos observaron como sesshomaru caminaba en dirección a ellos con una shy inconciente en sus brazos y kohaku con un inuyasha en su forma demonio, pero herido (recuerden que tarda tres días en sanar y solo han pasado dos) kikyo y lin al percatarse que inuyasha y kohaku estaban heridos se apresuraron a ayudarlo.**_

_**¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué paso?**__**-dijo Kikyo ayudándolo a apoyarse sobre ella**_

_**Luego te cuento, ayúdame a sentarme, hemos viajado sin parar para llegar a tiempo**__**-respondio Inuyasha**_

_**Lin ¿y la señorita kagome? ¿Cómo se encuentra?**__**-le Kohaku pregunto apoyado en ella**_

_**Ella lo miro con gesto triste y luego al señor sesshomaru**_

_**Lo siento**__**-dijo Lin y bajo la cabeza**_

_**Miroku entendiendo la situación se ofreció a tomar a shy en sus brazos con ayuda de sango, sesshomaru lo miro y Miroku no se inmuto por su mirada, después sesshomaru le cedió a la joven aun inconsciente, miroku se echo a un lado cediéndole el paso a la cabaña.**_

_**Entonces…**__**- susurro Inuyasha mirando a kikyo estupefacto.**_

_**Así es**__**-dijo Kikyo, se levanto y quito el campo de energía que protegía la cabaña, miro a sesshomaru-**__**era necesario, los demonios han querido llevarse su cadáver**_

_**Sesshomaru escucho un poco ido lo que le decían ¿Por qué los demonios habrían de querer llevarse el cadáver de una miko muerta? Sesshomaru camino y entro a la cabaña, entonces supo por que lo querían, la energía que expelía su cuerpo era aun fuerte.**_

_**Kagome**__**-susurro Sesshomaru**_

_**Estaba parado frente a ella, la veía acostada en un futon y arropada con una colcha, parecía dormida, a diferencia de su pálido aspecto, se veía relajada en su forma humana. Camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, con sus garras suavemente acaricio su rostro pálido, y al tacto de su mano muy frío, se podría decir helado.**_

"_**15 años... Tantos años para esto y llego tarde, talvez no soy muy diferente de mi hermano cuando te abandono la primera vez"**_

_**Este se levanto y saco a colmillo sagrado y lo puso frente al cuerpo de kagome, en la espera de que aparecieran los enviados del otro mundo... pero estos no aparecieron, sesshomaru no sabia si era furia, odio, tristeza... no sabia en ese momento que era lo que sentía, todo estaba mezclado, entonces recordó las palabras de shy "Ella quería que supieras que te ama y que nunca dejo de hacerlo", en ese momento nada importo, dejo caer a colmillo sagrado, se retiro su armadura, se sentó en el suelo, tomo a kagome entre sus brazos y la abrazo, respiro su aroma y sintió su cuerpo frío entre sus brazos. **_

_**(sus labios en su oídos solo para la joven miko) **__**Kagome, puedes que no me escuches… pero… yo también... te extrañe… te amo**__** - susurro Sesshomaru, se alejo y contemplo su rostro sereno, y lentamente bajo a sus labios y cerrando sus dorados ojos, poso en ellos un dulce beso.**_

_**Esté tenia sus labios sobre los de kagome cuando lentamente escucho un corazón empezar a latir, y unos labios devolverle el beso, abrió sus ojos mientras besaba la boca de kagome, sin poderse creer lo que sucedía, lentamente sintió la mano de kagome subir por su pecho hasta su cuello y ya en este rodearlo, él inconcientemente la abrazo por la cintura y le correspondió de manera apasionada, se probaban y se deleitaba con sus lenguas en un beso lleno de pasión.**_

_**Antes... En la mente de kagome**_

_**Kagome se encontraba flotando en un espacio negro, sentía su cuerpo flotar y el sueño que antes sintió se estaba disipando. Es en ese momento en el que ella escucha la voz de sesshomaru llamarla y luego decir las palabras que por quince años deseo volver a escuchar y los labios que ansiaba probar, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía muy calida y el aire entraba en su cuerpo lentamente. Sentía un gran abrazo, así que movió sus dedos y pudo moverlos, luego su boca.**_

_**Con sesshomaru**_

_**Kagome**__**- susurro Sesshomaru en un jadeo**_

_**Te amo Sesshomaru... Oh kami ¡Te extrañe tanto!**__**- dijo Kagome de la misma forma, y al decirlo cayo en cuenta, en el alivio que sentía al haberle dicho estas palabras ella misma, lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos cerrados.**_

_**Después de tan potente beso se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos, sesshomaru se fijo en sus mejillas sonrojadas, con sus dedos limpió la lágrima que se deslizaba por ella y sintió su piel caliente, llena de vida, también sus marcas y esencia youkai habian regresado mostrandose en su pelo y en su rostro el cuatro de luna menguante negro.**_

_**Kagome**__**-murmuro Sesshomaru esta lo miraba, no le despegaba los ojos- **__**¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo es posible? **_

_**Solo estaba dormida**__**-dijo Kagome sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla con su delicados dedos**_

_**Él le sostuvo las manos entre las suyas**_

_**No**__**-dijo Sesshomaru y la miro a los ojos-**__**hace unos minutos estabas muerta, llevas muerta dos dias.**_

_**No... no sabría que decirte**__**-dijo Kagome mirando sus manos unidas, luego levanto el rostro-**__**solo se que dormía**_

_**En ese instante sesshomaru iba a besar a kagome de nuevo, cuando todos entran apresuradamente a la cabaña y abrazan a kagome (ya saben, estaban espiando)**_

_**Ay chicos, yo también me alegro de verlos**__**- gimio Kagome contenta,**____**entonces es percata de que su hija no esta- **__**¿y shy, donde esta?**_

_**Aquí estoy**__**-respondió Shy en la entrada de la cabaña, entonces camino hasta su madre, se dejo caer en su regazo y le abrazo por la cintura-**__**mama**_

_**Vaya, veo que tu padre y tu se conocieron**__**-dijo Kagome y deslizo sus dedos por las pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro, pero que al día siguiente no estarían-**__**pequeña**__**-acariciando su pelo plateado**_

_**Minutos después salieron todos de la cabaña, pues no cabían todos en ella. Estaban afuera charlando de todo lo que paso durante quince años que no se habían visto, lógicamente sesshy no hablo.**_

_**Después de ponerse al día, nuestro hermoso, inteligente, guapo, bello, hermoso (creo que eso ya lo repetí) adorable sesshy hizo la pregunta que todos ansiaban saber:**_

_**Kagome ¿Qué paso esa noche de hace quince años?**__**-dijo Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos**_

_**Todos estaban en silencio, pues en cierta forma todos estaban relacionados con referencia a esa noche**_

_**Yo... yo**__**- Kagome se toco la cabeza- **__**sesshomaru, yo misma no se que paso esa noche, desperté semanas después en el futuro, tengo dos semanas perdida de mi vida, lo siento**_

_**En ese instante una esfera dorada y luminosa aparece delante de todos**_

_**Creo que yo puedo responder esa interrogante**__**-dijo la voz de una mujer, provenía de la esfera dorada mientras flotaba alrededor de todos**_

_**Todos veían asombrados la esfera dorada en espera de una respuesta que aclararía quince años perdidos de la vida de varios de los presentes**_

_**Continúa...**_


	49. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 49

_**¡GENIAL!... Por fin hemos llegado al momento de las aclaraciones y motivos… espero no se me aburran, pero con esto quiero dejar todos los cabos sueltos de la historia.**_

_**Sin mas aquí les dejo, cualquier interrogante al final de los próximos capítulos no duden en preguntar.**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 49**_

_**En ese instante una esfera dorada y luminosa aparece delante de todos**_

_**Creo que yo puedo responder esa interrogante**__**-dijo la voz de una mujer, provenía de la esfera dorada mientras flotaba alrededor de todos**_

_**Todos veían asombrados la esfera dorada en espera de una respuesta que aclararía quince años perdidos de la vida de varios de los presentes**_

_**¿Quién eres?**__**-pregunto Kagome tomada del brazo de sesshomaru**_

_**Esa voz, tu voz se me hace familiar**__** -dijo Sesshomaru de manera fria y poco amigable- **__**tú eres la mensajera**_

_**Así es**__**-respondió un voz de mujer-**__**permítanme presentarme**_

_**La esfera dejo de brillar y los presentes pudieron observar una bola dorada, esta empezó a girar volviéndose un remolino de polvo dorado, que luego dio forma a un cuerpo y la imagen de una hermosa mujer de pelo blanco (no plateado) largo y suelto atrás, dos largos mechones envueltos en cinta azul, enmarcando un hermoso rostro de piel crema, ojos como esferas doradas sin pupila(el puntito negro dentro del ojo), mejillas sonrosadas, labios rosa y un cuerpo cubierto por un hermoso kimono blanco con azul. Ella estaba flotando y lentamente bajo hasta tocar el suelo. (La imagen de la carta del espejo, sin el espejo lógico).**_

_**(tocándose la cabeza) **__**yo, siento que te conozco**__**-gimio Kikyo**_

_**Oye, estas bien**__**-le pregunto Inuyasha sujetándola por la cintura**_

_**Es cierto, me conoces**__**-le respondió la mujer-**__**todos me conocen, ya que sus vidas tienen cierta conexión conmigo, algunos pueden percibirme pues su poderes son mas altos, otros no, entre los mortales me conocen como el destino.**_

_**(entonces recordando la voz de su sueño) **__**Destino**__**- Kagome abrió sorprendida los ojos al reconocer su voz- **__**tú fuiste la que me arrullo a dormir**_

_**Es decir que te motivo a morir**__**-dijo Sango confusa e irritada.**_

_**No, kagome nunca estuvo muerta**__**-aclaro Destino-**__**estaba en un estado suspendido**_

_**¿Puede explicarse?**__**-le pregunto seriamente el monje Miroku como siempre tan serio y centrado.**_

_**Kagome es muy poderosa, su energía nunca disminuyo**__**-dijo Destino-**__**solo estaba inestable**_

_**¿Inestable?**__** -repitio Kikyo**_

_**Si, sucede cuando dos energías diferentes y que estaban unidas se separan hostilmente, lo que sucedió quince años atrás **__**-continuo Destino -**__**es por eso que induje a kagome a un estado de calma absoluta que solo se logra con la separación del alma del cuerpo**_

_**Dejando a las dos energías estabilizarse en el cuerpo, y poder así unirlas de nuevo**__**-concluyo Sesshomaru**_

_**Eso aclara el porque, después de que pensamos que la señorita murió, su cuerpo aun desprendía tanta energía**__**-razono Miroku**_

_**¿Pero que causo la separación de las energías?**__** -pregunto Sango**_

_**El alma de kagome nunca negó su deber, el fragmento de la perla era solamente el catalizador de las dos energia, la humana y la youkai, y se activaba con los sentimientos, el poder de kagome depende de sus sentimientos eso la hace mas poderosa que cualquiera o mas debil que cualquiera, pero en ese momento quince años atrás estaba dolida y triste de abandonar a sus seres queridos, cuando por fin cedio el fragmento para desaparecer la perla estas en conjunto desataron la perdida del control, las energia se separaron hostilmente por el dolor y la perdida**__**- dijo Destino mirando a kagome**_

_**Esta se sonrojo al ver que todos la miraban**_

_**Las energías se había estabilizado esta mañana, por eso no fuimos atacados**__**-dijo Kikyo**_

_**Entonces usted devolvió el alma de kagome, sabiendo que al sentir la energía del señor sesshomaru su dolor cesaría y las energia se unirian en armonia**__**-continuo Miroku**_

_**Exacto**__**-respondio Destino y sonrió, luego se puso seria-**__**pero estoy segura de que esta no es su verdadera inquietud ¿cierto?**__**-dijo mirando a las chicas y luego a sesshomaru.**_

_**Esté por supuesto formulo la pregunta (¡que inteligente es mi sesshy,Kyaaaaaaahhh!)**_

_**¿Por qué?**__**- Sesshomaru solo pregunto eso**_

_**Porque todo tiene un equilibrio**__**- dijo Destino- **__**y este fue roto al crearse la perla de shikon **_

_**El destino levanto su mano derecha, mostró un holograma del universo y luego nuestro sistema solar (el sol y los planetas a su alrededor)**_

_**En este mundo todo tiene un orden, si se rompe este orden todo lo relacionado con esté, también es afectado**__**-continuó Destino- **__**como ya saben, hay entes que cuidan que este equilibrio no se rompa, de ser así deben actuar, en mi caso, no estaba relacionada hasta mucho después.**___

_**A los encargados de mantener este equilibrio se les conoce como los ancianos, estos por supuesto, pensaron que sus representantes en la tierra, es decir mikos y monjes, podían desaparecer la perla antes de que causara estragos, pero se equivocaron, y para cuando decidieron actuar ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que designaron a alguien que se encargara de recuperar el equilibrio, este ser fue el tiempo.**_

_**He**____**escuchado de él, no sabia si era real o no**__**-dijo Sesshomaru mirando al destino, muy serio**_

_**Si, existe**__**- dijo Destino-**__**pero no era el adecuado**_

_**A que se refiere**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**Tiempo es un ser creado, es decir, no tiene vida por lo que no posee alma, ni un corazón, elementos que componen el poder dentro de la perla**__**-aclaro Destino - **__**cuando el cadáver de kikyo fue quemado, tiempo no pudo tocarla, por lo que la encerró en el vació.**___

_**¿Qué es el vacío?**__**-pregunto Kagome**_

_**Un lugar al que ninguna alma debería ser enviada**__**-dijo Destino bajando la cabeza, miro su mano y en esta apareció un lugar oscuro-**__**El vacío es un lugar sin tiempo, es un lugar oscuro, neutral, que al paso de los siglos, todo lo que en el se encuentra deja de existir, lamentablemente esto no funciono, entonces tiempo tuvo que tomar las almas de kikyo para controlar temporalmente la perla, pues estaba llena de odio y en conflicto. Es entonces donde yo entro 50 años mas tarde, tiempo recurre a mí en busca de ayuda, yo decido ayudarlo pues varios espejos, es decir el destino de varias personas ahora estaban en blanco, pues su muerte trágica alteraba todo mí equilibrio, entonces hice un pacto con el tiempo.**_

_**Pero eso esta prohibido**__**-aclaro Miroku - **__**según se, cada ser es neutro en el campo del otro**_

_**Es cierto, esta prohibido relacionarnos**__**-corroboro Destino -**__**pero los ancianos debieron aceptar, pues no les convenía que tanto poder estuviera entre los mortales. **_

_**Yo, estaba al tanto de todo, por lo que les dije que solo un alma totalmente pura de nacimiento seria capaz de contener la perla. Los ancianos le ordenaron a tiempo que buscara ese ser, pero lamentablemente no existía en esta epoca. Tiempo viajo en diferentes espacios buscando alguien capaz de contenerla, pero no se encontraba. Como saben ni kikyo, ni kaede tuvieron descendientes, los sucesores que la anciana dejo no eran todavía lo suficientemente poderoso, doscientos años después aparece una monje que desarrolla y eleva su poder, y se casa con una miko igual de poderosa, pero todavía no eran lo suficientemente poderosa, tiempo sigue la línea de esta pareja, sumándoles trescientos años mas, hasta la concepción de kagome.**_

_**Mi nacimiento**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**No, aun antes de tú nacer eras el ser mas puro que haya existido, cuando tiempo me mostró tu alma y la toque vi un gran futuro y la destrucción de la perla, pero al momento de poner la perla en tu frágil y pequeña alma, las corrompidas almas de kikyo confundieron la tuya, y tu destino cambio, no pude volver a leer tu futuro y el espejo que mostraba tu vida se puso blanco, era extraño, estabas viva pero sin futuro, fue la primera vez que intervine en tu destino, Tiempo te envió al pasado cuando cumpliste tus quince años.**__** -explica Destino**___

_**Increíble**__**-dijo Miroku asombrado**_

_**Los espejos que estaban en blanco volvieron a tener vida, y después de quince años de incertidumbre respecto al futuro de kagome, su espejo volvió a tener vida, cuando ella y sesshomaru se encontraron frente a frente la primera vez**__**-dijo Destino mostrando en su mano la pelea dentro del esqueleto del padre de inuyasha- **__**tuve una premonición**__** (ver el futuro) **__**pero era un futuro con demasiados sacrificios. Aunque tú, kagome, recuperabas la paz a tu alma corrompida al conocer el amor, sufrirías mas y con tu sufrimiento muchos años de tristeza. Es entonces que aparece tu hija, pero al nacer ella tú, kagome, mueres y el caos se incrementa, perjudicando el futuro de tu hija, es cuando veo claro lo que debo hacer. Es la segunda vez que intervengo en tu destino, esta vez quitándote a tu hija.**_

_**La muerte de shy, que motiva mi viaje al pasado**__**-dijo Kagome pensativa, mientras sesshomaru analiza todo lo que le acababan de decir.**_

_**Así es, esta prohibido para los diferentes entes tomar la vida de un mortal, y tiempo estaba negado al igual que los ancianos, así que le propuse tomar el alma de shy temporalmente**__**-aclaro- **__**si kagome se rendía, usaríamos su alma y la de shy, pues eran las mas poderosas existente y la sellaríamos junto con la perla en el vació para que desaparecieran, cosa jamás echa y nunca pensada, los ancianos no le agradaba la idea**__**-dijo Destino- **__**pero tú, kagome sobrepasaste nuestras expectativas, en el lapso de consecuencia, para mí sorpresa, la de los ancianos y la tiempo, kagome rompió su barrera haciéndolo enojar dando así inicio a la guerra de los tiempos por la perla y contra naraku.**_

_**Es entonces cuando el curso de mi vida vuelve a cambiar, pero esta vez estoy al tanto de este cambio, y hago lo posible por mejorar mi futuro**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**Cuando una persona toma un camino, durante un lapso de tiempo no podemos intervenir, a eso le llamamos lapso de consecuencia: es cuando los mortales ya sea demonio o humano sufre las consecuencias de sus decisiones, es en este lapso de este futuro en el que kagome tiene a los gemelos y en el que no podemos intervenir pues ya habíamos tomado un alma. Como consecuencia, la ruptura en el tiempo echa por kagome, aun estaba abierta, y los gemelos viajan al pasado, acortando su límite de vida y aumentando la furia de tiempo ya que todo se estab saliendo de cause, para los gemelos y sus acompañantes su lapso de consecuencia había iniciado, y yo no podía intervenir. Es aquí donde otra vez el futuro de kagome cambia por tercera vez, ahora era una guerra, no solo en el tiempo sino contra el mismo**__**-explica Destino**_

_**¿Que quiere decir contra el tiempo?**__**-pregunto Kikyo**_

_**(El destino la mira con tristeza y kikyo se percata de esto) **__**Para nuestra sorpresa, la unión de las almas futura y pasada de kagome son el complemento perfecto para destruir la perla, pero…**__**-responde Destino**_

_**Pero…**__**-dijo Kikyo temiéndose lo peor**_

_**Pero para eso los gemelos, kyome y kyra deberían desaparecer para siempre. Ese tiempo, esos cien años esa guerra, esas miles y miles de almas perdidas por la guerra de los cien años, esos niños jamas existirian, jamas deberian volver a existir**__** -revelo Destino**_

_**(entendiendo el significado de las palabras del destino) **__**Entonces es por eso**__**-gimio Sango, miroku apretó su mano, reconfortándola**_

_**Inuyasha**__**-susurro Kikyo lo miro a los ojos, sin saber que decir**_

_**Tranquila**__**- dijo Inuyasha y la abrazo**_

_**(mirando la escena, triste, pues ella no podía quejarse ya que tenia a shy) **__**No es justo, entonces porque yo**__**-dijo Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos apretando los puños.**_

_**¡Kagome!**__**-dijeron Sango y kikyo al unísono mirándola**_

_**(sabía a lo que se refería su madre y la comprendía) **__**es cierto, porque me devolvieron**__**-dijo Shy bajando al cabeza- **__**eso no es jugar limpio**_

_**Es verdad, es jugar sucio**__**-aclaro Destino con un brillo en la mirada-**__** pero si haces un resumen, desde un primer momento tanto Inuyasha, kikyo, sango, miroku, shippo y sesshomaru, deberian haber muerto ya que ese era su destino**__**-aclaro Destino, todos asintieron- **__**pero lo que no entiendes shy es que tú eras la clave**__**-revelo destino haciendo que todos miraran a Shy y luego a destino-**__** La clave tanto para cambiar el destino de aquello que estaban destinados a desaparecer para siempre como para que tiempo sellara definitivamente el portal y él lo sabia, pero yo era la que tenía tu alma, si yo decidía no regresarte, él estaría en apuros con los ancianos, una misión incompleta y un portal abierto.**__**-dijo muy seria y paso a observar a todos-**__** Los ancianos me ordenaron enviar a shy de vuelta, pero tiempo quería su alma para sellar el portal, pero también quería las cuatro almas de los chicos por su falta en los límites del tiempo, es cuando tiempo se ve acorralado y en contra de los ancianos hicimos otro pacto.**_

_**Otra más**__**-dijo Shy levantando el rostro y mirándola**_

_**Si**__**-respondio Destino**_

_**Explíquese**__**-dijo Sesshomaru interesado (¡sesshy interesado en algo! Por dios me caeré de la silla)**_

_**Si enviaba a shy de vuelta, tiempo debería buscar otra forma de cerrar el portal, ya que el sacrificio de kagome y la vida de la kagome futura habia logrado desaparecer la perla, entonces él pidió que no enviara a shy, yo le dije que no la enviaría si me daba las almas de los chicos y congelaba el tiempo de sango y kikyo**__**-confio Destino**_

_**¡Detuvieron nuestro tiempo!**__** -exclamaron Sango y kikyo**_

_**Saben que para una mujer el tiempo para tener hijos es crucial, ustedes ahora estaria en los treintas... él acepto, y ahora en este momento ustedes siguen teniendo diecisiete años, pero quiso jugarme sucio y yo jugaría con sus propias reglas.**__**-les confeso Destino, ambas mujeres se miraron sorprendida**_

_**El tiempo quiso jugársela y obtener más**__**-dijo Sesshomaru**_

_**Si, yo me di cuenta, como no podia intervenir... Ahora solo podía rezar para que lo que yo tenia planeado funcionara, pero eso solo dependía de kagome, sino funcionaba, tiempo usaría las almas de kagome y shy para sellar el portal para siempre y las dejaría en el futuro si es que no morían en el acto, para mi fortuna los ancianos se enteraron y él fue llamado, debía reparar los daños hechos, todo eso sucede en la noche de la última pelea.**____**Cuando el ángel de la muerte se presenta a tomar el alma de kagome, el ángel del tiempo le otorga mas tiempo de vida enviándola al futuro y yo le otorgo una razón para volver al pasado**__**-confirmo Destino**_

_**Me envía de regreso y nueve meses después llego al mundo**__**-comprende Shy en ese momento**_

_**Si, pero tiempo pensaba dejarlas en el futuro, así cuando me diera las almas de los chicos no me serviría de nada**__**-les informo Destino**_

_**Pero la señorita kagome ya había roto una vez su barrera, no le encuentro sentido**__**-comento Miroku**_

_**Es verdad, pero sin shy, kagome se sacrificaría pensando que si estaba en el futuro era por el bien de todos ustedes, y no intentaría regresar, es por eso que kagome estuvo dos semanas inconciente, pero shy era la clave para que ella despertara antes que tiempo cerrara el portal definitivamente**__**-le contradijo Destino**_

_**Es cuando despierto, descubro que estoy embrazada e intento por todos los medios regresar, pero se me es imposible**__**-le responde Kagome recordando sus intentos.**_

_**Porque eras humana, shy estaba tomando la mayor parte de tu energía para crecer en tu vientre y mantenerse con vida, evitando recuperar tu ahora verdadera forma.**__**-le concedio Destino **_

_**Entonces shy nace en su forma original, por lo que no vuelvo a intentar pasar, ella me necesitaba y cada vez que intentaba pasar quedaba al borde de la muerte, por catorce años no lo intente, hasta cierto día que shy entrenaba en el bosque, mostró su verdadera identidad, yo sellé su youkai y estaba furiosa, eso me debilito durante un año, fue cuando ella empezó a tener pesadillas, mi estado la deprimía mas, entonces decidí volver, ella necesitaba a su padre, esa parte que yo había dejado de ser.**__** -responde Kagome**_

_**Pero nunca dejaste de serlo kagome, solo estaba dormida**__**-le revela Destino**_

_**Me di cuenta el día que me transforme, y el portal se abrió de nuevo**__**-agrega Kagome**_

_**Para ese entonces las almas de los chicos que tiempo tenia en su poder, estaban perdiendo su energía**__**-revelo Destino- **__**tiempo estaba casi cerrando el portal cuando shy y kagome pasaron a través de el, permitiéndole a tiempo, con la energía de ambas cerrar definitivamente el portal y dejarlas a ambas como simples humanas por haber tomado su energía**__**-en la palma de la mano del destino mostraba la imagen de shy con kagome en la espalda pasando el pozo con la ayuda de la flecha y su encuentro con tiempo mientras cruzaba el portal y este se cerraba detrás de ellas transformándolas en simples humanas**_

_**Pero ¿cumplió su parte tiempo?**__**-pregunto Miroku (la más apropiada digo yo)**_

_**Era su deber, además los ancianos se percataron de nuestro segundo pacto**__**-dijo Destino**_

_**Destino levanto entonces su otra mano, y puso las dos palmas hacia arriba liberando cuatros esferas que palpitaban, estas giraban sobre sus manos, después una de las cuatros esferas salio disparada al pecho de sango, entrando y fundiéndose con ella haciéndola resplandecer, la segunda entro al pecho de kikyo haciéndola brillar por unos segundos, las dos ultimas esferas que quedaban, se posaron en las manos de kagome y rápidamente entraron en su pecho haciéndola resplandecer**_

_**El equilibrio ha sido recuperado y todo volvió a la normalidad**__**-dijo Destino y empezó a flotar-**__**ahora son libres de crear su propio destino, y les prometo que esta vez, yo solo observare sin intervenir en este**__**-y le sonrió**_

_**Espera**__**-dijo Sesshomaru con un aire confundido- **__**¿por que los sueños?**_

_**(Destino le sonríe) **__**era mi manera de decirte que no perdieras la esperanza en kagome**__**-dijo Destino- **__**Sesshomaru-sama "El destino no esta escrito en piedra, pero eso no significa que no podamos condenarnos"**_

_**Dicho esto, el cuerpo se volvió polvo dorado, este formo un remolino, que luego se transformo en una esfera y brillando voló al cielo hasta desaparecer. Borrando toda duda de los corazones de los presentes, hasta de nuestro querido sesshy.**_

_**Continúa...**_


	50. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS CAP 50

_**WOW… ya hemos llegado a las ultimas, ¡QUE BIEN! Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**CAPITULO 50**_

_**Las dudas que atormentaron durante quince años los corazones de todos fueron aclaradas, con la promesa de que esta vez, los entes encargados de cuidarnos solo estarían como simples observadores.**_

_**Durante varios minutos todos se quedaron callados, nadie dijo palabra alguna, todos mentalmente analizaban lo que acaba de ser revelado, y aunque se dice por ahí que el destino no es justo, cabe la duda y debe dársele.**_

"_**El destino no esta escrito en piedra, pero eso no significa que no podamos condenarnos"**_

_**La noche trajo consigo una hermosa luna llena y un cielo brillante de estrellas. Todos estaba sentados mirando el cielo, la paz reinaba y era algo no solamente bueno sino alentador, el futuro ahora se veía mas resplandeciente que nunca.**_

_**Sesshomaru toma la mano de kagome y la ayuda a levantarse, empiezan a caminar hasta perderse en el bosque.**_

_**Durante unos largos minutos silenciosos ninguno de los dos dice nada. **_

_**Entonces llegan a un lugar en lo alto, en el que se puede ver la hermosa luna, sesshomaru se queda mirándola y kagome esta a su lado un poco mas atrás.**_

_**en verdad me hiciste falta kagome**__**-dijo el poderoso youkai, y la brisa soplo**_

_**Kagome había abierto los ojos en sus orbitas, por las sinceras palabras del youkai.**_

_**sin ti a mi lado, descubrí la verdadera identidad de la soledad**__**- término Sesshomaru de decir, entonces se giro, al ver la cara de kagome, se pregunto si había dicho algo malo- **__**kagome ¿pasa algo malo?**_

_**Kagome tenía una cara de boba y una sonrisa que abarcaba toda su mandíbula, entonces kagome da un salto y abraza a sesshomaru, pasa los brazos por su cuello, las piernas por su cintura.**_

_**amor, yo también sufrí nuestra separación**__**-le confeso Kagome- **__**estaba muriendo al pensar en no estar de nuevo entre tus brazos y a tu lado**__**-kagome se acerco lentamente a su boca y poso un beso suave en los labios de él.**_

_**Sesshomaru gruño al sentirla tan cerca de él, es cuando él saca su lengua y lame el labio inferior de kagome, la siente estremecer y sonríe, la baja lentamente, se separan unos segundos y se miran.**_

_**Sesshomaru baja la cabeza, levanta el mentón de kagome y le toma los labios. El beso empieza suave, como recordando las texturas, y poco a poco la pasión se apodera de ambos, al sentir la familiar electricidad de placer recorrer el cuerpo de ambos.**_

_**Kagome no puede resistir la tentación de tocar la piel caliente de él. (n/a: sesshy no tiene la armadura) desliza sus manos por la abertura del ahori y la encuentra, la toca, siente su suave pero a la vez firme piel. Con su boca prueba su cuello, desliza su lengua por esta probándolo provocándolo para que la tome, para que la haga sentir esas corrientes y olas de placer que solo él puede provocar en su cuerpo.**_

_**(n/a: no pregunten como, pero de alguna manera llegaron al suelo)**_

_**Él se encuentra abajo y ella encima de él, lentamente kagome abre su ahori dejándole ver su conservado y hermoso cuerpo de youkai (recuerden que ella tiene el traje de sacerdotisa), él se sienta (pues esta acostado) y con sus dedos termina de abrir la prenda de ella sin quitársela, solo abierta mostrando su voluminosos senos (algo común después de haber tenido hijos), dejando un camino de besos en el cuello de ella hasta llegar a sus pechos y tomarlos. Cuando el regresa para besarla en la boca, al mismo tiempo kagome retira las dos prendas que cubren su pecho, baja la cabeza y empieza a besarlo y lamer hasta llegar a la cintura de sus hakamas. Al llegar ahí suelta el nudo, liberando lo que kagome en ese momento mas ansiaba, mostrándole toda su atención.**_

_**Sesshomaru al borde de las sensaciones toma la cabeza de kagome y la sube hasta sus labios, besándola con pasión frenética, mientras lo hace quita los pantalones de ella, dejándola solo con el ahori blanco sin más nada debajo y nada mas para abajo.**_

_**Ambos se encontraban solo con las partes de arriba de sus ropas, sesshomaru toma a kagome por la cintura elevando la hasta colocarla sobre su erección, kagome suavemente se desliza sobre él, gimiendo de placer mientras él se abre paso en su interior húmedo y caliente**_

_**¡sessh!**__**-dijo Kagome apoyando los brazos en su cuello y bajando la boca para besarlo de nuevo**_

_**Sesshomaru la toma por la cintura y le aprieta suavemente, kagome empieza a subir y bajar lentamente, para luego cuando las cosas se calientan aumentar el ritmo. Kagome alcanza su orgasmo en conjunto con él de su amado y ambos en los respectivos cuellos refrescan la marcan que hace quince años se hicieron como prueba de su unión.**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Todos estaban sentados en el hermoso claro, habían pasado tres horas desde que sesshomaru y kagome se habían marchado**_

_**al parecer no vendrán esta noche**__**-dijo Shy mirando por donde sus padres habain desaparecido.**_

_**no me sorprende**__**-dijo Miroku con cara de pervertido**_

_**shy**__**-dice Kaede, esta la mira-**__**puedes**____**quedarte en mi cabaña con shippo y conmigo**_

_**lin y kohaku se quedaran con nosotros**__**-dijo Sango**_

_**claro, gracias**__**-respondio Shy y sonrió**_

_**vayamos a descansar**__**-dijo Kikyo**_

_**Inuyasha se paro y le cedió la mano a kikyo, esta la acepto y se levanto. Cada uno se fue a descansar. Asimilar tanta información llevaba tiempo.**_

_**EN LA ALDEA, AL AMANECER**_

_**Sango se encontraba lavando en el río junto con kikyo y shy, kirara esta recostada en una piedra, lin y kohaku se habían marchado temprano, pues se habían tardado mas de lo previsto y el señor yaken se enfadaría.**_

_**La anciana kaede y shippo se encontraban en la aldea vecina haciendo un exorcismo.**_

_**Kagome regreso a la aldea acompañada de sesshomaru, al no encontrar a nadie fueron al río, en ese instante shy con un traje de baño se lanzaba desde lo alto de una roca en un clavado perfecto.**_

_**(con cara seria cuando shyara sale del agua) **__**que te he dicho jovencita de lanzarte en aguas poco profundas**__**-le llamo Kagome**_

_**lo siento madre**__**-responde Shy, le sonríe y luego voltea la vista a donde esta su padre, le sonríe- **__**buenos días padre**_

_**(quita la mirada fría pero no el gesto serio) **__**buenos días**__**-respondio Sesshomaru se sentía extraño**_

_**Shy siguió nadando un poco más**_

_**Debo hablar contigo**__**-le dice Sesshomaru a kagome y toma su mano**_

_**Eh…si**__**-responde Kagome**_

_**Sesshomaru y ella llegan a la aldea, entran a la cabaña de la anciana kaede, él se pone su armadura pues se la había quitado para abrazar a kagome cuando creyó que estaba muerta.**_

_**Debo ver a alguien**__**-le dice Sesshomaru después mirándola a los ojos**_

_**(seria y triste) **__**Comprendo**__**-dijo Kagome bajando la cabeza**_

_**Será dos o tres dias, no tardare**__**-Le dijo Sesshomaru, levanto su mentón y le beso los labios.**_

_**Kagome no pudo resistirse, le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo beso con pasión. Tanta que después que se separaron respiraban con dificultad**_

_**Vuelve pronto**__**-le dijo Kagome**_

_**Ambos salieron de la cabaña y él se marcho**_

_**Kagome empezó a caminar y llego al lugar donde estaba el pozo, pensaba en su familia "los extrañare" pensó. En esos instantes miroku e inuyasha pasaba por el lugar y la vieron.**_

_**Eh…kagome ¿que haces aquí sola?**__**-le pregunto Inuyasha - **__**¿y sesshomaru?**_

_**(percatándose de sus presencias) **__**¡inuyasha, miroku! Hola**__**- Kagome le sonríe-**__**pues Sesshomaru salio, me dijo que tenia que ver a alguien**__**-después sonríe- **__**y bien ¿cuéntenme como han estado las cosas por aquí?**_

_**Mientras caminaban de regreso miroku e inuyasha le contaron a kagome algunas que otras cosas, llegaron a la orilla del río, shy todavía estaba nadando**_

_**Shy es suficiente, sal de inmediato**__**-le dijo Kagome a la joven a la niña**_

_**Pero mama…**__**-dijo Shy haciendo un puchero que la hacia ver como un cachorrito**_

_**No me convences, sal**__**-repitió Kagome**_

_**Shya de un salto llega a donde están sus cosas, se seca y se viste, en eso llega shippo y se ofrece a llevarla a pasear**_

_**¿Puedo ir?**__**-pregunta Shy**_

_**Si, cuídala shippo**__**-dijo Kagome sonriendo**_

_**Claro kagome**__**-dice Shippo**_

_**Ambos se van dando saltos sobre los árboles hasta desaparecer.**_

_**Al parecer se llevaran muy bien**__**- murmura Sango sonriendo**_

_**No hay duda**__**-sonríe Kikyo**_

_**Bien… en que puedo ayudar**__**-pregunta Kagome remangándose la manga del ahori blanco y una sonrisa**_

_**Después de un ajetreado día limpiando y organizándose, al atardecer todos se sentaron alrededor de una fogata y cenaron todo un festín, la paz había regresado y con ella nuevas esperanzas.**_

_**Dos días después sesshomaru regreso y le dijo a kagome que se prepara, ya que quería mostrarle algo a ella y a shy.**_

_**Así al día siguiente sesshomaru, kagome y shy salieron de viaje.**_

_**En la aldea shippo se quedo triste y solo, era mucho mayor que shy pero eran de la misma especie, aunque shy tuviera quince años y el veinte, no era mucha la diferencia, aun así le hacia falta eran muy buenos amigos. La anciana kaede al percatarse, le pide que la acompañe a la aldea del demonio yinenyi a buscar una hierbas, la cual esta a tres días, así se podría preocupar por los demonios que lo atacasen en el camino y dejaría de pensar en shy, el joven zorro acepto. Sango, miroku, inuyasha y kikyo se quedan en la aldea.**_

_**Durante dos días viajaron a pie, para que shy conociera la época antigua, la niña por supuesto estaba encantada.**_

_**¡Increíble!**__**-exclamo Shy con una sonrisa-**__**esto es mejor que estudiar historia en el colegio, ahora entiendo porque solo parabas en esta época, madre**__**-termino la niña**_

_**Kagome quería sacarla de su error, pero se lo pensó, no le diría a su hija que paraba mas en la época antigua por estar al lado de Inuyasha y luego con su padre, que por otra cosa… a no, debía enseñarle ciertas cosas a su hija, pero no todas las interesantes.**_

_**Al tercer día llegaron a un castillo enorme, estaba rodeado de árboles por lo que no se podía divisar, sino estando ya delante de él.**_

_**(al ver la belleza de la casa de una planta, imponente) **__**¡Por kami, es hermosa!**__**-dijo Kagome con los ojos y la boca abierta, por el asombro**_

_**Shy no podía articular palabra, miraba muda todo el castillo de una planta.**_

_**La casa de la luna**__**-dijo el youkai muy orgulloso, mirando en la misma dirección**_

_**Entraron, una hermosa youkai, se podría decir que el doble de shy, apareció ante ellos, kagome miro la señora y luego a shy, el parecido era extraordinario**_

_**Si, definitivamente somos idénticas**__**-dijo la señora admirando a la niña- **__**veo que no has perdido el tiempo, hijo**_

_**Dudo que el tiempo quiera que lo relaciones con esto**__**-le respondió Sesshomaru recordando lo que el destino le conto.**_

_**(Parándose delante de kagome, la mira) **__**Así que eras tú**__**-le dijo suavemente la Madre de sesshomaru**_

_**Kagome no sabia como comportarse, sesshomaru no le había dicho que su madre estuviera viva.**_

_**(inclina la cabeza) **__**Señora, un honor conocerla, mi nombre es kagome**__**-dijo la miko y luego levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos, se dio cuenta que la señora sonreía, shy instintivamente se puso detrás de sesshomaru y agarro su ahori, este se dio cuenta, se sintió extraño y a la vez una calidez y tranquilidad.**_

_**EN LA ALDEA**_

_**Habían pasado cuatro días desde la partida de kagome, esa mañana un mensajero llega con un mensaje para sango, un antiguo amigo terrateniente tiene problemas con un monstruo y pide su ayuda.**_

_**Miroku muy celoso decide acompañarla, pues es el mismo que le pidió matrimonio años atrás, parten esa misma mañana. Una semana después llega un mensaje con A-hum y yaken, se lo entregan a inuyasha y este lo lee, el mensaje dice que de ahora en adelante kagome, shy y sesshomaru estarán en la casa de la luna.**_

_**Continúa...**_


	51. GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS EPILOGO

_**¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAA! JEJEJE… ¡POR FIN! LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA EXTRAÑA HISTORIA… ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO, Y ENTRETENIDO... PARA MI ES UN HONOR QUE PASEN UN RATO AGRADABLE Y RELAJADO EN UN DIA DE SATURADO DE ESTUDIOS... (díganmelo a mi "-_-) AUN NO ME DECIDO QUE TRAERLES DE NUEVO DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE HE ESCRITO... PERO YA ME DECIDIRE DEPENDE DE CÓMO ENTRE EL AÑO JIJIJI.**_

_**En verdad les agradezco su apoyo, y espero verlos de nuevo en otra aventura. Besos y abachos y que pasen una animada, feliz, agitada y entretenida navidad y año nuevo.**_

_**¡DISFRUTEN EL FINAL!**_

_**GUERRA DE LOS TIEMPOS**_

_**(Sesshomaru y kagome)**_

_**EPILOGO**_

_**SEIS MESES DESPUES**_

_**Era una hermosa mañana en el que sol resplandecía calentando la aldea. Shippo, kikyo, sango, inuyasha y miroku estaban sentados al lado del río, no había nada que hacer, todo estaba tranquilo, cuando de repente ven una esfera que aterriza a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. La esfera toma la apariencia de una persona y al dejar de resplandecer todos la reconocen.**_

_**¡Shy! Que sorpresa**__**-dijo Shippo levantándose**_

_**(muy contenta, corre y abraza a shippo, pues también lo extrañó) **__**Hola shippo, te extrañe**__**-le dijo Shy con una sonrisa**_

_**(sonriendo con cara de pervertido) **__**hump…hump**__**- tose Miroku exageradamente**_

_**Shy y shippo se miran sonrojados y se separan**_

_**Kikyo y sango están que no pueden evitarlo y estallan a carcajadas**_

_**(roja como tomate) **__**Ah…ah hola a todos, como están**__**-dijo Shy con una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y la otra en la espalda- (suspira) **__**ay…por que a mí**_

_**Bien**__**-responde Kikyo aun con una gran sonrisa en el rostro**_

_**Bien, y cuéntanos que te trae por aquí ¿Cómo se encuentra kagome?**__**-pregunta Sango **_

_**Pues por eso he venido, ella llegara esta tarde, tiene que darles una noticia**__**- Shy sonríe**_

_**¿Una noticia? Que extraño**__**-dijo Sango**_

_**Y sesshomaru te dejo venir sola así por así**__**-dijo Inuyasha incrédulo**_

_**(se pone nerviosa) **__**Pues… pues la verdad es que… ja, ja, yo… veras mi padre dejo que viniera pero en compañía del señor yaken y… pues**__**-suspira Shy -**__**veras, tío inuyasha, estuve observando como mi padre usa sus poderes y yo, jejeje, por fin aprendí a volar, quería saber que se sentía y pues ya vez estoy aquí**__**-dijo votando el aire contenido**_

_**En ese instante llega yaken volando sobre A-hum, con una cara que espantaba**_

_**Mira niña, mas te vale que te comportes**__**-dijo Yaken corriendo con su báculo de dos cabezas hasta llegar al lado de shy-**__**eres muy peligrosa, si algo te pasa el amo bonito me hace polvo**__**-lo piensa en ese momento y el solo recordar la cara de él, se pone pálido**_

_**Lo siento mucho, señor yaken**__**-dijo Shy sonriendo, agachada delante de él**_

_**(se acerca y le da un coscorrón) **__**debes ser más rápido, sapo verde**__**- dijo Inuyasha**_

_**Yaken cae desmayado con un chichón en la cabeza, después de eso shippo y shy dan un paseo por la aldea. En la tarde kagome llega acompañada de sesshomaru, en su esfera de energía.**_

_**Hola a todos**__**-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa**_

_**Todos se saludan a excepción de sesshomaru que se queda a fuera. Durante largo rato hablan, hasta que kagome le da la noticia de que esta embarazada de dos meses, sango y kikyo estaban muy felices pues significaba que ellas pronto quedarían embarazadas. **_

_**Al día siguiente kagome se marcha, pero shy se queda por unos días, lógico con el sapo de chaperon.**_

_**Y yo que pensé que había pasado la etapa de niñero**__**-suspira Yaken -**__**por que me pasa esto a mi**_

_**Yaken, cuídala**__**- dice Sesshomaru con una mirada de hielo**_

_**Si…si amo bonito, no se preocupe**__**-dijo Yaken haciendo una reverencia**_

_**Sesshomaru le da la espalda toma a kagome de la cintura forma un esfera y se van volando.**_

_**Shy se queda una semana luego regresa a la casa de la luna.**_

_**CUATRO MESES DESPUES**_

_**La aldea estaba tranquila, los chicos habían recibido noticias de que el embarazo de kagome iba de maravilla. Ese mismo mes sango y kikyo se enteran de que están embarazadas, envían a shippo con la noticia para que le informe a kagome.**_

_**EN LA CASA DE LA LUNA**_

_**Kagome estaba muy contenta con la noticia, y como si estuviera ahí sin haberse percatado, sintió como una opresión que no sabía que existía dejaba de existir**_

_**(tocando su pecho) **__**Supongo que era la preocupación**__**-susurra Kagome y luego suspira**_

_**En eso sale sesshomaru al jardín y la ve tocándose el pecho**_

_**(llegando a su lado) **__**¿estas bien?**__**-le pregunta Sesshomaru sentándose a su lado**_

_**(con una sonrisa) **__**Si, ahora si**__**-responde Kagome se recuesta en su hombro**_

_**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES**_

_**La brisa fresca movía las hojas del jardín de la casa de la luna, un amplio campo de hermosa hierba verde, adornadas con flores y, más allá unos árboles en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza bordeaban el jardín.**_

_**Sesshomaru caminaba por la casa cuando escucha sonidos en el jardín, se acerca y mira. Sesshomaru "Esa escena, es la del sueño" pensó**_

_**Camino lentamente hasta estar dentro del espacio verde, miraba como lin, sonriendo y embarazada, estaba sentada en una roca viendo correr a sus pequeños cachorros perseguidos por shy. Shyro y shyre, habían nacido cinco años atrás, sanos, completos y a tiempo.**_

_**Kagome estaba en la sala de té leyendo un mensaje que le enviaban de la aldea de la anciana kaede, las hijas de sango y kikyo estaban en perfecta salud y cumplían sus cinco años, había terminado de leer cuando diviso a sesshomaru salir al jardín, así que lo siguió, miro atenta, sesshomaru miraba la escena tranquilo, así que se acerco y paso un brazo abrazándolo alrededor de uno de los suyos, él la mira y ella veo un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, él esta feliz y orgulloso, eso la hacia inmensamente feliz a ella. Entonces se voltea a mirar la escena.**_

_**Es hermoso verdad**__**-dijo Kagome**_

_**Y no es un sueño**__**-le respondió Sesshomaru**_

_**En ese instante, shyre corre alejándose de su hermano, shy lo persigue, llamándolo.**_

_**Shyre, no te alejes demasiado**__**-le dijo Shy llegando hasta él, lo carga le da un beso-**__**eres adorable hermanito, jijijiji**__**-sonríe, se percata de sus padre y mira a donde están los dos. Ellos la miran y ella le sonríe diciéndole adiós- **__**¿shyre?**__**-le dice al niño y este la mira con sus hermosos ojos dorados brillantes- **__**¿vez esa imagen que vez ahí, a mama y papa?**__**-pregunto, el niño miro y sonrió a sus padres-**__** soñé esto, ¿y sabes lo que mas me gusta?**__**-el niño la miro interrogándola-**__**que esta vez no es un sueño**__**- lo miro, el niño empezó a reírse y regresaron a jugar.**_

_**Desde lejos se veía una hermosa familia, en un hermoso jardín.**_

_**EPOCA MODERNA**_

_**Hacia años que su hija y nieta se habían marchado, le hubiera gustado que hubiera alguna forma de saber que se encontraba bien. Su instinto de madre le decía que era feliz, su hija y nieta eran fuertes, eran especiales.**_

_**Dos semanas después.**_

_**Souta ayúdame a limpiar el almacén y el templo**__**-llamo el Abuelo de kagome a su nieto**_

_**Durante todo el día ambos limpiaron y ordenaron, cajas, vajillas antiguas, remedios, papeles y demás. Souta estaba revisando unos pergaminos cuando una gran caja le llamo la atención, en si misma la caja parecía una columna del almacén, solo la diferenciaba el símbolo inscrito que tenia fuera, una luna creciente.**_

_**Con la ayuda del abuelo despegaron la larga caja de la columna, y la llevaron a la cocina de la casa, la mama de kagome se sorprendió de ver esa caja y mas el símbolo fuera de esta**_

_**¡Kagome!**__**- gimio la Mama de kagome**_

_**Souta con un martillo abrió la caja sin dañarla, pues estaba bien hecha y tallada con mucho esmero. **_

_**Abrieron la caja, en esta había un papel del mismo largo que la caja, un lienzo, sacaron el lienzo, quitaron la caja, extendieron el lienzo y su sorpresa fue tan grande que la mama de kagome no pudo resistirse y empezó a llorar, lagrimas de felicidad.**_

_**El lienzo era una pintura, hermosa, se veía que fue hecha con mucho amor, cariño y respeto por parte del pintor, ya que las imágenes que en el lienzo aparecían daban prueba de ello. **_

_**En el lienzo aprecia la imagen de tres grandes perros, a la izquierda un hermoso perro de color plateado marcas magentas, en el centro otro enorme perro de color plateado, se diferenciaba de los otros dos, por su doble cola una negra y una plateada tenia sus marcas magentas, el otro era un enorme perro negro plateado, era sumamente hermoso, sus marcas a diferencia de los otros eran de color plateadas para que se notaran entre su hermoso pelaje, los tres perros tenían ojos dorados, estaban parados de forma alineada, ellos estaban rectos en cuatro patas, con una pata delante cada uno, la escena fue detallada en la pintura para que ellos se vieran, enormes e imponentes, sus tamaños resaltaban en la pintura.**_

_**La mama de kagome sintió un gran alivio, conocía a esos perros, kagome les había hablado de ellos y había reconocido a shy desde que la vio en la pintura.**_

_**(volteo el lienzo y leyó las inscripciones) **__**"Clan de Inus de las tierras del Oeste"**__**-termino de leer Souta**_

_**Es agradable tener noticias de ellos**__**-dijo la Mama de kagome con una sonrisa **_

_**La mama de kagome agarro el gran lienzo y lo vio mas de cerca, miraba cada detalle de la pintura, hasta que llego donde normalmente aparece el nombre del pintor "Shippo". La mama de kagome sonrió y suspiro, ahora si ya se encontraba tranquila.**_

_**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES**_

_**¡Te reto a que me alcances!**__**-dijo un hermoso joven de larga cabellera negra plateada, mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, luego da un salto en el aire, se transforma en un una bola del luz y sale disparado **_

_**¡Eso es trampa!**__**-dijo el otro joven idéntico a él pero de pelo plateado-**__**ya estabas muy adelante, ¡Espérame sopenco!**__**-grito dio un salto se transformo en una esfera igual mientras salía disparado detrás del otro joven**_

_**¡Par de tarados!**__**-dijo una joven parecida a ellos pero más mayor, ella se transformo en una esfera igual y salio disparada detrás de ellos.**_

_**A los lejos se veía esas tres esferas volar a gran velocidad alejándose de las tierras del oeste. En una muy reñida competencia.**_

_**En la casa de la luna dos youkais miraban la escena con tranquilidad y paciencia.**_

_**Me alegra que le hayas permitido estar con ellas**__**-dijo una hermosa youkai de pelo azabache, con un hermoso kimono azul, con flores en un obi dorado**_

_**Cada quien hace su destino, él de ellos solo se interrumpió temporalmente**__**-dijo, se giro hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura y la beso-**__**yo no soy nadie para impedirle que protejan lo que mas quieren**_

_**Gracias sesshomaru**__**-dijo echándole los brazos al cuello**_

_**Sabes kagome, nunca dejas de sorprenderme**__**-dijo Sesshomaru y tomandola de la barbilla acerco su rostro al de él**_

_**Y tú a mi tampoco, espero sea si por largos siglos**__**-dijo Kagome acercando mas su rostro al de él y después lo besa, fuertemente, hasta quedarse sin aliento ambos**_

_**Si me sigues besando así por trescientos años mas, tenlo por seguro**__**-le dijo Sesshomaru recobrando la respiración, con voz ronca y de deseo**_

_**Kagome sacando sus colmillos, sonriéndole y subiéndose arriba de él sosteniéndose con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de sesshomaru.**_

_**Creo que puedo hacer algo mas que besar por trescientos años mas**__**-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa sexy e insinuante, que dice todo lo que hará. **_

_**Eso debo verlo**__**-le dice Sesshomaru y empezó a caminar con kagome engancha en la cintura hasta la habitación**_

_**(susurrándole al oído) **__**Estarás en primera fila**__**-susurro Kagome con la voz cargada de deseo**_

_**A sesshomaru un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral al recordar todo lo que ella le podía mostrar.**_

_**Vamos papa, di que si**__**-pedía una joven de ojos dorados, largo pelo negro y hermosas orejitas negras, sentada frente a un hombre de aspecto maduro, pelo plateado, orejitas del mismo color, ojos dorados, ahori rojo y pantalón negro**_

_**Ya te dije que no**__**-respondió-**__**primero debo hablar con él**__**-le dijo**_

_**Vamos inuyasha, di que si**__**-dijo una mujer mayor, pelo negro y largo, kimono verde con flores amarillas, entrando en la cabaña**_

_**No insistas kikyo**__**-repitió Inuyasha**_

_**Está bien, habla con él**__**-dijo Kikyo **_

_**¡Pero mama!**__**-refunfuño la joven**_

_**Kyome, es solamente hablar**__**-la tranquilizo Kikyo - **__**¿hija?**__**- kyome la mira- **__**¿confías en él?**_

_**(perdiendo la paciencia) **__**Si**__** (suspira) - Kyome se levanta y sale de la cabaña**_

_**Inuyasha y kikyo la ven salir, a los poco minutos escuchan un árbol caer**_

_**(suspira negando con la cabeza) **__**me pregunto a quien habrá salido**__**-dijo Inuyasha, luego miro a su mujer**_

_**(lo mira) **__**No me mires, yo no soy la que pierda la paciencia**__**-le respondió Kikyo -**__**pero si cada vez que se enfada golpea un árbol hasta tumbarlo, no muy lejos nos quedaremos sin bosque**__**-dijo pensativa**_

_**Inuyasha la toma de la cintura, la sienta en su regazo, la toma por el cuello y le da un beso dulce y suave**_

_**Ellos estarán juntos ¿cierto?**__**-pregunta Kikyo después de separarse**_

_**Si, solo quiero que sufra un poco por lo que me hizo cuando vino del futuro**__**-dice Inuyasha y le enseño sus colmillos en una radiante sonrisa**_

_**¡INUYA…!**__**-grito Kikyo pero no siguió por que inuyasha la callo con otro beso**_

_**Por mi esta bien…pero ¿tú estás segura?**__**-le pregunto un hombre mayor, con traje de monje a su hija**_

_**Si**__** -responde emocionada la joven de pelo negro, cortó por el cuello, ojos violetas como su padre-**__**gracias, papa**__**-se lanza sobre el hombre le da un abrazo y un beso, para luego salir corriendo de la cabaña**_

_**En ese momento entra una mujer mayor, ojos marrones, pelo negro largo atado en una cola alta de caballo, con un kimono azul cielo y flores de sakuras blancas y se sienta al lado del hombre.**_

_**Me impresiona la forma en que haz tratado el asunto de kyra**__**-dijo la mujer**_

_**Hay sanguito, el saber que estas a mi lado, me da fortaleza**__**-dijo mientras le agarraba el trasero a la mujer**_

_**¡PLASSSS!**_

_**Y tu, miroku, no dejas de ser un pervertido**__**-dijo Sango sonriendo, dándole un beso donde ahora había una mano roja**_

_**Miroku abraza a su esposa y la acuesta en sus piernas y le planta tremendo beso.**_

_**Tres esferas aterrizan en la aldea, estaba anocheciendo, shippo que se encontraba ahi en ese momento los reconoció y fue a saludarlos**_

_**Vaya, esta si es una sorpresa**__**-dijo Shippo deteniéndose frente a los tres jóvenes-**__**hola shy, shyre, shyro**__**-dijo**_

_**Hola**__**-responde Shy y le sonríe**_

_**Que tal shippo, ¿haz visto a kyra?**__**-le pregunto Shyre**_

_**Si, te espera donde siempre**__**-le informo Shippo -**__**pero antes, miroku te esta esperando**__**-luego miro a shyro-**__**inuyasha quiere hablar contigo**_

_**Ambos se miran, y cada quien toma un camino diferente, shy y shippo empiezan a caminar por el bosque.**_

_**Anochece en el transcurso de la charla entre miroku y shyre e inuyasha y shyro. **_

_**CON SHYRE Y KYRA**_

_**El joven caminaba por el sendero que llevaba a una hermosa cascada, la luna llena estaba en su esplendor, reflejando destellos en sus largos cabellos plateados, sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad. Cuando la figura de una hermosa joven llama su atención, la observa un momento.**_

"_**Si, la amaba" pensó Shyre**_

_**Camino hasta situarse a su lado y sentarse, ella lo ve, le sonríe y se recuesta en su hombro**_

_**Hola**__**-le dice Shyre y mira al cielo**_

_**Te tardaste mucho**__**-le dijo Kyra - **__**Te amo Shyre**__**-se levanto de su hombro y lo miro a los ojos**_

_**Shyre la mira y le sonríe, la toma en sus brazos y la besa**_

_**Te prometí que estaríamos juntos**__**-le respondió Shyre - **__**lamento la tardanza, te amo Kyra**_

_**Ambos se sonríen, se besan dulcemente, él la sienta de modo que ella queda entre sus piernas, la abraza de la cintura, ella se recuesta de su pecho, él le besa la cabeza, y ambos miran el cielo estrellado, pensado en como empezar el magnifico futuro que les depara.**_

_**CON SHYRO Y KYOME**_

_**El joven sale de la cabaña de inuyasha, se encamina a donde encontrara a su compañera. Durante unos minutos camina hasta que encima del frondoso árbol sagrado ve la figura de ella, su largo pelo negro como la noche, brilla con los rayos de la luna, sus orejitas se mueven, gesto natural de que esta pensando**_

"_**Kyome, me alegra que confíes en mí" piensa Shyro**_

_**De un salto se sitúa al lado de la joven, esta lo mira seria unos segundos y luego se lanza a sus brazos, besándose con mucho amor.**_

_**Te amo, mi pequeña hanyou**__**-le dijo Shyro**_

_**Te amo shyro**__**-le responde Kyome y lo abraza fuerte, recuesta su cabeza en su pecho y aspira su aroma, su esencia, su ser, amaba todo de su hermoso youkai.**_

_**Ambos se quedaron abrazados, sentían que ese momento ya lo habían vivido antes... aunque no sabian de que. **_

_**Pero…**_

"_**Las únicas personas que lo sabían, jamás le dirían, que una vez vivieron, tan bello momento, en tan trágica vida. **_

_**Eso seria un secreto que cuatro parejas se llevarían a la tumba de por vida."**_

_**CON SHIPPO Y SHYARA**_

_**La luna alumbraba el gran espacio que era la aldea y sus alrededores, en un llano, rodeado de flores, una pareja caminaba, hablando de todo un poco**_

_**Entonces ¿que opina tu padre?**__**-le pregunto Shippo mientras caminaban**_

_**(la joven se detiene y lo mira a los ojos) **__**solo te puedo decir, que nosotros elegimos nuestro propio destino**__**-dice Shy, en eso el joven lo mira entendiendo el mensaje y le dedica una hermosa sonrisa, que ella respondió.**_

_**Shippo estaba prendado de ella, le tomo el mentón, y poso un suave beso en sus labios. Después de separarse, se miraron unos segundos en que se miraron con amor. Shy se colgó de su brazo, puso su cabeza en su hombro y empezaron a caminar de nuevo el sendero iluminado por la luz de luna.**_

_**En un espacio fuera del tiempo y del espacio, una hermosa mujer parada en un espejo, vela la promesa de solo observar la vida de los mortales, principalmente de aquellos que se sacrificaron por amor.**_

"_**Mas de cuarenta años han pasado desde que la guerra de los tiempos termino. Una batalla por recuperar el equilibrio, que empezó hace más de doscientos años, pero estos años se perdieron en los tiempos, y aunque para algunos solo es una historia mas, para otros es un deber vigilar que la **__**"LA MISMA HISTORIA NO VUELVA A REPETIRSE OTRA VEZ"**_

_**OWARI**_

___GAIYA_


End file.
